Primera Tumba a la Derecha
by Serenity P
Summary: Serena Tsukino es detective privado ocasional y ángel de la muerte a tiempo completo. Es decir, ve a los muertos. Y su trabajo es convencerlos de que vayan hacia la luz. Y luego están los sueños. intensamente calientes que le han impedido dormir en semanas y que están protagonizados por una entidad que la ha acompañado durante toda su vida y que parece que no está tan muerto.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA A TODOS ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN ESPERO LES GUSTE. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, Y LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO PRIMERA TUMBA A LA DERECHA DE DARYNDA JONES.**_

_**GRACIAS.**_

Capitulo 1

Tenía el mismo sueño desde hacía un mes: un sueño en el que un siniestro desconocido aparecía de la nada en medio de una nube de humo y sombras para jugar a los médicos conmigo. Empezaba a preguntarme si la exposición repetida a esas alucinaciones nocturnas que me provocaban orgasmos devastadores podría tener efectos secundarios a largo plazo. Morir a causa de un placer extremo era una posibilidad muy preocupante. Y esa perspectiva llevaba al siguiente dilema: ¿debía buscar ayuda o comprar bebida a diestro y siniestro?

Aquella noche no fue una excepción. Estaba inmersa en un magnífico sueño en el que aparecían un par de manos expertas, una boca tórrida y un empleo de lo más creativo de los pantalones cortos de cuero típicos de los Alpes, cuando dos fuerzas externas intentaron despertarme. Hice cuanto pude para resistirme, pero se trataba de dos fuerzas externas bastante persistentes.

Primero, una sensación fría como el hielo trepó por mi tobillo, y su gélida caricia me arrastró lejos de aquel sueño ardiente. Me estremecí y solté una patada, reacia a atender su llamada, antes de volver a meter la pierna bajo mi edredón de Bugs Bunny.

En segundo lugar, una suave aunque insistente melodía empezó a sonar en la periferia de mi conciencia, como una cancioncilla familiar que no lograba identificar. Después de un rato, comprendí que se trataba del tono de grillo de mi nuevo teléfono.

Con un profundo suspiro, abrí los ojos lo suficiente para enfocar los números que brillaban en mi mesilla. Eran las 4.34 de la madrugada. ¿Qué clase de sádico llama a otro ser humano a las 4.34 de la madrugada? Alguien carraspeó a los pies de mi cama. Concentré mi atención en el tipo muerto que se encontraba allí y luego cerré los párpados.

—¿Puedes encargarte de eso? —le pregunté con voz ronca. Él vaciló.

—¿Te refieres... al teléfono?

—Mmm.

—Bueno, yo...

—Déjalo, da igual.

Estiré la mano para coger el móvil y di un respingo cuando un latigazo de dolor me recorrió de arriba abajo. Un recordatorio de que la noche anterior me habían dado una paliza de aúpa.

Tipo Muerto se aclaró la garganta una vez más.

—Hola —grazné.

Era mi tío Artemis, y empezó a bombardearme con palabras, nada más y nada menos. Al parecer, era ajeno al hecho de que durante las horas previas al alba me resultaba imposible hilar cualquier pensamiento coherente. Me concentré un montón en concentrarme y conseguí distinguir tres frases destacadas: «noche movidita», «dos homicidios» y «mueve el culo hasta aquí».

Incluso conseguí responder algo parecido a: «¿De qué perla tempranera has salido?».

Él suspiró, a todas luces molesto, y luego colgó.

Yo colgué también pulsando el botón de mi nuevo teléfono que servía tanto para desconectar la llamada como para la marcación rápida del número del restaurante chino de comida para llevar que había a la vuelta de la esquina.

Luego intenté incorporarme. Al igual que con el problema de los pensamientos coherentes, aquello era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Aunque por lo general mi peso rondaba los cincuenta y siete kilos, cuando todavía estaba medio dormida ascendía hasta doscientos quince.

Tras un breve y torpe forcejeo propio de una ballena varada en la playa, me rendí. Tomarme un litro de helado Chunky Monkey después de recibir una tunda no había sido una buena idea.

Demasiado dolorida para desperezarme, me permití un larguísimo bostezo, hice una mueca al sentir un aguijonazo de dolor en la mandíbula, y luego volví a echar un vistazo a Tipo Muerto. Estaba borroso. Pero no porque estuviera muerto, sino porque eran las 4.34 de la madrugada y me habían pateado el culo pocas horas antes.

—Hola —dijo, nervioso.

Llevaba un traje arrugado, unas gafas de cristales redondos y el cabello alborotado de un modo que le hacía parecer una mezcla entre ese-joven-mago-a-quien-todosconocemos- y-adoramos y un científico chiflado. También tenía dos agujeros de bala en un lado de la cabeza, y la sangre chorreaba desde su sien derecha hasta la mejilla.

Ninguno de esos detalles suponía un problema. El problema residía en el hecho de que el tipo estaba en mi habitación. De madrugada. Mirándome como uno de esos tíos que se dedican a observar a hurtadillas a las mujeres desnudas.

Le dirigí mi infame mirada mortal, superada tan solo por mi infame mirada abochornante, y obtuve una respuesta inmediata.

—Perdón, perdón —dijo de manera aturullada—, no pretendía asustarte.

¿Acaso parecía asustada? Era evidente que debía perfeccionar mi mirada mortal.

Pasé de él y me bajé de la cama poco a poco. Llevaba puesta la camiseta de hockey de los Scorpions que le había sisado a un portero, y unos bóxer a cuadros (mismo equipo, diferente puesto). Chihuahuas, tequila y strip póquer. Una noche que siempre encabezará mi lista de «Cosas que jamás volveré a hacer».

Con los dientes apretados para mantener a raya la agonía, arrastré mis doscientos quince kilos de peso hacia la cocina y, más importante aún, hacia la cafetera. La cafeína eliminaría el exceso de kilos y me haría recuperar el peso normal en cuestión de segundos.

Dado que mi apartamento tenía más o menos el tamaño de una caja de galletas, no tardé mucho en encontrar el camino a la cocina en la oscuridad. Tipo Muerto me siguió. Siempre me seguían. Solo cabía esperar que mantuviera la boca cerrada el tiempo suficiente para que la cafeína surtiera efecto.

Por desgracia, no tuve tanta suerte. Apenas había apretado el botón de encendido del aparato cuando empezó a hablar.

—Mmm... Bueno... —me dijo desde la puerta—, resulta que fui asesinado ayer, y me dijeron que debía verte.

—Eso te dijeron, ¿eh?

Me dio por pensar que si me cernía sobre la cafetera con aire amenazador, era posible que la máquina desarrollara una especie de complejo de inferioridad y preparara el café más rápido solo para demostrar que podía hacerlo.

—Aquel chico me dijo que resolvías crímenes.

—¿De verdad te dijo eso?

—Eres Serena Tsukino, ¿no?

—Esa soy yo.

—¿Eres poli?

—Yo no diría eso.

—¿Ayudante del sheriff?

—No.

—¿Te encargas de las multas de aparcamiento?

—Mira —le dije, volviéndome hacia él por fin—, no te ofendas, pero por lo que sé podrías haber muerto hace treinta años. Los difuntos no son conscientes del paso del tiempo. Cero. Nada. Niente.

—Ayer, dieciocho de octubre, a las cinco y media de la tarde, recibí dos tiros en la cabeza que me provocaron un traumatismo cerebral y la muerte.

—Vaya —repliqué al tiempo que tiraba de las riendas de mi escepticismo—. Vale, no soy poli. — Me volví hacia la cafetera, decidida a doblegar su voluntad de hierro con mi infame mirada mortal, superada tan solo por mi...

—Bueno, ¿qué eres entonces?

Me pregunté si la peor pesadilla de uno podía sonar estúpida.

—Soy detective privado. Doy caza a adúlteros y a perros perdidos.

No resuelvo casos de asesinato. En realidad sí lo hacía, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Acababa de cerrar un gran caso. Tenía la esperanza de poder disfrutar de unos días de descanso.

—Pero ese chico...

—Peruru —dije, arrepentida de no haber exorcizado a aquel diablillo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—¿Era un ángel?

—No, su nombre es Peruru.

—¿Se llama Peruru?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —pregunté, harta ya de aquel jueguecito de palabras.

—Pensé que podría haber sido un ángel.

—No lo es. Y, créeme, es cualquier cosa menos eso.

Cuando terminó la era geológica en la que los organismos unicelulares evolucionaron para convertirse en presentadores de programas de entrevistas, el señor Café aún seguía haciéndome esperar. Me rendí y decidí ir a hacer pis.

Tipo Muerto me siguió. Siempre me sig...

—Eres muy... brillante —dijo.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Y también chispeante.

—¿No me digas?

Aquello no era nada nuevo. Por lo que me habían contado, los fallecidos me veían como una especie de faro en la oscuridad, como una entidad brillante (con énfasis en lo de «brillante») que podían divisar incluso desde otros continentes.

Cuanto más cerca estaban, más chispeante me veían, si «chispeante» podía considerarse una palabra adecuada. Siempre he considerado lo de las chispas como un plus a lo de ser el único ángel de la muerte a este lado de Marte. Y como tal, mi trabajo era guiar a la gente hacia la luz.

También conocida como «el portal». Alias «yo». Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre resultaban sencillas. Algo parecido a lo de «puedes llevar a un burro al río, pero no puedes obligarlo a beber» y todo ese rollo.

—A propósito —añadí al tiempo que lo miraba por encima del hombro—, si ves a un ángel, a uno de verdad, corre. A toda velocidad. En la dirección opuesta.

—No había ningún motivo para hacerlo, pero me divertía asustar a la gente.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Por cierto... —Me quedé callada y me volví para enfrentarme a él—. ¿Me tocaste? — Algo había irritado mi tobillo derecho, algo frío, y puesto que él era el único muerto en la habitación...

—¿Qué? —replicó, indignado.

—Antes, cuando estaba en la cama.

—Por supuesto que no.

Entorné los párpados y lo miré con expresión amenazadora antes de continuar mi camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

Necesitaba una ducha. Con urgencia. Y no podía holgazanear todo el día. Al tío Artemis le daría un infarto.

Sin embargo, mientras me acercaba al baño, me di cuenta de que lo peor de la mañana, esa parte de «¡Que se haga la luz!», estaba a punto de llegar. Solté un gemido y consideré la posibilidad de haraganear sin tener en cuenta el estado de las arterias del tío Artemis. Aguanta y punto, me dije. Había que hacerlo.

Apoyé una mano temblorosa en la pared, contuve el aliento y presioné el interruptor.

—¡Estoy ciega! —grité al tiempo que me protegía los ojos con los brazos. Intenté concentrarme en el suelo, en el lavabo, en la escobilla mágica Clorox.

En cualquier cosa que no fuera aquel brillante resplandor blanco. Tenía que reducir la potencia eléctrica sin falta.

Trastabillé hacia atrás, recuperé el equilibrio y luego me obligué a poner un pie delante del otro. Me negaba a retroceder. No podía vencerme una bombilla. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, maldita sea.

—¿Sabes que tienes a un tío muerto en el salón? —preguntó.

Me volví hacia el tipo muerto y luego eché un vistazo a la estancia donde se encontraba el señor Wong. Estaba de espaldas a nosotros, con la nariz enterrada en el rincón. Volví a concentrarme en el tipo muerto número uno y le pregunté:

—¿Has oído el refrán de la sartén y la olla? ¿El de «aparta, que me tiznas»?

El señor Wong también era un tipo muerto. Uno diminuto. No mediría más de un metro y medio, y era gris. Todo él. Resultaba casi monocromo en su transparencia, con una especie de uniforme gris, cabello gris y piel gris. Parecía un prisionero de guerra chino. Y se quedaba en mi rincón un día tras otro, un año tras otro. Nunca se movía, nunca hablaba. Aunque no podía culparlo por no querer salir, dado su escaso colorido y todo eso, incluso yo pensaba que el señor Wong estaba como una cabra.

Por supuesto, el mero hecho de tener un fantasma en el rincón no era lo más espeluznante, y en el instante en el que Tipo Muerto descubriera que en realidad el señor Wong no estaba de pie en el rincón, sino que levitaba con los pies a varios centímetros del suelo, entraría en estado de pánico.

Uno de esos momentos que me alegraban la vida.

—¡Buenos días, señor Wong! — dije casi a voz en grito.

Tenía la corazonada de que el señor Wong no podía oír nada. Y mejor así, porque en realidad no tenía ni idea de cuál era su verdadero nombre. Me limitaba a llamarlo señor Wong hasta que dejara de ser el escalofriante fantasma del rincón para convertirse en el difunto normal y corriente que sería algún día, si yo tenía algo que decir en el asunto.

Incluso la gente muerta necesitaba una saludable sensación de bienestar.

—¿Se está tomando un respiro o algo así? —Buena pregunta.

—No tengo ni idea de por qué está en ese rincón. Lleva ahí desde que alquilé el apartamento.

—¿Alquilaste el apartamento con un muerto en el rincón? —Me encogí de hombros.

—Quería el apartamento, y supuse que podría taparlo con una estantería o algo por el estilo. Pero la idea de tener a un difunto revoloteando sobre mi ejemplar de Torbellino de pasión me atormentaba. Además, no podía hacerle eso. Ni siquiera sé si le gustan las novelas románticas. —Volví la mirada hacia el nuevo ser incorpóreo que me había honrado con su presencia—. ¿Cómo te llamas tú, si puede saberse?

—Ay, qué grosería por mi parte —dijo al tiempo que se enderezaba y se acercaba para estrecharme la mano —. Soy Andrew. Andrew Furuhata. Tercero. —Se quedó callado de pronto, contempló su mano y luego retrocedió con expresión avergonzada—. Supongo que en realidad no podemos...

Tomé su mano y le di un fuerte apretón.

—En realidad, Andrew, Andrew Furuhata Tercero, sí que podemos.

Frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo.

—Ya, bueno —le dije mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño—, únete al club. Justo cuando cerré la puerta, a Andrew Furuhata Tercero le entró el pánico por fin.

—Ay, Dios mío. Ese hombre está... levitando.

Hay que disfrutar de las cosas sencillas de la vida, y todo ese rollo. La ducha fue una especie de paraíso recubierto de sirope de chocolate caliente. Mientras el vapor y el agua se deslizaban sobre mí, realicé un repaso de cada músculo y le puse un asterisco mental a todos los que me dolían.

El bíceps izquierdo necesitaba un asterisco, y era de lo más lógico. La noche anterior, el imbécil del bar me había retorcido el brazo con la aparente intención de arrancármelo. Algunas veces, ser detective privado significaba tener que vérselas con los personajes menos considerados de la sociedad, como por ejemplo el marido maltratador de una clienta.

A continuación repasé todo el costado derecho. Sí, dolía. Asterisco. Lo más probable era que aquel dolor fuese resultado de la caída contra la gramola. Gracia y sigilo, cosas de las que carezco.

Cadera izquierda, asterisco. Ni idea de por qué. Antebrazo izquierdo, doble asterisco. Posiblemente por intentar bloquear el puñetazo del imbécil.

Y luego, por supuesto, estaban mi mejilla izquierda y la mandíbula, con un cuádruple asterisco, ya que mi bloqueo demostró ser del todo inútil. El imbécil era demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido, y el puñetazo había sido demasiado inesperado. Caí como una vaquera borracha intentando bailar en fila al compás de Metallica. ¿Embarazoso? Sí. Pero también esclarecedor, de algún extraño modo.

Nunca antes me habían dejado sin sentido. Creía que dolería más. Cuando uno se queda inconsciente, el dolor no aparece hasta más tarde.

Y entonces se convierte en una verdadera putada. Aun así, había conseguido superar la noche sin daños permanentes. Y eso era de agradecer. Mientras intentaba aliviar un poco el dolor del cuello, mis pensamientos regresaron al sueño que había tenido, el mismo sueño que tenía todas las noches desde hacía un mes. Cada vez me resultaba más y más difícil librarme de sus efectos al despertar, de los roces ardientes, de la neblina del deseo. Cada noche, en sueños, aparecía un hombre de los lugares más recónditos y oscuros de mi cerebro, como si hubiera estado esperando a que me quedara dormida. Su boca, grande y masculina, abrasaba mi carne. Su lengua, como una llama sobre mi piel, provocaba diminutas chispas que sacudían todo mi cuerpo. Y luego, cuando el tipo se deslizaba

hacia abajo, los cielos se abrían y los coros empezaban a entonar aleluyas en perfecta armonía.

Al principio, los sueños empezaban con poca cosa. Un roce. Un beso suave como la brisa. Una sonrisa que solo podía llegar a atisbar y que poseía una belleza que jamás habría esperado. Luego evolucionaron; se volvieron más fuertes, y aterradoramente intensos.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, llegué al clímax mientras dormía. Y no solo una vez. En el último mes, había llegado al orgasmo a menudo; la mayoría de las noches, de hecho. Y todo a manos (y otras partes corporales) de un amante de ensueño a quien no podía ver bien. Con todo, sabía que era el epítome de la sensualidad, el magnetismo y el encanto masculino. Y también sabía que me recordaba a alguien.

Me daba la impresión de que alguien estaba invadiendo mis sueños, pero ¿quién? Siempre había podido ver a los muertos. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un ángel de la muerte desde el día en que nací. El único ángel de la muerte, mejor dicho, aunque no descubrí ese maravilloso detalle hasta que empecé el instituto.

Aun así, los muertos nunca habían sido capaces de colarse en mis sueños, de estremecerme, de excitarme o de, debo admitirlo, hacerme suplicar.

Mi habilidad no tiene nada de especial. Los difuntos existen en un plano, la raza humana en otro, y de algún modo (ya sea por un extraño accidente, por intervención divina o por algún trastorno psicológico) yo existo en los dos. Un privilegio del angel muertismo, supongo. Sin embargo, todo es bastante sencillo. Nada de trances. Nada de bolas de cristal. Nada de canales que llevan a los muertos de un plano al siguiente.

Tan solo una chica, unos cuantos fantasmas y toda la raza humana. ¿Qué podría ser más fácil? Pero él era algo más. Algo... No muerto. Al menos lo parecía. La persona de mis sueños irradiaba calor. La gente muerta está fría, igual que en las películas. Su presencia origina nubes de vaho, provoca escalofríos y pone la piel de gallina.

Sin embargo, el hombre de mis sueños, aquel oscuro y seductor desconocido al que me había vuelto adicta, era un horno. Era como el agua caliente que se deslizaba sobre mi cuerpo en aquellos momentos: una presencia ardiente y sensual que estaba en todas partes a la vez.

Los sueños eran muy reales; los sentimientos y las respuestas a sus caricias, de lo más vívidos. Casi podía sentirlo también allí, bajo la ducha. Sentí sus manos ascendiendo por mis muslos, como si estuviera conmigo bajo el agua en aquel instante. Noté sus palmas sobre mis caderas, y su cuerpo tonificado apretado contra mi espalda. Eché la mano hacia atrás y deslicé los dedos sobre sus nalgas de acero cuando él me estrechó contra su torso. Sus músculos se contrajeron y se relajaron bajo mi palma, como los movimientos de la marea bajo el influjo de la luna. Cuando introduje una mano entre ambos y la deslicé por su abdomen para rodear su erección, él soltó un suspiro de placer y me abrazó con fuerza.

Sentí su boca en mi oreja, su aliento en mi mejilla. Nunca habíamos hablado. La pasión y la intensidad de los sueños dejaban poco lugar para las conversaciones. Sin embargo, por primera vez, oí un susurro leve, casi imperceptible.

—Holandesa.

Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon y empecé a mirar a mi alrededor en la ducha, buscando fantasmas en todas las grietas y hendiduras. Nada. ¿Me había quedado dormida? ¿En la ducha? No podía ser. Todavía estaba de pie. Aunque a duras penas. Me aferré a los grifos para mantenerme erguida mientras me preguntaba qué demonios acababa de suceder.

Una vez que conseguí tranquilizarme, cerré el grifo y cogí una toalla. Holandesa. Había oído claramente la palabra «Holandesa».

Tan solo una persona en el mundo me había llamado Holandesa. Una vez, hacía muchísimo tiempo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Desconcertada aún por la posible identidad del Hombre Onírico, me envolví con la toalla y abrí la cortina de la ducha. Furuhata eligió aquel momento para asomar la cabeza a través de la puerta y mi corazón dio un salto mortal hacia el estómago, donde quedó ensartado sobre las afiladas terminaciones nerviosas allí presentes.

Me llevé la mano al pecho con un respingo, cabreada por lo fácil que resultaba asustarme. Había visto a los difuntos aparecer de la nada miles de veces, así que ya debería estar acostumbrada.

—¡Joder, Furuhata! Ojalá aprendierais a llamar a la puerta.

—Soy un ser incorpóreo —dijo a modo de reproche. Salí de la ducha y cogí un espray del tocador.

—Si pones un pie en el cuarto de baño, te borraré la cara con mi insecticida trascendental.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿De verdad?

—No —respondí al tiempo que desistía de mi pose agresiva. Tenía un problema grave con lo de mentir a los difuntos—. Solo es agua. Pero no se lo digas al señor Habersham, el muerto del 2B. Este bote es lo único que mantiene a ese viejo verde alejado de mi cuarto de baño.

Furuhata enarcó las cejas al reparar en mi falta de ropa.

—Debo admitir que no puedo culparlo.

Después de asesinarlo con la mirada, abrí la puerta de golpe para atravesarle la cara y dejarlo desorientado. Furuhata se llevó una mano a la frente y apoyó la otra en el marco de la puerta mientras esperaba a que se le pasara el mareo.

Era muy fácil librarse de los novatos. Le concedí un segundo para recuperarse antes de señalar con el dedo el cartel colgado por fuera del baño.

—Memorízalo —le ordené antes de volver a cerrar de un portazo.

—«Prohibido el paso de gente muerta más allá de esta puerta» — leyó en voz alta desde el otro lado—. «Y sí, si de repente posees la capacidad de atravesar las paredes, estás muerto. No estás tumbado en alguna cuneta a punto de despertar. Acéptalo de una vez. Y mantente bien lejos de mi cuarto de baño.»—

Volvió a asomar la cabeza a través de la puerta—. Esto es un poco cruel, ¿no te parece?

Tal vez el cartel fuera algo brutal para los nuevos, pero por lo general solía transmitir con claridad mi mensaje. Salvo al señor Habersham.

Con él tenía que utilizar las amenazas. A menudo. Incluso con el cartel, solía lavarme el pelo como si el apartamento estuviese en llamas. Me ponía de los nervios descubrir que había un muerto conmigo en la ducha después de enjuagarme. Si un muerto con un tiro en la cabeza aparece de repente mientras tomas el té o te relajas en la sauna, nunca vuelves a ser la misma.

Lo señalé con el dedo índice.

—¡Fuera! —ordené, y luego volví a darle la espalda para contemplar en el espejo el espectáculo de mi rostro, hinchado y lleno de cardenales.

Aplicarse el maquillaje después de recibir una paliza era más un arte que una ciencia. Requería paciencia. Y muchas capas. Pero después de la tercera, se me agotó la paciencia y me lavé la cara para quitarme todo el potingue. En serio, ¿quién iba a verme a esas horas de la madrugada? Para cuando terminé de recogerme el cabello rubio en una coleta, casi había conseguido convencerme de que los moratones y los ojos negros le daban un je ne sais quoi a mi apariencia.

Un poco de corrector de ojeras, un toque de barra de labios y voilà, estaba lista para enfrentarme al mundo. No obstante, la cuestión era: ¿estaba el mundo listo para enfrentarse a mí? Salí del cuarto de baño con una sencilla camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros. Albergaba la esperanza de que la generosa extensión de busto que había dejado al descubierto me ayudara a conseguir un sólido 9,2 en una escala de 10. Tengo pecho para dar y tomar.

Solo por si acaso, desabroché el botón superior a fin de mostrar aún más el canalillo. Tal vez así nadie se fijara en el hecho de que mi cara parecía un mapa topográfico de Norteamérica.

—Vaya... —dijo Furuhata—. Estás como un tren, a pesar de las leves desfiguraciones.

Me detuve para volverme hacia él.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho... ¿que estás como un tren?

—Deja que te pregunte una cosa —le dije mientras me acercaba a él. El tipo dio un cauteloso paso atrás—. Cuando estabas vivo, hace unos cinco minutos, más o menos, ¿le habrías dicho a una chica que acababas de conocer que estaba como un tren?

Lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—No. Mi esposa me habría pedido el divorcio.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué los tíos tenéis la equivocada idea de que podéis decirle lo que queráis a quien queráis desde el momento en que morís?

Aquello también se lo pensó un momento.

—¿Porque mi esposa no puede oírme? —sugirió.

Lo atravesé con todo el poder de mi mirada mortal, que seguramente lo dejaría ciego para toda la eternidad, antes de coger el bolso y las llaves. Justo antes de apagar las luces, me di la vuelta.

—Gracias por el cumplido —le dije con un guiño. Él sonrió y me siguió afuera.

Al parecer, si estaba como un tren, como aseguraba Furuhata, se trataba de un tren que atravesaba Siberia. Hacía un frío que pelaba. Y, como era de esperar, había olvidado coger la chaqueta. Me dio mucha pereza regresar a buscarla, de modo que corrí hacia mi Jeep Wrangler rojo cereza. Lo llamaba Misery, en honor al maestro del terror y todas las cosas espeluznantes. Furuhata atravesó la puerta para ocupar el asiento del acompañante.

—Así que el ángel de la muerte, ¿eh? —preguntó mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí.

No sabía que estuviera al tanto del título de mi trabajo. Peruru y él debían de haber hablado bastante. Giré la llave y Misery empezó a ronronear. Treinta y siete cuotas más y ese pequeño sería todo mío.

—No te pareces al ángel de la muerte.

—No lo has conocido, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, no, en realidad no — respondió.

—Tengo la túnica en la tintorería.

El comentario le hizo soltar una risilla avergonzada.

—¿Y la guadaña?

Le dirigí una sonrisa maligna y encendí la calefacción.

—Hablando de crímenes... —dije para cambiar de tema—, ¿viste al que te disparó?

—Ni un solo pelo de la cabeza.

—Así que la respuesta es no.

El tipo se subió las gafas con el dedo índice.

—No. No vi a nadie.

—Mierda. Eso no ayuda. —Giré a la izquierda hacia Central—. ¿Sabes dónde estás? ¿Dónde está tu cuerpo? Nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad. El cadáver que hay allí podría ser el tuyo.

—No. Acababa de llegar a la puerta de mi casa. Mi esposa y yo vivimos en Heigths.

—¿Estás casado, entonces?

—Desde hace cinco años —dijo con un tono teñido de tristeza—. Tengo dos hijos. Dos niñas. De cuatro y dieciocho meses.

Detestaba sobre todo esa parte. La parte de la gente que quedaba atrás.

—Lo siento mucho.

Furuhata me miró con la típica expresión de puedes-ver-muertos-asíque- debes-de-tener-todas-las respuestas, la misma con la que tantos otros me habían mirado antes que él. Estaba a punto de quedar muy decepcionado.

—Va a ser muy duro para ellas, ¿verdad? —inquirió.

Me sorprendió mucho la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

—Sí, lo será —respondí con sinceridad—. Tu esposa gritará, llorará y se sumirá en una depresión de mil demonios. Luego descubrirá que posee una fuerza que jamás supo que tenía. —Lo miré a los ojos—. Y vivirá. Por las niñas, vivirá.

Eso pareció satisfacerlo por el momento. Asintió con la cabeza y miró por la ventana. El resto de viaje hacia el centro transcurrió en silencio, lo que me dio un tiempo que no deseaba para pensar en el amante de mis sueños.

Si no me equivocaba, se llamaba Darien. No tenía ni la menor idea de si Darien era su nombre o su apellido; tampoco sabía de dónde era, dónde se encontraba en aquellos momentos ni nada concreto, la verdad. Lo único que sabía era que se llamaba Darien y era muy guapo. Por desgracia, también era peligroso. Solo lo había visto una vez hacía años, cuando ambos éramos adolescentes. Nuestro único encuentro había estado lleno de amenazas y de tensión. Sus labios habían estado tan cerca de los míos que casi pude saborearlos. No había vuelto a verlo desde entonces.

—Es ahí —dijo Furuhata, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Señaló la escena del crimen a varias manzanas de distancia. Las luces rojas y azules parpadeaban sobre los edificios y atravesaban la negrura de la madrugada. Cuando nos acercamos con el coche, vimos que los brillantes focos que habían colocado los investigadores iluminaban la mitad de la calle.

Parecía que el sol hubiera salido únicamente en esa zona. Vi el monovolumen del tío Artemis y aparqué en la zona de estacionamiento de un hotel que había cerca.

Antes de salir del coche, me volví hacia Furuhata.

—Oye, ¿no verías a nadie en mi apartamento, verdad?

—¿Te refieres a alguien más aparte del señor Wong?

—Sí. ¿No viste a ningún... tío?

—No. ¿Había alguien más allí?

—Da igual. Olvídalo.

Aún tenía que averiguar cómo se las había apañado Darien para hacer el truquito de la ducha. A menos que hubiera adquirido de repente la extraña habilidad de quedarme dormida de pie, estaba claro que podía hacer algo más que colarse en mis sueños.

Cuando bajamos del coche (aunque Furuhata más bien se cayó de él), busqué al tío Artemis. Se encontraba a unos cuarenta metros de distancia. Uno de los focos proyectaba un resplandor espectral a su alrededor mientras me observaba.

Me dio la sensación de que me estaba echando un mal de ojo. Ni siquiera era italiano. No tenía claro que aquella mirada fuese legal.

El tío Artemis, o arti, como a mí me gustaba llamarle (aunque casi nunca a la cara), es hermano de mi padre, y uno de los detectives del Departamento de Policía de Albuquerque. Supongo que la suya era una sentencia de por vida, a diferencia de la de mi padre, quien dejó la policía hace años y compró un bar en Central.

Mi edificio de apartamentos está situado justo detrás del bar. De vez en cuando consigo un dinerillo extra atendiendo la barra en su lugar, lo que eleva mi número de trabajos a 3,7. Soy detective privado cuando tengo clientes, camarera cuando mi padre me necesita y, técnicamente, también estoy en la nómina del Departamento de Policía. Sobre el papel, soy una asesora, quizá porque suena más importante; pero en la vida real, soy el secreto del éxito del tío Artemis, del mismo modo que fui el de mi padre cuando todavía era poli.

Mi don los hizo ascender, un puesto tras otro, hasta que ambos llegaron a detectives. Es verdaderamente increíble lo fácil que resulta resolver crímenes cuando puedes preguntarle a las víctimas quién lo hizo.

El 0,7 restante viene de mi ilustre carrera como ángel de la muerte. Si bien es una actividad que consume una considerable cantidad de mi tiempo, jamás saco provecho económico de esa parte de mi vida, así que aún no sé si debería considerarse un trabajo o no.

Pasamos bajo la cinta policial a las cinco y media en punto. El tío Artemis estaba lívido, pero, cosa extraña, no tenía síntomas de infarto.

—Son casi las seis —dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos con el dedo al reloj de su muñeca.

Cómo no.

Llevaba puesto el mismo traje marrón que el día anterior, pero se había afeitado, se había arreglado el bigote y olía a una de esas colonias ni caras ni baratas. Me sujetó la barbilla con dos dedos y me obligó a ladear la cara para poder ver bien los moratones.

—Son las cinco y media pasadas —aseguré.

—Te llamé hace casi una hora. Y tienes que aprender a agacharte.

—Me llamaste a las cuatro y treinta y cuatro —le dije antes de apartarle los dedos de un manotazo —. Odio las cuatro y treinta y cuatro.

Creo que las cuatro y treinta y cuatro debería borrarse y ser remplazada por una hora más razonable como, por ejemplo, las nueve y doce.

El tío Artemis dejó escapar un largo suspiro y tiró de la banda de goma que le rodeaba la muñeca para darse un latigazo. Según me había dicho,esa clase de autocastigo formaba parte del programa de control de la furia, pero a mí no me entraba en la cabeza cómo era posible que el dolor ayudara a controlar la furia. Aun así, siempre estaba dispuesta a apoyar la causa de un pariente arisco.

Me incliné hacia él.

—No me importaría darte una descarga con la pistola eléctrica, si crees que puede servirte de algo. Volvió a fulminarme con la mirada, pero esa vez con una sonrisa, lo cual me hizo feliz.

Al parecer, el supervisor de Departamento Forense ya había hecho su parte, así que podíamos adentrarnos en el escenario del crimen. Pasé por alto la plétora de miradas de soslayo que me dirigieron mientras lo hacíamos. Los demás agentes nunca han comprendido cómo hago lo que hago, cómo resuelvo los casos tan rápido, de modo que siempre me observan con abierta suspicacia. Supongo que no puedo culparlos por eso. Espera un momento. Sí, sí que puedo hacerlo.

Justo entonces me di cuenta de que Seiya Kou, también conocido como «el busca personas insoportable», estaba de pie junto al cadáver. Puse los ojos en blanco, tanto que casi alcancé a verme el cerebro. No se trataba de que Seiya no fuera bueno en su trabajo. Había estudiado con el legendario Frank M. Ahearn, quizá el más famoso rastreador de personas desaparecidas del mundo. Según los rumores, gracias a la instrucción del señor Ahearn, Seiya habría podido encontrar a James Hoffa si se lo hubiera propuesto.

También era un hombre agradable a la vista. Tenía el pelo negro, espaldas anchas, una piel del color de la crema y unos ojos azules ahumados capaces de atrapar el alma de cualquier chica que se atreviera a contemplarlos durante demasiado tiempo.

Gracias a Dios, mi capacidad de atención era la de un mosquito. De haber tenido que hacer una apuesta, habría dicho que solo era medio japones. El tono de piel más claro y los ojos azules hablaban a gritos de una mezcla. Lo único que no tenía claro era si la otra mitad era anglosajona. En cualquier caso, caminaba con aplomo y tenía una sonrisa fácil que atraía miradas allí por donde pasaba. Así pues, el aspecto no era un tema en el que tuviera que mejorar. No, Seiya era insoportable por otras razones.

Cuando entré en la zona iluminada, observó los moratones de mi mandíbula y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Una cita a ciegas?

Hice ese gesto típico que consiste en rascarse la ceja mientras le muestras el dedo corazón a alguien. Se me da bien hacer varias cosas a la vez. Seiya se limitó a sonreír con sorna. Otra vez. Vale, lo de ser un imbécil no era culpa suya. Nos llevábamos más o menos bien hasta que el tío Artemis, sumido en el estupor alcohólico, le contó nuestro pequeño secreto.

Como era de esperar, Seiya no creyó ni una sola palabra. ¿Quién lo habría creído? Aquello había ocurrido más o menos un mes atrás y, a partir de entonces, nuestra amistad cayó en picado desde el estatus de superficial al de inexistente. Me ha catalogado como loca de atar. Y al tío Artemis también, por creer que puedo ver a los difuntos de verdad. Hay gente que no tiene imaginación.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kou? —le pregunté, bastante molesta por tener que vérmelas con él.

—Creí que la víctima podría ser una de mis personas desaparecidas.

—¿Lo es?

—No, a menos que los adictos a las metanfetaminas lleven trajes de tres piezas y mocasines de Crisci de mil quinientos dólares.

—Es una lástima. Estoy segura de que te resulta mucho más fácil cobrar los honorarios cuando la persona desaparecida está muerta.

Seiya Kou se encogió de hombros en un gesto casi afirmativo.

—En realidad —dijo el tío Artemis—, fui yo quien le pidió que viniera a echar un vistazo. Ya sabes, siempre es mejor contar con otro par de ojos.

Hice cuanto pude por mantener la vista apartada del cuerpo (aunque no llevo mal lo de la gente muerta, no puedo decir lo mismo de los fiambres), pero percibí un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo que me hizo concentrarme en el cadáver.

—Bueno, ¿percibes algo? — inquirió el tío Artemis, quien aún sigue creyendo que soy una especie de médium.

A pesar de todo, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando al hombre muerto que había en el cuerpo muerto como para responderle.

Me acerqué un poco y le di un golpecito al cadáver con la punta del pie.

—Oye, colega, ¿qué haces ahí todavía?

El difunto me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No puedo mover las piernas. — Solté un resoplido.

—Tampoco puedes mover los brazos, ni los pies, ni los malditos párpados. Estás muerto.

—Madre del amor hermoso... — dijo Seiya con los dientes apretados.

—Oye... —Me volví para mirarlo a la cara—, tú juega en tu lado del patio y yo jugaré en el mío. ¿Capisci?

—Yo no estoy muerto.

Le había dado la espalda, así que me volví de nuevo.

—Cielo, estás tan muerto como mi tía abuela. Y créeme, esa mujer se encuentra ahora en un perpetuo estado de descomposición.

—No, no lo estoy. No estoy muerto. ¿Por qué nadie intenta reanimarme?

—Bueno... ¿Tal vez porque estás muerto?

Oí que Seiya murmuraba algo por lo bajo antes de alejarse. A los escépticos les encanta ser las reinas del drama.

—De acuerdo, vale. Si estoy muerto, ¿cómo es que estoy hablando contigo? ¿Y por qué eres tan... chispeante?

—Es una larga historia. Créeme, amigo. Estás muerto.

El sargento Dwight eligió aquel preciso instante para acercarse, atildado y formal con su uniforme de la policía y su porte militar.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿acaba de darle una patada a ese cadáver?

—Por el amor de Dios... ¡Que no estoy muerto!

—No.

El sargento Dwight intentó machacarme con una mirada mortal. Yo intenté no echarme a reír.

—Yo me encargo de esto, sargento —dijo el tío Artemis.

El sargento se volvió hacia él y ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un largo minuto.

—¿Le importaría no contaminar mi escenario del crimen con sus parientes? —dijo al final.

—¿Su escenario del crimen? — inquirió el tío Artemis. La vena de su sien empezó a palpitar.

Consideré la posibilidad de tirar de la banda de goma que llevaba en la muñeca, pero aún tenía dudas sobre su eficacia.

—Oye, tío Artemis —le dije al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en el brazo—, vamos a alejarnos un poco para charlar, ¿vale?

Me di la vuelta y empecé a andar sin esperarlo, con la esperanza de que me siguiera. Lo hizo. Dejamos atrás los focos en dirección a un árbol, donde asumimos una postura de charla insustancial. Le dirigí una sonrisa condescendiente al sargento Dwight Yokel. Creo que él soltó un gruñido. Es una suerte que no me preocupe caerle bien o no a la gente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el tío Artemis mientras Seiya volvía a reunirse con nosotros de mala gana.

—No lo sé. No quiere salir de su cuerpo.

—¿Que no quiere qué? —Seiya se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Qué típico es esto...

Pasé por alto su comentario y observé cómo Furuhata se acercaba a una tercera persona muerta que había aparecido en el escenario, despampanante con un traje de falda rojo locomotora. Todo en ella hablaba a gritos de poder y femineidad. Me cayó bien de inmediato. Furuhata le estrechó la mano. Y luego ambos se volvieron para mirar al único difunto presente que yacía en un charco formado por su propia sangre.

—Creo que se conocen —dije.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó el tío Artemis, que miraba a su alrededor como si pudiera verlos.

—¿Se sabe la identidad de ese tío?

—Por supuesto.

Al ver cómo sacaba su libreta, me acordé de que debía pasarme por Staples. Todas mis libretas estaban llenas a reventar. En consecuencia, tenía que escribirme la información relevante en la mano, y a veces la borraba sin querer.

—Se llama Nicolas Kumada. Es un abogado del bufete...

—Furuhata, Kaiou y Kumada — dijo Furuhata al mismo tiempo que el tío Artemis.

—¿Eres abogado? —le pregunté a Andrew.

—Pues claro. Y esta es mi compañera, Michiru Kaiou.

—Hola, Michiru —dije mientras extendía el brazo para estrecharle la mano

Seiya se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Señorita Tsukino, Andrew me ha dicho que podía vernos —comentó ella.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo...?

—Es una larga historia. Pero primero —dije para interrumpir la oleada de preguntas—, aclaremos un par de cosas: los tres sois compañeros en el mismo bufete, y los tres moristeis anoche, ¿es así?

—¿Quién más murió anoche? — inquirió el tío Artemis mientras tomaba anotaciones en su libreta.

—Los tres fuimos asesinados anoche —corrigió Furuhata—. Todos sufrimos una perforación doble en la cabeza provocada por una nueve milímetros.

Michiru lo miró con sus dos perfectas cejas enarcadas.

—¿Perforación doble?

Furuhata sonrió con timidez e intentó darle una patadilla a la hierba que tenía junto a los pies.

—Oí lo que decían los polis.

—Solo tengo dos homicidios.

Levanté la vista para mirar al tío Artemis.

—¿Solo tienes dos homicidios de anoche? Pues hubo tres.

Seiya permaneció en silencio. Seguramente se estaría preguntando qué estaba tramando, cómo podía saber algo así si no era posible que viera a los muertos y, por lo tanto, no era posible que los muertos me dijeran que estaban muertos. Para él, todo aquello era una ridiculez.

El tío Artemis repasó su libreta.

—Tenemos a Andrew Furuhata, que fue hallado al lado de su casa en la zona de Mountain Run, y a ese tipo, el tal Nicolas Kumada.

—Vale, aquí con nosotros están Andrew Furuhata... Tercero —dije antes de mirar a Furuhata con una sonrisa—, y Nicolas Kumada. Aunque este último se encuentra en fase de negación. —Eché un vistazo al forense, que en aquellos momentos cerraba la cremallera de la bolsa para cadáveres.

—¡Socorro! —gritó Kumada, que se retorcía como un loco—. ¡No puedo respirar!

—Ay, por el amor de Dios... — suspiré en voz alta—. ¿Quieres levantarte de una vez?

—¿Y? —quiso saber el tío Artemis.

—Michiru Kaiou también fue asesinada —dije, aunque no me gustó tener que hacerlo mientras ella estaba de pie a mi lado. Me pareció de mala educación.

Seiya me miraba ya con abierta hostilidad. La ira es una respuesta común cuando la gente se enfrenta a cosas que le resulta imposible creer.

Pero a Seiya le tocó joderse y aguantarse. Una pena.

—¿Michiru Kaiou? No tenemos a ninguna Michiru Kaiou. La abogada miraba con atención a Seiya.

—Este parece un poco cabreado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No cree que pueda veros, chicos. Le fastidia que hable con vosotros.

—Es una lástima. —Inclinó la cabeza para estudiar su espalda—. Está de muy buen ver.

Me reí por lo bajo, y ambas chocamos los cinco de forma discreta, lo que hizo que Seiya se sintiera aún más incómodo.

—¿Sabes dónde está tu cuerpo? —le pregunté a Michiru.

—Sí. Iba a visitar a mi hermana, que vive cerca de la Escuela India y de Chelwood. Llevaba un regalo para mi sobrino. Me perdí su fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo con tristeza, como si en aquel momento se hubiera dado cuenta de que se perdería también todas las demás—. Oí a los chicos jugando en el patio de atrás y decidí entrar a hurtadillas para sorprenderlos. Eso es lo último que recuerdo.

—Entonces ¿tú tampoco viste quién te disparó? —pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Oíste algo? Si te dispararon, está claro que...

—No lo recuerdo.

—Utilizó un silenciador —dijo Furuhata—. El disparo sonó extraño, amortiguado, como una especie de portazo.

—El asesino utilizó un silenciador —le comuniqué al tío Artemis—. Y ninguno de estos dos vio quién lo hizo. ¿Dónde está tu cadáver exactamente? —le pregunté a Michiru. Le repetí la dirección al tío Artemis mientras ella me la decía—. Está en el camino que da al patio de atrás de la casa. Hay un montón de arbustos, lo cual explica por qué nadie la ha encontrado.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene? —quiso saber el tío Artemis.

—Mmm... mujer blanca, de alrededor de un metro y setenta y ocho centímetros de estatura — aventuré después de restar los diez centímetros de tacón.

—Oye, eres muy buena —dijo ella. Sonreí a modo de agradecimiento.

—Pelo aguamarina, ojos azules y una pequeña marca de nacimiento en la sien derecha. Michiru se frotó la sien con un gesto cohibido.

—Creo que esto es sangre.

—Ay, lo siento. Los colores son a veces algo borrosos. —Señalé la libreta del tío Artemis—. Tacha lo de la marca de nacimiento. —En aquel momento lo miré a los ojos—. Seguro que será la única muerta por allí ataviada con un traje rojo de diseño y zapatos con tacón de aguja.

Seiya estuvo a punto de gruñirme.

—Sube a mi furgoneta —ordenó con los dientes apretados—, y tráete a la muerta contigo. —La última frase rezumaba sarcasmo.

Me volví hacia el tío Artemis.

—¿Vas a dejar que me hable de esa manera? El tío Artemis se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene un historial de arrestos impresionante.

—Está bien —repliqué con furia. Podía apañármelas con Seiya. Solo quería quejarme. Sin embargo, antes de marcharme debía encargarme de Kumada.

Michiru, Furuhata y yo nos acercamos a la ambulancia mientras el agente de criminalística hablaba con el sargento Dwight. La nariz de Kumada asomaba por encima de la bolsa de cadáveres.

—Tío, en serio, tienes que salir de tu cuerpo. Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

El difunto se incorporó lo suficiente para que pudiera verle la cara.

—Es mi cuerpo, maldita sea. Conozco la ley, y la propiedad es cerca del noventa por ciento de ella. En cuanto a ti —dijo al tiempo que sacaba un dedo de la bolsa para apuntarme—, ¿no se supone que estás aquí por nosotros? ¿Para ayudarnos en momentos de necesidad? ¿No es eso lo que haces?

—No, si puedo evitarlo.

—Bien, pues déjame decirte dos palabras: insensibilidad emocional — espetó en tono acusatorio.

Me volví hacia Furuhata con un suspiro.

—Nadie aprecia mi incapacidad para apreciar su situación. ¿Te importaría hacerle entrar en razón?

Seiya aguardaba junto a su furgoneta, cabreado porque no lo había seguido como un perrito faldero.

—¡Tsukino! —gritó por encima del techo del vehículo.

—¡Kou! —chillé en respuesta, burlándome de la arraigada costumbre de dirigirse a los compañeros por el apellido. Volví a mirar a mis abogados—. Nos veremos en mi oficina más tarde.

Furuhata asintió y luego fulminó con la mirada al señor No Estoy Más Muerto Que Mi Abuela. Michiru caminó a mi lado hasta el vehículo de Seiya.

—¿Puedo sentarme al lado del tío bueno?

Le dirigí la sonrisa más amplia que conseguí esbozar.


	3. Capitulo 3

_ Nunca llames a la puerta de la_

_muerte._

_Toca el timbre y sal corriendo._

_Detesta que hagan eso._

Mientras avanzábamos hacia el centro, Seiya sacó una de esas bolsas de gel frío y la agitó antes de arrojármela.

—Tienes un lado de la cara hinchado.

—Tenía la esperanza de que nadie lo notara.

Le guiñé un ojo a Michiru.

Estaba sentada entre nosotros, pero había olvidado comentarle aquel pequeño detalle a Seiya. Algunas cosas era mejor no decirlas.

Seiya me miró con expresión irritada.

—¿Creíste que nadie lo notaría? Podría decirse que vives en tu puto universo paralelo, ¿verdad?

—Vaya —dijo Michiru—, este tío no tiene pelos en la lengua, ¿eh?

—Lo que podría decirse es que me incordias bastante, así que vete a la mierda —dije. Pero a Seiya, no a Michiru.

Un nombre como Serena Tsukino conlleva cierta responsabilidad. No tolera objeciones. No acepta gilipolleces de nadie. Y genera una sensación de familiaridad con mis clientes. Hace que se sientan como si ya me conocieran. Algo así como si me llamara Martha Washington o Ted Bundy.

Eché un vistazo al retrovisor lateral y vi el coche patrulla que nos seguía hacia la dirección en la que el detective Artemis Tsukino, gracias a una pista anónima, creía que podríamos encontrar otra víctima. El tío Artemis recibía un montón de llamadas anónimas. Seiya estaba empezando a encajar las piezas.

—De modo que tú eres su misteriosa fuente omnipotente, ¿no? —Solté una exclamación ahogada. —¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca?

Eso ha sonado fatal. Aunque me gusta la parte de omnipotente. —Puesto que Seiya se limitó a lanzarme una mirada asesina, añadí —: Sí. Soy su fuente anónima. Desde que tenía cinco años.

Su expresión se tornó incrédula.

—¿Tu tío te llevaba a los escenarios de los crímenes cuando tenías cinco años?

—No seas ridículo. El tío Artemis sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Además, no necesitaba hacerlo. Era mi padre quien me llevaba. —Me eché a reír cuando vi que se había quedado con la boca abierta—. Es broma. No me hacía falta acudir a las escenas de los crímenes. Las víctimas siempre conseguían encontrarme sin ayuda. Al parecer, soy brillante.

Seiya giró la cabeza y contempló los tonos rosas y anaranjados que el amanecer de Nuevo México dibujaba en el horizonte.

—Tendrás que perdonarme si no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices.

—No, no pienso hacerlo.

—Vale —añadió con tono exasperado—, si todo esto es tan real, dime qué llevaba puesto mi madre en su funeral.

Genial. Una de las típicas.

—Mira, lo más probable es que tu madre fuera a otra parte. Ya sabes, hacia la luz —comenté mientras agitaba los dedos a modo de ilustración—. La mayoría de la gente lo hace. Y no poseo el anillo decodificador secreto para ese plano de existencia. Mi acceso sin restricciones expiró hace años.

Seiya soltó un resoplido.

—Qué casualidad...

—No te preocupes, Kou — dije cuando por fin reuní el coraje suficiente para colocarme la bolsa de gel frío sobre la mejilla. El aguijonazo de dolor me llegó hasta la mandíbula, así que apoyé la cabeza sobre el asiento y cerré los ojos—, no pasa nada. No es culpa tuya que seas un imbécil. Hace mucho tiempo que aprendí que no debía contarle la verdad a la gente. El tío Artemis no debería haberte dicho nada.

Hice una pausa a la espera de una respuesta. Como no obtuve ninguna, continué.

—Todos nos hacemos una cierta idea de cómo funciona el universo, y cuando aparece alguien que desafía esa idea, no sabemos cómo afrontarlo. No estamos hechos de esa manera. Nos resulta muy difícil cuestionarnos todo aquello que siempre hemos dado por sentado. Así que, como ya te he dicho, no es culpa tuya. Puedes creerme o no, pero sea cual sea tu elección, tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias. De modo que toma tu decisión con sabiduría, pequeño saltamontes — añadí mientras la parte no hinchada de mi boca se curvaba en una sonrisa.

Puesto que no recibí una de sus réplicas marca de la casa, abrí los ojos para ver qué hacía y descubrí que me miraba fijamente. A través de Michiru, pero aun así... Aprovechó el tiempo que permanecimos parados frente a un semáforo en rojo para analizarme con sus sentidos de super megarastreador. Sus ojos azules, que destacaban gracias a su piel clara, mostraban un brillo de curiosidad.

—Ya se ha puesto en verde —dije para librarme de su encantamiento. Seiya parpadeó y apretó el pedal del acelerador.

—Creo que le gustas —comentó Michiru.

Como no le había dicho a mi acompañante que ella estaba allí, le dirigí a Michiru una versión abreviada de mi mirada mortal. Ella se echó a reír.

Dejamos atrás unos cuantos edificios más antes de que Seiya hiciera la pregunta del millón de dólares.

—Bueno, ¿quién te ha pegado?

—Te lo dije —comentó Michiru.

Apreté los dientes e hice una mueca mientras bajaba un poco la bolsa de gel frío.

—Estaba trabajando en un caso.

—¿Un caso te golpeó?

Percibí en sus palabras un atisbo del viejo Seiya, el que no era un gilipollas.

—No, el marido del caso me golpeó. Me estaba encargando de mantenerlo ocupado mientras el caso se subía a un avión con dirección a México capital.

—No me digas que te metiste en un caso de violencia doméstica.

—Vale.

—Pero lo hiciste, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Joder, Tsukino, ¿es que no te he enseñado nada? —Entonces me llegó el turno de mirarlo con incredulidad.

—Colega, fuiste tú quien me enseñó lo que Frank Ahearn te enseñó sobre cómo enseñar a la gente a desaparecer. ¿Para qué creías que necesitaba esa información?

—No para involucrarte en un asunto doméstico.

—Todos mis clientes son «domésticos». ¿A qué crees que se dedican los detectives privados? Por supuesto, él también tenía licencia de investigador privado y podía darme cien vueltas en aquel trabajo, pero se concentraba en los casos de personas desaparecidas. Los honorarios de un recuperador eran mayúsculos cuando uno era tan bueno como él.

Y, para ser sincera, debía darle la razón. Me había metido en un asunto que me venía grande. Pero al final todo había salido bien.

El caso, también conocido como Rosie Herschel, consiguió mi número gracias a un amigo de un amigo, y me llamó una noche para pedirme que acudiera a uno de los supermercados Sack-N-Save que hay en Westside. Todo fue bastante clandestino. Le dijo a su marido que necesitaban leche para poder salir de casa, y nos reunimos en un oscuro rincón del aparcamiento del súper.

El hecho de que ella tuviese que poner una excusa solo para ausentarse de casa me dio muy mala espina. Debería haber renunciado en aquel mismo momento, pero la mujer estaba tan desesperada, tan asustada y tan harta de que su pareja pagara con ella los platos rotos de ser un fracasado, que no fui capaz de abandonarla. El aspecto de mi mandíbula no podía compararse con el del horrible ojo morado que tenía ella la primera vez que la vi. Rosie creía, y yo estaba de acuerdo, que si intentaba dejar a su marido sin ayuda, jamás llegaría a vivir otro cumpleaños.

Puesto que había nacido en México y tenía parientes allí, organizamos un plan para que se reuniera con su tía en la capital. Más tarde, ambas viajarían al sur con dinero en efectivo suficiente para abrir un pequeño motel, o una posada, en una playa cercana al pueblo de sus abuelos. Por lo que me contó Rosie, su marido nunca había llegado a conocer a ninguno de sus familiares mexicanos. Las probabilidades de que encontrara a los Gutiérrez adecuados en la capital eran casi inexistentes. Sin embargo, por si las moscas, conseguimos nuevas identidades para las dos. Y aquello ya fue toda una aventura en sí.

Entretanto, envié un mensaje anónimo al señor Herschel en el que fingía ser una admiradora y lo invitaba a tomar unas copas en un bar de Westside. Aunque me sentí tentada de elegir la seguridad del bar de mi padre, no podía arriesgarme a que a alguien se le escapara mi verdadero nombre. Así pues, dejé a Rosie en el aeropuerto para que cogiera el avión que la llevaría más allá de Río Grande. Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el avión despegara, no obstante, tenía un plan para mantener ocupado a Herschel toda la noche. Lo azuzaría para que me golpeara y presentaría cargos.

No fue tan sencillo. Requería cierta destreza coquetear como una perra en celo y luego tirar del freno de mano y dar marcha atrás. Era como una bofetada en plena cara. Y, como era de esperar, un tipo como Herschel se tomó fatal que lo hubieran excitado sin motivo. Solo hizo falta soltar unos cuantos insultos sobre penes pequeños y un par de risillas tontas para que los puños empezaran a volar.

Aunque podría haberlo emborrachado hasta las trancas y haberlo dejado tirado en cualquier callejón, no tenía margen para correr riesgos; tenía que asegurarme de que Herschel no descubría que Rosie se había largado hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo único que necesitábamos era una noche entre rejas.

En aquellos momentos, mi caso ya estaba en camino hacia una exitosa carrera como posadera.

—Es ahí —señaló Michiru.

—Ah, para aquí —dije para que la información también le llegara a Seiya—. ¿Esa casa de la esquina?

Ella asintió.

Y su cadáver estaba justo donde dijo que estaría. Primero vi sus zapatos, rojos, de tacones altísimos y caros; después a la difunta Michiru.

Correspondencia absoluta. Ya había hecho mi parte. Regresé al porche y me senté mientras Seiya y el agente se encargaban de avisar a las autoridades.

Mientras me regañaba a mí misma por no examinar el cuerpo y la escena del crimen en busca de pruebas, tal y como haría un auténtico detective privado, percibí un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo que llamó mi atención. No se trataba de un movimiento normal, del tipo que todo el mundo puede percibir. Era más siniestro, más... sólido. Volví la cabeza tan rápido como pude, pero ya lo había perdido. Otra vez. Aquello me sucedía muchas veces últimamente; notaba movimientos oscuros en la periferia de mi campo de visión. Era evidente que o bien Superman había muerto y se paseaba por la ciudad a la velocidad de la luz (porque los muertos normales no se mueven tan rápido; aparecen de la nada y desaparecen de la misma forma), o bien padecía montones de esos miniinfartos que algún día desembocarían en una gigantesca y devastadora hemorragia cerebral.

Tenía que hacerme un análisis de colesterol sin falta. Por supuesto, había otra posibilidad. Una que ni siquiera quería considerar. Una que explicaría muchas cosas. A diferencia de otras personas, nunca he temido lo desconocido. Jamás me han dado miedo la oscuridad ni los monstruos ni el hombre del saco. De lo contrario, no me habría convertido en un buen ángel de la muerte. Pero algo o alguien me acechaba.

Durante las últimas semanas había intentado convencerme de que era cosa de mi imaginación. Sin embargo, solo había visto una cosa en toda mi vida que se moviera tan deprisa. Y era la única cosa del mundo, y del Más Allá, que me aterrorizaba.

Nunca había logrado averiguar qué era lo que me causaba aquel miedo irracional, ya que aquel ser jamás me había hecho daño. A decir verdad, me había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones. Cuando de niña estuve a punto de ser secuestrada por un pederasta en libertad condicional, me salvó. Cuando Owen Vaughn intentó atropellarme con el Suburban de su padre en el instituto, me salvó.

En la facultad, cuando empezaron los acosos que a la postre culminaron en un ataque, me salvó.

En aquella época no me tomaba lo del acoso muy en serio. Hasta que me ocurrió. Solo entonces comprendí, casi demasiado tarde, que mi vida había corrido auténtico peligro.

Así pues, podría decirse que debería sentirme agradecida. Sin embargo, la cuestión no era que me hubiera salvado la vida, sino cómo lo hizo. Que alguien sea capaz de partir en dos la médula espinal de un hombre sin dejar ninguna evidencia visible de lo que ha ocurrido resulta un poquito desconcertante.

Y en el instituto, cuando los demás adolescentes intentaban desesperadamente descubrir quiénes eran, dónde encajaban en el mundo, aquel ser se encargó de decirme qué era yo. Me susurró al oído el papel que tendría en la vida mientras me aplicaba brillo de labios en el baño de las chicas. Fueron unas palabras que nunca oí; unas palabras que impregnaron el aire a la espera de que yo las respirara, de que aceptara quién era y en qué me convertiría.

Aunque había muchas chicas revoloteando a mi alrededor para poder mirarse en el espejo, yo solo lo veía a él, de pie ante mí. Una gigantesca figura ataviada con una túnica con capucha que se cernía sobre mí como un sofocante vacío negro.

Quince minutos después de que el resto de las chicas se marcharan, de que aquel ser desapareciera, yo seguía en el mismo lugar. Apenas respiraba, y no pude moverme hasta que la señora Worthy descubrió que me había saltado las clases y me envió al despacho del director.

Aquel ser era, en esencia, siniestro y espeluznante; aparecía en mi vida de vez en cuando para regalarme algún jugoso bocadito de sabiduría del Más Allá, y para darme un susto de muerte. Sus visitas me dejaban aterrada. Al menos, yo era un brillante y chispeante ángel de la muerte. Él era oscuro y peligroso, y la muerte parecía emanar de su presencia como el humo del hielo seco.

Cuando era niña, decidí ponerle un nombre corriente, uno que no sonara amenazador, pero Peluchín no le pegaba. Al final, lo bauticé como el Gran Sabio.

—Serena —dijo Michiru, que estaba sentada detrás de mí. Parpadeé y miré a mi alrededor.

—¿Has visto a alguien?

Ella examinó también la zona.

—Creo que no.

—¿Un movimiento? ¿Una especie de borrón... oscuro?

—No, nada de eso.

—Ah, vale, lo siento. ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo permitir que mis sobrinas y mi sobrino vean el cadáver. Estoy justo debajo de sus ventanas.

Yo también había pensado en eso.

—Tienes razón —dije—. Deberíamos darle la mala noticia a tu hermana. Asintió con tristeza. Le pedí a Seiya que se acercara y ambos acordamos que el agente y yo llamaríamos a la puerta e informaríamos a la hermana de Michiru.

La abogada me ayudaría a saber qué debía decirle. Su presencia haría que las cosas nos resultaran mucho más fáciles. Al menos, eso pensaba yo. Una hora después, estaba en el monovolumen de mi tío, respirando dentro de una bolsa de papel.

—Deberías haberme esperado — dijo él, siempre tan servicial. Nunca más. Era evidente que había familiares que se querían de verdad los unos a los otros. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? La mujer había sufrido un colapso emocional entre mis brazos. Lo que pareció perturbarla más fue el hecho de que el cuerpo de Michiru hubiese permanecido al lado de su casa toda la noche sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Habría sido mejor no contarle esa parte.

Se aferró a mis hombros, me clavó las uñas en la piel y agitó su cabello alborotado por el sueño (una mezcla entre el estilo disco y el peinado de una adicta al crack) en mudas negaciones; luego se desplomó sobre el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Una crisis emocional en toda regla. Lo peor fue que yo también me derrumbé en el suelo y lloré con ella. No tenía problemas con la gente muerta. Por lo general, los muertos ya no sufrían ataques de histeria. La histeria estaba reservada para las personas a quienes dejaban atrás. Lo más duro.

Nos abrazamos durante un buen rato, hasta que llegó el tío Artemis y me alejó de ella. El cuñado de Michiru ya había despertado a los niños y había salido con ellos por una puerta lateral para ir en coche hasta la casa de la abuela.

En resumen, en aquella familia había mucho amor.

—Tranquilízate —dijo el tío Artemis mientras yo jadeaba dentro de la bolsa—. Si hiperventilas y te desmayas, no pienso sujetarte. Me hice daño en el hombro el otro día, jugando al golf.

En mi familia también había mucho amor.

Intenté respirar más despacio, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la pobre mujer que había perdido a su hermana, a su compinche. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo saldría adelante? ¿De dónde sacaría el coraje para seguir sin ella? Empecé a llorar de nuevo, así que el tío Artemis se rindió y me dejó a solas en el monovolumen.

—Estará bien, cielo.

Observé a Michiru en el espejo retrovisor y sorbí por la nariz.

—Es fuerte —añadió.

Sabía que ella estaba conmocionada, y también que yo no era de mucha ayuda en aquel estado. Sorbí de nuevo por la nariz.

—Lo siento. No debería haber entrado en la casa.

—No. Aprecio mucho que hayas consolado a mi hermana, que no haya tenido que recibir las noticias de labios de un puñado de polis insensibles. En ocasiones, los tíos no saben cómo hacer las cosas.

Eché un vistazo a Seiya, que en ese momento estaba hablando con el tío Artemis, y vi cómo negaba con la cabeza antes de mirarme inexpresivo.

—Sí, supongo que eso es cierto.

Necesitaba largarme de allí cuanto antes, pero Michiru deseaba ir a casa de su madre para ver cómo estaban las cosas, así que quedamos en encontrarnos en mi oficina más tarde. Luego le pedí a otro agente que me llevara hasta mi jeep.

El trayecto me relajó bastante. La gente salía de su casa de camino al trabajo. El sol, que aún se cernía sobre el horizonte, proyectaba un suave resplandor en el cielo despejado y le daba a Albuquerque la perspectiva de un nuevo comienzo.

Las casas de estilo hacienda, con cuidadas zonas ajardinadas, dieron paso al distrito comercial, donde los edificios viejos y nuevos ocupaban cada centímetro del terreno disponible.

—Bueno, ¿se siente mejor ya, señorita Tsukino?

Observé con detenimiento al agente Taft. Era uno de esos polis jóvenes que intentaban ganar puntos con mi tío Artemis, y había accedido a llevarme solo porque pensaba que eso podría suponer un impulso para su carrera. Me pregunté si sabía que tenía a una niña muerta en el asiento de atrás. Lo más probable era que no.

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

Sonrió. Puesto que ya me había hecho la pregunta educada de rigor, podría ignorarme el resto del camino. Y aunque por regla general me da igual que pasen de mí, lo cierto era que quería hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre aquella rubita de alrededor de nueve años que lo miraba con cara de adoración, como si el policía acabara de salvar el planeta de la destrucción total. Sin embargo, esa línea de interrogatorio requería tacto. Destreza. Sutileza.

—¿Es usted el agente que vio morir a una niña en su coche patrulla hace poco?

—¿Yo? —inquirió sorprendido—. No. Al menos, espero que no. —Rió entre dientes.

—Ah, bien. Me alegro.

Taft se removió con incomodidad en su asiento, como si sopesara lo que acababa de decirle.

—No me había enterado de eso. ¿Es que alguien...?

—Bueno, es solo un rumor, ya sabe.

Era muy posible que el agente Taft hubiera oído algún cotilleo sobre mí de boca de los demás chicos en el patio. El recreo era un buen caldo de cultivo para los chismes. Estaba claro que él deseaba mantener la charla al mínimo, pero me consumía la curiosidad.

—¿No ha muerto ninguna niña cercana a usted recientemente? ¿Una rubita? En aquel momento, Taft empezó a mirarme como si se me cayera la baba y me hubiera vuelto bizca de repente. Me pasé la manga por el lado hinchado de la cara, por si acaso.

—No. —Luego lo pensó bien—. Pero murió una niña rubia en un caso que atendimos hace un mes. Le practiqué la reanimación cardiopulmonar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Fue muy duro.

—Seguro que sí. Lo siento. La niña suspiró.

—¿No es el mejor? —Solté un resoplido.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió el agente.

—Nada, nada. Solo pensaba en lo duro que debió de ser.

—Cuidado, zorra.

Concentré cada fibra de mi ser en no permitir que mis ojos se abrieran como platos a causa de la sorpresa. A los vivos les resulta extraño que reacciones ante algo que ellos no pueden ver ni oír. Me volví un poco hacia la niña, fingiendo que me interesaba por el paisaje que dejábamos atrás, y enarqué las cejas en una expresión interrogativa.

—No puedes quedarte con él, ¿vale? —dijo ella desde el otro lado de la reja de hierro.

—Mmm... —susurré.

El agente Taft me miró.

—Es un vecindario muy bonito.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Te arrancaré los ojos de esa cara fea que tienes.

¿Fea? Ya estaba bien. Había llegado el momento de sacar el teléfono móvil.

—Vaya... —dije mientras rebuscaba en el bolso—. Me parece que mi móvil ha empezado a vibrar.

—Lo abrí—. ¿Hola?

—Yo en tu lugar dejaría lo del maquillaje brillante. No te sirve de nada.

—Yo no llevo maquillaje brill...

—Y será mejor que dejes de mirarlo. Él se merece a una mujer mucho más guapa.

—Mira, encanto —dije al tiempo que me daba la vuelta para mirar por la ventana y fingía hablar por teléfono con la esperanza de no parecer alguien que charlaba con una muerta sentada en el asiento de atrás —, yo ya mantengo una relación imposible con un tipo que está fuera de mi alcance. ¿Capisci?

La niña apretó los puños sobre sus caderas, enfundadas en un pantalón de pijama, y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Solo te aviso, zorra.

—¿Te importaría dejar de llamarme eso, pequeña...?

Me di cuenta de que el agente Taft había fruncido el ceño en un gesto preocupado.

—La familia, ya sabe —dije encogiéndome de hombros. Por supuesto, el truquito del teléfono funcionaba mucho mejor cuando estaba activado el modo silencio. No había hecho más que empezar a explicarle a la niña que había una luz cerca y que debería ir hacia ella cuando empezó a sonar la melodía de la Quinta sinfonía de Beethoven, lo que significaba que tenía una llamada entrante del tío Artemis. Estuve a punto de dejar caer el móvil a causa del susto, pero conseguí sonreírle a Taft.

—La llamada anterior debe de haberse cortado. —No me atreví a comentar el hecho de que, supuestamente, el teléfono estaba en modo vibración momentos antes.

El poltergeist del asiento trasero soltó una risotada maligna. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquella niña? Y entonces caí en la cuenta. Quizá aquel fuera el problema. Quizá fuera un demonio de verdad.

—Hola.

—Solo quieres que vaya hacia la luz para poder ligártelo —aseguró Niña Demonio.

—¡De eso nada!

—Vale —replicó el tío Artemis con tono hastiado—. No volveré a decirte hola.

—Lo siento, tío Artemis, creí que eras otra persona.

—Me confunden muchas veces con Tom Selleck. —Taft se animó de repente.

—¿Su tío necesita algo? ¿Un café? ¿Un café con leche? —Hacer la pelota era algo muy poco viril.

—Necesita que alguien se haga cargo de su hijo ilegítimo, si está usted interesado.

Los labios de Taft se apretaron en una fina línea mientras volvía a clavar la vista en la carretera. Vale, lo admito. Había sido un comentario muy grosero. Y el demonio del asiento de atrás pensaba lo mismo. Intentó darme un puñetazo.

Lo esquivé agachándome para recoger el bálsamo labial con sabor a cereza, que había dejado caer a propósito, y me eché a reír.

—Me tomaré eso como un «estoy a tu disposición» —dijo el tío Artemis.

—Vale, está bien. A las nueve en punto en mi oficina. Me pasaré un momento por el apartamento para picar algo y después iré hacia allí.

—Gracias, jovencita. Por cierto… ¿estás bien?

—¿Yo? Siempre —contesté mientras el demonio de pelo dorado se abalanzaba hacia delante para sacarme los ojos. Cayó fuera del coche en algún lugar entre Carlisle y San Mateo—. Pero debo decirte, tío Artemis, que acabo de descubrir pruebas irrefutables del motivo por el que algunas especies devoran a su progenie.


	4. Capitulo 4

_Me encantan los niños,_

_pero creo que no podría comerme_

_uno entero._

Me preocupaba que Niña Demonio me siguiera hasta el apartamento y continuara dando por saco, así que me aseguré de que no estaba a la vista antes de subirme a Misery y salir pitando hacia mi casa. De cualquier forma, por si acaso, entré en el edificio a toda prisa, saludé brevemente al señor Wong, y saqué mi equipo de exorcismos del mueble del televisor. Lo guardaba allí porque, como el resto de cosas que se guardan en esos muebles, los exorcismos no eran más que un entretenimiento.

Y no, en realidad no puedo exorcizar a nadie, a pesar de lo conveniente que es mi trabajo como ángel de la muerte. Solo puedo ayudar a los difuntos a averiguar por qué siguen en la Tierra y luego persuadirlos para que avancen al plano del Más Allá. No puedo obligarlos a hacerlo contra su voluntad. Al menos, eso creo. En realidad nunca lo he intentado. Lo que sí puedo, no obstante, es engañarlos. Unas cuantas velas, un rápido encantamiento y voilà, exorcismo al canto. Los muertos se lo tragan siempre y acaban cruzando a regañadientes. Excepto el señor Habersham, el del apartamento que hay al fondo del pasillo, que no hizo más que reírse cuando intenté exorcizarlo.

Qué vejestorio más plasta.

A pesar de la presencia del señor Habersham (y, bien pensado, también del señor Wong), me encanta vivir en este apartamento.

Mi edificio, el Causeway, no solo está situado justo detrás del bar de mi padre, y por tanto también de mi oficina, sino que es algo así como un punto de referencia local. Llevaba viviendo allí algo más de tres años, pero cuando era joven, demasiado joven para conocer la existencia del mal, aquel viejo bloque de apartamentos se había grabado en mi memoria, aunque por razones ajenas a él.

Más tarde, cuando mi padre compró el bar, entré en el aparcamiento trasero y volví a ver el edificio por primera vez en una década. Al contemplar los enrevesados grabados medievales de la entrada, algo muy inusual en Albuquerque, una avalancha de recuerdos, siniestros y dolorosos, me dejó petrificada. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y me quedé sin aliento. A partir de aquel momento, me obsesioné con el edificio. Compartíamos una historia, una horrible pesadilla relacionada con un delincuente sexual en libertad condicional en busca de una víctima. Pensé que tal vez vivir allí me sirviera para vencer a mis demonios de algún modo. Naturalmente, aquello funcionaba mejor si los demonios no eran de los que hacían visitas.

Puse en marcha la cafetera y me dirigí al baño para comprobar si tenía los ojos tan hinchados como la mandíbula. Llorar como una estrella de cine en pleno tratamiento de rehabilitación no era el mejor tratamiento de belleza. No obstante, me di cuenta enseguida de que la hinchazón rojiza resaltaba el tono azul de mis ojos. Genial. Abrí a tope el grifo del agua caliente y me dispuse a esperar los diez minutos de rigor que tardaba en salir caliente. Y luego dicen que en Nuevo México hay escasez de agua. Mi casero no debe de opinar lo mismo. En aquel momento oí que Monica, mi vecina-barra-mejor-amiga-barra recepcionista, atravesaba la puerta con una taza de café en la mano.

Monica se parecía mucho a Kramer, el de la serie Senfield, aunque no era tan nerviosa. Era como Kramer bajo los esfectos de Prozac. Y sabía que tenía una taza de café en la mano porque siempre tenía una taza de café en la mano. Creo que le resultaba difícil formar frases completas sin ella.

—¡Cielo, estoy en casa! —gritó desde la cocina. Sí, la llevaba en la mano.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó otra voz suave y risueña.

Conocí a Monica cuando me mudé al Causeway. Ella también acababa de trasladarse después de un divorcio horrible (según sus propias palabras), y nos hicimos amigas de inmediato. Pero tenía una hija, Hotaru, que también entraba en el paquete. Si bien Monica y yo congeniamos al instante, la chica me preocupaba un poco. Nunca me habían gustado mucho las criaturas de metro veinte con la extraña capacidad de detectar todos mis defectos en menos de treinta segundos. Y, solo para que conste, también sé leer sin mover los labios.

Con todo, estaba decidida a ganarme a Hotaru a cualquier precio. Y después de una única partida de minigolf, me tuvo comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Saldré dentro de un momento —dije desde el cuarto de baño.

La señora Lowestein, que vivía al otro lado del pasillo, debía de estar haciendo la colada, ya que el agua no tardó tanto como acostumbraba en alcanzar los mil grados. El vapor flotaba a mi alrededor mientras me lavaba la cara. Cuando me miré en el espejo, tuve que rendirme una vez más. Debía agradecer que el dios de mis sueños no me viera en semejantes condiciones. Me sequé con cuidado los ojos con la toalla y empecé a retroceder lentamente al ver que aparecía una palabra en letras mayúsculas en la condensación del espejo:

_«HOLANDESA»._

Me quedé sin respiración. Holandesa. No había sido cosa de mi imaginación. El Hombre Onírico, también conocido como Darien, alias Dios de las Fantasías y de la Sensualidad, me había llamado «Holandesa» en la ducha, de eso ya no cabía ninguna duda. ¿Quién más podría haber sido?

Eché un vistazo al cuarto de baño. Nada. Permanecí en silencio, pero lo único que oí fue los ruidos que Monica hacía en la cocina.

—¿Darien? —Miré detrás de la cortina de la ducha—. ¿Estás ahí, Darien?

—¡Necesitas una cafetera nueva! —me gritó Monica—. Esta tarda una eternidad.

Con un suspiro, renuncié a la búsqueda y tracé el recorrido de las letras del espejo con los dedos. Me temblaba la mano, así que la aparté a toda prisa y, después de echar una última mirada a mi alrededor, salí del cuarto de baño preparada para todos los «¡Ay!» y los «¡Madre mía!» que mi rostro estaba a punto de provocar.

—Madre del amor hermoso... — Monica dejó la taza de café. Volvió a cogerla y comenzó de nuevo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¡Ay, madre! —ronroneó Hotaru, que se acercó para verme mejor.

Sus enormes ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par mientras estudiaba mi mejilla y mi mandíbula. Parecía un hada sin alas, y la promesa de la elegancia era evidente en cada uno de sus pasos. Tenía un largo cabello oscuro que caía en cascada sobre su espalda, y sus labios formaban una curva perfecta.

Me reí entre dientes al ver que la curiosidad formaba arrugas de preocupación en su frente.

—¿No deberías estar en el colegio? —pregunté. —Esta mañana me recogerá la madre de Fiona. Vamos a ir de excursión al zoo, y la madre de Fiona es una de las cuidadoras, así que le dijo al señor González que nos reuniríamos con el resto de la clase allí. ¿Te duele?

—Sí.

—¿Devolviste los golpes?

—No. Me quedé inconsciente.

—¡No fastidies!

—Sí fastidio.

Monica apartó a su hija para echarle un vistazo a mi mandíbula.

—¿Te han examinado?

—Sí, me examinó un tío bueno rubio que estaba sentado en el rincón del bar y me miraba con ojos codiciosos.

Hotaru soltó una risilla.

—Me refiero a si te ha visto un médico.

—No, pero un enfermero calvo que estaba como un tren dijo que me pondría bien.

—Vaya, ¿y era un experto?

—En el coqueteo, sí —contesté.

Hotaru se echó a reír de nuevo. Me encantaba aquel sonido, similar al de un carrillón mecido por la brisa. Monica la castigó con una de esas miradas típicas de las madres y le dio de nuevo la espalda para mirarme a mí. Era una de esas mujeres grandes a las que no les servían las tallas únicas, y detestaba a los artífices de esa ropa. En una ocasión llegamos incluso a considerar la posibilidad de bombardear todas las compañías que fabricaban tallas únicas. Aparte de eso, era una persona bastante realista.

El cabello, rojo y fuerte, le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, y encajaba bastante bien con su reputación de bruja. No era bruja, por supuesto, pero las miradas de soslayo resultaban de lo más graciosas.

—¿Ya está listo el café?

Monica se rindió y comprobó la cafetera.

—En serio, esto es un tormento. Es como esa tortura china del agua, solo que más cruel.

—Mamá tiene el síndrome de abstinencia. Anoche nos quedamos sin café.

—Oh, oh... —dije al tiempo que miraba a Monica con una sonrisa.

Se sentó junto a la encimera conmigo mientras Hotaru hurgaba en las alacenas en busca de galletas Pop-Tart.

—Ah, olvidé decírtelo —comentó Monica—. Hotaru quiere que tu padre consiga una máquina de teriyaki para poder cantarles algo a los solitarios parroquianos del bar.

—Se me da bien cantar, mamá. — Solo alguien de doce años sería capaz de conseguir que la palabra «mamá» sonara como una blasfemia.

Me incliné hacia Monica.

—¿Sabe Hotaru que no se llama as...?

—No —respondió ella en un susurro.

—¿Piensas decírselo?

—No. Así es mucho más divertido.

Me reí por lo bajo, y luego recordé que Monica había tenido una cita en el médico el día anterior.

—¿Qué tal te fue con el médico? ¿Alguna nueva enfermedad incapacitante que deba conocer?

—No, aunque he reafirmado mi respeto por el gel lubricante.

—¡Ya ha llegado Fiona! — exclamó Hotaru, que guardó el teléfono móvil y salió disparada hacia la puerta. Luego regresó a la carrera, le dio un beso a su madre y otro a mí (en la mejilla sana), y volvió a salir pitando.

Monica la siguió con la mirada.

—Es como un huracán metanfetamínico.

—¿Has pensado en el Valium? — le pregunté.

—¿Para ella o para mí? —Soltó una carcajada y se acercó a la cafetera—. La primera taza para mí.

—¿Cuándo no lo es? Bueno, ¿qué te dijo el médico? —A Monica no le gustaba hablar sobre ello, pero había padecido un cáncer de mama que había estado a punto de ganarle la partida.

—No lo sé —respondió con un gesto de indiferencia—. Me ha enviado a otro médico, una especie de gurú de la comunidad médica.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Doctor... Mierda, no me acuerdo.

—Ah, ese... —Esbocé una sonrisa

—. ¿Y es bueno?

—Supuestamente. Creo que inventó los órganos internos o algo así.

—Bueno, eso es una suerte.

Sirvió dos tazas y volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

—Estoy bien. —Añadió leche y azúcar a su café—. Creo que mi médico solo quiere cerciorarse de que la historia no vuelve a repetirse.

—Es cauto —señalé mientras removía el café de mi taza—. Agradezco esa cualidad en las personas, sobre todo en las que tienen la vida y la muerte en sus manos.

—No quiero que te preocupes. Hacía muchos años que no me sentía tan bien. Creo que tú me mantienes joven. —Me guiñó un ojo por encima del borde de la taza.

Después de dar un largo sorbo, le pregunté:

—¿No es ese el trabajo de Hotaru? —Monica soltó un resoplido. —Hotaru aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para recordarme lo vieja y lo poco interesante que soy. «No te pareces en nada a Serena», me dice. Demasiado a menudo. Creo que está casi convencida de que fuiste tú quien puso la luna en el cielo.

—Me alegra que alguien piense eso —señalé al tiempo que enarcaba las cejas.

—Vaya —replicó ella mientras soltaba la taza de café—. ¿Es que has tenido otro encontronazo con ese rastreador macizorro?

Me recliné en la silla, molesta por el mero hecho de que él saliera a relucir en nuestra conversación. Y en mi propio apartamento, nada menos.

—Es un imbécil.

—Así que la respuesta es sí —dijo Monica, cuyo rostro empezó a iluminarse. Estaba bastante encaprichada con Seiya. Y eso resultaba... perturbador—. Venga, desembucha. —Se inclinó para acercarse más—. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Tuvisteis unas palabritas? ¿Llegasteis a las manos? ¿Un polvo furioso?

—Puaj —exclamé arrugando la nariz—. No me acostaría con él ni aunque fuera el último rastreador del planeta.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? Tienes que contármelo. —Me agarró el cuello de la camisa con la mano libre. Intenté no echarme a reír—. ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta de que vivo la vida indirectamente a través de ti?

—¿Eso es lo que haces?

—Pues claro. —Me alisó el cuello de la camisa y volvió a coger la taza de café—. Tengo una hija preadolescente. No sé lo que es la vida social. No hay nada en mi agenda que no esté relacionado con el Disney Channel. Y en lo que se refiere al sexo... —Hizo un gesto dramático con la mano—. De eso mejor ni hablar. No he mantenido relaciones sexuales con algo que no tenga pilas desde hace años. Necesito todos los detalles, Serena.

En cuanto me recobré del comentario sobre las pilas, le dije:

—Traté de concertarte una cita con Dave Repartos.

—¿El chico del pan? —Lo pensó y compuso una mueca—. Supongo que podría ser peor.

Se me escapó una risotada, y ella sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿piensas contarme lo que ocurrió anoche o no? — preguntó.

—Ah, sí, lo de anoche. —Le conté lo que había ocurrido con el capullo del marido de Rosie, y le aseguré que me había encargado de que Rosie volara fuera del país, a un lugar seguro. Luego le hablé de mi mañana con el otro capullo, Seiya, el rastreador escéptico. Y luego le narré el horrible momento que había pasado con la hermana de Michiru.

Por último le conté la mejor parte. La parte de Darien.

—Así que Darien, ¿eh?

—Sí.

Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Podrías repetir eso con un suspirillo más?

Sonreí y unté una capa de crema de queso y fresas sobre un panecillo de arándanos, lo que me libraba de mi ración diaria de frutas, lácteos y cereales de una sola tacada.

—La primera y única vez que lo vi fue la noche que estuve con Molly en South Valley.

—¿Qué noche? —Un instante después, los ojos de Monica se abrieron como platos—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—En serio. Si no me equivoco, se trata de él.

Ella conocía la historia. Se la había contado una docena de veces. Por lo menos. Puesto que Monica se había quedado sin habla, volví a repasar lo que sabía de Darien. Aunque, por desgracia, no era mucho.

La única vez que lo vi, estaba en primero de secundaria y la psicópata de mi hermana Molly iba al último curso. Fiel a sus costumbres, Molly estaba intentando graduarse con un semestre de antelación para poder empezar la facultad a pleno rendimiento; pero para graduarse antes de tiempo debía realizar un proyecto de clase que era demasiado gallina para llevar a cabo sola. Y ahí era donde entraba Serena Tsukino, la superhermana, santa y realizadora de proyectos.

Aunque no sin quejas, que conste. Por extraño que parezca, podía recordar nuestra conversación como si la hubiésemos mantenido el día anterior. Sin embargo, habían pasado doce años desde aquella noche terrible y hermosa. Una noche que nunca olvidaría.

—Si quieres saber mi opinión — le había dicho a través de la bufanda roja que me cubría la nariz y la boca —, no merece la pena morir por ningún proyecto, ni siquiera por los diez puntos extra en créditos que conlleva.

Molly se volvió hacia mí y bajó la cámara de mi padre para apartarse un rizo rojo de la cara. El frío de aquella medianoche de diciembre le añadía un brillo metálico a sus ojos verdes.

—Si no consigo esos créditos — dijo, y su aliento formó una nube de vaho en el aire congelado—, no podré graduarme antes de tiempo.

—Lo sé —repliqué, intentando no parecer demasiado molesta—. Pero, en serio, si muero dos semanas antes de Navidad, regresaré de entre los muertos para atormentarte. Durante toda tu vida. Y, créeme, sé muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Molly hizo un gesto despreocupado antes de volver a tomar fotografías de Albuquerque. Las luminarias alineadas a lo largo de las aceras y los edificios proyectaban siniestras sombras en las calles desiertas. Para el final que debía despertar la conciencia comunitaria, Molly optó por hacer un vídeo.

Quería filmar la vida en las calles del Southside. Chicos problemáticos en busca de aceptación. Drogadictos en busca del siguiente chute. Gente sin hogar en busca de cobijo y comida. Hasta el momento, lo único que había conseguido grabar era a un chico dándose un trastazo con un monopatín en Central y a una prostituta pidiendo un refresco en Macho Taco.

Ya había pasado nuestra hora de regresar a casa, pero seguíamos a la espera, acurrucadas en las sombras de una escuela abandonada, temblando y haciendo lo posible por resultar invisibles. Los miembros de las bandas no habían dejado de importunarnos, ya que querían saber qué hacíamos allí. Habíamos estado cerca del desastre dos veces, y yo había conseguido un par de números de teléfono, pero en general la noche había sido bastante tranquila.

Probablemente porque la temperatura estaba por debajo de cero grados centígrados. En cierto momento me di cuenta de que había un chico acurrucado bajo las escaleras de la escuela. Llevaba una camiseta más o menos blanca y unos vaqueros sucios.

Aunque no tenía abrigo, no temblaba de frío. A los difuntos no les afecta el frío.

—Hola —dije mientras me acercaba.

Él levantó la vista con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

—¿Puedes verme?

—Claro.

—Nadie puede verme.

—Bueno, pues yo sí. Me llamo Serena Tsukino.

—¿Por qué brillas tanto? — inquirió al tiempo que entrecerraba los párpados.

—Soy un ángel de la muerte. Pero no te preocupes, no es algo tan malo como parece.

Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo de todas formas.

—No quiero ir al infierno.

—¿Al infierno? —Me senté a su lado e ignoré los suspiros molestos de Molly, a quien le cabreaba que estuviera hablando sola otra vez—. Créeme, cielo, si tuvieras una cita con la encarnación del mal, no estarías aquí en estos momentos.

El alivio inundó sus expresivos ojos.

—Bueno, ¿pasabas por aquí o qué? —le pregunté.

No me costó mucho descubrir que era un chico de trece años, miembro de una banda, que había muerto recientemente. Se llamaba Peruru, y había recibido un disparo de una nueve milímetros en el pecho durante un paseo en coche. Él conducía. A mis ojos, su redención llegó cuando descubrí que no tenía ni la menor idea de que la intención de su amigo era matar a todo hijo puta que se colara en su territorio hasta que las balas empezaran a volar. En un intento por detener a su colega, Peruru había estrellado el coche de su madre y luego había forcejeado con su amigo por la pistola. Al final, fue la única persona que murió aquella noche.

Mientras me mantenía ocupada dándole una charla a Peruru sobre las virtudes de los chalecos antibalas, la escena que tenía lugar en una ventana distante llamó mi atención.

Salí de las sombras para verla mejor. Un fuerte resplandor amarillo iluminaba la cocina de un pequeño apartamento, pero no era aquello lo que había llamado mi atención. Al principio me pregunté si la vista me había jugado una mala pasada. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, volví a enfocar y luego contuve el aliento mientras el horror trepaba por mi columna vertebral.

—Molly —susurré.

El impertinente «¿Qué?» de mi hermana fue seguido de inmediato por una exclamación ahogada. Ella también lo vio. Un hombre que llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos y una camiseta mugrienta tenía a un adolescente atrapado contra la pared. El chico arañaba la mano que le apretaba la garganta mientras un puño seboso se abalanzaba hacia él. Le dio en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que su cabeza voló hacia atrás y se estrelló contra la pared. Se quedó inmóvil,

pero solo durante un instante.

Después, levantó las manos a ciegas para defenderse de los ataques. Por una efímera fracción de segundo, la mirada desorientada del chico se clavó en la mía. Justo antes de que el hombre lo golpeara de nuevo.

—Ay, Dios mío, Molly, ¡tenemos que hacer algo! —grité. Corrí hacía la abertura de la malla metálica que rodeaba la escuela—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¡Serena, espera!

Sin embargo, yo ya había atravesado la valla y corría hacia el apartamento. Levanté la mirada a tiempo para ver que el hombre luchaba con el chico sobre la mesa de la cocina.

La escalera que conducía al apartamento no estaba iluminada. Subí los escalones a trancas y barrancas antes de empujar la puerta cerrada sin ningún éxito. Una ventanilla similar a las de las oficinas de correos permitía vislumbrar un pasillo oscuro y desierto.

—¡Serena! —Molly estaba de pie en la calle, al lado del apartamento. Puesto que la ventana estaba situada a cierta altura, había tenido que alejarse un poco para ver lo que ocurría—. ¡Date prisa, Serena! ¡Lo está matando!

Corrí hasta ella, pero no pude ver al chico.

—Lo está matando —repitió.

—¿A dónde han ido?

—No sé. A ningún sitio. No han ido a ninguna parte —dijo, aturullada por las emociones—.Cayó. El chico cayó y el hombre… Hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Corrí de nuevo hasta la escuela abandonada y cogí un ladrillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — inquirió Molly cuando atravesé la verja y me acerqué a ella a la carrera.

—Conseguir que nos maten, seguramente —respondí mientras apuntaba—. O peor aún, que nos castiguen sin salir.

Molly permaneció apartada mientras yo lanzaba el ladrillo hacia la ventana de la cocina. El enorme cristal se hizo pedazos, pero aguantó durante un agonizante momento, como si el impacto lo hubiera pillado desprevenido. Un instante después, el estruendo de los cristales rotos que caían en la acera rompió el silencioso ambiente nocturno. El hombre apareció de inmediato.

—¡Voy a llamar a la policía, pedazo de cabrón! —Traté de sonar lo bastante convincente como para asustarlo.

El tipo nos fulminó con la mirada; la furia retorcía los rasgos de su rostro.

—Malditas zorritas... Pagaréis por esto.

—¡Corre! —Los instintos entraron en juego. Agarré el brazo de Molly—. ¡Corre!

Aunque mi hermana intentó dirigirse calle abajo, la arrastré hacia el mismo edificio de apartamentos del que queríamos escapar.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó a gritos; el miedo había agudizado su tono de voz—. Tenemos que llegar hasta el coche.

Busqué el refugio de las sombras. Arrastré a Molly hasta la estrecha calleja que separaba el edificio de apartamentos y una tintorería.

—Podemos atravesar el arroyo. Será más rápido.

—Está demasiado oscuro.

El corazón me palpitaba en los oídos mientras sorteaba cartones y ajadas cajas de madera. El frío ya no era un problema. No sentía nada excepto la necesidad de ayudar. De salvar a aquel chico.

—Tenemos que encontrar un teléfono —dije—. Hay un pequeño supermercado al otro lado del arroyo.

Cuando salimos del callejón nos encontramos otra verja metálica que nos bloqueaba el paso.

—¿Y ahora qué? —gimió Molly, tan servicial como siempre.

El arroyo seco estaba al otro lado, y el supermercado un poco más allá. Tiré de mi hermana mientras examinaba la verja en busca de algún agujero. A pesar de la luz de emergencia que había en la parte de atrás de la tintorería, no dejamos de tropezarnos y resbalarnos en aquel suelo congelado e irregular.

—Serena, espera.

—Tenemos que conseguir ayuda. —Era lo único que me importaba.

Tenía que ayudar a aquel chico. No había presenciado tanta violencia en toda mi vida. La adrenalina y el miedo habían llevado la bilis hasta la parte posterior de mi garganta, así que tragué saliva con fuerza y di una profunda bocanada de aire frío para calmarme.

—Espera, espera. —El ruego jadeante de Molly consiguió por fin que aminorara el paso—. Creo que es él.

Me detuve y me di la vuelta. El chico estaba de rodillas al lado de un contenedor; se sujetaba el vientre mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba entre arcadas secas. Me dirigí hacia él. Aquella vez fue Molly quien me agarró del brazo y luchó por mantener el equilibrio mientras arrastraba los pies detrás de mí.

Cuando llegamos hasta él, el chico intentó ponerse en pie, pero había recibido una paliza brutal. Débil y tembloroso, volvió a caer de rodillas y apoyó un brazo en el contenedor. Los largos dedos de la otra mano se enterraron en la gravilla del suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento con enormes bocanadas de aire frío. Solo llevaba una camiseta fina y unos pantalones grises de chándal. Debía de estar congelándose.

Con un nudo de compasión en el pecho, me arrodillé a su lado. No sabía qué decir. El chico respiraba de manera rápida y superficial. Sus músculos, contraídos por el dolor, se marcaban bajo la piel de sus brazos, donde pude apreciar el sutil relieve de un tatuaje. Un poco más arriba, el cabello, oscuro y abundante, se rizaba por encima de la oreja.

Molly levantó la cámara a la altura de su cuello para iluminar los alrededores. El chico alzó la vista. Entornó los párpados para protegerse de la luz y levantó una mano sucia para cubrirse los ojos.

Y tenía unos ojos increíbles. De un maravilloso color azul rico y oscuro, con motas negras que resplandecían bajo la luz. Un reguero oscuro de sangre recorría uno de los costados de su cara. Parecía uno de esos guerreros de las películas que emiten por la noche, un héroe que se había lanzado a la batalla a pesar de que las probabilidades en su contra eran abrumadoras. Por un momento me pregunté si me había equivocado y aquel chico estaba en realidad muerto, pero luego recordé que Molly también lo había visto.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de preguntar:

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Era una pregunta estúpida, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió.

Me miró fijamente durante un buen rato, volvió la cabeza para escupir sangre en la oscuridad y luego me miró de nuevo. Era mayor de lo que había pensado al principio. Diecisiete años, quizá dieciocho.

Intentó ponerse en pie una vez más. Me incorporé de un salto para ayudarlo, pero él se alejó para evitar que lo tocara. Pese a la abrumadora y casi desesperada necesidad de ayudarlo, di un paso atrás y me limité a observar sus esfuerzos para levantarse.

—Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital —dije en cuanto lo consiguió.

Me parecía lo más lógico, pero el chico me miró con una mezcla de hostilidad y recelo. Aquella fue mi primera lección sobre la irracionalidad de la población masculina. Escupió de nuevo antes de encaminarse hacia el callejón que acabábamos de atravesar utilizando como apoyo la pared de ladrillos.

—Mira —dije mientras lo seguía por la calleja. Molly se había agarrado con todas sus fuerzas a mi abrigo y me daba tirones de vez en cuando. Era evidente que no deseaba continuar, pero la arrastré conmigo de todas formas—, nosotras vimos lo que ocurrió. Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital. Nuestro coche no está lejos.

—Largaos de aquí —dijo él al final con una voz grave teñida de dolor. Se encaramó a una caja con mucho esfuerzo para agarrarse al alféizar de una ventana. Su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso temblaba visiblemente cuando se alzó para echar un vistazo al interior del apartamento.

—Pero ¿vas a volver ahí dentro? —pregunté, alucinada—. ¿Estás loco o qué?

—Serena —susurró Molly a mi espalda—, quizá sería mejor que nos fuésemos.

Como era de esperar, no le hice ni caso.

—Ese hombre ha intentado matarte.

El chaval me miró con furia antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué parte de «Largaos de aquí» no has entendido?

Vacilé, lo admito. Pero no quería ni imaginarme lo que ocurriría si él regresaba a aquel apartamento.

—Voy a llamar a la policía.

Volvió la cabeza a toda velocidad. Haciendo gala de una impresionante agilidad, como si se hubiera librado de los efectos de la paliza de repente, saltó desde las cajas y aterrizó con soltura delante de mí. Me puso una mano sobre la garganta, aunque solo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme saber que estaba allí, y me empujó contra la pared de ladrillos del edificio. Se limitó a mirarme durante un buen rato. Su rostro mostraba un millón de emociones. Ira. Frustración. Miedo.

—Eso sería una muy mala idea — dijo al final. Era una advertencia. Su voz suave tenía un marcado tinte desesperado.

—Mi tío es poli, y mi padre lo era. Puedo ayudarte. —Su cuerpo irradiaba calor, y de pronto comprendí que debía de tener fiebre. Estar en medio de aquel ambiente gélido en camiseta no podía ser bueno.

Mi audacia pareció desconcertarlo. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—Cuando necesite la ayuda de una mocosa de Heights, te lo haré saber.

La hostilidad de su tono echó por tierra mi determinación, pero solo por un instante. Me recobré enseguida y volví a la carga.

—Si entras ahí otra vez, llamaré a la policía. Hablo en serio. —Apretó los dientes a causa de la frustración.

—Solo conseguirías empeorar las cosas.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—No sabes nada sobre mí. Ni sobre él.

—¿Es tu padre?

Titubeó y me miró con expresión impaciente, como si tratara de decidir cuál era la mejor manera de librarse de mí. Luego tomó una decisión. Lo vi en su rostro.

Sus rasgos se volvieron más siniestros. Dio un paso hacia delante, apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y se inclinó para susurrarme al oído:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Serena —respondí.

De pronto tenía miedo, demasiado para no responder. Intenté añadir el Tsukino, pero él me bajó la bufanda para verme mejor la cara, y mi apellido salió en una mezcla aturullada que se pareció más a...

—¿Holandesa? —inquirió al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Aquel chico era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Firme, fuerte y feroz. Y vulnerable.

—No —repliqué en un susurro mientras él deslizaba los dedos hacia abajo y me rozaba el pecho sin muchos disimulos—. Tsukino.

—¿Te han violado alguna vez, Holandesa?

Sabía que solo quería darme un susto de muerte, sin embargo, eso no suavizó el impacto de la pregunta. Me quedé sin habla y completamente aterrorizada. Intenté resistir el impulso de huir, traté de mantenerme en mis trece, pero resulta difícil ignorar el instinto de supervivencia. Eché una rápida miradita a Molly en busca de ayuda, aunque no me sirvió de nada.

Mi hermana nos miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados; sujetaba la cámara como si aún fuera una cuestión importante, y de algún modo consiguió no grabar ni un solo instante en la cinta.

—No —contesté sin aliento.

Su mejilla rozó la mía mientras su mano me apresaba de nuevo la garganta. Cualquiera que pasara cerca nos tomaría por amantes que coqueteaban en la oscuridad. Introdujo una rodilla entre mis piernas para separármelas y consiguió acceso a la zona más íntima de mi cuerpo. Jadeé ante aquel contacto mientras él introducía la mano libre entre mis piernas, y supe de inmediato que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Le sujeté la muñeca con ambas manos.

—Para, por favor.

Se detuvo, pero dejó los dedos en mi entrepierna. Coloqué una mano sobre su pecho y lo empujé con delicadeza para animarlo a soltarme.

—Por favor.

El chico retrocedió y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Te irás?

—Me iré.

Siguió mirándome a los ojos un buen rato más, y luego levantó los brazos para apoyarlos en la pared de ladrillos, a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

—Vete —dijo con aspereza.

No era una sugerencia. Me agaché para pasar bajo sus brazos y eché a correr antes de que cambiara de opinión, arrastrando a Molly conmigo.

Cuando empezamos a rodear el edificio, me di la vuelta y me detuve. El chico se había subido a una caja y se había sentado encima para mirar por la ventana. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared con un suspiro abatido, y fue entonces cuando comprendí que no pensaba volver a entrar en el apartamento. Solo quería vigilar aquella ventana. Me pregunté a quién habría dejado dentro.

Lo descubrí dos días después, cuando hablé con la furiosa casera. La familia del 2C se había marchado en mitad de la noche y le había dejado a deber dos meses de alquiler y la carísima reparación del cristal de la ventana. Cuando por fin conseguí que dejara de darme la tabarra con sus cuantiosas pérdidas económicas, me contó que había oído a un

anciano llamar al chico Darien. Ya tenía su nombre. Sin embargo, aún quedaba por saber a quién había dejado dentro. La casera me lo contó. Una hermana. Había dejado dentro a una hermana. A solas con un monstruo.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Monica, arrastrándome de nuevo al presente—.¿Crees que está... Ya sabes, muerto?

Monica había descubierto mucho tiempo atrás que yo podía ver a los muertos. Y nunca lo había utilizado en mi contra.

—Eso es lo más extraño —dije—. No lo sé. No he experimentado nada parecido en toda mi vida. —Consulté mi reloj—. Mierda, tengo que ir a la oficina.

—Sí, es una buena idea. —Se echó a reír por lo bajo—. Estaré allí en un santiamén.

—Vale, vale —repliqué antes de cruzar el umbral y hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano—. Te veré dentro de un momento. ¡Proteja el fuerte, señor Wong!


	5. Capitulo 5

Mientras recorría los quince metros del callejón que conducía a la entrada posterior del bar de mi padre, consideré los posibles motivos por los que aquellos tres abogados se habían quedado atrás y no habían avanzado hacia la luz. Mis cálculos (con un margen de error del doce por ciento y basados en el radio correspondiente al intervalo de confianza y en las advertencias quirúrgicas generales) concluyeron que lo más seguro era que no se hubieran quedado en tierra por los tacos.

Me tomé un momento para guardar las gafas de sol en el bolso de piel y permitir que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra del bar. Por decirlo suavemente, el bar de mi padre era un lugar extraordinario. La sala principal tenía el techo de una catedral, con oscuros paneles de madera que cubrían todas las superficies disponibles. Y dichos paneles estaban ocultos casi en su totalidad por medallas, insignias y cuadros enmarcados, recordatorios honoríficos de los éxitos en el cumplimiento del deber. Desde la entrada trasera, la barra quedaba a la derecha; en la parte central había mesas redondas con sillas, y varias mesitas altas de taberna se alineaban junto a las paredes. Sin embargo, lo más glorioso del lugar era la obra de arte centenaria de hierro forjado que rodeaba la sala principal como una antigua corona. Formaba una espiral alrededor y concentraba la atención en la pared occidental, donde se erguía, alto y orgulloso, un magnífico ascensor de hierro forjado, de esos que solo se ven en las películas y en los hoteles muy antiguos. Uno de esos ascensores que muestran todos sus engranajes y poleas para el disfrute de la audiencia. El tipo de ascensor que tarda una eternidad en subir a la planta superior.

Mi despacho de detective privado ocupaba la mayor parte de la primera planta y tenía entrada independiente en uno de los lados del edificio, una pintoresca escalera de estilo Nueva Inglaterra. Sin embargo, dudaba de mi capacidad para poder subir dicha escalera sin sufrir un dolor innecesario. Y puesto que catalogaba todos los dolores como innecesarios, decidí coger el ascensor del bar a pesar de sus limitaciones.

La voz de mi padre llegó flotando hasta mis oídos y esbocé una sonrisa. Mi padre era como la lluvia en un desierto abrasador. Durante mi infancia, evitó que me secara y me marchitara por dentro. Algo que habría sido asqueroso. Me adentré en el bar y localicé su figura alta y delgada sentada a una mesa en compañía de mi malvada madrastra y mi no-hermanastra mayor. Si mi padre era la lluvia, ellas eran los escorpiones, y había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás que debía mantenerme alejada de su presencia. Mi verdadera madre murió cuando nací (tuvo una hemorragia mortal al darme a luz, algo que nunca ha formado parte de mis recuerdos favoritos), y papá se casó con Kaguya antes de que yo llegara a cumplir un año. Sin pedirme mi opinión al respecto. Kaguya y yo jamás llegamos a llevarnos bien.

—Hola, cielo —dijo mi padre mientras volvía a ponerme las gafas de sol para intentar pasar de largo sin que me vieran. A decir verdad, no tengo claro por qué creí que las gafas me ayudarían a pasar desapercibida. Estaba a punto de enfadarme por haber sido descubierta cuando comprendí que jamás lo habría conseguido. El viejo ascensor hacía más ruido que un enorme Chevy antiguo, y subía a paso de tortuga coja. Seguro que Kaguya Habría notado que una chica de pelo rubio con gafas de sol empezaba a subir a su lado.

Me acerqué a la mesa que ocupaban.

—Desayuna algo —dijo mi padre —. Compartiré mi plato contigo.

Kaguya y Molly le habían llevado el desayuno a papá. Al parecer, yo no estaba invitada (menuda sorpresa), a pesar de que vivía a unos dos centímetros al sur de la puerta de atrás.

Molly no se molestó en levantar la vista del burrito que se estaba zampando. El movimiento podría haberle descolocado algún pelo. Kaguya se limitó a soltar un suspiro al escuchar la oferta de mi padre y empezó a cortar el burrito para darme un trozo.

—No te molestes —le dije—. Ya he desayunado.

La mujer levantó la vista para mirarme, de lo más molesta. Yo solía causarle aquel efecto.

—¿Qué has comido? —preguntó con un tono de voz tan afilado como una cuchilla de afeitar.

Vacilé. Era una trampa, lo sabía.

Fingía preocuparse por el contenido nutricional de mi desayuno para hacerme creer que le importaba. Sellé mis labios a cal y canto, ya que me negaba a caer en una emboscada tan evidente. Sin embargo, ella me fulminó con su poderosa mirada láser y me vine abajo.

—Un panecillo de arándanos.

Kaguya puso los ojos en blanco con un gesto exasperado antes de volver a concentrarse en el burrito. Puf. Había estado cerca. ¿Quién habría imaginado que la mención de un panecillo de arándanos pudiera irritar tanto a mi madrastra? Quizá debería haber buscado apoyo en la crema de queso y fresas. Resultaba difícil ser una fuente constante de decepciones para la mujer que me había criado, pero yo lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, maldita sea.

Kaguya se habría sentido decepcionada aunque hubiera inventado la rueda. O las notas Postit. O la médula ósea.

Mi padre se levantó de la silla para darme un beso y ahogó una exclamación al reparar en mi mandíbula. Estaba casi segura de que Kaguya también se había fijado (había visto cómo entornaba ligeramente los párpados antes de recobrar la compostura), pero puesto que ella había decidido no decir nada, yo también había mantenido la boca cerrada.

Me bajé las gafas con rapidez y miré a mi padre antes de negar con la cabeza. Él se quedó callado, frunció el ceño en un gesto que decía a las claras lo mucho que le disgustaba que no quisiera explicar nada delante de mi malvada madrastra, y luego me dio un beso en la frente.

—Subiré dentro de un momento.

—Con aquello me dio a entender que no me libraría de darle una explicación.

—Allí estaré —repliqué mientras abría la reja del ascensor—, si tienes suerte.

Rió por lo bajo.

Kaguya suspiró.

Mi madrastra nunca había tenido mucho instinto maternal. Creo que lo gastó todo con su hija mayor y que cuando me conoció ya se había quedado sin existencias. No obstante, sí que me leyó la cartilla en los momentos apropiados. Fue ella quien me informó de que tenía la capacidad de atención de un mosquito; en realidad, dijo que tenía la capacidad de atención de un mosquito con audición selectiva. Al menos, creo recordar que me dijo eso.

No le prestaba demasiada atención. Ah, y también fue ella quien me dijo que los hombres solo querían una cosa. A ese respecto, debo dar gracias a los dioses de que así sea. Yo tampoco quiero otra cosa de ellos.

Pero, a decir verdad y en defensa de mi madrastra, ¿quién podría culparla? Tenía a Molly. Molly Vi Tsukino. La gran Molly Vi Tsukino.

Era difícil competir con ella. Sobre todo porque Molly y yo éramos polos opuestos. Molly tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes. Yo no.

Molly siempre fue una estudiante de sobresaliente. Yo era una estudiante de notables... De notables esfuerzos por darlo todo. A Molly le iban las ciencias; a mí, saltarme las clases. A Molly se le daban bien los idiomas; a mí se me daba bien el italiano macizorro que vivía calle abajo. Y mientras que Molly fue a la facultad y tardó tres años y medio en obtener una licenciatura magna cum laude en psicología, yo fui a la facultad y tardé tres años y medio en obtener una licenciatura en sociología, solo que la mía fue summa cum laude.

Molly jamás me perdonó que la superara. Pero eso la impulsó a continuar sus estudios en un interminable esfuerzo por ganar nuestra eterna lucha de superación mutua, que es una especie de lucha por la supervivencia, solo que no tan noble. Sin embargo, no se detuvo al conseguir el máster. Fue a por el doctorado. Un profesor casado conocido como doctor Roland. Luego obtuvo su propio doctorado a la edad de treinta años. Sin duda, tendría que haberse acostado con el profesor un poco más.

Mi madrastra, su madre, tampoco me había perdonado jamás. Cuando Molly se graduó, los ojos de Kaguya estaban llenos de lágrimas de alegría. Cuando yo me gradué, los ojos de Kaguya estaban más en blanco que los de una adicta a la heroína sin problemas de presupuesto. Creo que le molestó tener que perderse su cita de los sábados con el club de jardinería para acudir a la ceremonia. O quizá fuera la camiseta que llevaba bajo mi flamante túnica de graduación, en la que ponía «Jenio».

Mi padre, sin embargo, estaba orgulloso de mí. Durante mucho tiempo, fingí que con eso me bastaba. Creía que algún día Kaguya se daría cuenta de que poseía la capacidad sobrehumana de enorgullecerse de más de una persona al mismo tiempo.

Aquel día nunca llegó. Así que, en un último intento de rebeldía, hice exactamente lo que Kaguya esperaba que hiciera: decepcionarla. Otra vez.

Puesto que Kaguya pensaba que el lugar de una mujer estaba al frente de un aula, me presenté a la reunión de reclutamiento que se celebraba en el campus de la universidad y me uní al Cuerpo de Paz. Decepcionarla era mucho más fácil que romperme los cuernos intentando no hacerlo. Y las breves miradas de reojo y los suspiros exasperados no dolían tanto cuando eran merecidos. Por no mencionar que empecé a trabajar con militares en muchos proyectos y, cosa sorprendente, el ejército está lleno a rebosar de hombres uniformados. Más que suficientes para mis necesidades, sin duda.

¡Hoo-yah! El ascensor llegó por fin a la planta superior y me despedí de mi padre con la mano antes de adentrarme en el pasillo que conducía a la entrada trasera de mi oficina. La entrada principal exterior, la que solía utilizar, daba directamente al área de recepción, y la oficina estaba justo detrás. Había una tercera entrada algo más complicada que implicaba el uso de la escalera de incendios. Así que cuando vi que Seiya me esperaba en el pasillo, apoyado en la puerta del despacho, comprendí que debía de haber saltado desde la escalera de incendios y después se había colado por la ventana.

Presumido.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas que mi padre es un ex poli? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con una voz brusca consecuencia del enfado.

Seiya llevaba una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta oscura y unos vaqueros que le sentaban muy bien. Se enderezó y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué has utilizado un ascensor que se desliza a la velocidad de la miel en enero en lugar de la escalera?

Seiya estaba muy bueno, maldito fuera, con su piel clara y sus ardientes ojos azules, pero eso a mí ya me daba igual. Cualquier inapreciable grado de atracción que pudiera haber sentido en algún momento por él estaba enterrado bajo una gruesa capa de resentimiento y rencor. Y, si de mí dependía, allí se iba a quedar.

Dejé que mi expresión irritada respondiera en mi lugar, abrí la pesada puerta de madera de la oficina y miré a Seiya a través de los tres visitantes difuntos que también me esperaban.

—Me alegra que te hayas unido a nosotros —le dije a Kumada—. Eres mucho más alto cuando estás de pie.

Furuhata le dio a su compañero un pequeño codazo de broma mientras Seiya entraba en mi oficina. Al parecer, se negaba a contemplar cómo hablaba con el papel de las paredes.

—Siento haberme comportado así —dijo Kumada—. Supongo que estaba un poco perdido.

Sus disculpas me hicieron sentir culpable por no ser más... no sé, más comprensiva. Tal vez me viniera bien desarrollar mi sensibilidad. Una vez me apunté a una clase de control de la ira, pero el monitor acabó por sacarme de quicio.

—No tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte —le dije al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro —. Yo nunca he muerto. Al menos, no de manera oficial.

—¿Oficial? —preguntó Furuhata.

—Es una larga historia.

—Ya, ya —dijo Michiru—. ¿Podemos entrar? Supongo que no tenemos mucho tiempo, y quiero comerme con los ojos a ese morenazo alto y escéptico todo lo que pueda. ¿Por qué no lo conocí ayer? Habría muerto feliz.

Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. A mí me pasaba lo mismo con Darien. Entramos en la oficina, que también servía como galería de arte de una amiga mía llamada Mina. Mis paredes estaban repletas de oscuras obras abstractas que reflejaban la vida en el centro de la ciudad. Una de ellas era una perturbadora imagen de una chica gótica haciendo la colada y lavando la sangre de sus mangas. La chica se parecía a mí; era algo así como una especie de broma, ya que yo detestaba hacer la colada.

Por suerte, resultaba difícil discernir mi imagen bajo el frenesí de grises que rodeaban la escena. Mina también trabajaba como tatuadora en una tienda cercana. Había diseñado el tatuaje de mi omóplato izquierdo. El del pequeño ángel de la muerte ataviado con una vaporosa túnica y unos enormes ojos inocentes que asomaban bajo la capucha. A Mina le encantaban las bromas.

Seiya se volvió hacia mí. Me negué a reconocer su presencia mediante un contacto visual. En lugar de eso, colgué el bolso y puse en marcha la cafetera justo en el momento en que Monica aparecía en la puerta principal.

—¿Estás ahí, cielo?

—Aquí atrás —respondí—. Acabo de encender la cafetera. —Había colocado la cafetera en la oficina con la falsa excusa de controlar la ingesta de cafeína de Monica. En realidad, era mi alternativa a los ambientadores florales.

—Café. Gracias a los dioses —dijo Monica mientras abría la puerta que separaba su oficina de la mía—. Vaya. —Vio a Seiya—. Señor Kou, no sabía que…

—El señor Kou estaba a punto de marcharse —le dije con mucho aplomo.

Seiya me miró con sorna antes de dedicarle una de sus impresionantes sonrisas torcidas a Monica. Menudo cabrón.

—Madre del amor hermoso —dijo Michiru, quizá con demasiado entusiasmo—. A eso es a lo que me refería.

Contuve un suspiro de impotencia y observé cómo Monica balbucía algo sobre papeleo y se despedía con un gesto de la mano antes de cerrar la puerta para concedernos un poco de privacidad.

—Sé exactamente cómo se siente esa mujer —ronroneó Michiru.

Me dejé caer en la silla situada junto al escritorio mientras Seiya se acomodaba en la que había frente a mí.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté.

—¿Y bien? —me imitó él.

—No has venido de visita, Kou. ¿Qué quieres? Tengo que resolver tres asesinatos.

Mi tono resuelto pareció hacerle gracia.

—Estaba pensando que deberíamos salir a tomar café de vez en cuando.

—Maldita sea —dijo Michiru—. ¿Vais a salir a tomar café? ¿Puedo mirar? —La miré con el ceño fruncido.

—No vamos a salir a tomar café.

Seiya agachó la cabeza, como si se obligara a mostrarse paciente.

—Mira —le dije, harta de su actitud—, ya te lo he dicho. Aceptar o no mi habilidad es cosa tuya. Prefiero que no lo hagas. Ahí está la puerta. Que tengas un buen día.

Vete a la mierda.

Alzó la cabeza. Su expresión era seria, pero no enfadada, cosa que yo había dado por hecha después de mandarlo a la mierda.

—En primer lugar —dijo con una voz cargada de exasperación—, aún no me he acostumbrado a todo esto, señorita Vinagre. Dame un poco de tiempo.

—No.

—En segundo lugar —añadió sin perder un instante—, solo quiero hablar contigo de ello.

—No.

—En serio, ¿cómo funciona?

—Muy bien.

—¿Ves muertos todo el rato?

—Cada dos fines de semana y en vacaciones.

—¿Están..., ya sabes, por todas partes?

—¿El culo de las ranas es impermeable? —pregunté al tiempo que me reclinaba en la silla y apoyaba los pies sobre el escritorio, con las botas de montaña llenas de barro y todo.

Crucé las piernas, uní las yemas de los dedos de las manos y le lancé una mirada asesina para enfatizar mi impaciencia mientras aguardaba, atacada de los nervios, a que Seiya tomara su decisión. Creer o no creer.

Solía llamar a aquella parte «el despertar», la parte en que la gente empieza a preguntarse si realmente puedo ver a los muertos. En esa fase todavía tienen dudas. La mayoría de la gente se estruja el cerebro en un intento por encontrar una explicación, cualquiera, de cómo hago lo que hago. Y Seiya Kou se esforzaba por encontrar eso mismo delante de mis propias narices. A fin de cuentas, los muertos no andan por ahí intentando descubrir quién los ha asesinado. Los fantasmas no existen.

Todo lo que yo afirmaba era imposible. El despertar era como una bifurcación en el camino, y el proverbial viajero debía tomar una dirección u otra. Por desgracia, la dirección que llevaba a Serena y-ve muertos era mucho más escabrosa que el camino más transitado y seguro de Serena y-está-chiflada.

Nadie quiere quedar como un tonto. Nueve veces de cada diez, esa única razón sirve para que la gente no se permita creer. Seiya me devolvió la mirada durante unos segundos y luego se concentró en mis dedos. Casi pude ver cómo giraban los engranajes de su cerebro. Después de unos instantes, comencé a pensar que aquellos engranajes necesitaban un buen lubricante.

—Pero ¿cómo sabías dónde encontrar el cadáver de la señora Kaiou? —preguntó al final.

—No pienso explicártelo otra vez, Kou.

—En serio...

—No.

—¿Llevas haciendo esto desde los cinco años? —preguntó después de una larga pausa.

Solté un resoplido.

—Veo a los muertos desde que nací. Fue mi padre quien tardó cinco años en creerme. Pero cuando le dije dónde encontrar el cadáver de una niña desaparecida, se dio cuenta de que podría convertirme en una gran ventaja.

—La niña Johnson —señaló Seiya.

Intenté disimular mi estremecimiento. Aquel recuerdo no era uno de mis favoritos. De hecho me costaría muchísimo decidir cuáles son mis recuerdos favoritos, si alguien me lo pidiera. El día del fiasco de la niña Johnson, como me gustaba denominarlo, Kaguya tomó el camino transitado y seguro; decidió no creerme y me hizo prometer que nunca volveríamos a hablar del tema.

También fue el día que comprendí que lo que hacía no era normal. Y que algunas personas, personas muy próximas a mí, me despreciarían por ello. Por supuesto, el hecho de que mi madrastra me abofeteara sin ton ni son delante de docenas de espectadores tampoco consiguió que me encariñara con aquel suceso en particular.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —quiso saber Furuhata.

Casi había olvidado que estaban allí. Asentí de manera discreta.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Michiru—, creo que en realidad trata de mantener una actitud abierta.

Fruncí el ceño con evidente incredulidad. Fue un gesto mezquino, porque ella solo intentaba ayudar.

—¿Están aquí ahora? —inquirió Seiya.

Suspiré, ya que en realidad no deseaba su antipatía. Pero él lo había preguntado.

—Sí.

Sacó su libreta.

—¿Puedes preguntarle a la señora Kaiou cuándo es su cumpleaños?

—No.

Michiru dio un paso adelante.

—Es el veinte de junio. —La miré.

—Ya sabe cuándo es tu cumpleaños; solo quiere comprobar si puedo hacerlo.

—¿No? —preguntó Seiya.

Parecía decepcionado, como si deseara que se lo dijera, como si deseara creer. Al menos durante cinco minutos. Eran los creyentes interesados los que más me inquietaban. Tenían la asquerosa costumbre de atizarme un puñetazo mortal cuando menos lo esperaba.

—Díselo y ya está —me pidió Michiru.

—No lo entiendes —repliqué—. La gente como él nunca llega a creérselo, no del todo. Siempre tendrá dudas. Siempre me pondrá a prueba, me pedirá información que ya posee solo para ver si la cago. — Volví a mirar a Seiya—. Que se joda.

—Michiru —dijo Furuhata—, tal vez deberíamos...

—¡No! —exclamó ella, y el grito me hizo dar un respingo que atrapó por completo la atención de Seiya —. Díselo. —Se acercó a toda velocidad al escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante—. Necesita superar sus prejuicios y creerte. No sabe lo que se está perdiendo. Se pasará toda la vida con esa visión unidimensional del mundo en el que vive. No entenderá nada, no sabrá que los seres queridos a los que pierde van a un lugar mejor, que estarán bien.

Me di cuenta de que Michiru ya no hablaba de Seiya. Hablaba de sí misma. Me puse en pie y caminé a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa, Michiru?

Estaba a punto de llorar. Vi las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos claros.

—Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirle a mi hermana, pero ella es como él... Como yo. Yo tampoco te habría creído nunca. — Me miró con una expresión culpable, abatida—. Lo siento, Serena, pero no lo habría hecho. Ni en un millón de años. Y ella tampoco te creerá.

Una sonrisa aliviada se abrió camino en mi rostro. ¿Eso era todo? Me había encontrado con aquel problema en multitud de ocasiones.

—Michiru —le dije—, de todos los problemas a los que nos enfrentamos ahora, ese es el único que tiene una solución fácil.

Seiya observó nuestra conversación (o mejor dicho, mi conversación), pero debo decir en su favor que su expresión permaneció serena. He pensado muchas veces en lo ridícula que debo de parecerle a los vivos cuando hablo conmigo misma, cuando gesticulo sin cesar o abrazo el aire que hay delante de mí. Pero no siempre tengo elección. Si Seiya se negaba a irse, tendría que lidiar con mi mundo. No estaba dispuesta a modificar mi comportamiento en mi propia oficina para apaciguar su delicado sentido del decoro.

Michiru sorbió por la nariz.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué solución?

—Deja una nota.

—¿Una nota?

—Claro. Es lo que hago siempre.

Me evita muchas explicaciones —le aseguré al tiempo que movía el brazo a mi alrededor—. Díctame una nota y yo la escribiré en el ordenador, aunque le pondré una fecha anterior a tu muerte, por supuesto. Más tarde, esa nota será descubierta milagrosamente entre tus posesiones.

Una especie de carta de esas de «En caso de que me sucediera algo». Cuéntale a tu hermana todo lo que quieras que sepa y fingiremos que la escribiste antes de morir. Tengo incluso a un chico que puede falsificar tu firma si quieres.

—¿A quién? —inquirió Seiya.

Lo fulminé con la mirada a modo de advertencia. Lo que hacía con los muertos no era asunto suyo. El hermoso rostro de Michiru se llenó de asombro.

—Es una idea brillante. Soy abogada. Soy mucho más organizada que el sistema decimal de Setsuna. Ella se lo creerá.

—Por supuesto que se lo creerá — le dije al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Puedo escribirle a mi esposa? —inquirió Furuhata.

—Claro.

En aquel momento, todos miramos a Kumada, suponiendo que él también querría escribirle a alguien.

—Yo solo tengo a mi madre, y ya sabe lo que siento por ella —aclaró.

Me pregunté si debía sentirme feliz por eso, o si debía entristecerme que solo tuviera a su madre.

—Me alegro —le dije—. Ojalá hubiera más gente que se tomara la molestia de mostrar sus sentimientos.

—Ya te digo. La he odiado desde que tenía diez años, así que no podría añadir mucho más en una carta.

Intenté ocultar mi sorpresa. Pero él la notó de todas formas.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, puedes creerme.

—Vale. En ese caso, solo dos notas.

—Oye —dijo Michiru, que de pronto tenía un aire pensativo—, ¿qué día empieza el verano?

—¿Piensas quedarte por aquí tanto tiempo? —le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros y señaló a Seiya con un gesto de la cabeza antes de subir y bajar sus cejas perfectas unas cuantas veces.

—Ah. —Intenté no echarme a reír—. El 20 de junio, aunque a veces...

Seiya soltó una exclamación.

Michiru cruzó los brazos y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Tienes razón —dijo Seiya—. Michiru Kaiou nació el 20 de junio. —La miré con aire abatido.

—Me has tendido una trampa.

—Soy abogada —señaló, como si aquello lo explicara todo. Sí, Michiru me caía muy bien.

Regresé a mi silla y me senté con mi acostumbrada aparatosidad y falta de elegancia.

—Ella me ha engañado —le aseguré a Seiya.

Él sonrió. Pero su sonrisa era diferente. Había cambiado, y comprendí por qué.

—No. No, no, no, no, no —dije mientras lo señalaba con el dedo—. Ni se te ocurra empezar con toda esa mierda.

—¿Qué mierda? —inquirió él, todo inocencia y candor.

—La mierda en la que empiezas a mirarme como si yo tuviera las respuestas a todas las preguntas del universo conocido. No las tengo. No puedo ver el futuro. No puedo ver tu pasado. Y ten por seguro que no puedo leerte la mano, sea eso lo que sea. No puedo...

—Pero eres una médium, ¿no?

—Colega —dije antes de inclinarme sobre el escritorio—, para tu información, estoy tan cerca de ser una médium como de ser una zanahoria.

—Pero...

—¡Sin peros! —Tenía un serio problema con aquella palabra que empezaba por «m». Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien. Me tapé los oídos con las manos y empecé a canturrear por lo bajo.

—Eso es madurez y lo demás, cuento.

Tenía razón. De todas formas, le saqué la lengua antes de bajar las manos.

—Oye, tengo más preguntas que respuestas. Estoy casi segura de que mis habilidades están más cerca de la esquizofrenia que de algo sobrenatural. Pregúntale a cualquiera. Si fuera comestible, sería un pastel de frutas.

—Esquizofrenia —repitió él con incredulidad.

—Escucho voces en mi cabeza. ¿Cuánto se acerca eso a la esquizofrenia?

—Pero acabas de decir...

Levanté el dedo índice para hacerlo callar. Aunque quizá el dedo corazón habría servido mejor a mis propósitos, debía explicarme antes de perder el terreno que acababa de ganar.

—Mira, cuando la gente se encuentra en la posición en la que tú estás ahora, cuando están a punto de creer en lo que soy capaz de hacer, utiliza todos sus recursos. Me interrogan, me hacen preguntas estúpidas. Quieren saber dónde ocurrirá el próximo terremoto o cuál será el número ganador de la lotería. En serio, ¿has visto alguna vez un titular que diga «Médium gana la lotería»? No soy una médium. Ni siquiera sé si existen los médiums, joder.

—Dile lo que eres —intervino Michiru con cierto nerviosismo mientras Seiya ojeaba su libreta.

Le dirigí una de esas miradas desesperadas de «Cállate o muere». No obstante, no sirvió de nada. Seguramente porque ya estaba muerta.

—En serio —añadió—. Díselo sin más. Ahora empieza a creerte. Pensará que es algo asombroso.

—No, no pensará eso —susurré con los dientes apretados, olvidando que yo era la única persona en la estancia que podía oírla.

—«Persona sensible a cosas que están más allá del rango natural de percepción.» —Seiya levantó la vista para mirarme—. Es la definición de médium.

—Ah, vale, de acuerdo. Tal vez — dije—. Pero aun así, detesto esa palabra. Y sus implicaciones.

—Me parece bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y qué es lo que no pensaré?

—Que es algo asombroso.

—¿El qué? ¿Tu habilidad?

—No exactamente.

—¿Qué, entonces?

¿Qué, entonces? Si de verdad deseaba saberlo, le daría con toda la enchilada en las narices. Después de todo, estaba en racha. ¿Por qué parar? Ni siquiera mi padre o mi tío Artemis sabían con exactitud lo que era en realidad. Además, como me daba igual lo que Seiya pensara de mí...

—Vale —le dije con tono desafiante—. Te lo contaré todo. ¿Te marcharás si lo hago?

Después de un instante, mostró su acuerdo con un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible.

—Soy... Soy una especie de… Soy algo así como un... Mierda. — Apreté los dientes y lo solté sin más —: Soy un ángel de la muerte. Bueno, en realidad, el ángel de la muerte.

Ahí quedaba eso. Lo había dicho. Había puesto mis cartas sobre la mesa, aclarado las cosas, desnudado mi alma, y todo ello sin dejarme ningún cliché. Pero él ni se inmutó. No se echó a reír. No se levantó de un salto de la silla ni corrió hacia la puerta. De hecho, no se movió. Ni un milímetro. Me pregunté si aún respiraba, pero luego lo entendí todo.

Aquella era su cara de póquer. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos mientras aguardaba su reacción, pero no iba a haber ninguna. Tuve que admitirlo: su cara de póquer era bastante buena. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué pensaba.

—Me parece que te cree —dijo Michiru, que se inclinó hacia delante para observarlo con detenimiento antes de volver a mirarme.

Compuse mi expresión con muchísimo cuidado, de manera que ella no tuviera más remedio que apreciar el escepticismo que sentía en cada uno de los rasgos de mi cara.

—¿Cómo funciona eso? — preguntó Seiya al final. Volví a concentrar mi atención en él.

—Dijiste que te marcharías.

—Si... —contraatacó— me lo contabas todo. —Maldición.

—Vale, así que quieres saber cómo funciona. Pues no tengo ni idea, joder. Funciona y ya está.

—Lo que quiero saber es qué haces.

—Ah. Ayudo a la gente a cruzar.

—¿A cruzar?

—¿A cruzar al otro lado?

Me pregunté hasta dónde llegaba su supuesta ignorancia.

—¿Cómo?

Era persistente, eso no había forma de negarlo.

—Perdona. —Me puse en pie, acerqué mi versión de oficina de un sofá de dos plazas, y luego volví a sentarme. Los abogados se aproximaron, ya que también deseaban escuchar todos los detalles de la historia—. ¿Queréis tomar asiento, chicos? Me pone de los nervios que revoloteéis así.

—Ah, por supuesto —dijeron antes de apretujarse en el sofá. Tuve que contener una risotada.

—¿Cómo? —repitió Seiya.

De vuelta al tercer grado. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro mientras consideraba lo que iba a contarle. Todo aquello podría utilizarse como munición en mi contra. Ya me había ocurrido antes, con gente en la que confiaba mucho más que en Seiya. Aun así, habíamos llegado bastante lejos.

—En esencia —dije, exagerando la renuencia de mi tono de voz—, intento ayudarlos a averiguar por qué no han cruzado. Y luego los guío hasta la luz.

—¿Qué luz?

—La luz. La única luz que conozco —repliqué, echando mano de las tácticas de evasión y fuga que había aprendido de un teniente con el que salía en la facultad.

—Venga —dijo él, impertérrito

—. ¿Qué luz?

Titubeé. Había cierta información que era más sagrada que otra. Partes reservadas tan solo a los difuntos. Además, contarle todo lo que hacía no serviría para que me creyera. En todo caso, le haría salir pitando hacia la puerta. Aunque bien pensado...

—Yo —dije con una pizca de merecida arrogancia al tiempo que alzaba la barilla. Me sentí como si estuviera de nuevo en el colegio, suplicándoles a los abusones que me desafiaran.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Seiya tras pensárselo un momento.

—Yo —repetí, casi con la misma arrogancia. Adelante, señor Escéptico, alégrame el día. Desafíame. Demuestra que estoy equivocada. Demuestra lo indemostrable—. Al parecer, soy muy brillante.

De pronto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había dicho demasiado. Había permitido que mi orgullo entrara en juego y había acabado haciendo un casting para Girls Gone Wild. Qué desastre.

Seiya se reclinó en la silla y dejó que su mirada recorriera todas las partes de mi cuerpo que quedaban a la vista antes de volver a clavarse en mis ojos.

—Y los ayudas a averiguar por qué no han cruzado...

Ya no había forma de escabullirse de aquella maldita conversación. No era de extrañar que el orgullo estuviera incluido en los siete pecados capitales.

—Sí —contesté.

—Y luego los guías hacia la luz.

—Sí.

—Que eres tú.

—Sí.

—Entonces, cuando crucemos — dijo Furuhata—, ¿lo haremos a través de ti? Lo miré de reojo. Supuse que lo asustaba el concepto (un concepto que podría haberse considerado sacrílego en un millón de planetas diferentes), pero parecía fascinado.

—Sí, cruzaréis a través de mí. Soy el ángel de la muerte —dije a modo de explicación.

—¡Vaya! —intervino Kumada—. Creo que eso es lo más guay que he escuchado en todo el día.

—Tú eres un portal —dijo Seiya. Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que esa es una de las formas de verlo.

Una sonrisa intrigada se extendió por su rostro mientras me estudiaba, una sonrisa que me puso los nervios de punta.

—Le gustas mucho —dijo Michiru.

Hice caso omiso del comentario y consulté mi reloj.

—Mierda, mira qué hora es. ¿Dónde narices estaba el tío Artemis?

—Así que los espíritus que no pueden cruzar se limitan a vagar por la tierra y a caminar entre nosotros sin ninguna otra preocupación en el mundo, ¿no? —inquirió Seiya, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar el interrogatorio.

Suspiré. Aquello podría durar días.

—No. Existen en el mismo tramo de tiempo y espacio, aunque en un plano diferente. Como una fotografía de doble exposición. Lo que pasa es que yo soy capaz de estar en ambos planos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso te convierte en alguien extraordinario —señaló con un brillo de apreciación en los ojos.

Aquello era demasiado. Aún me costaba asimilar que creyera algo de lo que le había contado.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece la idea de ir a tomar un café? —sugirió una vez más.

—Ya te lo he explicado todo.

—Cielo, dudo que apenas hayas arañado la superficie. —Al ver que yo vacilaba, añadió—: Podemos tomar café solo como amigos.

Fruncí el ceño un poco.

—No somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? —le dije—. Eso es algo que has dejado muy claro durante el último mes. No somos colegas ni camaradas ni ninguna otra cosa que se parezca remotamente a amigos.

—¿Amantes de fin de semana? — ofreció.

Punto y final. No tenía ni la menor idea de a qué juego jugaba (aunque estaba bastante segura de que no era el Monopoly... ni las damas), pero me negaba a seguir jugando. Me puse en pie y rodeé el escritorio para poder mirarlo desde arriba. Con aire amenazador. Como Darth Vader, aunque con una capacidad pulmonar mayor. Le señalé la salida con expresión siniestra.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Seiya contempló la puerta que le señalaba, la puerta por la que le sugería que se marchara.

—¿Tienes trabajo que hacer? ¿En esa puerta? —inquirió con tono de guasa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a pintarla?

—No.

—Te sugiero un castaño rico y brillante que haga juego con tu pelo. —Se levantó, con lo que pasó a ser él quien me miraba desde arriba.

Compuso una expresión siniestra, aunque tenía un significado muy diferente, y luego se inclinó para agregar con suavidad—: O azul, como tus ojos.

—Creo que acabo de tener un orgasmo —dijo Michiru.

Los otros dos abogados, después de aclararse la garganta, tuvieron la decencia de abandonar la sala. Michiru los siguió a regañadientes hasta la zona de recepción, también conocida como territorio-sagrado-de- Monica-y-será-mejor-que-no-lo olvides.

Mientras Seiya aguardaba a que accediera a tomar un café con él, lo vi por el rabillo del ojo. El borrón oscuro super maniano. Se movió tan rápido que cuando conseguí volver la cabeza para seguirlo ya había desaparecido. Se trasladó al otro lado de mi cuerpo, me rozó el brazo, me acarició la boca y luego se introdujo en mi interior; se acumuló en mi vientre y desde allí empezó a circular por todo mi cuerpo.

Mis entrañas se estremecieron y eché la cabeza hacia atrás con una exclamación de sorpresa. Seiya avanzó y me sujetó por los brazos para evitar que cayera. Y solo entonces pude apreciar la expresión perpleja de su rostro. Me acercó más a él. En aquel momento, lo que estaba en mi interior decidió abandonarme y Seiya salió disparado hacia atrás, como si una fuerza violenta lo hubiera empujado.

Trastabilló, recuperó el equilibrio y luego me miró. Nos quedamos inmóviles, ambos aturdidos y alucinados. Me arrastré hasta el escritorio y me apoyé antes de que me fallaran las rodillas.

—¿Ha sido... uno de ellos? — inquirió Seiya, que se frotaba con aire distraído la zona del pecho donde había recibido el empujón.

Examinó los alrededores con aire frenético antes de mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Estaba desconcertado.

—No —dije mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento—. Ha sido algo muy diferente.

No sabía qué era ese algo. Pero podía imaginarlo, y no me gustaba la dirección que tomaban mis pensamientos. ¿Podría tratarse del Gran Sabio? Y de ser así, ¿por qué en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué en aquel momento? Mi vida no parecía correr un peligro inmediato.

Me resultaba difícil ocultar el miedo que sentía. Tenía miedo en muy raras ocasiones. Y seguro que Seiya lo había notado. La idea de que me viera asustada me fastidió más de lo que debería.

De pronto, otra idea apareció en mi mente. En todas las ocasiones que había visto al Sabio, jamás me había rozado. Nunca me había tocado, y desde luego no se había dado un chapuzón en mis entrañas. Quizá no se tratara del Sabio, después de todo.

Examiné la habitación, probablemente con una expresión algo desesperada. ¿Era Darien? ¿Podría ser él? ¿Estaría... celoso? ¿De Kou? ¿En serio?

Me acerqué a la puerta a toda prisa.

—¿Habéis visto algo? ¿Salió por aquí? —les pregunté a todos los presentes. Michiru, que se había sentado en el sofá verde salvia de la zona de recepción, se levantó de un salto.

—¿Lo has perdido? ¿Cómo es posible? —dijo.

—No me refiero a Seiya — expliqué con tono impaciente—, sino al tipo oscuro y borroso.

Monica comenzó a darse cuenta de que teníamos compañía. Se alejó de su silla como si hubiera una cobra encima del escritorio.

—Serena, cielo, ¿tenemos clientes?

—Sí, desde luego. Olvidé mencionártelo. Chicos, esta es Monica. Monica, han venido a vernos tres abogados que fallecieron anoche.

Los mismos de los que te hablé. Estamos trabajando en su caso con el tío Artemis. Bueno, venga, ¿alguien lo ha visto?

Los abogados intercambiaron miradas interrogantes de soslayo y luego se encogieron de hombros. Dejé escapar un suspiro y me derrumbé contra el marco de la puerta.

Cualquiera diría que siendo un ángel de la muerte y todo eso debería tener ciertas conexiones, ciertas formas de obtener información sobre la identidad del Tipo Borrón. Pero puesto que mi única conexión con el otro lado había sido siempre el Sabio, también conocido como la encarnación de la muerte, las investigaciones resultaban muy difíciles.

En aquel momento percibí una sombra extraña en el rincón, una sombra que fluctuaba bajo la luz de la mañana. Debía de ser él. Tenía que serlo. Me enderecé, salté el marco de la puerta y me adentré en la estancia muy despacio para no asustarlo.

—¿Puedo verte? —pregunté con voz trémula.

Todo el mundo miró hacia el rincón, pero solo los abogados podían ver lo mismo que yo. Los tres dieron un cauteloso paso atrás con tanta sincronización como si siguieran una extraña coreografía. Yo avancé poco a poco, con expresión suplicante.

—Por favor, deja que te vea.

La sombra se movió, se desintegró, se desvaneció y reapareció ante mí al mismo tiempo. Y entonces me llegó el turno de retroceder. Trastabillé hacia atrás cuando se alzó una larga voluta de humo que, de repente, se transformó en un brazo apoyado en la pared que había detrás de mi cabeza. Era un brazo muy largo unido a un hombro muy alto.

Los abogados ahogaron una exclamación cuando la entidad se materializó ante ellos, cuando el humo se convirtió en carne y las moléculas se fusionaron formando sólidos músculos, uno tras otro. Recorrí con la mirada desde el brazo hasta la mano que estaba apoyada en la pared (una mano hermosa, a pesar de las señales de trabajo duro que mostraba), y luego hasta la fuerte curva de un antebrazo que parecía hecho de acero. Una manga enrollada, de un color extrañamente brillante, rodeaba el brazo por debajo del codo, pero por encima, el bíceps tensaba el grueso tejido, dejando bien claro la fuerza que contenía.

Levanté la mirada un poco más arriba, hasta un hombro amplio, poderoso e indoblegable. La criatura se inclinó hacia delante antes de que pudiera verle la cara, apretó su cuerpo cálido contra el mío y agachó la cabeza para susurrarme algo al oído. Estaba tan cerca que solo pude atisbar una mandíbula con barba de dos días y un cabello oscuro que necesitaba un corte.

Sus labios rozaron mi oreja y me provocaron un escalofrío que descendió por mi espalda.

—Holandesa —susurró.

Me derretí contra él. Aquella era mi oportunidad, la ocasión perfecta para preguntarle si era quien yo creía que era, quien yo esperaba que fuera. Sin embargo, me sumergí en mi mundo de ensueño, donde nada funcionaba bien. Mis manos cobraron vida propia y se alzaron hasta su pecho. Los huesos de mis piernas se disolvieron. Mi boca solo deseaba una cosa. A él. Su sabor. Su textura. Olía como la lluvia durante una tormenta, terrenal y eléctrica.

Aferré con las manos su camisa, aunque no tenía claro si deseaba apartarlo o acercarlo más. ¿Por qué no podía verlo? ¿Por qué no lograba echarme a un lado para mirarlo? En aquel momento, su boca cubrió la mía y perdí todo sentido de la realidad. Mi mundo tomó su forma, se convirtió en su cuerpo, en las manos que se deslizaban sobre mí y recorrían todos los valles y colinas de mi anatomía. Me convertí en su luna, en el satélite seducido por su órbita, por la fuerza de su gravedad.

El beso se volvió más intenso, más apremiante, y mi cuerpo respondió con un estremecimiento de deseo. Él soltó un gemido y me estrechó con más fuerza. Introdujo la lengua entre mis labios, pero no solo para saborearme, sino para absorber todo lo que había en mí, para fundir mi alma con la suya.

Apartó una de mis manos de la camisa y la colocó sobre la zona de los pantalones que le cubría la erección. Aspiré con fuerza y percibí el calor que emanaba de él. Sentí una mano que se introducía entre mis piernas, y un fuego líquido acumulado en mi abdomen. Lo deseaba sobre mí, a mi alrededor, dentro de mí. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la increíble sensualidad de aquel ser perfecto.

Mi deseo parecía una entidad impenetrable hasta que escuché que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre a lo lejos y la niebla comenzó a disiparse.

—¿Serena?

Salí de pronto del sueño y recobré el sentido. Todo el mundo presente en la sala me miraba con la boca abierta. El tío Artemis estaba junto a la puerta y me observaba con el ceño fruncido en una expresión interrogante. Seiya también me observaba, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo agitado. Se dio la vuelta y caminó con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, donde saludó con un brusco asentimiento de cabeza al tío Artemis antes de marcharse.

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había desaparecido. Se había ido. Incapaz ya de cargar con mi propio peso, me derrumbé en el suelo e intenté asimilar mi propio asombro.

—¿Estabas poseída? —preguntó Monica un rato después con una voz sobrecogida—. Porque deja que te diga una cosa: si eso era una posesión, estoy más que dispuesta a vender mi alma.


	6. Capitulo 6

_Toda una vida de_

_distracciones._

Aunque no había nada que deseara más que preguntarles a mis queridos difuntos sobre Darien (¿Lo habían visto bien? ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? ¿Les había parecido… muerto?), el tío Artemis se empeñó en hablar sobre el caso.

Entretanto, mi cordura pendía de un hilo. Y mi frágil sensación de bienestar. Y mi capacidad para lidiar con las rutinarias realidades de la realidad. Por no mencionar mi vida sexual. ¿Acaso no había nada sagrado?

—¿Has conseguido la identidad del asesino? —preguntó el tío Artemis

mientras volvíamos a mi despacho, conocido también como la Zona Muerta.

—No. —En aquellos momentos, la estancia me pareció fría, aunque probablemente se debiera a que acababa de vivir una experiencia cercana al sexo con una criatura incendiaria. Encendí la calefacción y me serví un café antes de sentarme.

El tío Artemis tomó asiento frente a mí.

—¿No? Bueno ¿ellos están... Ya sabes, aquí?

—Sí. —¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sucedido algo así? Estaba claro que Darien no era un fiambre corriente y moliente. Si de verdad era Darien. Si de verdad era un fiambre.

—¿No has hablado sobre el tema con ellos, entonces?

—No. —Si estaba muerto, ¿cómo era tan... ardiente? Porque ardía, en sentido literal. Y si estaba vivo, ¿cómo podía ser algo inmaterial? ¿Cómo se movía tan rápido? ¿Cómo pasaba de un estado molecular a otro? Nunca había visto nada parecido.

El tío Artemis chasqueó los dedos delante de mi cara. Parpadeé con sorpresa y luego lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No te enfades. —Me mostró las palmas de las manos en un gesto de paz—. Estás en otra parte, y te necesito aquí. Anoche se produjo otro homicidio. No creen que esté relacionado con esto, pero necesito saberlo con seguridad.

—¿Otro? —pregunté mientras él abría la carpeta que llevaba para sacar una foto de autopsia—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Lo hice. Tienes el teléfono apagado.

—Huy.

—El alcalde no deja de darme la lata con este caso. La noticia del asesinato de tres abogados en la misma noche no queda bien en el telediario nocturno.

Comprobé el teléfono móvil.

—Lo siento, se me ha agotado la batería. —Supongo que nada estaba a salvo en la Zona Muerta.

En cuanto coloqué el móvil en el cargador, el tío Artemis situó la foto encima del escritorio. Un rostro ensangrentado, lleno de manchas púrpuras y azules, apareció ante mí. Tenía costras de sangre alrededor de varias heridas hinchadas, como si el sujeto hubiera sufrido un accidente. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, dudaba mucho que las heridas fueran accidentales. Quienquiera que fuese, no había tenido una muerte fácil.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —quise saber.

—Lo torturaron antes de matarlo. Pero no buscaban información. — Señaló la boca y la garganta del hombre—. Le cubrieron la boca con cinta adhesiva y le apretaron la tráquea para evitar que gritara. Así que o bien les había proporcionado ya la información que necesitaban, o bien sabían de antemano lo que había hecho.

Dejé que mi mirada vagara por la estancia en un intento por no parecer escrupulosa.

—Los asaltantes deseaban infligirle el mayor dolor posible antes de matarlo. Me da que habló más de la cuenta de quien no debía.

Este tipo de tortura se reserva normalmente para los traidores, ya sea para los que traicionan a un miembro importante de alguna banda o para los que traicionan a todo un grupo u organización. Hoy en día, los sindicatos del crimen están más jerarquizados que la nobleza británica.

Los abogados se reunieron en torno al escritorio, de modo que cogí la foto y la coloqué de manera que pudieran verla mejor. Furuhata compuso una mueca y dio un paso atrás. Era de los míos. Sin embargo, Michiru y Kumada la estudiaron con detenimiento.

—Resulta difícil reconocerlo — dijo Michiru—. Quizá si no estuviera tan amoratado...

—Ayudaría que tuviéramos una foto del expediente de arresto, y no una de la autopsia.

—Todavía no lo hemos identificado —me dijo el tío Artemis antes de coger el teléfono móvil, que había comenzado a sonar.

Furuhata contempló a Kumada a través de sus gafas de montura redonda.

—¿Reconoces a este hombre, Nicolas?

Eché un vistazo a Kumada. Parecía sorprendido, sin habla y pálido, a pesar de que la palidez era una imposibilidad fisiológica en su estado. Porque carecía por completo de sangre.

—Es él —dijo Kumada—. Es el tipo que me pidió que me reuniera con él.

Michiru volvió a examinar la foto.

—¿Ese es tu hombre misterioso? —inquirió.

—Yo diría que sí —replicó él.

Furuhata dio un paso adelante y volvió a examinar la foto.

—¿Estás seguro?

Kumada asintió, estremecido.

—Aunque no apostaría mi vida ni nada de eso.

—De todas formas, ya es demasiado tarde para eso —señaló Michiru, que no había dejado de observar la foto con distintos grados de repulsión.

El tío Artemis cerró su teléfono móvil.

—Carlos Rivera. Tiene un historial de arrestos tan grande como mi legendaria y envidiada capacidad de memoria.

—En ese caso, seguro que no hay antecedentes —dije, conteniendo una risotada.

Mi tío entrecerró los ojos y se dio unos golpecitos en la sien con el dedo índice.

—Esto es como una trampa de acero.

—Ya, pues parece que has olvidado aquella vez que se suponía que debías sacarme del coche de papá y meterme en la cama mientras él se tomaba unos margaritas. Me desperté a las dos de la mañana, casi congelada en el asiento trasero, mientras tú lo pasabas en grande con la señora Dunlop en la puerta de al lado.

El tío Artemis se ajustó la corbata.

—Creo que ese fue un incidente relacionado con el alcohol — masculló. Un rubor extrañamente favorecedor se extendió por su rostro, haciendo que todo aquello hubiera merecido la pena.

Solo para echar sal sobre la herida, sacudí la cabeza con fingida desaprobación.

—Si creer eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches, tío Casi Homicidio por Negligencia...

Michiru rió por lo bajo. Pero el tío Artemis no.

—Podríamos dejarles lo de presentar cargos a los de la fiscalía del distrito.—Antes de que pudiera protestar, añadió—: Encontramos el cadáver del señor Rivera en el Río Grande.

—Quizá tuviera sed —sugerí.

—¿Alguna vez has probado el agua del Río Grande?

—Últimamente no —dije, y me pregunté si él lo había hecho. Y por qué. Y si padecía alguna enfermedad parasitaria a causa de ello—. Kumada cree que puede ser el mismo tipo que le pidió que se reuniera con él en secreto.

El tío Artemis se inclinó hacia delante, intrigado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. —Kumada me explicó el incidente y yo le transmití la información al tío Artemis, quien, por supuesto, lo anotó todo en su libreta.

—Ese tipo me llamó —dijo Kumada, que tomó asiento en el sofá que yo había acercado antes.

Michiru lo imitó, pero Furuhata se acercó a la ventana y contempló el campus universitario que había al otro lado de la calle mientras hablábamos—. Quería que me reuniera con él en un callejón, algo que me resultó bastante extraño. Pero el caso es que me pareció, no sé, desesperado.

—¿Podría describir su comportamiento? —me preguntó el tío Artemis.

—Estaba nervioso —dijo Kumada —. Inquieto. No dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro y de consultar el reloj. Supuse que necesitaba un chute, o algo así.

—Pero ¿escuchaste lo que tenía que decirte? —inquirí, interrumpiendo el interrogatorio del tío Artemis.

—Dijo que tenía información sobre uno de nuestros clientes — comentó Michiru—. Nicolas no tuvo más remedio que escucharle.

—¿Qué información? —pregunté, aunque no pasé por alto aquella repentina intervención en su defensa.

Interesante.

Para el momento en que Kumada finalizó su narración, habíamos descubierto que, según el fallecido Carlos Rivera, había un hombre que iba a pasar mucho tiempo en prisión a pesar de que su único crimen había sido verse involucrado en un asunto de marihuana en la facultad. Por lo visto, admitió haber fumado. Sin embargo, las evidencias forenses apuntaban hacia un crimen mucho más grave. La policía había encontrado a un adolescente muerto en su jardín trasero, y unas zapatillas deportivas manchadas de sangre en el interior de su casa. Las zapatillas habían sido el último clavo de su ataúd. Junto con el testimonio de un testigo presencial (una mujer de ochenta años con gafas de culo de vaso y juanetes), habían sido la clave para encerrar al pobre hombre por homicidio. La mujer declaró bajo juramento que había visto al acusado llevar al chico a su jardín trasero y ocultarlo tras un cobertizo que hacía las veces de almacén. En una noche oscura y tormentosa. Estaba claro la anciana había leído demasiadas novelas de misterio.

—Pero estaba demasiado oscuro —dije—. Y llovía. Esa mujer podría haber visto a mi tía abuela ocultar el cuerpo y dar por hecho que había sido vuestro pobre cliente.

—Exacto —convino Kumada—. De cualquier forma, fue condenado por asesinato en segundo grado.

—¿Vuestro cliente conocía al adolescente? —quiso saber el tío Artemis.

También habría sido mi siguiente pregunta.

Kumada negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo que no lo había visto en su vida.

—¿Cómo se llamaba vuestro cliente? —pregunté antes de que pudiera hacerlo el tío Artemis.

—Weir. Mark Weir. Me dio una llave de memoria USB —dijo Kumada.

—¿Quién? ¿Tu cliente?

—¿Quién hizo qué? —inquirió el tío Artemis sin apartar la vista de la libreta.

—Alguien le entregó a Kumada una llave de memoria.

—¿Quién? —repitió. Por el amor de Dios, ¿acaso no me había oído preguntarlo ya?

—No, el tío ese. —Kumada señaló la foto con un gesto de la cabeza—. Rivera. Aunque no llegó a decirme cómo se llamaba, me dio una dirección. Me dijo que podría encontrar las pruebas que necesitaba para salvar al señor Weir en un almacén de Westside. Me pidió que estuviera allí el miércoles por la noche.

—¿Hora? —quiso saber el tío Artemis.

Al parecer, los buenos interrogatorios no precisaban frases completas. Tomé nota mental de eso.

—Nunca llegó a decirme una hora. Creo que se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había seguido. Se puso la capucha de la sudadera y entró en una pizzería antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más. —Kumada volvió a estudiar la foto—. Supongo que al final lo atraparon, que descubrieron lo que intentaba hacer.

—Hoy es miércoles —señalé—. ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto?

Furuhata se dio la vuelta y los tres abogados intercambiaron una mirada. Al final, fue Michoru la que respondió con voz triste.

—El día que morimos. —Echó un vistazo a Kumada—. Parece que fue hace una eternidad.

Kumada cubrió las manos de la abogada con las suyas. El coraje de Michiru, esa pose dura de no juegues- conmigo, se vino un poco abajo.

—Esto sucedió ayer —le dije al tío Artemis.

—Vale —replicó él antes de empezar con el interrogatorio al estilo nazi. Formuló docenas de preguntas sobre docenas de cuestiones mientras anotaba a toda prisa en su libreta las respuestas que yo le transmitía. Me pregunté si habría oído hablar alguna vez de las grabadoras digitales.

—La llave de memoria se encuentra en el escritorio de su despacho —dije, respondiendo a otra de las preguntas—. No, el tipo no dijo lo que contenía, pero a Kumada le dio la impresión de que se trataba de algún vídeo. Sí, este miércoles; hoy. No, no vio quién seguía a Rivera. Ya habían presentado una apelación, pero pasarán meses antes de que se celebre el juicio. Sí. No. El cliente todavía no había sido trasladado. Quizá. Ni lo sueñes. Cuando se congele el infierno. Bueno, vale. No, su otro testículo izquierdo.

Cuando el tío Artemis se quedó sin preguntas (cosa de agradecer, ya que estas se habían desviado bastante del tema principal), yo me quedé sin energía. No tanto, sin embargo, como para apaciguar las molestas sospechas que tenía con respecto a todo aquel asunto. Allí había algo mucho más importante que un pobre hombre inocente, y me daba la sensación de que ese algo estaba relacionado con el adolescente asesinado. Necesitaba más información sobre ambas cosas.

Bajamos a la planta inferior para comer algo. Mi padre hacía los mejores Monte Cristo de aquel lado de la Torre Eiffel, y se me hizo la boca agua solo de pensar en ellos. Cuando por fin tuve un momento de respiro, mis pensamientos regresaron a Darien. Resultaba difícil no pensar en un hombre cuya mera presencia evocaba imágenes de un diablo decidido a pecar.

—Me encanta el nombre del bar de tu padre —dijo Michiru mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Me obligué a regresar al presente. Michiru había cambiado su forma de actuar conmigo desde que estuve a punto de mantener una relación sexual con un ser incorpóreo delante de ella. Sin embargo, no parecía enfadada. Ni ofendida. Quizá fuera algo relacionado con Seiya. Quizá la abogada creyera que yo lo había engañado o algo así, ya que Seiya parecía sentir algo por mí.

Sentía algo por mí, sí, pero no era nada agradable ni cálido.

—Gracias —repliqué—. Se lo puso por mí, para el eterno disgusto de mi hermana —añadí con un resoplido.

Furuhata rió por lo bajo.

—¿Le puso ese nombre por ti? ¿No se llama Calamity's? ¿Calamidad?

—Sí. El tío Artemis me llamó Calamidad durante años, por Calamity Jane. Y cuando mi padre compró el bar, le pareció que el nombre le pegaba.

—Me gusta —aseguró Michiru —. Una vez tuve un perro que se llamaba como yo.

Intenté no echarme a reír.

—¿De qué raza?

—Era un pitbull. —Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

—Ahora entiendo por qué le pusiste tu nombre —dije con una risotada. Elegimos un rincón oscuro y aislado en el que esperaba poder hablar con mis clientes sin que nadie nos viera. Tras una rápida introducción (una versión abreviada de mi noche con el marido maltratador en el bar que explicaba el estado de mi cara), le pregunté a mi padre si tenía algún mensaje para mí.

—¿Aquí? —inquirió—. ¿Esperas alguno?

—Bueno, sí y no.

Se suponía que Rosie Herschel, mi primer caso de desaparición asistida, me llamaría si se metía en problemas, así que el hecho de que no hubiera noticias era una buena noticia en sí. No queríamos arriesgarnos a entablar otro tipo de comunicación, cualquier cosa que pudiera relacionarla conmigo o con mi trabajo y que revelara que había escapado de la patética vida que llevaba con su marido. Aunque lo cierto era que el tipo no vivía lo bastante cerca de la ciudad

Inteligencia como para ser capaz de averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

—«Sí y no» no responde a mi pregunta —dijo mi padre, que esperó a que me explicara.

—Claro que sí.

—Ah —replicó. Había entendido la indirecta—. Asuntos oficiales. Ya lo he pillado. Te haré saber si llega algún mensaje.

—Gracias, papá.

Esbozó una sonrisa y la mantuvo durante unos instantes antes de inclinarse hacia mí.

—Pero si alguna vez vuelves a entrar en mi bar con la cara hinchada y llena de cardenales —me susurró al oído—, tendremos una conversación muy seria acerca de tus asuntos oficiales y todo lo que eso conlleva.

Mierda. Creí que me había salido con la mía. Creí que lo había convencido de que la paliza había sido una experiencia más educativa que peligrosa. Me vine abajo.

—Está bien —dije añadiendo un leve gimoteo a mi voz sobria normal. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó a atender la barra. Al parecer, Neflyte aún no había llegado.

Neflyte era un tranquilo nativo americano con el pelo largo y oscuro y unos pectorales de muerte. Yo no le gustaba lo suficiente como para darme el alegrón del día, pero lo cierto era que ya tenía el alegrón del día cubierto. Y Neflyte estaba de muy buen ver.

El tío Artemis colgó el teléfono móvil y concentró toda su atención en mí. Algo de lo más inquietante.

—Bueno —dijo—, ¿te importaría contarme qué era lo que ocurría cuando entré en tu oficina esta mañana?

Ah, eso. Me removí en la silla, incómoda. Enrollarse con la nada debía de parecer algo ridículo para un espectador accidental.

—¿Tan malo fue? —le pregunté.

—No fue malo, supongo. Pensé que te había entrado un ataque de pánico o algo parecido. Pero luego me di cuenta de que Monica y Kou se limitaban a mirarte fijamente, así que imaginé que, fuera lo que fuera, no corrías un peligro de muerte.

—Ya, porque de lo contrario Kou habría estado encima de mí, haciéndome el boca a boca o algo igual de heroico.

El tío Artemis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras se lo pensaba.

—En realidad, lo que me chocó más fue la expresión de anhelo del rostro de Monica.

Una carcajada ascendió por mi garganta. Podía imaginarme a la perfección la cara de euforia de Monica. El tío Bob se sentó con aire paciente y enarcó las cejas en una pregunta que aguardaba una explicación.

Bien, pues no iba a recibir ninguna.

—¿Sabes, tío Artemis? Deberíamos dejar a un lado ese asunto en particular, ya que eres mi tío y todo eso.

—Está bien —dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros con aire despreocupado, fingiendo que dejaría el tema. Dio un sorbo del té helado y luego añadió—: Kou parecía bastante cabreado. Supongo que sabrás por qué.

—Claro. Porque es un imbécil.

—Es algo temperamental en ocasiones, eso debo admitirlo.

—También lo era Josef Mengele. —Pero en su defensa —continuó en un intento por apaciguarme—, debo decir que todo este malentendido que hay entre vosotros es culpa mía. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Malditas sean las cervezas.

—Bueno, no fueron las cervezas las que transformaron a Kou en un imbécil. Estoy casi segura de que ya nació así.

El tío Artemis respiró hondo y luego dejó el tema de verdad.

—Ya veo que esto no me va a llevar a ningún sitio. Pero, maldita sea, Serena, tengo un trabajo que hacer. —Parpadeé, sorprendida, y él sonrió—. Tengo que fastidiar a tu padre como sea. —Se levantó de la mesa y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, que era su forma de decir que no había problemas entre nosotros.

Cubrí su mano con la mía. —Fastídialo un poco de mi parte, ¿quieres?

Tras darme un suave apretón, el tío Artemis se acercó a la barra y declaró (en voz bien alta) que era un investigador del CCPE. Di un respingo. Había pocas cosas que le hicieran menos gracia a mi padre que pensar en una visita del Centro de Control y Prevención de Enfermedades. Aquella posibilidad ocupaba algún lugar entre una auditoría de Hacienda y una demanda colectiva.

—¿Sabes cuándo es tu funeral? — le preguntó Michiru a Furuhata con voz triste.

Él agachó la cabeza.

—No. Se reunirán con el organizador del funeral esta tarde. — Michiru tomó sus manos. —¿Cómo lo está llevando Reika?

—No muy bien. Tengo que volver con ella.

Oh, oh. Iba a ser uno de esos difuntos que se quedaban atrás para cuidar de sus familias. Al igual que la palidez de Kumada, el hecho de que un fantasma se hiciera cargo de su familia era fisiológicamente imposible. Tendría que intentar sacarle esa idea de la cabeza en cuanto resolviéramos aquel asunto.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Kumada a Michiru—. ¿Sabes cuándo es tu funeral?

—Yo tampoco me he enterado. — Se acercó a él—. ¿Piensas ir al tuyo, entonces?

Kumada se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Tú vas a ir al tuyo?

—Supongo que debería.

—¿Ah, sí?

Michiru sonrió y se acercó un poco más.

—Haré un trato contigo.

—Madre mía...

—Si me acompañas a mi funeral, yo iré contigo al tuyo.

Kumada se lo pensó durante un momento y luego se volvió a encoger de hombros a regañadientes. Intenté no echarme a reír. Eran como los novatos del instituto, que intentan convencerse a sí mismos de que en realidad no quieren asistir al baile del colegio.

—Supongo que podríamos hacerlo —dijo KUmada—. ¿Te apuntas, Furuhata?

—¿Qué? —Furuhata se encontraba a un centenar de sistemas solares de distancia. Se obligó a concentrarse en sus colegas—. No lo sé. Me parece un poco morboso.

—Vamos—dijo Michiru —.Podremos escuchar un montón de maravillosos comentarios sobre nosotros de boca de los parientes que más nos detestaban.

Furuhata suspiró.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo. — Michiru le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y luego me miró—. ¿Crees que debería asistir a su funeral, Serena?

—¿A su funeral? —repetí. Me había pillado desprevenida—. Ah, bueno, claro. ¿Quién no querría asistir a su propio funeral?

—¿Lo ves? —dijo ella antes de darle otras cuantas palmaditas.

—Espero que no nos entierren en el mismo cementerio —comentó Kumada—. No sé si podría soportar la eternidad con vosotros dos como vecinos.

Furuhata resopló y Michiru le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Solo bromeaba —aclaró con una sonrisa cuando Michiru fingió fulminarlo con la mirada. Después se volvió hacia mí—. Bueno, ángel de la muerte, ¿y ahora qué?

Tuve que pensármelo.

—En primer lugar —dije al tiempo que lo apuntaba con el dedo índice—, para ti soy la señora ángel de la muerte, colega.

Se echó a reír.

—Y en segundo, me parece que debería echarle un vistazo a vuestros expedientes sobre este caso.

—Claro —dijo Michiru—.Tenemos una llave de emergencia escondida en las oficinas.

—¡Anda! —exclamé mientras levantaba la mano y me removía en la silla como una niña de escuela con infección del tracto urinario—. ¿Está en una de esas piedras falsas que parecen piedras reales pero son falsas?

—No —respondieron los tres al unísono.

—Ah, perdón. Continúa —le pedí a Michiru, ya que había sido a ella a quien había interrumpido.—Y tendremos que darte el código de seguridad, por si acaso Nora no está allí. Si está, puede que tengas ciertas dificultades para entrar sin una orden.

—Cierto. No había pensado en eso. Estoy segura de que el tío Artemis puede conseguirme una.

—Si no —dijo Furuhta—, podrías considerar la idea de entrar a hurtadillas esta noche y robar los archivos.

Todos nos volvimos hacia él. No parecía un tipo dado a los allanamientos.

—¿Qué? No es ilegal si nosotros damos nuestro consentimiento.

— Muy cierto. —Aunque me parece que las autoridades no estarían muy de acuerdo contigo, la idea me gusta.

Furuhata sonrió.

—Tenía la corazonada de que te gustaría.

—Chicos, ¿puedo haceros un par de preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana? —dije al darme cuenta de que tal vez fuera un buen momento para sacar a colación a Darien.

—Por supuesto —dijo Kumada.

Michiru bajó la mirada, como si se distanciara. No lo consigo siempre, pero lo cierto es que suelo interpretar a la gente lo bastante bien como para saber cuándo ha cambiado el ambiente. Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado, y me intrigaba saber qué era lo que hacía que Michiru se mostrara tan renuente a hablar de ello conmigo.

Volví a lo de Darien y decidí dejar la parte bochornosa a un lado.

—He decidido dejar la parte bochornosa a un lado —dije. Era mejor decir aquellas cosas a las claras —. Espero que, puesto que vosotros podíais verlo, no creyerais que me dedicaba a hacer gilipolleces, como seguramente pensaron Monica y Kou. Porque vosotros podíais verlo, ¿no? Decidme que no parecía que me estaba dando el lote con el aire…

Se miraron unos a otros con aire confundido.

—¿Lo visteis? —quise saber.

—Por supuesto que lo vimos — respondió Michiru—. Pero tú no te estabas dando el lote con nadie. No te moviste, si eso es lo que piensas. Al menos, no mucho.

Me incliné hacia delante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te quedaste allí de pie —dijo Furuhata, que se levantó las gafas con el dedo índice—, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las manos aplastadas a los costados. Tenías la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y jadeabas como si acabaras de correr la maratón de Duke City, pero no te movías.

Su descripción me distrajo durante unos instantes. ¿Tenía los brazos a los costados? ¿La cabeza echada hacia atrás?

—Pero él estaba allí. Lo visteis. Estábamos...

—¿El uno encima del otro como el verde sobre el guacamole? — preguntó Kumada.

—Bueno, algo así, supongo.

—Oye, que no me estoy quejando —dijo él con un gesto negativo de las manos—. Ni mucho menos. Fue de lo más excitante.

De algún modo, tratar de no ruborizarme solo consiguió que me ruborizara aún más. Sentí el calor en mi rostro y solo me quedó rezar para que el rojo no se mezclara con los azules y los morados que ya estaban presentes.

—Pero no te moviste —señaló Michiru—. No físicamente.

—Lo siento, pero sigo sin entender nada.

—Tu alma, tu espíritu, como quieras llamarlo, fue lo que se movió. Te transformaste en algo parecido a nosotros, solo que con mejor color.

—Sí —dijo Kumada—, te desprendiste de tu cuerpo para… estar con él. Fue alucinante.

Me quedé desconcertada. No era de extrañar que me pareciera un sueño.

¿Había realizado algún tipo de proyección astral? Esperaba que no.

No creía en las proyecciones astrales. Aunque tal vez, solo tal vez, las proyecciones astrales creyeran en mí.

—¿Cómo narices pude salir de mi cuerpo? —pregunté, mareada y confusa, aunque no a causa de ninguna sustancia ilegal.

—Eres el ángel de la muerte — comentó Kumada al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. Dínoslo tú.

—No lo sé. —Contemplé las palmas de mis manos como si la respuesta estuviera allí—. No sabía que eso fuera posible.

—No te sientas mal. Yo no creía que nada de esto fuera posible.

—Me siento derrotada —susurré.

Se suponía que yo era la que sabía cosas. ¿Qué ventaja tenía ser un ángel de la muerte si todo lo bueno se revelaba solo cuando era necesario? Yo era un portal, maldita sea. Necesitaba saber.

—Pero el tío estaba como un tren.

Eso me llevó de vuelta al presente a la velocidad del rayo. Miré a Michiru.

—¿En serio? ¿Pudisteis verlo bien? Tengo que deciros la verdad: yo no tengo claro cómo es.

—¿Te refieres a que no sabías que está como un tren? —inquirió Michiru.

—Bueno, en realidad esa parte sí la sabía.

Ella se echó a reír. Dejamos de hablar cuando mi padre me trajo el bocadillo y dijo que me daría diez mil dólares si lo libraba del tío Artemis; luego se marchó con mi cuchillo para la mantequilla metido en la cinturilla del pantalón. Al parecer, pensaba encargarse de mi tío personalmente. Pensé en advertir a Arti, pero ¿dónde estaría la diversión entonces?

—Michiru, tengo que preguntarte algo —dije, dejando a un lado el bocadillo por un momento.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

—Me da la impresión... Bueno, creo que desde esta mañana te muestras un poco distante.

—Lo siento —replicó ella, que dio por cierto el comentario sin ofrecer una explicación. En otras palabras: intentaba librarse de tener que darla.

—No, no te disculpes —me apresuré a añadir—. Solo estaba un poco preocupada. ¿Ocurrió algo?

La abogada tomó una honda bocanada de aire, otro acto fisiológicamente superfluo.

—Es solo que ese tipo que se materializó de la nada, tu tipo, era...Era muy guapo —dijo.

—A mí me lo vas a decir. — Asentí con la cabeza para mostrar mi acuerdo.

—Y asombroso.

—Sí, también lo es.

—Y sexy.

Me incliné hacia delante.

—Me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto.

—Pero...

—Ay.

—La verdad es que me pareció muy raro.

—¿Raro?

—Sí. —Ella también se inclinó hacia delante—. Serena, aquel tipo llevaba puesto... un uniforme de prisión.


	7. Capitulo 7

_La inteligencia tienes ciertas_

_limitaciones._

_La locura... casi ninguna._

¿Un uniforme de prisión? ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Que él estaba en prisión? ¿Que había muerto allí? Se me encogió el corazón ante esa posibilidad. Había tenido una vida muy difícil; eso quedó dolorosamente claro desde la primera vez que lo vi. Y encima había acabado en prisión. No quería ni imaginarme los horrores que debía de haber soportado.

Aunque no deseaba otra cosa que salir pitando hacia aquella prisión, no tenía ni la menor idea de en cuál estaba encarcelado. Por lo que sabía, podría encontrarse en Sing Sing.

Debía apagar los reactores y concentrarme en el caso. El tío Artemis se puso a trabajar en lo de la orden y las transcripciones judiciales, y los abogados se marcharon a ver a sus familias, de modo que yo fui en coche hasta el centro de detenciones metropolitano para hablar con Mark Weir, el hombre que según Carlos Rivera era inocente.

La agente apostada en el mostrador de registros estudió mi placa identificativa.

—¿Serena Tsukino? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido, como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo.

—Esa soy yo —dije con una risilla absurda.

La mujer no me devolvió la sonrisa. Ni lo intentó. Era evidente que me hacía falta leer aquel libro sobre cómo hacer amigos e influir en la gente. Pero algo así implicaría un deseo innato de conseguir amigos y de influir en la gente. Y mis deseos en aquellos momentos eran algo más viscerales.

La agente me señaló una zona de espera mientras llamaba para solicitar la presencia del señor Weir. Mientras permanecía sentada reflexionando sobre mis deseos viscerales, en especial sobre aquellos relacionados con Darien, noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

—Hola, Parca, ¿qué haces en mi área del sistema penitenciario?

Volví la vista y sonreí antes de sacar el teléfono móvil, que ya tenía algo de carga. Lo abrí y me aseguré de que estaba en modo silencio antes de hablar.

—Vaya, Kelvin —le dije al teléfono—, tienes buen aspecto. ¿Has perdido peso?

Kelvin era un preso nativo americano que se había suicidado en el centro de detenciones unos siete años antes. Intenté convencerlo de que cruzara, pero insistió en quedarse para poder disuadir a otros de seguir su ejemplo asesino. Según sus propias palabras. A menudo me preguntaba si podría conseguir algo semejante.

Esbozó una sonrisa radiante al escuchar el cumplido. A pesar del hecho de que los difuntos no podían perder peso, lo cierto era que sí parecía más delgado. Tal vez hubiese algo que yo no sabía. De cualquier forma, era un tipo guapo.

Me dio un codazo juguetón.

—Tú y tus teléfonos.

—Tengo que hacer esto si no quiero que me encierren por hablar sola, señor Invisible.

Soltó una risa ronca que le salió del pecho.

—¿Has venido aquí a ligar conmigo?

—¿Tan evidente resulta?

—Pues claro —dijo, decepcionado —. Siempre atraigo a las chifladas.

Contuve el aliento, y ya estaba inmersa en una interpretación digna de un Oscar (fingiendo una indignación llena de realismo y emoción), cuando me llamaron por megafonía.

—Vaya, esa soy yo, grandullón. ¿Cuándo vendrás a verme?

—¿Ir a verte? —preguntó mientras me ponía en pie para seguir a la agente hasta la sala de visitas—. ¿Cómo podría no verte? Brillas más que los malditos focos de ahí fuera.

Cuando me volví, ya había desaparecido. Aquel tipo me gustaba de verdad.

Me senté en la cabina siete mientras un hombre larguirucho de unos cuarenta años tomaba asiento frente a mí. Tenía el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules amables, y su aspecto era una mezcla entre un hippie de playa y un profesor de universidad. Nos separaba una placa de vidrio con una malla interior de alambre fino que la volvía aún más impenetrable. Me pregunté cómo conseguían meter el alambre allí dentro, en hileras tan uniformemente espaciadas, pero no tenía tiempo para esas minucias. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, maldita sea. No podía distraerme con los enrejados.

El señor Weir me estudió desde el otro lado (no desde el Más Allá, sino desde el otro lado del cristal) con expresión curiosa. Cogí el auricular mientras me cuestionaba cuánta gente había utilizado el mismo teléfono y lo limpia que había sido esa gente.

—Hola, señor Weir. Me llamo Serena Tsukino. —Su expresión siguió siendo vacía. Estaba claro que mi nombre no lo impresionaba.

Cuando entró otro recluso para ocupar la cabina de al lado, Weir lo miró con cautela por encima del hombro. Miraba a los demás como si todos fueran enemigos; estaba siempre alerta, preparado para defenderse en cualquier momento dado. Aquel hombre no se merecía estar en prisión. No había matado a nadie. Pude percibir su conciencia tranquila con tanta facilidad como podía percibir la culpabilidad del tipo que estaba sentado a su lado.

—He venido con malas noticias. —Esperé a que volviera a concentrarse en mí—. Sus abogados fueron asesinados anoche.

—¿Mis abogados? —preguntó, decidiéndose a hablar por fin. Luego comprendió lo que acababa de decirle y abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado—. ¿Los tres?

—Así es, señor. Lo siento muchísimo.

Me miró como si hubiera alargado el brazo a través del cristal y lo hubiera abofeteado. Estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta de que algo así era imposible, teniendo en cuenta la malla de alambre y todo eso.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó después de un rato.

—Les dispararon. Creemos que sus muertes están relacionadas con su caso.

Aquello lo desconcertó aún más.

—¿Los mataron por mi culpa? — Negué con la cabeza.

—Esto no es culpa suya, señor Weir. Lo sabe, ¿verdad? —Al ver que no respondía, continué—: ¿Ha recibido alguna amenaza?

Soltó un resoplido y señaló con la mano lo que le rodeaba para hacer hincapié en su actual entorno.

—¿Sin tener en cuenta las que recibo a diario, quiere decir? —Tenía razón. La cárcel resultaba bastante estresante.

—Para serle sincera—dije sinceramente—, no creo que esa gente desperdicie su tiempo con amenazas. A juzgar por lo ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, parecen bastante más activos.

—¿No me diga? ¿Quién mata a tres abogados?

—Manténgase alerta, señor Weir. Trabajaremos en ello a partir de ahora.

—Lo intentaré. Siento de verdad lo de los abogados —dijo mientras se pasaba los dedos por la barba incipiente y se frotaba los ojos. Estaba cansado, exhausto a causa del estrés de permanecer encarcelado por algo que no había hecho. Me compadecí de él mucho más de lo que habría deseado.

—Me caían muy bien —dijo—. En especial la mujer, Kaiou. —Bajó la mano e intentó descartar las emociones que lo embargaban—. Era una preciosidad.

—Sí, era muy hermosa.

—¿Eran ustedes amigas?

—No, no, pero he visto algunas fotografías suyas. —Nunca sabía cómo explicar mi conexión con los difuntos. Un desliz podía atormentarme durante años. Literalmente.

—¿Y ha venido aquí para decirme que me guarde las espaldas?

—Soy detective privado, y trabajo con el Departamento de Policía de Albuquerque en este caso.

—Pareció encresparse al escuchar la mención del departamento de policía. No podía culparlo. Aunque tampoco podía culpar al departamento. Todas las pruebas apuntaban hacia él—. ¿Conocía al informante? ¿Al hombre que pidió una cita con Kumada el mismo día que todos fueron asesinados?

—¿Informante? —inquirió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Qué quería ese hombre?

Respiré hondo y, antes de responder, observé con detenimiento al señor Weir para decidir cuánto debía contarle. Aquel era su caso. Si había alguien que mereciera saber la verdad, era él. Aun así, en mi cabeza no dejaba de aparecer un cartel que rezaba «Proceda con precaución». Y aquel cartel podía significar dos cosas: que debía proceder con precaución o que aquella asquerosa taza de café empezaba a hacer efecto.

—Señor Weir, lo último que desearía sería darle esperanzas infundadas. Lo más probable es que esto no tenga ninguna importancia. E incluso aunque la tuviera, lo más seguro es que no pueda demostrarse. ¿Lo entiende?

Asintió, aunque de manera casi imperceptible.

—En resumidas cuentas, ese hombre le dijo a Kumada que usted era inocente. —Sus párpados se alzaron un poco sin que pudiera evitarlo.— Dijo que los tribunales habían encerrado al hombre equivocado y que él tenía pruebas de ello.

A pesar de mi advertencia, en los ojos del señor Weir apareció una chispa de esperanza. La vi. Aunque también supe que él deseaba que aquella chispa estuviese allí tanto como yo. Seguro que se había sentido decepcionado en incontables ocasiones. No podía ni imaginar lo horrible que debía ser ir a prisión por un delito que no se había cometido.

Tenía todo el derecho a estar resentido con el sistema.

—En ese caso, ¿a qué espera? Tráigalo aquí. —Me froté la frente. —Él también está muerto. Lo asesinaron ayer también.

Tras todo un minuto de tenso silencio, el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro sibilante y se reclinó en la silla, estirando al máximo el cable del auricular del teléfono. Pude percibir la frustración que lo invadía.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, entonces? —inquirió con tono amargo.

—No lo sé exactamente.

Intentamos hacer algunas averiguaciones por nuestra cuenta. Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para ayudarlo, aunque la cuestión es si mis esfuerzos pueden llegar a dar su fruto. Resulta muy difícil anular una condena, sin importar cuáles sean las pruebas.

El hombre pareció perderse, sumirse en sus pensamientos.

—¿Señor Weir? ¿Podría hablarme del caso? —Tardó un buen rato en regresar conmigo.

—¿Qué quiere saber? —preguntó a la postre.

—Bueno, las transcripciones judiciales están en camino, pero quería preguntarle por esa mujer, la vecina que testificó que lo había visto escondiendo el cadáver del muchacho.

—No había visto a ese chico en toda mi vida. Y las únicas veces que veía a esa mujer era cuando salía al jardín a gritarle a sus girasoles. Está como una cabra. Pero ellos la creyeron. Los miembros del jurado la creyeron. Se tragaron todo lo que les dijo, como si se lo hubiera servido en una bandeja de plata.

—A veces, la gente solo oye lo que quiere oír.

—¿A veces? —inquirió, como si yo le hubiese restado importancia al asunto. Lo había hecho, pero solo intentaba resaltar la parte positiva.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo llegó la sangre del chico a sus zapatillas?

Aquello me desconcertaba. Estaba claro que el hombre era inocente, pero el laboratorio forense había confirmado que la sangre de sus deportivas era la del chico. Aquella, por sí sola, era una prueba capaz de poner a los doce miembros del jurado en su contra.

—Alguien debió de ponerla allí. ¿Cómo si no iban a estar manchadas mis zapatillas? —preguntó, tan desconcertado como yo.

—Está bien, ¿podría hacerme un breve resumen de lo que ocurrió? Por suerte, me había pasado por Staples cuando iba de camino hacía allí. Saqué mi nueva libreta, del mismo tipo que las que utilizaban Kou y el tío Artemis. Sencillas. Inclasificables. Sin pretensiones. Anoté todo lo que podría resultar pertinente.

—Espere un momento —dije, deteniéndolo en cierto punto—. ¿La señora testificó que el chico vivía con usted?

—Sí, pero a quien se refería era a mi sobrino. Vivió conmigo alrededor de un mes antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Ahora los polis creen que también lo maté a él.

Parpadeé con sorpresa.

—¿Está muerto?

—No que yo sepa. Pero ha desaparecido. Y la policía ha convencido a mi hermana de que yo tengo algo que ver con su desaparición.

Aquella debía de ser la conexión que estaba buscando. No sabía a dónde podía llevarme aquella conexión, pero ya había trabajado antes con menos.

—¿Cuándo desapareció?

Weir movió los ojos hacia abajo y a la derecha, lo que significaba que estaba recordando, y no inventando. Otra prueba de su inocencia, aunque no me hacía falta.

—Teddy se quedó conmigo alrededor de un mes. Su madre lo había echado de casa a patadas. No se llevaban bien.

—¿La madre del chico es su hermana?

—Sí. Luego ella lo convenció para que volviera a casa, a pesar de sus constantes disputas. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Me arrestaron unas dos semanas más tarde. Nadie me dijo que el chaval había desaparecido hasta después del arresto.

—¿Cuál pudo ser su móvil, según la fiscalía? —le pregunté. Su expresión se transformó en una mueca de repugnancia.

—Drogas.

—Ah —dije—. El móvil que sirve para cualquier delito.

—Pregúntale más cosas sobre su hermana.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Kumada detrás de mí, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada en una postura pensativa.

—Debí de pasar algo por alto. —¿Puede contarme algo más sobre su hermana? —le pedí al señor Weir, que examinaba la zona a mi espalda para intentar averiguar qué era lo que miraba yo.

—No es la mejor de las madres, pero tampoco la peor —contestó después de un momento—. Ha tenido problemillas aquí y allí. Drogas, y no solo hierba. Algunos robos en tiendas. Ya sabe, lo habitual. Lo habitual. Interesante defensa.

—¿Y recientemente? —preguntó Kumada. Le transmití la pregunta al interesado.

—Hace un año que no la veo. No tengo ni idea de a qué se dedica. Me pregunté si la habían interrogado con respecto al chico muerto.

—¿Cree posible...?

—¿Podría haberse involucrado en algo más serio?

Miré de reojo a Kumada para reprenderlo por haberme interrumpido (¡Abogados!), y luego le transmití su pregunta al señor Weir. Barber no se fijó en mi mirada, pero el señor Weir sí.

—Con Janie —dijo, aunque empezó a mostrarse receloso conmigo —, cualquier cosa es posible.

—¿Diría usted que...?

—¿Podría haberse endeudado con alguien? ¿Con alguien lo bastante rencoroso como para raptar a...?

—Ya está bien —susurré con los dientes apretados—. Aquí no pregunta nadie más que yo. —Estaba haciendo mi mejor imitación de un ventrílocuo, como si el señor Weir no pudiera oírme debido a la falta de movimientos faciales. Ni verme fingir que no hablaba con nadie.

Kumada me observó con aire divertido.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero sigo creyendo que he pasado algo por alto. Algo que ha estado justo delante de mis narices todo el tiempo.

Genial, ahora me sentía culpable.

—No, soy yo la que lo siento. — Me sentía mal, pero debía mantener una sonrisa estúpida para no mover los labios—. No debería haberte regañado.

—No, no, tienes razón. Ha sido culpa mía. —Volví a girarme hacia el señor Weir.

—Siento todo esto. Es algo parecido a oír voces en la cabeza, ya sabe.

Su expresión cambió, pero no de la manera que cabría esperar. De repente pareció... esperanzado otra vez.

—¿De verdad puede hacer lo que dicen que puede hacer?

Como no estaba segura de a qué se refería (quiénes eran los que lo decían y qué era lo que decían que podía hacer), alcé las cejas en un gesto interrogante.

—Y esos a los que se refiere son… Weir se inclinó hacia delante, como si el gesto fuera a ayudarme a oírlo mejor a través del cristal.

—He oído lo que dicen los guardias. Les ha sorprendido que usted haya venido a verme.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, también sorprendida.

—Dicen que usted resuelve crímenes que nadie más puede resolver. Que ha resuelto incluso un caso abierto desde hacía décadas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Solo he hecho eso una vez, por el amor de Dios. Tuve suerte. Una mujer que había sido asesinada en los años cincuenta había venido a verme. Convencí al tío Artemis para que me ayudara y cerramos su caso juntos. No podría haberlo hecho sin él. Ni sin todas las nuevas tecnologías que las fuerzas de la ley tienen a su disposición. Por supuesto, fue de mucha ayuda que ella supiera exactamente quién la había asesinado y dónde encontrar el arma del crimen. Aquella pobre mujer había tenido un hijastro de lo más cruel.

—No es eso lo que dicen — continuó el señor Weir—. Dicen que usted sabe cosas, cosas que nadie podría saber.

Ah.

—Vaya, ¿y quién dice eso?

—Una de las guardias está casada con un poli.

—Bien, entonces eso lo explica todo. Los polis en realidad no creen...

—Me da igual lo que crean los polis, señorita Tsukino. Lo único que quiero saber es si puede hacer lo que dicen.

Un suspiro triste escapó de mis labios.

—No quiero darle vanas esperanzas.

—Señorita Tsukino, su mera presencia aquí me da esperanzas. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas.

—Yo también lo siento, señor Weir. Las posibilidades de que esto nos lleve a algún sitio...

—Son mejores que las posibilidades que tenía esta mañana.

—Si quiere verlo de esa forma — dije, rendida—, no puedo impedírselo.

—Pero puede hacer lo que dicen que puede hacer.

Reacia a darle más esperanzas de las que ya le había dado, sentí la tensión que trepaba por mi espalda y se aferraba a mis hombros. Era fácil creer en mis habilidades cuando eso podía resultar beneficioso para una causa en concreto, pero no sabía lo ventajosos que podrían resultar mis dones en aquel caso en particular.

Quizá la esperanza en sí resultara beneficiosa para el señor Weir. Era lo menos que podía ofrecerle.

—Sí, señor Weir, puedo hacer lo que dicen que puedo hacer. —Esperé a que asimilara aquella pequeña perla, a que su expresión de sorpresa volviera a la normalidad, y luego añadí—: Lo trasladarán al Centro de Acogida y Diagnóstico de Los Lunas para evaluarlo antes de enviarlo a prisión. Podría sortear a las huestes de Los Lunáticos y visitarlo allí, si lo desea. Dejo a su elección lo de concertar una cita.

Al final esbozó una sonrisa renuente.

—Eso me gustaría.

Hablé con Kumada torciendo la boca a un lado.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta más?

El abogado aún estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Está bien —le dije al señor Weir—. Nos veremos pronto.

Colgué el auricular, y ya había empezado a guardar la libreta y el bolígrafo cuando tuve una epifanía. O algo así. Me di la vuelta y di unos golpecitos en la ventanilla para llamar la atención del señor Weir.

El guardia le permitió regresar y volver a coger el teléfono.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —pregunté mientras sujetaba el receptor con el hombro, abría la libreta y apretaba el botón superior del bolígrafo a fin de prepararme para escribir.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Su sobrino. ¿Qué edad tiene su sobrino?

—Ah, tiene quince años. O los tenía. Supongo que ahora tendrá dieciséis.

—¿Y todavía no lo han encontrado?

—No, que yo sepa. ¿Qué...?

—¿Qué edad tenía el chico? El que apareció en su jardín trasero.

—Ya veo dónde quieres llegar — dijo Kumada.

—Tenía quince años. ¿Cree que existe alguna conexión?

Le guiñé un ojo a Kumada y luego me incliné hacia el señor Weir con una pequeña promesa en los ojos.

—Tiene que haberla, y haré todo lo posible para descubrir cuál es.

Lo último que quería era sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero me daba en la nariz que aquellos dos chicos frecuentaban los mismos círculos. Dos chavales con entornos similares, ¿uno muerto y el otro desaparecido? Mi mente me decía que aquello olía a chamusquina.

Aunque necesitaba los expedientes de Kumada, no quería lidiar con Nora, la auxiliar administrativa de los abogados. Si se parecía en algo a otras auxiliares administrativas que conocía, el poder que ostentaba era tan solo algo menor que el de Dios, y no se mostraría amable con nadie que fuera a fisgonear. Lo del allanamiento era mucho más seguro. Sin embargo, el allanamiento tendría que esperar hasta que cayera la noche.

Entretanto, el tío Artemis recopilaría todo lo que la policía de Albuquerque tenía sobre el caso, y Kumada iría a casa de la hermana del señor Weir a averiguar si había mantenido algún contacto con Teddy, el sobrino desaparecido.

Decidí enviar a Kumada para allanar el terreno antes de hablar con ella, ya que supuse que podía utilizar aquel tiempo para pasarme por mi oficina y conseguir toda la información posible en internet.

Mientras salía de la zona de visitas, cogí el teléfono y llamé a Monica.

—Hola, jefa —dijo a modo de saludo—. ¿Ya estás planeando una fuga de la cárcel?

—No. Aunque no lo creas, me han dejado salir.

—Chiflados. ¿Qué tendrán en la cabeza?

—Seguramente que doy más problemas de lo que valgo. Se echó a reír.

—Tienes tres mensajes, aunque ninguno urgente. La señora George sigue convencida de que su marido la engaña y quiere reunirse contigo esta tarde.

—No.

—Eso fue lo que le dije, aunque con algunas palabras más —dijo con guasa—. Todo lo demás puede esperar. Bueno, ¿qué tal?

—Me alegra que me lo preguntes —dije mientras atravesaba las puertas de cristal. Examiné la zona en busca de Kelvin, pero por lo visto mi amigo tenía mejores cosas que hacer—. Los abogados me han contado algunas cosas interesantes durante el almuerzo.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo de interesantes?

—Bastante.

—Suena prometedor.

—¿Puedes meterte en la base de datos de prisiones y buscar a alguien llamado Darien?

—¿En la base de datos de prisiones?

Di un respingo. En su boca sonaba... criminal.

—Sí, es una larga historia.

—Bueno, hay unos doscientos reclusos y/o convictos en libertad condicional cuyo apellido es Darien.

—Eso ha sido rápido. Prueba con Darien como nombre. Oí cómo tecleaba.

—Mejor —me dijo—. Solo hay cuatro.

—Vale, bien. El que busco tendrá ahora unos treinta años.

—En ese caso, solo hay uno.

Me detuve con la llave a medio camino de la puerta del coche.

—¿Uno? ¿De verdad?

—Darien Chiba.

Mi corazón empezó a martillear con nerviosismo en el interior del pecho. ¿Habría acertado? ¿Era posible que lo hubiera encontrado después de tantos años?

—¿Tienen alguna foto del expediente de arresto? —pregunté.

Al ver que Monica no respondía, lo intenté de nuevo—. ¿Monica? ¿Estás ahí?

—Ay, Dios, Serena. Él es... Es él.

Se me cayeron las llaves al suelo, y apoyé la mano libre encima de Misery.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No lo has visto nunca.

—Está como un tren. Es exactamente como lo describiste.

Traté de controlar la respiración. No tenía una bolsa de papel a mano si las cosas se ponían mal.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie así. No sé, tan feroz, tan increíblemente hermoso.

—Es él —aseguré, porque sabía sin duda alguna que mi amiga había dado con el tipo correcto.

—Te envío la foto del expediente ahora mismo.

Sostuve el teléfono a la espera de que llegara el mensaje. Después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, apareció una imagen en la pantalla. De pronto, mi único propósito en la vida fue seguir en posición vertical. Con todo, se me doblaron las rodillas y me deslicé hasta el estribo de la puerta, incapaz de apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Monica había clavado la descripción. Era feroz, con una expresión cauta y furiosa a un tiempo, como si pretendiese advertirle a los agentes que mantuvieran las distancias. Por su propio bien. A pesar de la escasez de luz, sus ojos tenían un brillo que hablaba de una rabia contenida a duras penas. Estaba claro que Darien no era muy feliz cuando tomaron la foto.

—Sigue en la lista de reclusos. Me pregunto cada cuánto tiempo actualizan estas cosas. ¿Serena? — Monica seguía en línea, pero yo era incapaz de apartar los ojos de la fotografía. Mi amiga pareció darse cuenta de que necesitaba un momento y aguardó en silencio a que me recobrara.

Lo hice. Con un nuevo propósito en mente, me coloqué el teléfono junto a la oreja y me agaché para recoger las llaves.

—Voy a ver a Soichi.

Con la idea de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, me dirigí a una calle paralela y aparqué junto a un contenedor con la esperanza de que los vecinos no se dieran cuenta de que planeaba colarme en su manicomio abandonado. El hospital, clausurado por el gobierno en los años cincuenta, había acabado en manos de una banda de moteros, también conocidos como «los vecinos». Se llamaban a sí mismos los Bandits, y no eran muy amables con los intrusos. Tenían rottweilers que lo demostraban.

El mero hecho de acercarme al manicomio me provocó un nudo en el estómago, pero no por los perros. No era un nudo de los malos. Los psiquiátricos me fascinaban. Cuando estaba en la facultad, mis excursiones de fin de semana favoritas consistían en visitar clínicas mentales abandonadas. Los difuntos que encontraba allí eran enérgicos y apasionados, llenos de vida. Lo cual resultaba bastante irónico, ya que estaban muertos.

Aquel manicomio en particular daba cobijo a mi loco favorito. La vida de Soichi (cuando estaba vivo de verdad) era más misteriosa que el triángulo de las Bermudas, pero, por lo que había conseguido descubrir, Soichi había vivido su infancia en la época de la Depresión. Su hermana pequeña había muerto de neumonía, y aunque yo no había llegado a conocerla, Soichi aseguraba que todavía andaba por allí, haciéndole compañía.

Soichi se parecía mucho a mí. Había nacido con un propósito, con un trabajo que hacer. Pero nadie había entendido su don. Tras la muerte de su hermana, sus padres lo habían internado en el hospital psiquiátrico de Nuevo México. Los siguientes años de incomprensión y malos tratos, aderezados con dosis periódicas de terapia de electrochoque, convirtieron a Soichi en una fracción de la persona que podría haber sido.

En muchos sentidos, era como un niño de cuarenta años metido en un tarro de galletas, solo que su tarro era una maldita institución mental desmoronada y sus galletas eran nombres, los nombres de los fallecidos que había grabado, un día sí y otro también, en las paredes del psiquiátrico. El último guardián de los registros. No creo que san Pedro pudiera echarle algo en cara a Soichi.

Aunque no estaría mal que le hubiese dado un lápiz. El nerviosismo había derramado un montón de adrenalina en mi organismo. Podría descubrir de una tacada si el sobrino de Mark Weir estaba vivo (cruzaba los dedos) y si también Darien seguía con vida.

Soichi sabía cuándo cruzaba alguien, y nunca olvidaba un nombre. La increíble cantidad de información que pasaba por su cabeza en un momento dado habría llevado a cualquier persona cuerda al borde del abismo, lo que también explicaba la personalidad de Soichi.

Las puertas y ventanas del psiquiátrico estaban selladas con tablas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Me escabullí hacia la parte de atrás, atenta al ruido de los pasos de los rottweiler, y me arrastré bocabajo para colarme por una de las ventanas del sótano que forzaba en cada visita. Todavía no me había quedado atrapada en aquel manicomio en particular (algo de agradecer, ya que probablemente habría perdido una pierna), pero sí me había quedado encerrada en uno que había a las afueras de Las Vegas, en Nuevo México. Un sheriff me arrestó. Tal vez me equivoque, pero estoy casi segura de que mi obsesión por los hombres uniformados empezó aquel día. El sheriff estaba como un tren.

Nunca he vuelto a ser la misma.

—¿Soichi? —dije después de caer de cabeza sobre una mesa y saltar al suelo con un movimiento bastante impresionante. Me sacudí el polvo de la ropa, encendí mi linterna LED y me dirigí hacia las escaleras—. ¿Soichi, estás aquí?

La planta baja estaba vacía. Seguí los pasillos, maravillada por los miles y miles de nombres grabados en las paredes de yeso, y empecé a subir las escaleras de servicio hacia la primera planta. Allí había libros y muebles esparcidos por el suelo. Los grafitis cubrían la mayor parte de las superficies, una muestra de las incontables fiestas que se habían celebrado en aquel lugar a lo largo de los años, probablemente antes de que la banda de moteros se hiciera con la propiedad. Al parecer, la clase de 1983 había vivido libremente, y Patty Jenkins había perdido la virginidad.

La miríada de nacionalidades que Soichi había grabado en las paredes me dejó alucinada. Había nombres indios, mandarines, arapahoes e iraníes.

—Señorita Serena —dijo Soichi a mi espalda con una risilla maliciosa. Di un respingo antes de darme media vuelta.

—¡Soichi, diablillo! —Le encantaba asustarme, de modo que debía fingir una experiencia cercana a la muerte cada vez que lo visitaba.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas y me dio un enorme abrazo. Soichi era una mezcla entre un oso pardo de peluche y Pillsbury Doughboy, el muñequito de las tortitas. Tenía un rostro infantil y un corazón juguetón que solo veía lo bueno de la gente.

Siempre deseé haberlo conocido cuando estaba vivo, antes de que el gobierno le achicharrara el cerebro. ¿Habría sido un ángel de la muerte como yo? Sabía con certeza que él podía ver a los difuntos antes de morir.

Me dejó en el suelo y luego frunció el ceño en una expresión cómica.

—Nunca vienes a verme. Nunca.

—¿Nunca? —le pregunté para fastidiarlo.

—Nunca.

—Ahora estoy aquí, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros de mala gana.

—Y cada vez que vengo debo enfrentarme al pequeño problemilla de los rottweilers.

—Ya. Tengo muchos nombres que darte. Muchos.

—En realidad no tengo tiempo para...

—No deberían estar aquí. No, no, no. Tienen que marcharse. — Soichi también era un chismoso consumado que siempre me daba los nombres de aquellos que habían muerto pero que aún no habían cruzado.

—Tienes razón, Soichi, pero esta vez soy yo la que tiene un nombre para ti. Se quedó callado y me miró con perplejidad.

—¿Un nombre?

Decidí decirle el nombre de alguien que ya sabía que había fallecido.

—James Enrique Barilla — comenté, el nombre del chico asesinado que había sido encontrado en el jardín de Mark Weir.

—Vaya —dijo él, que se concentró de inmediato.

Lanzarle un nombre de aquella forma era un truco barato, pero tenía que conseguir que Soichi se concentrara. No contaba con mucho tiempo. Tenía una cita con la señora Actividad Ilegal. El allanamiento no se llevaría a cabo solo.

Soichi reconoció el nombre de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar en particular, lo que por desgracia incluía algunos atajos a través de las paredes. Me esforcé para seguirlo; doblé esquinas y crucé puertas mientras rezaba por que el suelo no se hundiera bajo mis pies.

—Espera, Soichi. No me pierdas.

Lo oí escaleras abajo, más allá de las cocinas, repitiendo el nombre en voz baja una y otra vez. Tropecé con una silla rota y dejé caer la linterna, que bajó dando tumbos por las escaleras.

En aquel momento, Soichi apareció ante mí.

—Nunca eres capaz de seguirme, señorita Serena.

—¿Nunca? —pregunté mientras me ponía en pie con cierto esfuerzo.

—Nunca. —Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí escaleras abajo.

Conseguí de algún modo recoger la linterna cuando pasamos junto al lugar donde se encontraba. Sus intenciones eran buenas.

Nos detuvimos. Soichi frenó con una brusquedad que no me esperaba. Choqué contra su espalda, siempre agradecida por su cuerpo blandito, y reboté para aterrizar, una vez más, de culo en el suelo. Por lo general, Soichi se habría reído mientras me levantaba y me sacudía el polvo, pero en aquellos momentos tenía una misión. Según mis experiencias pasadas, nada distraía a Soichi cuando tenía una misión.

—Aquí. Es aquí —dijo al tiempo que señalaba repetidamente uno de los miles de nombres que había grabado en el yeso—. James Enrique Barilla.

En realidad no me sorprendió que encontrara el nombre de James entre los de aquellos que ya habían fallecido, ya que un hombre iba a ir a prisión por su asesinato. No obstante, debía comprobarlo, solo por si acaso.

—¿Sabrías decirme cómo murió?

—No cómo —dijo, molesto de repente. Luché por reprimir la sonrisa—. No por qué. No cuándo. Solo puedo decirte si está muerto o no.

—¿Y dónde? —Solo quería mostrarme obstinada. Mi amigo me fulminó con la mirada.

—Señorita Serena, conoces las reglas. No se rompen las reglas —dijo a modo de advertencia mientras me señalaba con su dedo regordete. Una reprimenda en toda regla.

En ocasiones me preguntaba si de verdad Soichi sabía más cosas y se limitaba a seguir algunas reglas cósmicas que yo desconocía. No obstante, me daba la sensación de que aquella forma de hablar derivaba de los muchos años de internamiento.

Nadie conocía las reglas mejor que los internos. Saqué la libreta y pasé unas cuantas hojas.

—Vale, Soichi, ¿qué me dices de Theodore Bradley Thomas? —Al menos, me marcharía de allí sabiendo si el sobrino desaparecido de Mark Weir estaba vivo o muerto.

Soichi agachó la cabeza para pensarlo durante unos instantes.

—No, no, no —dijo al final—. Todavía no su hora.

El alivio inundó todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Ahora solo tenía que encontrarlo. Me pregunté si el chico corría mucho peligro.

—¿Sabes cuándo le llegará la hora? —pregunté, aunque conocía la respuesta. La misma.

—No cuándo. Solo si está muerto o no —repitió mientras se daba la vuelta para grabar otro nombre en el yeso.

Lo perdí. Conservar la atención de Soichi era como servir espaguetis con una cuchara. No obstante, tenía otro nombre que darle. Uno importante. Me acerqué un poco, porque casi me daba miedo decirlo en voz alta.

—Darien Chiba —susurré.

Soichi se detuvo. Reconocía el nombre, eso me quedó bien claro. Y eso significaba que Darien estaba muerto. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Había deseado con todas mis fuerzas que no lo estuviera.

—¿Dónde está su nombre? —le pregunté sin hacer caso del escozor de ojos. Examiné las paredes, como si de verdad pudiese encontrar su nombre entre la masa caótica de garabatos que se asemejaba a una obra de M.C. Escher colocado con ácido. Pero quería verlo. Tocarlo. Quería deslizar los dedos sobre las líneas que formaban el nombre de Darien.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que Soichi me miraba con una expresión recelosa pintada en su rostro infantil.

Levanté una mano para ponérsela sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa, Soichi?

—No —dijo al tiempo que se alejaba para ponerse fuera de mi alcance—. Él no debería estar aquí. No, señora.

Cerré los ojos, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no ver la verdad.

—¿Dónde está su nombre, Soichi?

—No, señora. Él nunca debería haber nacido.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo. Jamás le había oído decir algo semejante.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho una cosa así.

—Nunca debería haber habido un niño llamado Darien. Debería haberse quedado en el lugar al que pertenece. Los marcianos no pueden convertirse en humanos solo porque quieren beberse nuestra agua. — Clavó sus ojos en los míos, pero su mirada se perdió durante unos instantes antes de volver a concentrarse en mi cara—. Mantente alejada de él, señorita Serena— dijo al tiempo que daba un paso hacia mí—. Aléjate de él.

Me mantuve en mis trece.

—No estás siendo muy amable, Soichi.

Él se inclinó hacia delante.

—Pero es que él tampoco es muy amable, señorita Serena —me susurró con voz ronca.

Algo que escapaba a mis sentidos llamó su atención. Se dio la vuelta, escuchó con atención y luego se abalanzó sobre mí y me apretó los brazos con sus manos regordetas. Di un respingo, pero no estaba asustada. Soichi nunca me haría daño. Un momento después, me apretó con más fuerza aun y estuve a punto de soltar un grito. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que quizá estuviese equivocada.

—Soichi, cielo —dije con un tono tranquilizador—, me estás haciendo daño.

Apartó las manos de repente y se alejó con aire incrédulo, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de hacer.

—No pasa nada —dije. Me negué a frotarme los brazos doloridos, ya que aquel gesto solo conseguiría que se sintiera peor—. No pasa nada, Soichi. No pretendías hacerme daño.

Una expresión horrorizada apareció en su rostro justo antes de que desapareciera. Sus palabras flotaron tras él.

—Eso a él no le importará.


	8. Capitulo 8

_Los chicos también tienen_

_sentimientos._

_Pero... ¿a quién le importa?_

El sol anidó en la colina de Nine Mile durante unos instantes antes de perder el interés y deslizarse hacia el otro lado. Me senté en mi Miseria (en el coche, no en la emoción), y esperé a que el horizonte se lo tragara por completo antes de seguir adelante con el asunto del allanamiento. Sin embargo, cuanto más esperaba, más pensaba en Darien. Y cuanto más pensaba en Darien, más confundida me sentía.

Soichi conocía el nombre de Darien, pero ¿significaba eso necesariamente que había muerto? ¿Podría significar otra cosa? Nunca había visto a Soichi asustado, y eso me asustaba. También parecía ocultar algo, pero intentar distinguir los momentos lúcidos de Soichi de los menos lúcidos era una tarea casi imposible.

Lo más positivo era que había descubierto que los marcianos nunca debían intentar convertirse en humanos solo para beberse nuestra agua. Puesto que los marcianos no existían, supuse que formaban parte de alguna de las extrañas analogías de Soichi. Bien, ¿qué narices podía compararse con seres alienígenas? Sin tener en cuenta a los artistas circenses, claro está. Debían de ser personas que vivían fuera del sistema.

Se me ocurrían un par de grupos, pero tenía la extraña certeza de que Darien no era ni inspector de Hacienda ni miembro de la familia Manson. Y menos mal, porque las esvásticas no son tan fáciles de combinar como uno podría pensar.

Quizá la pieza más importante del rompecabezas fuera el agua. ¿Qué representaba? ¿Qué podría desear una persona que vivía fuera de los límites de la sociedad? ¿Dinero? ¿Aceptación? ¿Poder? ¿Una enchilada verde? Debía admitir que no tenía ni idea. Aunque en mi defensa tengo que decir que la analogía de Soichi era muy mala.

Vivíamos demasiado cerca de Roswell para pensar con lógica sobre las invasiones alienígenas. Sin embargo, si podía ser lógica con el caso. El sobrino de Mark Weir estaba vivo, y tenía la sospecha de que el chaval conocía a James Barilla, el muchacho que habían encontrado muerto en el jardín de Weir. Tenía que haber una conexión. Sobre todo porque yo quería que la hubiera. Y fuera cual fuese aquella conexión, Teddy corría peligro.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Peruru cuando lo necesitaba? Casi nunca desaparecía durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo podría llevar a cabo un estudio de reconocimiento sobrenatural sin mi equipo de reconocimiento sobrenatural? A saber, mi Equipo Peruru, un equipo formado por un solo miembro. Pero al considerarlo un equipo, podía permitirme decir cosas como «Estas son las órdenes de equipo». Me chiflaba decir gilipolleces como esa.

En fin, tal y como estaban las cosas, tendría que darme más paseos de los que pensé cuando decidí ponerme aquellas botas. Mientras regresaba del psiquiátrico, llamé al detective jefe del caso de Weir. Era un amigo del tío Artemis, pero no un gran fan mío.

Creo que lo irritaba. Podía ser muy irritante cuando ponía mi ventrículo izquierdo en ello. A mi parecer, o bien estaba celoso del éxito del tío Artemis (y de mi importante parte en él), o bien no le gustaban las chicas monas con carácter. Lo más probable era que la razón fuese una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Nuestra conversación no duró mucho. Las respuestas del detective Anaya fueron breves y concisas. Según él, la policía de Albuquerque también había intentado localizar a Teddy en relación con el caso, pero buscaban otro cadáver, otra muerte que achacarle a Mark Weir. Dicha investigación los llevaría siempre en la dirección equivocada. Puesto que yo sabía que Teddy estaba vivo, tendría una ligera ventaja sobre el departamento, con énfasis en lo de «ligera». Y decir ventaja también era un poco exagerado.

Cuando entrevistaron a la madre de Teddy, ella les contó que su hijo no había regresado a casa después de vivir con su hermano. ¿Y aun así esperó a que Mark fuera arrestado por asesinato para informar de su desaparición? Eso significaba que Teddy había estado dos semanas en paradero desconocido. Tal vez no fuera la campeona estatal del decatlón académico, pero hasta yo me daba cuenta de que las cosas no encajaban.

Mientras esperaba a que la luz del ocaso se desvaneciera y la oscuridad reinara en la zona, cogí el teléfono para examinar la imagen de Darien por enésima vez aquel día. Y al igual que en todas las ocasiones anteriores, me quedé sin aliento al verlo. No podía creerlo. Después de más de diez años, lo había encontrado. Vale, lo había encontrado en prisión, pero por el momento (puesto que era una experta en lo que a vivir en la negación se refiere), pensaba pasar por alto aquella parte. El rayo de esperanza al que me aferraba era que Darien estaba cabreado cuando le habían tomado aquella foto. No solo molesto, no solo enfadado, sino presa de una furia salvaje. Los culpables no se cabrean. O bien se sienten aliviados o bien preocupados por su captura. Darien no mostraba ninguna de aquellas dos emociones.

Guardé el teléfono tras controlar el disparatado impulso de darle un lametón a la pantalla, y caminé por la acera hasta la entrada principal de las oficinas de Furuhata, Kaiou & Kumada. Había una enorme puerta de madera de roble convenientemente oculta entre yucas y arbustos de hoja perenne, lo que hacía que el allanamiento fuera mucho más complicado. Aunque, en realidad, no era un allanamiento normal y corriente, ya que yo tenía la llave y todo eso.

La oficina de Kumada estaba tan solo un poco más organizada que una zona de guerra postapocalíptica. Examiné varias pilas de documentos y encontré los expedientes del caso de Weir en una caja de cartón rotulada como «Weir, Mark L.». Que era el lugar más lógico donde encontrarlos. No obstante, la misteriosa llave de memoria fue un asunto bien distinto. Kumada dijo que estaría encima de su escritorio, pero no lo estaba; y en el cajón de los lápices había al menos siete llaves de memoria sin etiquetar. No podía tirarme allí toda la noche. Tenía una emboscada policial a la que acudir, que por desgracia no involucraba ni bosques ni bandidos enmascarados.

Sopesé los pros y los contras de llevarme todas las llaves de memoria para examinar su contenido más tarde. Los pros ganaron. Tras apuntar en mi agenda mental que debería llevar a cabo otro allanamiento la noche siguiente para devolverlas, comencé a meterme las memorias USB en los bolsillos. Y eso me llevó a darme cuenta de que los cafés mocha y las hamburguesas con queso no me estaban haciendo ningún favor. Lo que, a su vez, me llevó a percibir un furioso gruñido de mi estómago vacío. Estaba muerta de hambre.

Mientras daba saltitos para intentar introducir las dos últimas llaves de memoria en los bolsillos, repasé mi lista mental de locales de comida rápida por los que podría pasarme de camino hacia el almacén que la poli vigilaba en secreto.

—Pasas tan desapercibida como un camión gigante en una exposición de coches exóticos.

Absolutamente sorprendida, me di la vuelta y vi a Seiya junto a la puerta.

—Joder, kou —dije con una mano sobre el corazón—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Entró en el despacho y echó un vistazo al mobiliario iluminado por la luz de la luna antes de concentrar su atención en la menda.

—Me ha enviado tu tío —dijo con voz apagada—. Cualquier prueba que obtengas sin una orden no servirá de nada en un tribunal.

Ah, volvíamos a ser enemigos mortales. Su presencia irradiaba frialdad. Tendría que estar alerta, atenta a sus traidores impulsos.

Tendría que comer, dormir y utilizar el inodoro con un ojo abierto.

—¿Las palabras «cadena de custodia» significan algo para ti? — inquirió.

—Significarían algo si me importaran una mierda. —Cogí la caja y me encaminé hacia la puerta

—. Lo único que necesito es saber a qué me enfrento, Kou.

—¿Te refieres a una posible enfermedad mental?

Vaya, habíamos vuelto a los insultos sutiles. Nada como regresar al hogar.

—Mi intención no es demostrar mis dotes como investigadora, Kou, ni hacerme famosa para que todo el mundo sepa lo enorme que tengo la polla. Solo ayudo a mis clientes. Sin más —dije mientras pasaba a su lado—. Es lo que hago desde hace años, mucho antes de que tú aparecieras.

Seiya me siguió hasta la puerta principal.

—¿Cuál es el código? —preguntó para poder resetear la alarma. Grité los números por encima del hombro (casi para que todo el mundo en el vecindario pudiera oírlos) y luego metí la caja en la parte trasera de mi jeep. El detective me siguió.

—Tengo que parar a comer algo. Me reuniré contigo en el almacén — le dije. Seiya se aseguró de que la puerta trasera estaba bien cerrada antes de hablar.

—No estamos lejos de tu casa — me dijo—. ¿Por qué no dejamos tu coche y viajas conmigo?

Metí la llave en la cerradura para abrir mi puerta.

—Tengo hambre.

—Puedes comer en el camino.

Solté un suspiro irritado y coloqué la mano en la manilla.

—¿Es que ahora el tío Artemis te paga para que seas mi niñera?

—Tenemos cuatro cadáveres, Tsukino. Él está... preocupado.

—¿Arti? —inquirí con un resoplido.

—Te seguiré hasta tu casa.

—Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, Kou —dije antes de subirme a Misery y cerrar la puerta.

Por lo visto, lo de convertirse en mi niñera le hacía tan poca gracia como a mí. En algún profundo lugar de mi interior lo sentí por él. Ja.

—Mmm. Los tacos son lo mejor. —Miré a Kou mientras aparcábamos al lado del coche de incógnito del tío Artemis, un anodino sedán azul oscuro—. Solo espero no derramar más salsa sobre tus preciosos asientos de vinilo.

A Seiya se le contrajo la mandíbula cuando apretó los dientes. Muy divertido.

—Son de cuero —dijo con un tono de voz tenso y controlado.

—¡Huy! Bueno, son muy bonitos. Aparcó la furgoneta y salté del vehículo antes de que la tensión se transformara en violencia espontánea; me agaché para recoger mi vaso extragrande de refresco bajo en calorías y luego corrí hacia el coche del tío Artemis. También conocido como Zona Segura.

Habíamos aparcado a bastante distancia del almacén y un amplio campo de ambrosías y mezquites nos separaba de la construcción de metal oxidado. Parecía una mezcla entre un hangar de aviones y un taller mecánico, y estaba situado en medio de ninguna parte. No había un solo vecino en varios kilómetros. Un hecho que encontré de lo más interesante.

El tío Artemis estaba sentado dentro del coche y miraba a través de unos prismáticos muy chulos que había apoyado en el volante. Me incliné sobre el parabrisas, me coloqué delante de las lentes y sonreí. Arti apartó los ojos de los prismáticos y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —articulé con los labios antes de trotar hacia el asiento del acompañante y adentrarme en el cálido interior del coche.

Gracias a Macho Taco, había demorado la muerte por inanición un día más. La vida era una gozada.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunté mientras señalaba un segundo coche policía de incógnito estratégicamente aparcado a unos metros de distancia. Se había camuflado por completo en la oscuridad. Salvo por un detalle minúsculo e insignificante: tenía las luces de posición encendidas. Me dio en la nariz que el tipo no se había graduado el primero de su clase.

—Es el agente Taft —dijo el tío Artemis.

—No —susurré.

—Se ofreció voluntario.

—No.

—Es un buen tipo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me arrellané en el asiento cuando Seiya abrió la puerta de atrás para entrar en el coche y me apuntó con su mini foco de búsqueda.

—Cierra la puerta —susurré con apremio.

El tío Artemis frunció el ceño. Otra vez. No entendí por qué. Estaba claro que no necesitaba práctica.

—Taft tiene una admiradora — expliqué—. Una adorable niñita lo ha estado acechando. Creo que se llama Engendro Infernal de Satán.

El tío Artemis rió entre dientes.

—¿Y qué engendro infernal de Satán llevas tú puesto?

A lo que Arti se refería con tan poca delicadeza era la ropa que me había puesto al cambiarme. Llevaba mi más cómodo atuendo negro y me había untado la cara con maquillaje teatral negro para completar el look medianoche-en-el-desierto. Por supuesto, había tenido que cambiarme de ropa varias veces mientras Seiya me esperaba en el asiento de cuero de su furgoneta, pero esperaba de verdad que aquello no lo hubiera molestado...

—Quiero camuflarme —dije.

—¿Con eso? ¿En serio?

—Ríete cuanto quieras, tío Artemis —dije antes de hacer una pausa para sorber ruidosamente el refresco—. Pero ya verás cuando alguien tenga que darse un paseo por el desierto para echar un vistazo más de cerca. Entonces apreciarás que sepa adelantarme a los acontecimientos.

Seiya eligió aquel momento para unirse a la conversación.

—Yo aprecio que sepas adelantarte —dijo con tono distante, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa—. No tanto como tu delantera, pero aun así...

Me giré en el asiento para mirarlo a la cara.

—Mi delantera, como tú la llamas, tiene nombre. —Señalé mi pecho derecho—. Este es Peligro. — Luego el izquierdo—. Y este es Will Robinson. Apreciaría que te dirigieras a ellos como es debido.

Se produjo un largo silencio en el que Seiya tuvo que parpadear varias veces.

—¿Les has puesto nombre a tus pechos? —preguntó al final.

Le di la espalda encogiéndome de hombros.

—También les he puesto nombre a mis ovarios, pero ellos no destacan tanto.

¿Alguna vez se os ha ocurrido pensar que toda esta operación se echó a perder cuando torturaron a Carlos Rivera? —le pregunté al tío Artemis—. Si esos tipos tienen algo en la mollera, seguro que se deshicieron de cualquier prueba incriminatoria en el momento que averiguaron lo que hizo Rivera.

—Cierto —dijo el tío Artemis—. Pero solo existe una forma de estar seguros.

—¿Por qué no te limitas a conseguir una orden, reunir un pequeño ejército y entrar sin más en ese lugar?

—¿Basada en qué causa probable? Las pistas anónimas no bastan para obtener una orden de registro, calabacita. Necesitamos esa llave de memoria.

Tenía razón. No mucha, pero razón al fin y al cabo. Y me había llamado calabacita. En respuesta, sorbí el refresco haciendo tanto ruido como me fue quinestésicamente posible. Sería de mucha ayuda saber lo que buscábamos. Suspiré para resaltar mi impaciencia y mi aburrimiento. Las vigilancias secretas eran un coñazo. Y sentía que mi deber cívico como reconocida experta en sarcasmo era aligerar el ambiente un poco, así que di un sorbo más.

—¿Por qué no vas a hacerle compañía a Taft? —sugirió el tío Artemis sin dejar de mirar por los prismáticos.

—No puedo.

Se apartó de las lentes.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me cae bien.

—Pues perfecto. Creo que tú tampoco le caes muy bien.

—Además —dije, ignorado a mi desagradecido tío—, el Engendro Infernal de Satán sigue cada uno de sus movimientos, ¿recuerdas? —Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que el tío Artemis acababa de decir—. ¿No le caigo bien?

Arti enarcó las cejas unas cuantas veces.

—¿Qué le he hecho? —Clavé una mirada furiosa en el estúpido coche de Taft—. Será asqueroso... Ya veremos si le presto mi ayuda cuando la niña demonio empiece a dar a conocer su presencia.

Oí un zumbido eléctrico a mi espalda cuando Seiya bajó su ventanilla.

—Hay movimiento.

Todos miramos hacia el almacén, donde apareció una columna vertical de luz. Las descomunales puertas se abrieron y la luz se derramó sobre el furgón que aguardaba. El vehículo se adentró en el interior antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse.

—A este ritmo, nunca resolveremos el caso y Mark Weir envejecerá en prisión. Esta vigilancia es un asco —protesté por encima de mi refresco bajo en calorías—. No vemos nada. Tenemos que acercarnos más.

—Envía a tu gente —dijo el tío Artemis.

—No me acompaña nadie.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, aterrado de repente—. ¿Y qué pasa con Peruru? —Me encogí de hombros. —Hace varios días que no veo a ese mierdecilla. ¿Por qué crees que me he vestido así? El maquillaje teatral hace estragos en mi piel.

—No pienso dejar que te acerques a ese lugar, Serena Tsukino.

Oh, oh. Arti se había puesto superserio. Le daba dos minutos. Sesenta y siete segundos y tres largos sorbos después, ya había cambiado de opinión.

—Está bien —dijo con un suspiro. Por fin.

—Ve a ver qué puedes hacer. Sabía que cedería. —Pero ten cuidado, por el amor de Dios. Tu padre me empalará si te ocurre algo. Me pasó la radio y yo le di mi refresco a cambio.

—Sin represalias —le advertí.

—No dejes que te atrapen. —Se volvió hacia Seiya—. No le quites los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué? —chillé a la radio, ya que el comentario me había sorprendido en medio de mi ruidito de prueba. El tío Artemis frunció el ceño —. No pienso llevarme a Kou. Está de mal humor.

—O te llevas a Kou o no vas.

Le arrebaté mi refresco bajo en calorías y me derrumbé en el asiento.

—En ese caso, supongo que no voy.

—Ten cuidado.

Lancé una mirada asesina a Seiya a través de la valla metálica mientras saltaba al otro lado. Bueno, no al otro lado sobrenatural. Al otro lado de la valla.

—Sí, eso ya me lo dejó claro el tío Artemis —repliqué con tono hosco. Había perdido la discusión. Y aunque tenía muchísima práctica, no se me daba bien perder.

Seiya me siguió. Trepó por la cerca de alambre, demostrando que tenía mucha más fuerza que yo en el tren superior, y se dejó caer a mi lado. Pero ¿acaso era capaz de hacerle un nudo al tallo de una cereza con la lengua?

Empezamos a avanzar por el campo hacia el almacén. Tuve que concentrarme al máximo para no caerme, y más aún para contener el impulso de aferrarme a la chaqueta de Seiya con el fin de mantener el equilibrio.

—He leído que los ángeles de la muerte coleccionan almas —dijo mientras trotaba a mi lado. Tropecé con un cactus, pero conseguí por los pelos seguir en pie. La noche era muy oscura. Seguramente por la hora que era. La luz de la luna ayudaba, pero atravesar aquel terreno irregular era todo un desafío.

—Kou —dije, respirando despacio para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba sin aliento—, hay montones de almas por todos lados que convierten mi vida en un caos. ¿Para qué iba a coleccionar esas malditas cosas? Y, aun en el caso en que quisiera hacerlo, ¿dónde iba a guardar todos los frascos?

No respondió. Corrimos a toda velocidad por el aparcamiento hasta la parte trasera de aquel edificio sin ventanas. Por suerte, no tenía cámaras de seguridad. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el tenue resplandor que iluminaba el tejado, sí que tenía claraboyas. Si conseguía llegar al tejado, podría enterarme de lo que tramaban. Nada bueno, eso seguro, pero necesitaba algún tipo de prueba que respaldara mi teoría.

Cuando Seiya me empujó hacia un grupo de cubos de basura, choqué con una cañería de metal que llegaba hasta el tejado y que contaba con abrazaderas de sujeción cada pocos centímetros. Perfectas para apoyar los pies.

—Venga, impúlsame hacia arriba —susurré.

—¿Qué? De eso nada —replicó Seiya, que miraba el canalón con recelo. De todas formas, me apartó a un lado—. Subiré yo.

—Yo peso menos —protesté—. Esta cañería no aguantará tu peso.— Aunque me gustaba bastante discutir por el mero placer de hacerlo, el canalón parecía un poco frágil. Y estaba más oxidado que la puesta de sol de Nuevo México—. Subiré y echaré un vistazo a través de los tragaluces. Es muy probable que no consiga ver nada, pero tal vez encuentre algún agujero. O quizá pueda hacer un agujero —dije, pensando en voz alta.

—En ese caso, los tipos de dentro también harán un agujero. En tu obstinada cabeza. Aunque lo más seguro es que te hagan dos, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes.

Estudié la cañería mientras Seiya parloteaba incoherencias sobre agujeros y antecedentes. Elegí aquel momento en particular para no entender ni una palabra de lo que me decía. Cuando acabó, me volví hacia él.

—¿Hablas mi idioma? Empújame hacia arriba, anda —añadí al ver que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Lo aparté con el hombro y me agarré al canalón con ambas manos. Seiya soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de adelantarse y agarrarme por el trasero.

¿Excitante? Sí. ¿Apropiado? De ninguna manera. Le aparté las manos de un guantazo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Me has pedido que te empuje hacia arriba.

—Sí. Un impulso. No un calentón barato.

Se quedó callado y me miró durante un largo e incómodo momento. ¿Qué había dicho?

—Enlaza los dedos de las manos —le ordené antes de que empezara a despotricar—. Si consigues alzarme hasta la primera abrazadera, podré seguir adelante.

A regañadientes, unió las manos y se inclinó hacia delante. Había traído los guantes que hacían juego con mi atuendo negro, así que me los puse, apoyé un pie en las manos de Seiya y me impulsé hacia la primera abrazadera. La primera resultó bastante fácil, dada la fuerza de su torso y todo eso, pero la segunda fue algo más traicionera. El metal afilado intentó atravesarme los guantes y me hizo un daño horrible en los dedos. Me esforcé por sujetarme a la cañería, me esforcé por no perder el apoyo de los pies y me esforcé por impulsar mi peso hacia la siguiente abrazadera. Por sorprendente que parezca, la peor parte se la llevaron mis codos y mis rodillas, ya que los utilizaba como palanca contra el edificio de metal y me resbalaba mucho más de lo conveniente.

Una década después, conseguí llegar a lo alto y arrastrarme hacia el tejado. El techo de metal me arañó sin piedad las costillas, como si se burlara de mí, como si me dijera: «Eres un poco idiota, ¿no?». Me derrumbé sobre el tejado y permanecí inmóvil durante todo un minuto, asombrada por lo mucho que me había costado llegar hasta allí. Pagaría el precio por la mañana. Si Seiya hubiera sido algo caballeroso, se habría ofrecido a subir por el canalón en mi lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró a través de la radio.

Intenté responder, pero mis dedos se habían bloqueado en posición de garra después de aferrarse a las abrazaderas cuando mi vida dependía de ello y no quisieron pulsar el botón lateral del aparato.

—Tsukino —siseó.

Ay, por el amor de Dios. Estiré los dedos y saqué la radio del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Estoy bien, Kou. Intento revolcarme en la autocompasión. ¿Te importaría concederme un minuto?

—No tenemos un minuto —dijo —. Las puertas se han abierto de nuevo.

No desperdicié el tiempo con respuestas. Me puse en pie y avancé agachada hacia las claraboyas. En realidad eran paneles de invernadero, pero estaban viejos, llenos de grietas y agujeros por los que podría mirar. Con todo, para hacerlo, para poder contemplar el interior del almacén, prácticamente tendría que tumbarme sobre uno de aquellos paneles. Un delgado haz de luz atravesaba una de las grietas, de modo que me coloqué sobre el techo como si fuera a hacer flexiones, con los brazos temblorosos a ambos lados de la grieta. Supuse que mientras el metal aguantara, no atravesaría el tejado. Algo muy de agradecer.

Cuando miré hacia abajo, vi que el furgón salía del almacén. Dos hombres metían en cajas los papeles y documentos de un viejo escritorio. Aparte del escritorio, el almacén, de al menos cuatro mil quinientos metros cuadrados, estaba completa y sorprendentemente vacío. No había ni una colilla ni un envoltorio de chicle a la vista. Mis preocupaciones no eran infundadas. Quienquiera que fuera el dueño de aquel almacén, lo había limpiado en el momento en que Carlos Rivera se reunió con Kumada.

Aún me temblaban los brazos por la escalada, y me arrepentí muchísimo de haberme zampado los tacos y el refresco. Un litro y cuarto era un litro y cuarto. Bajo en calorías o no, pesaba lo mismo. Había llegado el momento de regresar al redil.

Mientras retrocedía centímetro a centímetro por el techo metálico, ensayé el te-lo-dije que le espetaría al tío Artemis.

El almacén estaba vacío. Sí, como te dije que estaría. Sé que tenía razón, pero... De verdad, tío Artemis, para ya, conseguirás que me ruborice. No, de verdad, para ya. En serio.

Estaba casi en el momento en que imaginaba mi discurso improvisado en la ceremonia de entrega de premios al mérito cuando mi mente percibió el movimiento. Algo apareció en la periferia de mi campo de visión, posiblemente un puño, y fue seguido a toda velocidad por un estallido de dolor en la mandíbula. Un instante después, cuando caí a través de la claraboya, lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue: ¡Mierda!


	9. Capitulo 9

_Sabes que padeces trastorno de_

_déficit de atención cuando..._

_¡Mira! ¡Un pollo!_

La primera vez que lo vi fue el día en que nací. La capa encapuchada formaba ondas majestuosas, como las sombras que proyectan las hojas mecidas por una brisa suave. Me observaba mientras el médico me cortaba el cordón umbilical. Sabía que me estaba mirando, aunque no podía verle la cara. Me acarició mientras las enfermeras me aseaban, aunque no pude sentir sus dedos. Y susurró mi nombre con tono ronco, profundo y suave, aunque no pude escuchar su voz. Seguramente porque gritaba a todo pulmón después de que me dieran a luz. Desde aquel día, solo lo he visto en contadas ocasiones, todas horribles. Así que no me extrañó en absoluto verlo en aquel momento. Porque la ocasión también era horrible y todo eso.

Cuando caí por la claraboya y el suelo de cemento se abalanzó hacia mí a la velocidad de la luz, estaba allí, mirándome desde abajo, aunque no pude verle la cara. Intenté pararme en medio de la nada, detener la caída, revolotear para poder verlo mejor. Sin embargo, la gravedad insistió en que continuara mi viajecito de descenso. Entonces, en algún lugar oscuro y aterrador (y algunos dirían que también psicótico) de mi mente, empecé a recordar. Recordé lo que me había susurrado el día que nací. Mi mente rechazó de inmediato la idea, porque el nombre que susurró no era el mío. Me había llamado Holandesa. El mismo día que nací. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ocupada como estaba con los recuerdos de mi primer día en la tierra, olvidé que estaba inmersa en una caída mortal. Maldito trastorno de déficit de atención. Con todo, lo recordé a la perfección cuando me detuve en seco. Sentí un golpe fuerte que me arrancó el aire de los pulmones. Sin embargo, él seguía mirándome desde abajo. Eso significaba que no había chocado contra el suelo. Me había golpeado con otra cosa, algo de metal, antes de rebotar y estrellarme contra un enrejado de acero.

Sentí un dolor agonizante en medio del torso que se extendió como una explosión nuclear, tan agudo, tan increíblemente intenso, que me dejó sin aliento y me nubló la vista. Sentí que me derretía y me colaba entre los agujeros de la reja metálica. Y mientras la oscuridad invadía los límites de mi conciencia, volví a verlo, inclinado sobre mí, observándome concentrado. Intenté enfocarlo con todas mis fuerzas, intenté bloquear el dolor que llenaba mis ojos de lágrimas y emborronaba mi visión. Pero se me agotó el tiempo antes de conseguirlo y todo se volvió negro. Un gruñido inhumano, furioso y lleno de dolor, resonó en las paredes del almacén vacío y sacudió las placas de metal del edificio, que empezaron a zumbar como un diapasón. Sin embargo, no pude oír su voz. Fue como si recuperara la conciencia un instante después de perderla. Desde luego, no estaba donde yo la había dejado. Con todo, seguía respirando y pensaba con claridad. Por sorprendente que parezca, el viejo dicho era cierto: no te mata la caída, sino el golpe contra el suelo. Intenté abrir los párpados. Fracasé. O bien no estaba consciente de verdad o bien Seiya había encontrado un tubo de Super Glue y se había vengado por el asunto de la salsa. Mientras esperaba a que mis párpados comprendieran que debían estar alzados, lo oí parlotear por la radio. Decía algo sobre que yo tenía pulso. Una observación muy agradable.

Apoyó las yemas de los dedos sobre mi cuello.

—Estoy aquí —replicó el tío Artemis, jadeante, a través de la radio. Luego escuché pasos sobre las escaleras de metal y sirenas de fondo.

Seiya debió de darse cuenta de que estaba despierta.

—Hola, detective —le dijo al tío Artemis, que en aquel momento caminaba sobre el emparrillado metálico hacia nosotros—. Creo que la estamos perdiendo. No tengo más remedio que hacerle el boca a boca.

—Ni se te ocurra —dije, aún con los ojos cerrados. Se echó a reír por lo bajo.

—Por todos los infiernos, Serena. —El tío Artemis estaba sin resuello, pero su voz sonaba más preocupada que furiosa. Quizá la banda elástica de la muñeca sirviera de algo, después de todo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me caí.

—¿No me digas?

—Alguien me golpeó.

—¿Otra vez? No sabía que estábamos en la Semana Nacional de Mata a Serena Tsukino.

—¿Eso nos daría algún día de vacaciones? —preguntó Seiya. El tío Artemis debió de dirigirle su famosa mirada asesina, porque Seiya dio un respingo y añadió—: De acuerdo. Ya me pongo en marcha. —Se alejó en busca del asaltante, supuse.

Las sirenas se acercaban cada vez más, y oí a varios hombres por debajo de mí.

—¿Te has roto algo? —La voz del tío Artemis se había suavizado. —Los párpados, creo. No puedo abrirlos. —Oí una risotada entre dientes.

—Si fueras otra persona, te diría que los párpados no pueden romperse. Pero considerando que eres tú...

Esbocé una débil sonrisa.

—¿Entonces soy especial?

Resopló y presionó con delicadeza aquí y allá en busca de huesos rotos y cosas por el estilo.

—«Especial» no se acerca a describirte, querida mía.

Los milagros existen. Empecé a considerarme una persona a prueba de muerte. Salir andando (bueno, cojeando y con un montón de ayuda) de una caída como aquella sin un solo hueso roto era un milagro. Con M mayúscula.

—Tendríamos que hacer unas cuantas radiografías —le dijo el técnico médico de emergencias al tío Artemis mientras yo yacía tumbada en la camilla.

Las ambulancias eran geniales.

—Reconózcalo, lo que quiere en realidad es sobar las partes exteriores de mi cuerpo —le dije al técnico al tiempo que cogía un artilugio plateado que guardaba un parecido inquietante con una de esas sondas alienígenas que sirven para explorar orificios. Lo rompí sin querer y volví a dejarlo de inmediato en su lugar, con la esperanza de que nadie perdiera la vida debido a que el médico no pudiera insertar la sonda alienígena en sus orificios.

El técnico se echó a reír por lo bajo y examinó mi presión sanguínea por enésima vez.

—De verdad, tío Artemis, estoy bien.

¿Quién es el dueño de este almacén? El tío Artemis colgó el teléfono y me miró a través de las puertas abiertas de la ambulancia.

—Bueno, si esperabas que hubiera un letrero luminoso sobre su cabeza que rezara «Soy el malo», te llevarás una enorme decepción.

—¿No me digas? ¿El tipo ha sido canonizado o algo así?

—Más o menos. Es el padre Federico Díaz.

Vaya. ¿Para qué querría un sacerdote católico un almacén situado en mitad de ninguna parte? ¿Para qué querría un sacerdote católico un almacén, sin más? Aquel caso se volvía más y más extraño a cada minuto que pasaba.

—No hay nadie —dijo Seiya cuando se unió a nosotros—. No lo entiendo. Si había dos tipos dentro y uno en el tejado, ¿dónde se han metido?

—El furgón era el único vehículo en las cercanías. Tuvieron que marcharse a pie —dijo el tío Artemis mientras examinaba la zona con expresión intrigada.

—Quizá no se hayan marchado — añadí—. ¿Dónde están las cajas? Ambos se volvieron para echarle un vistazo al almacén vacío.

—¿Qué cajas? —quiso saber el tío Artemis.

—A eso me refiero. —Me bajé de la camilla, cogí la sonda rota para entregársela al auxiliar, quien arregló la parte alienígena y la devolvió a su lugar con una sonrisa, y luego salté al suelo con más dificultades de las socialmente aceptables.

—Le diré tres palabritas —dijo el técnico—. Posible hemorragia interna. —Me volví hacia él.

—¿No cree que si sangrara por dentro habría algún lugar recóndito de mi interior que lo sabría… interiormente?

—Una radiografía —regateó. Al ver que me encogía de dolor una vez más, añadió—: Tal vez dos.

El tío Artemis me rodeó con uno de sus fornidos brazos. Yo estaba a un nanosegundo de empezar a discutir de nuevo con el auxiliar cuando empezó a hablar.

—Serena, tenemos hombres por toda la zona. Te prometo que buscaremos tus cajas desaparecidas.

—Pero...

—Vas a ir al hospital, aunque tenga que esposarte a esa camilla — dijo Seiya, que se situó delante de mí para bloquear mi única vía de escape.

Tras un suspiro exasperado, crucé los brazos y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Deja ya de intentar esposarme. Quiero estar presente cuando hables con el padre Federico —le dije al tío Artemis, pasando por alto la expresión sorprendida de Seiya. ¿Aquel hombre nunca aprendería?

—Trato hecho —convino el tío Artemis antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión—. Te llamaré mañana sin falta para decirte la hora.

—Necesitarás a alguien que te lleve a casa desde el hospital —me recordó Seiya.

—Tú lo único que quieres es utilizar esas esposas. Llamaré a Monica. Id a averiguar dónde han ido a parar las cajas.

—¿Quieres que lleve mañana las fotos de los expedientes para que les eches un vistazo? —preguntó el tío Artemis—. ¿Podrías identificar al tipo que te golpeó?

—Bueno... —Arrugué la nariz mientras consideraba la posibilidad de identificar a mi asaltante basándome en el bocadillo de nudillos que me había hecho tragar —. Tengo una imagen periférica casi nítida del puño izquierdo de ese tío. Tal vez pueda reconocer su dedo meñique.

Por alguna extraña razón que no conseguí explicarme, a Monica no le hizo ninguna gracia que la llamara a la una de la madrugada para que viniera a buscarme al hospital.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora? — inquirió mientras entraba en la sala de reconocimientos. Todavía llevaba puestos los pantalones del pijama, que había combinado con una camiseta de tirantes y una rebeca enorme similar a una bata. Tenía un aspecto postapocalíptico. Y sufría un caso grave de peinado de almohada. Estaba muy graciosa.

Empecé a bajarme de la camilla de reconocimiento tan despacio como si hubiera una bomba en la estancia que se detonara por un sensor de movimientos. Ella se acercó a toda prisa para ayudarme. Si de verdad hubiese habido una bomba que se detonara por un sensor de movimientos, habríamos volado por los aires.

—¿Por qué das por hecho que todo esto ha sido culpa mía? — pregunté una vez que conseguí apoyar los pies en el suelo.

Sus labios formaron una mueca de reprimenda.

—¿Te haces una idea de lo que es recibir una llamada del hospital en mitad de la noche? Casi me muero del susto. —Apenas puedo hilar dos palabras seguidas.

—Lo siento. —Cojeé hasta mi chaqueta y me la puse, sorprendida por lo mucho que me costaba no desmayarme—. Seguro que pensaste que le había ocurrido algo a Hotaru.

—¿Estás de coña? Hotaru es un ángel comparada contigo. Tenerte cerca me hace apreciar lo que vale su comportamiento hormonal adolescente. Si te soy sincera, no sé cómo pudo soportarlo tu madrastra.

Una bombilla se apagó en el interior de mi cabeza cuando dijo aquello. No era una bombilla muy brillante (quizá de doce vatios), pero me hizo reconsiderar la falta de interés de mi madrastra por mi bienestar. Tal vez nuestra escabrosa relación fuera en parte culpa mía. No. De eso nada.

Monica me regañó durante todo el camino de regreso a casa. Por suerte, había conseguido que la ambulancia me llevara hasta Pres, así que el trayecto no fue muy largo. Su preocupación resultaba agradable y, al mismo tiempo, extrañamente irritante. Mi preocupación, sin embargo, se centraba más en homicidios. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía aliviar el ardor que me subía bajo el collar de Gucci de siete dólares que había comprado en una tienda de artículos de segunda mano. Alguien me había golpeado. Alguien había intentado matarme. Si hubiese tenido éxito, estaría muerta. Luego, como si mi perpetuo estado de alegría no pudiese permitir que un pensamiento tan negativo infectase mi mente (estoy casi segura de que fui hippie en una vida anterior), me di cuenta de que solo debía ver el vaso medio lleno. De Jack Daniel's, con un poco de suerte.

Aquella noche había aprendido una cosa, además de la legitimidad del dicho del golpe contra el suelo. Había aprendido que de algún modo, por alguna extraña coincidencia del destino, Darien y el Gran Sabio estaban relacionados. La cuestión era cómo. Darien no tendría más de tres años cuando yo nací. ¿Cómo sabía el Gran Sabio que me llamaría «Holandesa» quince años después?

No había sido cosa de mi imaginación. Lo recordaba con toda claridad. Holandesa. Una palabra pronunciada en un susurro suave, profundo y hechizante. Casi como el propio Darien. Y las similitudes no acababan ahí. Mi mente empezaba a registrar todo tipo de parecidos entre ellos dos. Como por ejemplo, el calor y la energía que irradiaban. La velocidad a la que se movían, que los convertía en un borrón, algo muy poco común entre los difuntos. El poder paralizante de sus caricias, de sus miradas. El hecho de que se me doblaran las rodillas cuando aparecía alguno de ellos.

Quizá estuviese equivocada. O eso, o Darien y el Sabio eran el mismo tipo de ser. Pero ¿cómo era posible? Necesitaba una segunda opinión.

—He vuelto a verlo —dije mientras Monica entraba con su Taurus en el aparcamiento. Frenó en seco y se volvió para mirarme.

—Cuando caí a través de la claraboya —añadí.

—¿A Darien? —inquirió con incredulidad.

—No. No lo sé. —La fatiga inundó mi voz—. Tengo muchas dudas. Empiezo a cuestionarme un montón de cosas.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo de comprensión, se acercó a la acera y apagó el motor.

—He hecho algunas averiguaciones. Es tarde, pero me da la sensación de que no podrás dormite hasta que obtengas respuestas para algunas de tus preguntas.

Después de arrastrarme hasta mi apartamento, Monica fue a ver cómo estaba Hotaru. Saludé con un grito al señor Wong y luego encendí mi flamante cafetera nueva, que según la tarjeta con lazo que tenía la caja, era un regalo de la buena gente de AAA Electric en agradecimiento por la investigación sobre los mecanismos de conmutación desaparecidos que había realizado para ellos... aunque no tenía ni idea de qué era un mecanismo de conmutación ni de por qué alguien querría robarlo. Era de color rojo. La cafetera, no el mecanismo. No sabía de qué color eran los mecanismos, ya que descubrí al ladrón mucho antes de llegar a averiguarlo. Con todo, dudaba que fueran rojos.

Me serví una tacita de leche y me la bebí de un trago para poder tomarme cuatro pastillas de ibuprofeno a la vez sin que se me agrietara el estómago. Había rechazado las recetas de analgésicos que me había ofrecido el auxiliar médico. Las recetas y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Sin embargo, el dolor ya se había infiltrado en mis músculos y los había contraído hasta tal punto que parecían romperse con cada movimiento. Quizá la caída no me hubiese causado daños permanentes, pero los daños a corto plazo iban a ser de aúpa. Apenas podía respirar. Aun así, incluso una pequeña capacidad para respirar era mejor que ninguna.

A pesar de que había visitado a Mark Weir en prisión, perseguido a Soichi por el psiquiátrico, allanado las oficinas de los abogados y caído a través de una claraboya del almacén, todavía debía poner las manos sobre el teclado del ordenador el tiempo suficiente para entrar en la base de datos de prisiones y buscar información sobre Darien.

Mientras me sentaba en la silla del ordenador, Monica regresó con un montón de notas y folios de impresora. Conociéndola, estaba segura de que ya se sabía la vida de Darien de pe a pa, desde la talla de sus zapatos hasta su grupo sanguíneo.

Entré en la página web del Departamento Penitenciario de Nuevo México mientras ella servía una taza de café para cada una. Diez segundos después, gracias a la fibra óptica, la foto del expediente de Darien apareció en la pantalla.

—Dios mío —dijo Monica a mi espalda. Al parecer, experimentaba la misma reacción visceral que yo cada vez que miraba a Darien.

Dejó una taza a mi lado.

—Gracias —le dije—, y siento haberte llamado en plena noche.

Cogió una silla, se sentó y puso una mano sobre la mía.

—Serena, ¿crees de verdad que me importa una mierda que me hayas llamado?

¿Era una pregunta trampa?

—Bueno, pues sí. ¿A quién no le habría molestado?

—A mí —dijo, anonadada, como si hubiera herido sus sentimientos al sugerir una cosa semejante—. Me habría puesto furiosa si no me hubieras llamado. Sé que eres especial y que tienes un don extraordinario que jamás llegaré a entender del todo, pero aun así eres humana, y sigues siendo mi mejor amiga. —Su rostro se transformó en un mapa de líneas de preocupación —. No me enfadé por el hecho de que me llamaras. Me enfadé porque te crees que eres indestructible. Pues no lo eres. —Se quedó callada un instante para mirarme a los ojos y aguardar a que asimilara sus palabras. Qué encanto—. Y debido a esa falsa sensación de seguridad, te metes en… las situaciones más extrañas.

—¿Extrañas? —inquirí con fingida indignación.

—Te pondré un ejemplo: planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales.

—Aquello no fue culpa mía — protesté, ofendida ante la mera idea. Por favor.

Monica frunció los labios y esperó a que entrara en razón.

—Vale, fue culpa mía. —Me conocía demasiado bien—. Pero solo un poco. Y aquellas ratas se lo merecían. Bueno, ¿qué has averiguado? —pregunté antes de volver a contemplar la fotografía de Darien.

Monica examinó las copias impresas y eligió un papel.

—¿Estás preparada para esto?

—Siempre que no vayas a enseñarme imágenes de ancianas desnudas, sí. —No aparté los ojos de los de Darien, feroces e intensos.

Monica me pasó un folio.

—Asesinato.

—No —susurré, como si me hubieran arrancado el aire de los pulmones.

Era una noticia fechada diez años antes. No, no, no, no, no. Cualquier cosa menos asesinato. O violación. O secuestro. O atraco a mano armada. O exhibicionismo, que era espeluznante. Ojeé el artículo a regañadientes, como cuando pasas junto a un accidente y no puedes evitar mirar.

Ciudadano de Albuquerque declarado culpable. Breve. Conciso. Un hombre con un pasado aun más misterioso que las circunstancias que rodean la muerte de su padre fue declarado culpable el lunes, tras tres días de deliberación del jurado. El proceso judicial se enfrentó a varios problemas inusitados durante el juicio, tales como el hecho de que Darien Alexander Chiba, de veinte años, no existe.

Darien Alexander Chiba. Hice una breve pausa para intentar recuperar el aliento, para que mi pulso se normalizara. Incluso el nombre de Darien me provocaba palpitaciones. ¿Y no existía? Mierda, aquello podría habérselo dicho yo.

«Chiba carece de certificado de nacimiento», declaró la fiscalía una vez terminado el juicio de dos semanas. «No posee registros médicos ni número de la seguridad social ni expedientes escolares, a excepción de una breve estancia de tres meses en el instituto de Yucca. Sobre el papel, este hombre es un fantasma». Un fantasma. Como diría Morfeo, el destino, al parecer, no estaba carente de ironía.

El padre de Chiba, Earl Walker, fue encontrado muerto en el interior de su coche, hallado por un grupo de excursionistas en el fondo de un cañón situado a ocho kilómetros al este de Albuquerque. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba tan quemado que resultaba imposible reconocerlo, la autopsia concluyó que había muerto a causa de un trauma cerebral ocasionado por un objeto contundente. Muchos testigos vieron a Chiba pelearse con su padre el día anterior a que la prometida de Walker denunciara su desaparición.

«Teníamos las manos atadas», declaró el abogado principal de la defensa de Chiba, Stan Eichmann, tras conocer el veredicto. «En este caso hay muchas más cosas de las que se ven a primera vista. Supongo que nunca llegaremos a averiguar qué se podría haber conseguido». La declaración de Eichmann es tan solo una de las muchas incógnitas que rodean este caso. Por ejemplo, Walker tampoco tenía número de la seguridad social, y jamás había firmado una sola declaración de impuestos.

«No había nada que pudiera establecerlo como un ciudadano respetuoso con la ley», aseguró Eichmann. «Por lo visto, había utilizado diferentes alias. Tardamos semanas en averiguar el que creemos que era su verdadero nombre». «En realidad, esto es mucho más frecuente de lo que se podría pensar», declaró la acusación. «Hay mucha gente adulta que se decanta por una vida delictiva. Chiba, además, nunca ha existido. Según los registros, jamás llegó a nacer, y los resultados del análisis de ADN concluyen que Walker no era su padre biológico. Basándonos en lo que sabemos sobre él, diría que es bastante posible que Chiba fuera raptado de niño».

Me quedé sin respiración. ¿De verdad lo habían raptado? Ojeé a toda velocidad el resto del artículo. Chiba no había subido al estrado para defenderse, lo que hizo que a los miembros del jurado les resultara difícil de ver más allá de las pruebas circunstanciales, a pesar del éxito de la defensa a la hora de desbancar varias teorías claves de la estrategia de la acusación.

El artículo seguía hablando sobre la prometida de Walker, Neherenia Hadley. Había testificado que Darien había amenazado a Walker en varias ocasiones (cierto), y que ambos temían por su vida. Sin embargo, otra testigo, una compañera de la señora Hadley, refutó su declaración al testificar bajo juramento que la prometida de Walker estaba enamorada en secreto de Chiba y que habría abandonado a Walker sin pensárselo dos veces para estar con él.

La testigo había afirmado que si la señora Hadley temía a alguien, era al propio Walker. «Este es un caso de corazones rotos y mentes destrozadas», le dijo Eichmann al jurado minutos antes de que sus miembros se retiraran a deliberar. «El expediente criminal de Walker por sí solo arroja numerosas dudas sobre la legitimidad de cualquier cosa que pudiera parecerse remotamente a un móvil por parte de su único hijo».

¿Cómo que su único hijo? Darien tenía una hermana. «Las circunstancias que rodean su muerte son tan transparentes como yo», añadió Eichmann. Chiba, que antes de su arresto había asistido a clases nocturnas con un número de la seguridad social falso para obtener nada menos que un graduado en leyes, permaneció impasible y con la cabeza gacha cuando se leyó el veredicto.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies al imaginarme a Darien de pie en la sala del tribunal, a la espera de que lo juzgaran, de que lo declararan culpable o inocente. Me pregunté qué habría sentido, cómo habría afrontado la decisión.

—El misterio de Darien Chiba aumenta a cada minuto que pasa — comenté. La prometida de Walker estaba, a falta de una definición mejor, llena de mierda. Los niños maltratados rara vez atacaban a sus maltratadores, y mucho menos los amenazaban. Y las mujeres no se enamoraban en secreto de alguien a quien consideraban capaces de matarlas en cualquier momento.

—Culpable de asesinato, Serena.

—¿Sabes cuánta gente está en prisión por crímenes que no ha cometido?

—¿Crees que Darien es inocente?

—Ni en sueños. —Tengo que verlo personalmente para estar segura. —Unió las cejas en un ceño.

—¿Eso forma parte de tu habilidad?

En realidad, nunca me había parado a pensarlo.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondí —. Siempre olvido que nadie ve lo que yo veo.

—Hablando de eso, ¿no me has dicho que has vuelto a verlo esta noche? ¿Te referías a Darien?

—Ah, es verdad. —Me enderecé, pero volví a encogerme a causa del dolor. Me acurruqué de nuevo en la silla mientras me preguntaba por dónde debía empezar. Lo mejor era desembucharlo todo; airear mis trapos sucios, por decirlo de alguna manera—. ¿Sabes? Hay ciertas cosas que nunca te he contado, pero solo porque no quería que tuvieses que acudir a un terapeuta.

Monica se echó a reír.

—Sí, pero sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

—Ya, bueno, pues me alegro, porque estás a punto de recibir un curso acelerado sobre cosas siniestras. Estoy perdida.

—¿No lo estás siempre? —dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—Muy graciosa. No hablo de mi habitual estado de confusión. Esto es distinto.

—¿Es distinto al caos absoluto? — Al ver que la miraba con fingido enfado, se removió en su silla y añadió—: Vale, cuentas con toda mi atención.

No obstante, me había quedado atrapada en lo del caos absoluto. Monica tenía razón. Mi vida solo tenía dos marchas: punto muerto y quinta; y avanzaba entre el tráfico sin pensar mucho en los coches de alrededor o en el posible destino.

—Avanzo a trompicones por la vida, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, pero eso no está mal —dijo al tiempo que hacía un gesto indiferente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí. Todos avanzamos a trompicones por la vida, por si no lo sabías.

—Aun así, todo este rollo de ser un ángel de la muerte debería venir con un manual de instrucciones. O con algún diagrama. Me bastaría con un diagrama de movimientos.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Monica —. Uno de esos con flechitas de colores, ¿eh?

—Y con preguntas sencillas de respuestas sí o no. Como por ejemplo: «¿Te ha visitado hoy la encarnación de la muerte? Si no es así, adelántate hasta el paso diez. Si es así, déjalo ya, porque estás jodida, guapa. Puedes irte a casa. Y respira hondo, porque va a dolerte. Tal vez quieras telefonear a una amiga, decirle que ya puede despedirse de ti...»

Me di cuenta de que Monica ya no realizaba sus típicos asentimientos comprensivos. Contemplé su rostro, que se había quedado pálido de repente. Estaba bastante bonita. La palidez resaltaba el tono azul de sus ojos.

—¿Monica?

Iba a comprobar si tenía pulso cuando la oí susurrar.

—¿La encarnación de la muerte? —preguntó. Ay.

—Ah, eso —dije con un gesto despreocupado de la mano—. En realidad él no es la encarnación de la muerte. Solo se parece a la encarnación de la muerte. Aunque bien pensado, se parece mucho. — Alcé la vista hacia el techo mientras pensaba y decidí pasar por alto las telarañas que había en los focos—. Se parece bastante a un ángel de la muerte, ¿sabes? Pero el ángel de la muerte soy yo, y no se parece en nada a mí. Si no supiera qué aspecto tienen los ángeles de la muerte (y debo reconocer que nunca he conocido a ninguno aparte de mí), me lo imaginaría igual que él. — Volví a mirarla—. Sí. Lo de la encarnación de la muerte le pega mucho.

—¿La encarnación de la muerte? ¿Eso existe de verdad? —Quizá estuviera enfocando mal todo aquello.

—No, en realidad no es la muerte. Está bastante bueno, supongo, en cierto modo aterrador. —Monica palideció aún más. Maldición—. Si al final tienes que acudir a un terapeuta, ¿tendré que pagarlo yo?

—No —dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo tenerlo todo bajo control—. Estoy bien. Es que me has pillado desprevenida, eso es todo. —Levantó la mano y agitó los dedos—. Continúa. Podré aguantarlo.

—¿Me lo juras? —pregunté con recelo al ver el tono azulado que rodeaba sus labios.

—Te lo juro. Un curso acelerado. Estoy lista. Cuando se aferró a los brazos de la silla como si se preparara para un ataque aéreo, mis dudas regresaron.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo, además de aterrarla de por vida?

—No puedo hacer esto —dije después de replantearme la decisión de contarle todo lo ocurrido con el Gran Sabio en el almacén para que me diera su opinión al respecto. No podía hacerle eso a Monica—. Lo siento. Nunca debería haberte mencionado nada de esto.

Ella apartó las manos de los brazos de la silla y me miró con un brillo de determinación en los ojos.

—Serena, puedes contármelo todo. Te prometo que no me dejaré llevar por el pánico delante de ti otra vez. —Al ver que la miraba con absoluto escepticismo, aclaró—: Te prometo que intentaré no dejarme llevar por el pánico delante de ti otra vez.

—No es culpa tuya —dije al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza—. Hay cosas que es mejor que la gente no sepa. No puedo creer que haya estado a punto de hacerte algo así. Te pido disculpas.

Una de las consecuencias de ser sincera con la gente cercana a mí era el efecto que eso tenía en su mente. Había descubierto mucho tiempo atrás que me dolía que la gente no me creyera, sí, pero cuando lo hacían, sus vidas cambiaban para siempre. Nunca volvían a ver el mundo de la misma forma. Y semejante perspectiva podía resultar devastadora. Elegía con mucho cuidado a quién le contaba las cosas. Y solo le había hablado a una persona en el mundo sobre el Gran Sabio, una decisión de la que me había arrepentido desde entonces.

Monica se sentó al borde de la silla y clavó la mirada en su taza de café.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me dijiste lo que eras? —Lo pensé un momento.

—A duras penas. Por si no lo recuerdas, para entonces ya me había tomado mi tercer margarita.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste?

—Mmm... Tercer margarita.

—Dijiste, y cito literalmente: «Monica, soy el ángel de la muerte».

—¿Y me creíste? —pregunté incrédula.

—Sí —aseguró ella, que se animó de repente—. Sin el menor rastro de duda. A esas alturas, ya había visto demasiadas cosas para no creerte. ¿Qué podrías contarme ahora que sonara peor que aquello?

—Te sorprenderías —señalé, evasiva.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó con recelo.

—No es que sea tan malo — expliqué en un intento por permitirle conservar algo de su inocencia y su cordura—, tan solo algo menos creíble, quizá.

—Ah, ya. Es que hoy en día hay un ángel de la muerte en cada esquina, ¿no?

Tenía razón. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces mis habilidades solo servían para meterme en problemas y para arrebatarme a la gente en quien creía que podía confiar. Aquellos hechos por sí solos me hicieron titubear, sin importar el alto concepto que tenía de Monica.

¿En qué estaba pensando? A veces me alucinaba mi propio egoísmo.

—Cuando estaba en el instituto —le dije, dispuesta a comenzar el discursito de «Es por tu propio bien»—, le conté demasiadas cosas a mi mejor amiga. Nuestra amistad acabó mal a causa de ello. No quiero que nos ocurra lo mismo.

No podía culpar de todo a Unazuki. Las experiencias previas y mi habilidad para interpretar a la gente deberían haber evitado que le contara a mi ex mejor amiga más de lo que podía soportar. Aun así, su súbito y absoluto desprecio por todo lo relacionado con Serena Tsukino fue un golpe difícil de encajar. No entendía a qué venía tanta hostilidad.

En un momento éramos amigas íntimas y al siguiente, enemigas mortales. Fue un revés tremendo. Todavía pensaba en ello a menudo, aunque años después me di cuenta de que ella solo estaba aterrada. La aterraba lo que yo podía hacer. Lo que había ahí fuera. Lo que mis habilidades significaban en el gran esquema de las cosas. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces me sentí destrozada. Traicionada, una vez más, por alguien a quien quería. Por alguien que creí que me quería. Entre la traición de Unazuki y la indiferencia de mi madrastra, me hundí en una depresión. La oculté bien con sarcasmos e insolencias, pero el incidente desencadenó un ciclo de comportamiento autodestructivo del que tardé años en salir.

Por extraño que parezca, fue Darien quien me sacó de la depresión. Su situación me hizo apreciar lo que tenía, a saber: un padre que no me daba palizas por el mero placer de hacerlo. Tenía un padre que me amaba, un lujo del que Darien carecía. Aun así, él no se hundía en la autocompasión. Su vida era mil veces peor que la mía, pero no se compadecía de sí mismo. A juzgar por lo que yo había visto, al menos. Así pues, decidí poner fin a mi pequeña fiesta autocompasiva.

Confiar en los demás, no obstante, era un asunto mucho más espinoso. Para empezar, confiar en los vivos nunca había sido mi punto fuerte. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Monica. La mejor amiga que había tenido jamás. Ella lo había aceptado todo sin mostrar dudas o desprecio, y sin pensar de inmediato en posibles ganancias económicas.

—¿Y crees que no seré capaz de soportar lo que tengas que decirme?

—No, no es eso. Si hay alguien que pueda soportarlo, eres tú. Lo que no sé es si quiero hacerte algo así. — Coloqué una mano sobre su brazo, deseando que lo entendiera—. A veces es mejor no saber.

Después de un largo silencio, recogió los documentos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tus habilidades forman parte de ti, Serena; son parte de la persona que eres. Creo que no podrías decirme nada que cambiara mi forma de verte.

—No es tu forma de verme lo que me preocupa.

—Es tarde —dijo al tiempo que metía los papeles en un archivador—, y deberías irte a la cama.

¿Había herido sus sentimientos? ¿Pensaba que no quería que lo supiera? Compartir todos los aspectos de mi vida con una mejor amiga de absoluta confianza sería para mí como encontrar el caldero de enchilada verde al otro lado del arcoíris. ¿Me atrevía a hacerlo? ¿Estaba a dispuesta a arriesgar una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado en la vida? Era tarde, pero por más maravillosa que me pareciera la idea de sumirme en la inconsciencia, la posibilidad de contarle todo a Monica (de decirle la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad), inyectó una dosis de adrenalina en mi torrente sanguíneo. Sería muy agradable tener a alguien con quien contar, una confidente, una compañera de armas y de gomina, a pesar de que eran casi las dos de la madrugada y estaba exhausta, dolorida y casi comatosa.

Solo me quedaba rezar porque la cosa no se nos fuera de las manos. Ya lo había intentado una vez. Y no había sido agradable. Quizá mereciera la pena arriesgarse. Solo aquella vez. Tal vez Monica lo asimilara todo sin problemas y siguiera tan cuerda como hasta el momento. Lo cual no era decir mucho.

Deslicé un dedo por el borde de mi taza de café, incapaz de enfrentar su mirada. Estaba a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre. Y no necesariamente para mejor.

—Es como humo —dije, y noté que se quedaba inmóvil a mi lado—. Y es poderoso. Puedo sentir las oleadas de poder que irradia. Cuando está cerca me debilita, como si absorbiera una parte de mí.

Se sentó en silencio durante unos momentos, desconcertada, y luego volvió a dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio. Mi amiga acababa de atravesar un cisma, un intersticio entre dos mundos que muy pocas personas conocían. A partir de aquel momento, Monica Sakurada nunca volvería a ser la misma.

—¿Y fue a él a quien viste hoy? —preguntó.

—En el almacén, sí. Pero también esta mañana, cuando Darien apareció en la oficina.

—¿Ese ser estaba allí?

—No. Comienzo a pensar que Darieny él son el mismo tipo de entidad. Pero Darien es real, un ser humano, y luego está el hecho de que últimamente no paro de ver borrones, y tengo orgasmos increíbles en sueños, y luego apareció en la ducha…

—¿En la ducha?

—Y me llamó Holandesa el día que nací, igual que Darien, solo que Darien era demasiado joven para estar presente cuando nací. Además, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía el Gran Sabio que Darien me llamaría eso quince años después?

Monica me arrebató de las manos la taza de café y la dejó encima del escritorio.

—Se acabó la cafeína.

—Lo siento —dije al tiempo que intentaba reprimir una sonrisa Avergonzada.

—Deberíamos empezar por el principio. —Me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo para infundirme ánimos —. A menos que quieras comenzar por la escenita de la ducha.

—Hay muchas cosas que nunca te he contado, Monica. Demasiadas para asimilarlo todo.

—Tú sí que eres demasiado, Serena.

Me eché a reír, cogí mi taza de nuevo y apuré lo que quedaba de café.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que viste a ese ser?

—El día que nací. —¿Acaso no me escuchaba?—. Esa fue la primera vez que vi al Gran Sabio —le dije, añadiendo comillas con los dedos para darle más dramatismo.

—El Sabio...

—Él es el humo. Es la criaturabarra-monstruo que aparece en las ocasiones más extrañas. Casi siempre cuando mi vida corre peligro.

Deberíamos hacer palomitas. Monica se sentó al borde de la silla.

—¿Y estaba presente el día que naciste?

—Sí. Lo llamé «Gran Sabio» porque «Criatura Serpenteante Descomunal que me da un Miedo de Muerte» era demasiado largo.

Monica asintió con la cabeza, fascinada por el cariz que tomaba mi historia, consciente de que mis secretos eran algo más fuertes que el típico cuento de mi-tía-tiene-unfantasma- en-el-ático. Mi historia no era de las que se cuentan junto a las hogueras o en las fiestas de pijama. Lo cual podría explicar la escasez de invitaciones que recibía de niña.

—Sea quien sea, como ya he dicho, estaba allí el día que nací.

Mi amiga sostuvo la taza a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no empezar a babear. Fue en aquel momento cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba saber más. De lo mucho que mi silencio la había afectado.

—Bueno, ¿y eso cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te lo ha contado alguien?

—¿Contarme el qué? —Mi taza de café era muy bonita. Tenía un dibujo de un lirio tigre, mi flor favorita. Me dediqué a observarla en un intento por mantener la vista alejada de Darien.

—Que esa criatura enorme y malvada estaba allí cuando naciste.

—¿Qué? —¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Quizá me hubiera quedado dormida sin darme cuenta, después de todo.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba presente cuando naciste? —Ah, eso. Ella tampoco conocía aquella parte.

—Recuerdo casi todo lo ocurrido desde el primer día.

—¿El primer día?

Asentí con la cabeza, y luego me fijé por primera vez en que uno de los pétalos del lirio tigre llegaba casi hasta el borde de la taza.

—¿El primer día de qué? ¿De la escuela primaria? ¿De la Operación Tormenta del Desierto? ¿De tu ciclo menstrual? —Soltó un silbido, como si de pronto lo entendiera todo—. ¡Eso es! Todo empezó el día que tuviste la regla por primera vez. Es algo hormonal, ¿verdad? ¿Fue entonces cuando lo descubriste todo?

Sonreí. Era muy graciosa.

—El primer día de mi vida. De mi existencia. De mi presencia en la tierra.

—Me he perdido.

—El día en que nací —dije al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

Monica no solía ser tan lenta de entendederas.

Guardó un silencio perplejo después de eso. Me resultó de lo más extraño.

—Lo sé. Todo el mundo se queda a cuadros. —Tras deslizar el dedo a lo largo del pétalo naranja más brillante, añadí—: Al parecer, es bastante raro que la gente recuerde el día que nació. —Los pétalos se abrían en una explosión de color, y eran más oscuros en la parte central, como si aquel fuera su punto más vulnerable.

—¿Raro? —preguntó en cuanto recuperó el habla—. ¿En serio? Prueba mejor con inexistente.

—Bueno, dejémoslo en peculiar.

—Recorrí el siguiente pétalo—. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Aunque la verdad es que todo lo que ocurrió ayer resulta bastante confuso.

Cuando se me acabaron los pétalos, mis ojos vagaron de nuevo hasta la imagen de Darien. El dolor y la furia de su expresión eran casi palpables. Y el color de sus ojos, aquel azul oscuro profundo, se volvía más oscuro a medida que se acercaba a la parte central, la parte más vulnerable.

—Dios mío, Serena, ¿recuerdas el día que naciste?

—Lo recuerdo a él.

—¿Al tipo grande y malo?

—Al Gran Sabio. Y también recuerdo otras cosas, como por ejemplo que el médico me cortó el cordón umbilical y que las enfermeras me asearon.

Monica se reclinó en la silla, atónita.

—Dijo mi nombre. Al menos, el que yo creí que era mi nombre. — Respiró hondo al comprender lo que quería decir.

—Te llamó Holandesa.

—Sí. Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

—Cielo, todavía estoy alucinando con lo de que recuerdes el día de tu nacimiento.

—Es verdad. Lo siento. Pero ¿podrías darte un poco de prisa y asimilarlo ya? Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.

Su expresión se tornó indecisa.

—¿Tienes alguna otra perla desconcertante que contarme?

—En realidad no —le dije al tiempo que me encogía de hombros —. A menos que se tenga en cuenta el hecho de que entiendo todos los idiomas conocidos desde el día de mi nacimiento. Es algo que probablemente sea digno de mención.

Estaba cansada, así que no podía estar del todo segura, pero me dio la impresión de que Monica se había quedado pasmada.


	10. Capitulo 10

_No temas al ángel de la muerte._

_Solo sé muy, muy cuidadoso con_

_ella._

—Y entonces miré hacia arriba y allí estaba.

Monica sujetaba una palomita contra sus labios mientras me escuchaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par a causa del asombro. O, quizá, a causa de un miedo primitivo y horripilante. Resultaba difícil saberlo.

—El Gran Sabio —dijo.

—Sí, pero puedes llamarlo Sabio para abreviar. Estaba allí de pie, mirándome, y yo estaba desnuda y cubierta de placenta, aunque en realidad de eso no me di cuenta hasta después. Solo recuerdo que él me fascinaba. Parecía estar en un constante estado de movimientos fluidos.

—Como el humo.

—Como el humo —repetí mientras le arrebataba el bocadito mantequilloso de los labios y me lo metía en la boca—. Si te duermes, pierdes bocado, chica.

—¿Recuerdas algo antes de él? — inquirió mientras estiraba el brazo para coger otra palomita, que al igual que antes, sujetó contra sus labios.

Intenté no soltar una carcajada para no romper el hechizo.

—No mucho. Quiero decir que no recuerdo cómo me concibieron ni nada de eso. Y doy gracias a los dioses, porque sería asqueroso. Solo me acuerdo de lo que vino después. Y todo está bastante confuso. Salvo él. Y mi madre.

—Espera —dijo al tiempo que levantaba un dedo—, ¿tu madre? Pero tu madre murió el día que naciste. ¿La recuerdas?

Esbocé una sonrisa lánguida.

—Era tan hermosa, Monica. Fue mi primer... bueno, mi primer cliente.

—¿Quieres decir que...?

—Sí. Cruzó a través de mí. Era todo luz, calidez y amor incondicional. En aquel momento no lo entendí, pero me dijo que la hacía feliz haber renunciado a su vida para que yo pudiera vivir la mía. Hizo que me sintiera calmada y querida; algo muy de agradecer, porque el Sabio me asustaba bastante.

Monica perdió la mirada en un punto distante mientras procesaba lo que le había dicho.

—Eso es... Eso es...

—Imposible de creer, lo sé.

—Alucinante. —Me miró a los ojos.

El alivio inundó todo mi cuerpo. Debería haber sabido que ella me creería. Pero la gente con la que había crecido, las personas más próximas a mí, nunca había creído lo del día que nací.

—Así que en cierto modo conociste a tu madre, ¿no?

—Sí. —Y mientras crecía, me di cuenta de que aquello era mucho más de lo que tenían otros niños. Siempre estaría agradecida por aquellos breves momentos que compartimos.

—¿Y conoces todos los idiomas que se han hablado alguna vez sobre la tierra?

—Todos y cada uno de ellos — contesté, contenta con el cambio de tema.

—¿Incluso el parsi?

—Incluso el parsi —aseguré con una sonrisa.

—¡Ay, Dios santo! —dijo casi a voz en grito. En aquel instante debió de acordarse de algo, porque sus rasgos cambiaron, se oscurecieron, y luego me apuntó con el dedo índice de manera acusadora—. Lo sabía. Sabía que habías entendido lo que aquel hombre vietnamita me dijo en el supermercado. Pude verlo en tus ojos.

Sonreí y volví a contemplar la imagen de Darien.

—Dijo que le gustaba tu culo. — Ahogó una exclamación.

—¡Vaya! Menudo pervertido...

—Dijo que le habías puesto cachondo.

—Es una lástima que fuese lo bastante pequeño como para caberme en el canalillo.

—Creo que por eso le gustabas — dije antes de soltar una carcajada.

Monica permaneció en silencio un buen rato después de eso. Le concedí tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le había

dicho.

—¿Cómo es posible algo así? — preguntó al final.

—Bueno —dije, tras decidir que iba a tomarle el pelo—, en realidad no creo que te hubiera cabido en el canalillo. Aunque estoy segura de que a él le habría encantado hacer la prueba.

—No, me refiero a lo de los idiomas. Es algo...

—¿Increíblemente genial? —

inquirí con voz esperanzada.

—Abrumador.

—Ah. Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Y entendías lo que te decía la gente el día que naciste? —Arrugué la nariz mientras lo pensaba.

—Más o menos, pero no literalmente. No tenía esquemas ni un pasado con el que relacionar las palabras. No podía asociarlas a ningún significado. Cuando la gente me hablaba, entendía a un nivel visceral. Por extraño que parezca, empecé a andar, a hablar y a todo lo demás a la misma edad que los demás niños. Pero cuando alguien me

hablaba, lo entendía. Sin importar en qué idioma me hablase. Sabía lo que me estaban diciendo.

Cuando saltó el salvapantallas, moví el ratón para recuperar la imagen de Darien.

—Incluso entendí las primeras palabras que me dijo mi padre — añadí, aunque hice cuanto pude por disimular la tristeza de mi voz—. Al menos la mayor parte. Me dijo que mi madre había muerto.

Monica negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—Creo que mi padre lo sabía.

Creo que sabía que yo entendía lo que me decía. Era nuestro pequeño secreto. —Cogí un puñado de palomitas y me lancé una a la boca —. Luego se casó con mi madrastra y todo cambió. Ella descubrió enseguida que yo era un bicho raro.

Todo empezó cuando me enganché a las telenovelas mexicanas.

—Tú no eres un bicho raro, Serena.

—No pasa nada. No puedo culparla.

—Sí, sí que puedes —dijo, y su voz tenía de repente un matiz afilado como una chuchilla—. Yo también soy madre. Las madres no hacen eso, aunque sean madres adoptivas.

—Ya, pero Hotaru no nació siendo un ángel de la muerte.

—Eso da igual. Es tu madrastra. Punto. Y tú no eres una asesina en serie ni nada de eso.

Dios, me encantaba tener a alguien de mi parte. Mi padre siempre me había querido sin reservas, pero nunca me había respaldado de aquel modo. Creo que Monica se habría enfrentado sola a la mafia para defenderme. Y habría

ganado.

—Bueno, ¿entonces ya te llamó Holandesa el día que naciste?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso fue antes o después de que tu madre cruzara a través de ti?

—Después, pero no lo entiendo.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Hasta esta noche, nunca me había dado cuenta de que el Sabio no me llamó por mi verdadero nombre aquel día. No me llamó Serena. Me llamó Holandesa, Monica, igual que hizo Darien cuando iba al instituto. ¿Cómo lo sabía? —Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas en un intento desesperado por encajar las piezas.

—Vale, deja que te pregunte una cosa —dijo ella, con la frente llena de arrugas pensativas—. La primera vez que viste a Darien, ¿notaste algo inusual en él?

—¿Aparte de que estaba recibiendo una paliza de manos de un padre psicópata?

—Sí.

Tomé una honda bocanada de aire y me puse a pensarlo.

—¿Sabes? Es posible que notara algo raro en él sin darme cuenta. Lo que quiero decir es que quizá hubiera algo diferente, algo sobrenatural, pero lo achaqué a la adrenalina que corría por mis venas. Era un chico magnífico. Hermoso, ágil y perfecto.

—Por tu forma de describirlo, se diría que Darien podría ser alguna clase de criatura sobrenatural. El hecho de que recibiera una paliza semejante y se quedara tan ancho, como te pasa a ti, me tiene intrigada.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. —Mientras pensaba en aquella noche, en aquellos recuerdos inquietantes y fascinantes a un tiempo, Darien reapareció en mi mente—. ¿Sabes una cosa? — pregunté al darme cuenta—. Él era diferente. Era, no sé, siniestro. Impredecible.

—En mi opinión, eso podría considerarse sobrenatural, sí. —De no haber estado tan cansada, me habría echado a reír.

—¿De repente eres una experta? —En lo que se refiere a lo siniestro y atractivo, sí, desde luego. —Aquella vez, me eché a reír.

—Bueno, ¿cuántas veces has visto al Sabio? —me preguntó. Por lo visto, había aceptado sin problemas todo lo que le había contado. Y eso era bueno. Provechoso. Mucho más barato que un terapeuta.

—No muchas.

—Vale, ¿y qué ocurrió cuando lo viste?

Cogí mi taza y di un sorbo del chocolate caliente que Monica me había preparado después de insistir en que lo necesitaba mucho más que el café.

Me colocó una mano sobre el hombro y me miró con expresión perspicaz.

—En el parque. Con la niña Johnson.

Cuando dejé la taza, intenté hacerlo con un gesto lo más despreocupado posible. Pensar en el incidente de la niña Johnson era como deslizar un dedo sobre una zona en carne viva. Solo pretendía ayudar a una madre a salir del agujero de desesperación en el que se había hundido cuando su hija desapareció. Pero en lugar de ayudar, causé un escándalo; un escándalo que mi madrastra consideró la gota que colmaba el vaso. Desde aquel día me dio la espalda y nunca volvió la vista atrás.

De modo que sí, el incidente era un punto doloroso en mi mente, pero los tenía peores. Tenía heridas abiertas que se negaban a curarse, y Monica conocía muy pocas de aquellas heridas.

—Sí —dije, alzando la barbilla—. En el parque. Aquella fue la tercera vez que lo vi.

—Pero tu vida no estaba en peligro. ¿O sí?

—En absoluto, pero tal vez él creyera que lo estaba. Estaba cabreadísimo, y creo que se debía a que mi madrastra me estaba gritando delante de toda aquella gente. — Agaché la cabeza al recordarlo—. Y me dio una bofetada. Fue bastante horrible. —Miré a Monica a los ojos, deseando de pronto que mi amiga comprendiese el miedo que le tenía a aquel ser—. Creí que iba a matarla.

Él temblaba de furia. Lo sentí; sentí algo así como una corriente eléctrica sobre la piel. Mientras mi madrastra me reprendía a gritos delante de media ciudad, le supliqué en susurros que no le hiciera daño. Monica apretó los labios en un gesto compasivo.

—Serena, lo siento muchísimo.

—No pasa nada. Lo cierto es que no sé por qué me asusta tanto ese ser. No puedo creer lo gallina que soy a veces.

—También siento que te asuste, pero me refería a lo de tu madrastra.

—Ah, pues no lo sientas —dije al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. Aquello fue por mi culpa.

—Tenías cinco años.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y me incliné hacia ella.

—No sabes lo que hice —le dije.

—A menos que le echaras gasolina por encima y le prendieras fuego a esa mujer, no entiendo su reacción.

Esbocé una sonrisa torcida.

—Puedo asegurarte que ningún derivado petrolífero salió dañado en la creación de aquella película.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? ¿Qué pasó con el Sabio?

—Creo que me oyó. Se marchó, pero no le hizo ninguna gracia. — Monica asintió de manera comprensiva.

—Y apostaría a que otra de las veces que apareció fue cuando estabas en la facultad —señaló.

—Vaya, eres muy buena.

—Me contaste que te atacaron una noche, cuando regresabas a casa después de la última clase, pero no me dijiste que él había aparecido.

—Pues sí, apareció. Me salvó, igual que cuando tenía cuatro años. —El rostro de Monica era todo asombro.

—¿Cuatro? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando tenías cuatro años? Espera, espera, ¿te salvó cuando te atacaron en la facultad? ¿Cómo? —preguntó, soltando las preguntas según las pensaba.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí que mi descripción del Gran Sabio la había llevado a creer que era... pues eso, Gran Sabio. Y lo era. Más o menos.

Con todo, no podía contarle cómo me había salvado. No podía hacerle eso. No hasta que supiera que podría soportarlo.

—Él... apartó al tipo de mí.

—Ay, Dios, Serena. Supongo que no me di cuenta... Bueno, lo contaste como si fuera algo sin importancia. ¿Tu vida corrió peligro?

—Quizá un poco —repliqué con un gesto de indiferencia—. Había una navaja automática implicada. Ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que siguieran fabricando esas cosas. ¿No son ilegales?

—Aparece cuando tu vida corre peligro —repitió con aire pensativo —, ¿y te salvó cuando tenías cuatro años? ¿Qué te ocurrió a esa edad?

Me removí en la silla, aunque estaba tan dolorida que lo logré a duras penas.

—Bueno, podría considerarse un secuestro, aunque fue más un alejamiento que un secuestro. Monica se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un grito.

—Dios, todo esto suena más horrible cuando se pronuncia en voz alta —protesté—. Lloriqueo más que los góticos en los blogs. En realidad no fue tan malo. Lo cierto es que tuve una infancia bastante feliz. Tenía un montón de amigos. Aunque casi todos estaban muertos, la verdad.

—Serena Tsukino —dijo Monica a modo de advertencia—. No puedes utilizar la palabra «secuestro» en una frase sin explicarte después.

—Está bien, si de verdad quieres saberlo... Pero te adelanto que no te gustará.

—De verdad quiero saberlo.

Solté un largo y profundo suspiro antes de continuar.

—Ocurrió aquí —dije.

—¿Aquí? ¿En Albuquerque?

—Aquí, en este edificio. Cuando tenía cuatro años.

—¿Has vivido antes en este edificio?

De pronto me sentí como si estuviera en una sesión de terapia y todas las cosas que me habían sucedido en el pasado, tanto las buenas como las malas, empezaran a rezumar por una herida abierta. Sin embargo, lo que me había ocurrido en aquel edificio era lo peor de todo. Recordaba muy bien el cuchillo dentro de mi carne, tan enterrado en mi interior que llegué a creer que jamás podría sacarlo del todo. Al menos, no sin cantidades ingentes de anestesia.

—No —respondí antes de dar otro sorbo. Paladeé el sabroso chocolate caliente antes de tragármelo—. Nunca había vivido aquí antes. Pero incluso antes de que mi padre lo comprara, el bar ya era un lugar frecuentado por polis. Me llevaba allí de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando se celebraban fiestas de cumpleaños y cosas por el estilo. Y en ocasiones debía charlar con su compañero, ya que aquellos eran los años ochenta A.C. —Al ver que Monica alzaba las cejas en un gesto interrogativo, añadí—: Antes de las Células.

—Ah, claro.

—Una de esas veces, mi madrastra se había enfadado conmigo porque le había dicho que su padre había muerto y había cruzado a través de mí para que pudiera transmitirle un mensaje. Ella todavía no sabía que había muerto y se puso furiosa; se negó a escucharme. Nunca me dejó entregarle el mensaje. De todas formas, yo no entendí el significado de aquel mensaje. Se trataba de algo sobre toallas azules.

—¿No quiso escucharte? ¿Ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que era cierto que su padre había muerto?

—Desde luego que no. En aquella época, Kaguya era anti todo-lo relacionado- con-la-muerte. Monica respiró hondo, como si intentara tranquilizarse.

—Esa mujer nunca deja de asombrarme.

—Deberías probar su asado de carne. Es de los que hacen que crezca pelo en el pecho.

Se echó a reír por lo bajo.

—Ya tengo bastante pelo del que encargarme, gracias. Paso de una noche en familia con los Tsukino.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

—Bueno, tenías cuatro años. Sigue. —Qué insistente.

—Sí. Cuatro. Bueno, mis sentimientos estaban heridos, como de costumbre, y cuando llegamos al bar donde mi padre se estaba tomando una cerveza, Kaguya me dejó en el banco que había junto a la cocina para contarle a papá lo que le había dicho. Me encantaba estar en la cocina, pero estaba enfadada y herida, así que decidí marcharme. Cuando el señor Dunlop, el cocinero, no miraba, me escabullí por la parte de atrás.

—¿Una niña de cuatro años sola de noche en el centro de la ciudad?

La peor pesadilla de un padre.

—Sí, ya. Supuse que eso le daría una lección a mi madrastra —le dije —. No era la niña de cuatro años más lista del centro de la ciudad. Por supuesto, en el instante en que salí, cambié de opinión. No es que estuviese asustada. No me asusto como la mayoría de la gente. Solo estaba... alerta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera regresar dentro, un hombre súper agradable ataviado con una gabardina se ofreció a ayudarme a encontrar a mi madrastra. Por extraño que parezca, en lugar de entrar en el bar donde yo sabía que ella estaba, vinimos a este edificio.

—Ay, cielo —susurró Monica con tono desesperado.

—Pero no llegó a ocurrir gran cosa —dije fingiendo indiferencia—. Como ya te he dicho, el Sabio me salvó. —En un intento por restarle importancia a un asunto tan siniestro, añadí—: Ahora que lo pienso, creo que aquel hombre nunca tuvo intenciones de ayudarme a encontrar a mi madrastra.

Monica estiró los brazos para darme un enorme y largo abrazo. Un abrazo que me hizo pensar en las hogueras cálidas de las noches de invierno. Y, por algún motivo, también en los malvaviscos a la brasa.

—No... puedo... respirar — murmuré después de lo que me parecieron una hora y veintisiete minutos.

Se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido en un gesto pensativo.

—¿Me lo parece a mí o el hecho de que vivas en el mismo edificio en el que fuiste secuestrada resulta un poco morboso?

—Mmm. Te lo parece a ti —le dije, dejando a un lado todo lo macabro y desagradable del incidente.

Me alegró muchísimo que no quisiera saber más detalles. Los detalles siempre lo estropeaban todo, y no podía permitirme el lujo de estropearme más en aquellos momentos.

—Ah —dije al recordar otro asunto—. Un chico del instituto intentó atropellarme con el monovolumen de su padre. El Sabio hizo que el vehículo atravesara el escaparate de una tienda. —El recuerdo me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Alguien intentó atropellarte en el instituto? —preguntó Monica, atónita.

—Solo esa vez —respondí. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de formular la siguiente pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿esas son las únicas veces que has visto al Sabio? —Conté en silencio con los dedos.

—Sí, las únicas.

—¿Y nuestro trabajo es descubrir qué papel juega Darien en todo esto?

—Sí otra vez. Deberíamos asar malvaviscos.

—En ese caso, creo que es mi deber —continuó, impertérrita—, como amiga y confidente, analizar con todo detalle la escenita de la ducha.

Reprimí una carcajada.

—No estoy segura de que la escena de la lucha tenga alguna relevancia en esto. Me parece más bien, no sé, irrelevante.

—Serena —dijo a modo de advertencia—, desembucha ya si no quieres morir de forma lenta y agonizante. ¿Quién estaba en la ducha contigo? ¿Darien? ¿El Gran Sabio? Cuéntamelo. Ya.

—Está bien —dije—. Ya sabes que Darien me llamó «Holandesa» aquella noche cuando tenía quince años, ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo, impaciente por llegar al momento de la ducha.

—Y estás al tanto de lo del macizorro que se me ha aparecido en sueños todas las noches este último mes, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —dijo con un leve suspiro.

—Bueno, pues hoy, el Hombre Onírico escribió «Holandesa» en la condensación que cubría el espejo, y me llamó Holandesa en la ducha.

—Ahora empieza lo bueno. —Se sentó al borde de la silla, pero se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de una cosa—. ¿El Hombre Onírico es Darien entonces?

—Ahí es donde quería llegar. Esta noche me he dado cuenta de que el Sabio me llamó Holandesa el día que nací.

Monica frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Bueno, ¿quién estaba en la ducha?

Sonreí y la recorrí con la mirada, súbitamente consciente de lo increíble que era la mujer que tenía delante.

—¿Sabes? Te he hablado sobre esa criatura enorme y terrible que me sigue y me salva la vida de vez en cuando, y que recuerdo el día que nací, y que conozco todos los idiomas existentes, y aun así, no has salido de aquí dando gritos como una posesa. ¿Cómo puedes creer lo que te digo?

—¿Estás cambiando de tema a propósito? —me preguntó tras una larga pausa de reflexión.

Solté una carcajada que me dobló en dos.

—¡Para! No me hagas reír. Me duele —le dije a voz en grito mientras me sujetaba las costillas doloridas.

—Lo siento.

Pero no lo sentía. Era evidente.

—¿Qué descubriste en la prisión? —quise saber mientras volvía a clavar los ojos llorosos en la pantalla—. ¿Darien sigue allí? ¿Sigue... con vida?

—Lo único que pudo decirme la agente fue que Darien todavía aparecía en la lista de reclusos del registro de la prisión, y que estaba emplazado en la Unidad D. Pero si quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que no me contó todo lo que sabía.

—Voy a ir mañana.

—¿A la prisión?

—Sí. —Llevé el cursor del ratón hasta los archivos de personal que mostraban las listas de los responsables de la prisión y resalté la imagen de Neil Gossett—. Fui al colegio con el subdirector.

—¿En serio? ¿Era amigo o enemigo? —Yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Es una pregunta difícil. Creo que si de repente hubiera estallado en llamas en medio del comedor escolar, él no habría sacrificado su vitamina D para salvarme, pero estoy casi segura de que después se habría sentido culpable.

—Ay, madre mía —dijo Monica, que contemplaba con unos ojos como platos otro de los artículos que tenía

en la mano.

Me incliné hacia delante, di un respingo por el dolor que me causó el movimiento, y luego me quedé inmóvil al leer el último párrafo del artículo.

El tío Artemis había sido el detective jefe en el caso contra Darien. Menuda Mierda.


	11. Capitulo 11

_Mi capacidad de atención sería_

_mayor_

_si no hubiera tantas cosas brillantes_

Desperté al amanecer, cuando la imperiosa llamada de la naturaleza me obligó a salir de la cama. Después de la caída, no obstante, me sentía como si acabara de tomar media botella de whisky.

Después de tropezar con una maceta, aplastarme el dedo meñique del pie contra la pata de un taburete y darme de bruces contra el marco de la puerta, llegué al cuarto de baño y repasé mis planes para aquel día con la cabeza como un bombo. Por suerte, tenía una tendencia minimalista en cuanto a la decoración del hogar. Si hubiera habido algo más entre el trono de porcelana y yo, tal vez no hubiese llegado a vivir mi próximo cumpleaños.

Eché una miradita a la camiseta de rugby que llevaba puesta. Se la había robado a un novio del instituto, un demonio rubio de ojos azules con el pecado en la sangre. Ya en nuestra primera cita, se había mostrado más interesado en el color de mi ropa interior que en el de mis ojos. De haberlo sabido de antemano, me habría puesto el sujetador de color verde. Pero lo más extraño era que no recordaba haberme puesto aquella camiseta la noche anterior.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberme ido a la cama. Quizá Monica me hubiera echado un sedante en el chocolate. Tendría que hablar con ella más tarde, pero por el momento debía decidir en qué iba a ocupar el día. ¿Debería dejar a un lado mis responsabilidades con el Departamento de Policía de Albuquerque e ir a ver a Darien a prisión? ¿O debería dejarle a Monica todas mis responsabilidades con el departamento y luego ir a ver a Darien a la prisión?

Se me aceleró el corazón ante la idea de verlo, aunque debía admitir que estaba un poco preocupada. ¿Y si no me gustaba lo que descubría? ¿Y si era culpable de verdad? Una parte de mí albergaba la esperanza de que su encarcelamiento hubiera sido un gran error. De que Darien hubiera sido acusado injustamente. De que las evidencias hubieran sido malinterpretadas, o incluso manipuladas. La negación no era cosa solo de pesimistas.

A juzgar por lo que había averiguado la noche anterior, después de leer un artículo tras otro sobre el caso (aunque ninguno de ellos procedía de una fuente fidedigna) y parte de las transcripciones del juicio de Darien que había conseguido Monica, resultaba evidente que las pruebas no eran ni mucho menos convincentes. Aun así, doce personas lo habían encontrado culpable. Lo más inquietante era que no se habían mencionado ni una sola vez los maltratos que había sufrido. ¿Acaso no contaba para nada el hecho de que tu padre estuviera a punto de matarte de una paliza?

Aunque deseaba volver a dormirme, sabía que no lo conseguiría. Mi mente funcionaba con demasiada intensidad, a demasiada velocidad. No obstante, tenía una buena razón para desear volver a la cama y caer en el olvido. Aquella había sido la primera noche en un mes que Darien no me había visitado. No se había colado en mis sueños con sus ojos oscuros y sus cálidas caricias. No había dejado un reguero de besos a lo largo de mi columna ni había deslizado los dedos entre mis piernas. Y no podía evitar preguntarme por qué. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Sentía el corazón vacío. Me había vuelto adicta a sus visitas nocturnas. Las necesitaba casi más que respirar. Quizá los fluorescentes de la prisión arrojaran algo de luz sobre la situación. Mientras me lavaba los dientes, oí ruidos en la cocina. Si bien la mayoría de las mujeres que viven solas se habrían asustado ante algo semejante, yo lo achaqué a la gran estabilidad laboral de mi trabajo. Salí del baño y entrecerré los párpados para protegerme de la luz.

—¿Tía Ann? —pregunté antes de cojear hasta la barra de desayunos y coger un taburete. La pequeña figura de la tía Ann había sido engullida por un descomunal vestido floral hawaiano que ella había combinado con un chaleco de cuero y un collar de cuentas de los años sesenta. Llevaba años intentando averiguar qué hacía mi tía cuando murió, pero no se me ocurría nada que encajara con vestidos hawaianos y collares de cuentas. Aparte de jugar al Twister con un colocón de LSD, claro está.

—Hola, calabacita —dijo con su brillante y desdentada sonrisa de anciana—. Te oí tropezar de camino al baño, así que supuse que debía ganarme el sustento y preparar café. A juzgar por el aspecto que tienes, te vendría muy bien uno. Compuse una mueca.

—¿En serio? Qué amable. — Mierda. La tía Ann no podía preparar café de verdad. Me senté junto a la encimera y fingí que me bebía una taza.

—¿Está demasiado fuerte? — preguntó.

—Claro que no, tía Ann. Tú siempre preparas el mejor café. Fingir que se bebe café era algo similar a fingir un orgasmo. ¿Qué gracia tenía aquello en la vida del Más Allá? Sin embargo, el síndrome de abstinencia de cafeína era el menor de mis problemas. Seguía sin poder sacarme a Darien de la cabeza.

Quizá hubiera hecho algo malo. O algo que no debería haber hecho. Tal vez me había mostrado poco colaborativa en la cama. Aunque, por supuesto, eso implicaría que tenía algo parecido al control durante nuestras sesiones, y «controladas» no sería el adjetivo que elegiría si tuviese que describírselas con detalle a Monica.

—Pareces... distraída, cariño.

Bueno, no me habían elegido como La Más Fácil de Distraer por nada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha subido la temperatura? —Eché un vistazo hacia atrás.

—Estoy segura de que mi temperatura está bien, tía Ann. Gracias por preguntar.

No mencioné que a todo el mundo le subía la temperatura. Incluso a los muertos; aunque a ellos metafóricamente, claro.

—Y muchas gracias por el café.

—De nada, cielito. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar? — Mejor que no, si quería aguantar el día que tenía por delante.

—No, no te molestes. Necesito darme una ducha. Me espera un día duro.

Se inclinó hacia delante y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice. A menudo me preguntaba si su pelo había sido rosado en la vida real o si solo era un efecto de su carácter incorpóreo.

—¿Piensas atrapar a unos cuantos malos? —Me eché a reír.

—Has dado en el clavo. A los peores.

La tía Ann dejó escapar un suspiro de añoranza.

—Ay, la imprudencia de la juventud. Pero, en serio, calabacita —Se puso seria y me miró a los ojos con solemnidad—, tienes que evitar que te sigan dando esas palizas. Tienes un aspecto desastroso.

—Gracias, tía Ann —dije mientras me bajaba del taburete con una mueca—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Sonrió y dejó al descubierto la cueva vacía en la que había habitado su dentadura postiza. Por lo visto, las dentaduras no conseguían llegar al otro lado. Nunca había tenido claro si la tía Ann sabía o no que estaba muerta, y nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo. Aunque debería hacerlo. Ahora que por fin tenía una cafetera que funcionaba, a mi difunta tía abuela le daba por mostrarse útil.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal Nepal? —le pregunté.

—Uf —dijo al tiempo que levantaba las manos en un gesto exasperado—. Ese lugar es más húmedo y sofocante que una sauna en agosto.

Puesto que los muertos no sufrían las inclemencias del clima, tuve que reprimir una carcajada. Justo en aquel momento, Monica entró en el apartamento, me echó un vistazo y avanzó a toda prisa hacia la barra con el pijama azul torcido y lleno de arrugas.

—Me he dormido —dijo, casi sin aliento.

—¿No es eso lo que hay que hacer por las noches?

—No —respondió antes de echarme una de esas miraditas típicas de las madres—. Bueno, sí, pero mi intención era venir a verte hace horas. —Se inclinó hacia delante y me miró a los ojos. ¿Por qué?, pues ni idea—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy viva —contesté. Y lo dije muy en serio.

Aunque la respuesta solo la satisfizo a medias, se alisó la camiseta del pijama y miró a su alrededor.

—Debería preparar un poco de café.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté con tono acusador—. ¿Para poder echarme otro sedante?

—¿Qué?

—Además —dije al tiempo que señalaba a la tía Ann con un gesto despreocupado de la cabeza—, la tía Ann ya ha preparado café.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírme, contemplé cómo las esperanzas de Monica de un chute de cafeína se iban por el sumidero de la ironía. Agachó la cabeza y tomó la taza que yo le ofrecía.

—Gracias, tía Ann. Eres la mejor.

Una actriz con muchas tablas, mi amiga.

Dejé en manos de Monica la ardua tarea de repasar las transcripciones del juicio de Mark Weir que el tío Artemis había dejado en mi escritorio y me dediqué a examinar el contenido de las llaves de memoria de Kumada. Con un poco de suerte, Kumada no habría sido adicto al porno. Y si lo había sido, con otro poco de suerte, no habría dejado pruebas fehacientes de ello en una memoria USB, donde cualquiera podría verlo. Aquellas cosas estaban mucho mejor en un archivo protegido mediante contraseña, enterrado en las entrañas del disco duro y etiquetado con un nombre anodino. Algo como «Luchadoras Cachondas Enamoradas». Por ejemplo.

Mi móvil empezó a entonar la Quinta de Beethoven, así que tuve que buscar la mítica aguja en el pajar y preguntarme por enésima vez cómo era posible que un teléfono se escondiera tan bien en un bolso tan pequeño.

—Hola, Arti —dije tras una búsqueda de tres horas.

—¿Tienes que llamarme así? — inquirió con voz adormilada. Parecía tan falto de cafeína como yo.

—Sí. Tengo los expedientes que dejaste en mi escritorio. Monica los está revisando en estos momentos.

—¿Y tú qué estás haciendo?

—Mi trabajo —repliqué con aire ofendido.

Aunque me moría por preguntarle sobre el encarcelamiento de Darien, quería hacerlo cara a cara para poder interpretar sus cambios de su expresión. O para interpretar las cosas que me dijeran sus cambios de expresión, lo que más me conviniera. Aún me costaba creer que él hubiese sido el detective principal en el caso de Darien. ¿Qué probabilidades había?

—Ah, vale —dijo—. Encontraron una huella parcial en el casquillo del escenario Kaiou.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, súbitamente esperanzada—. ¿Has conseguido algo?

—Esto no es CSI, cielo. Aquí las cosas no van tan rápido. Esta tarde sabremos si esa huella nos lleva a algún sitio. —Bostezó con ganas y luego preguntó—: ¿Estás en el jeep?

—Claro. Voy de camino a la prisión de Santa Fe para comprobar cierta información.

—¿Qué información? —inquirió con un tono de voz teñido de recelo.

—Se trata de... otro caso en el que estoy trabajando —contesté, evasiva.

—Ah.

Había sido fácil.

—Oye, ¿qué significa «bombázó»?

—Tío Artemis —le regañé—, ¿has entrado otra vez en ese chat húngaro? —Intenté contener la risa, pero imaginarme a una chica húngara diciendo que Arti era «la bomba» fue demasiado. Solté una carcajada.

—Da igual —replicó él, molesto.

Me reí con más ganas aún.

—Llámame cuando vuelvas. Cuando él colgó el teléfono, yo guardé el mío e intenté concentrarme en la carretera a pesar de las lágrimas.

Mi reacción había sido insensible e inapropiada, pensé mientras me agachaba sobre el volante, muerta de risa y sujetándome las costillas doloridas.

Tardé un buen rato en serenarme, pero lo cierto es que reírme a expensas del tío Arti era mucho mejor que pensar en Darien, algo que no había dejado de hacer en toda la mañana. Por desgracia, mi ducha de una hora (en la que descubrí que me estaba convirtiendo en un ser azul y negro) no me había ayudado a averiguar por qué no se había presentado la noche anterior. Y cuanto más me acercaba a la Penitenciaría de Nuevo México, más optimista me volvía. Estaba segura de que encontraría algunas respuestas en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, en cuanto atravesé las puertas exteriores de la prisión de máxima seguridad, mi optimismo se transformó en una oleada de sudor pesimista. Eché un vistazo a mi ropa una vez más. Pantalones holgados, mangas largas, cuello vuelto. Tapada de la cabeza a los pies. Me pregunté si tener un aspecto masculino en una prisión de máxima seguridad sería realmente una ventaja. A saber. Treinta minutos y dos ancianas italianas después (habían cruzado a través de mí sin dejar de discutir mientras aguardaba en la sala de espera), me condujeron hasta la oficina del subdirector de la prisión, Neil Gossett. Era una sala pequeña aunque luminosa, con mobiliario oscuro y montañas de documentos apilados en todas las superficies disponibles. Neil había sido un jugador de rugby más que decente en el instituto y conservaba los músculos de su juventud, aunque no en las mismas proporciones. Tenía buen aspecto, a pesar de la trágica emergencia de un patrón de calvicie masculina.

Se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio.

—Serena Tsukino —dijo, muy sorprendido.

Dada su elevada estatura, tuve que alzar cabeza para mirarlo cuando le estreché la mano.

—Hola, Neil. Estás genial — aseguré, aunque me pregunté si estaba bien decirles cosas así a las personas que no eran exactamente tus amigas.

—Tú estás... —Extendió las manos para expresar que se había quedado sin palabras.

¿Debería sentirme insultada? No podía ser por los cardenales. Me había esforzado muchísimo a la hora de taparlos. ¿Era por el pelo? Seguro que era por el pelo.

—Estás espectacular —dijo al final. Ah. Mucho mejor.

—Gracias.

—Por favor. —Señaló una silla con un gesto de la mano y tomó asiento tras el escritorio—. Debo admitir —admitió—, que me sorprende un poco verte por aquí.

Esbocé una sonrisa tímida mientras inclinaba la cabeza en una pose «alegre y coqueta».

—Bueno, tengo algunas preguntas sobre uno de tus reclusos, así que supuse que debía empezar por lo más alto y luego seguir hacia abajo. —La insinuación sexual fue deliberada.

Gossett estuvo a punto de ruborizarse.

—No soy exactamente lo más alto, pero me alegra que pienses tan bien de mí.

Solté la risilla de rigor y saqué la libreta.

—Luann me ha dicho que ahora eres detective privado. —Luann. Se refería a su secretaria.

—Sí, así es. En estos momentos trabajo con el DPA en un caso de asesinato en PG que ha salido en todos los medios de TV. —Solté adrede unas cuantas siglas para quedar como una experta.

Gossett enarcó las cejas. Al menos parecía impresionado. Eso me serviría.

—¿Y has venido por algo relacionado con ese caso?

—Todo está relacionado —mentí como una bellaca—. En realidad he venido a preguntar por un hombre que fue encarcelado por asesinato hace diez años. ¿Puedes contarme algo sobre...? —Eché un vistazo a la libreta con fingido desinterés—. ¿Un tal Darien Chiba? Esperaba poder interrogarlo en relación a un caso. Ya sabes, ese caso en el que estoy trabajando...

Perdí el hilo cuando Neil se quedó pálido ante mis ojos. Cogió el teléfono y pulsó un botón.

—Luann, ¿podrías venir aquí? Mierda, ¿ya me había metido en problemas? ¿Iba a echarme a patadas? Pero si acababa de llegar.

Tendría que haber soltado más siglas, pero no se me había ocurrido ninguna. ¡La ANPGC! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido la ANPGC? La Asociación Nacional para el Progreso de la Gente de Color hacía que todo el mundo se cagara de miedo.

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó Luann cuando abrió la puerta.

—¿Podrías traerme el expediente de Darien Chiba? —Fiu.

Sin embargo, Luann titubeó.

—¿Señor?

—No pasa nada, Luann. Tráeme el expediente de Chiba, anda.

La secretaria me miró de reojo antes de volver a clavar la vista en su jefe.

—De inmediato, señor.

Era buena. Monica nunca me había dicho «De inmediato, señora». Tendríamos que hablar al respecto. Y la reacción de Luann había sido tan interesante como la de Neil. Se comportaba de manera muy femenina. Había muchos baños de burbujas y vino bajo aquel atuendo de trabajo. Sin embargo, se había puesto en plan protector en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hecha una fiera. Aunque su furia no parecía dirigida contra mí.

—¿Está relacionado con el incidente? —inquirió Neil—. Creí que Chiba no tenía familiares.

—¿El incidente? —pregunté en el mismo momento en que Luann llegó con el expediente y se lo entregó a su jefe. Se marchó sin mirarme siquiera. ¿Le había ocurrido algo a Darien? Quizá estuviera muerto de verdad. Tal vez por eso hubiera empezado a aparecer de la nada.

Neil abrió el expediente y lo estudió un instante.

—Sí. Aquí no aparecen familiares vivos. ¿Quién te ha contratado? — Me miró a los ojos y la parte rebelde que había en mí cobró vida.

—Eso es información privilegiada, Neil. Destetaría tener que meter al FD en esto.

—¿El fiscal del distrito? Ya está al tanto de la situación, te lo aseguro. Huy. Bueno, eso no era de gran ayuda. Ay, por el amor de Dios.

Respiré hondo.

—Mira, Neil, este asunto tiene una carácter más personal, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy trabajando en un caso, pero no está relacionado. Yo solo... —Yo solo ¿qué? ¿Quiero violar a tu prisionero? ¿Quiero averiguar si puede transformarse en un ser incorpóreo?—. Solo quiero hablar con él.

Bajé las pestañas tras aquella admisión. Lo más probable es que pareciera idiota. Una de esas fans de los presos que escribían cartas de amor a los internos y se casaban con ellos para poder tener derecho a las visitas conyugales.

—Entonces, ¿no lo sabes? — preguntó. Había una pizca de alivio en su voz, pero también algo más. ¿Remordimientos, tal vez?

—Parece que no. —Iba a decírmelo. Darien estaba muerto. Había muerto... ¿cuándo? ¿Un mes atrás?

—Chiba está en coma. Lleva en coma casi un mes.

Tardé unos minutos en cerrar la boca (que casi me llegaba al suelo) y recuperar el habla.

—¿En coma? ¿Cómo? —pregunté —. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — Neil se apartó del escritorio y me entregó el expediente.

—¿Te apetece un café?

Cogí el grueso expediente que me ofrecía con tanta delicadeza como si tuviera joyas incrustadas y luego dije con tono distraído:

—Mataría por un café. —Huy—. No, no lo haría —le aseguré mientras echaba un vistazo a la prisión de máxima seguridad en la que me encontraba—. Nunca he matado a nadie. Bueno, solo a un tipo, pero se lo merecía.

Mi patético intento de bromear pareció tranquilizar a Neil. Un asomo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—No has cambiado nada. —Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Y eso es malo, ¿no?

—Claro que no.

Me dejó pensando en su respuesta y fue a por el café mientras yo examinaba el expediente de Darien, también conocido como el Santo Grial.


	12. Capitulo 12

_Darien Chiba._

_Porque la perfección es un trabajo_

_sucio, pero alguien tiene que_

_hacerlo._

—¿Lo conocías? —me preguntó Neil alrededor de una hora después.

Yo había leído un poco. Habíamos conversado otro poco. Seiya había llamado. Yo había ignorado su llamada.

Y había averiguado cosas. Hacía cosa de un mes había estallado una pelea en el patio, y la prisión entró de inmediato en régimen de aislamiento. Se suponía que todos los hombres debían tumbarse en el suelo, pero uno de los reclusos, un tipo aniñado y grande con el que Darien había entablado amistad, se aturdió y no se agachó, así que uno de los guardas de las torres se preparó para realizar un disparo de advertencia. Darien lo vio y se abalanzó sobre su amigo para derribarlo, convencido de que el guardia iba a dispararle. En lugar de hundirse inofensivamente en el suelo, como se pretendía, la bala acertó en el cráneo de Darien y le perforó el lóbulo frontal. Llevaba en coma desde entonces.

Levanté la vista y volví a concentrarme en su pregunta.

—Solo de aquel incidente que ocurrió cuando estaba en el instituto —le dije. Le hablé de la noche que conocí a Darien, de los maltratos físicos que había sufrido a manos del hombre al que se suponía que había matado. Neil no se sorprendió. Cerré el expediente y contemplé sus ojos grises.

—Entre nosotros —le dije al tiempo que me inclinaba hacia delante para darle un toque íntimo a la conversación—, entre dos viejos amigos —añadí—, ¿qué sabías sobre él? ¿Qué pensabas de él? — Tamborileé con los dedos sobre el expediente—. ¿Qué es lo que no aparece aquí?

Neil se reclinó en la silla, se ajustó el cuello de la camisa y soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Si te lo dijera, no me creerías. —Aquello sonaba prometedor.

—Apuesto a que sí —le aseguré con un guiño.

Me miró fijamente durante un minuto largo antes de empezar a hablar. Y, cuando comenzó, lo hizo con una reticencia que yo comprendía muy bien. Si él supiera...

—Ocurrió algo extraño cuando Chiba llegó a este lugar, alrededor de una semana después de que se uniera a la población general de reclusos. —Bajó la mirada para estudiar el cierre de su reloj—. South Side envió a tres de sus soldados para matarlo. Por qué, no lo sé; pero cuando South Side ataca, la gente muere. Y punto.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho y apreté los dientes en un intento por no mostrar reacción alguna, por no demostrar la tensión que me provocaba imaginarme a Darien en aquella situación.

—La cosa terminó casi antes de empezar —continuó. Su rostro se volvió serio mientras repasaba sus recuerdos, mientras encajaba lo que sabía—. Por aquel entonces, yo no era más que un guarda recién salido de la academia, convencido de que era un tipo duro. Casi me meo en los pantalones cuando vi que aquellos hombres se acercaban a Chiba, y eso que en aquella época ni siquiera sabía quién era Chiba. Solicité ayuda, pero antes de que terminara de pedirla, los tres miembros de South Side yacían en el suelo en medio de un charco formado por su propia sangre, y aquel muchacho de veinte años... No sé... Estaba agazapado encima de una mesa, dispuesto a saltar sobre cualquiera que se acercara a él; miraba a los demás internos sin emoción alguna, sin ningún miedo.

Me quedé inmóvil, casi sin respirar, mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en mi mente. Neil hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y me miró. Su expresión era una mezcla de alivio y respeto.

—No jadeaba más que yo ahora. No conseguí ver gran cosa de lo que ocurrió, pero...

—¿Pero? —insistí, muerta de curiosidad.

—Pero... no se movió como se mueven los hombres normales, Serena. Se convirtió en un borrón; se movió tan rápido que me resultó imposible seguirlo con la mirada. Luego apareció en cuclillas sobre la mesa, como un animal fuerte y peligroso. —Volvió a negar con la cabeza, como si aún no pudiera creer lo que vieron sus ojos—. Así fue como se ganó el apodo.

—¿El apodo? —pregunté, aún más intrigada.

—Nadie volvió a tocarlo nunca — añadió—. En todos los años que llevo aquí, creo que nunca he visto una cosa igual. Es una leyenda entre los hombres, casi un dios.

Me acerqué más al escritorio, casi babeante.

—¿No has mencionado algo de un apodo?

—Sí —dijo, alerta de repente—. Lo llaman «El Aliento del Diablo».

—El aliento del diablo... —repetí.

—Ya te dije que era difícil de creer —comentó con un fuerte suspiro. Era evidente que esperaba que me burlara de su historia.

—Neil, no dudo ni de una palabra de lo que has dicho. —Al ver su sorpresa, añadí—: Yo también vi algo similar la noche que lo conocí. Cómo se movía. Cómo caminaba.

—Exacto —dijo Neil, que me señaló con el dedo una y otra vez—. No es del todo... del todo...

—Humano —concluí en su lugar. Echó una miradita al expediente que tenía en mis manos.

—Aunque supongo que es lo bastante humano.

No pude evitar estrechar el historial contra mi pecho, aferrarme a los matices que formaban parte de Darien Alexander Chiba.

—Supongo, sí. —Era todo un enigma, místico e irreal.

—¿Sabes?, nunca me caíste bien en el instituto —dijo Neil, que me devolvió al presente.

Ah, vale. Así que iba a ponerse sincero.

—Lo sé —dije con tono de disculpa—. En realidad, tú a mí tampoco.

—¿No? —Parecía asombrado.

—No, lo siento.

—Ya, yo también. En aquel entonces pensaba que estabas chiflada.

—Y yo que eras un cabrón arrogante.

—Era un cabrón arrogante.

—Sí, lo eras —dije, conteniendo una risilla triste.

—Pero tú no eras una chiflada, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, agradecida por semejante reconocimiento.

—Puedo dejar que lo veas, si quieres.

Mi corazón dio un salto, como si quisiera salirse del pecho.

—Pero debo advertírtelo, Serena: él no se recobrará. Su cerebro está muerto.

Con la misma velocidad, el corazón cayó hasta mis pies y luego al suelo.

¿Muerte cerebral? ¿Cómo era posible?

—Lleva así desde que ocurrió — añadió. Se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio para ponerme una mano en el hombro—. Siento tener que decirte esto, pero el estado planea poner fin a su tratamiento dentro de tres días.

—¿Te refieres a que van a quitarle las máquinas? —pregunté.

Me invadió una oleada de pánico. Intenté tragármelo, pero de pronto tenía la garganta seca y dolorida. Los labios de Neil se apretaron en una mueca de pesar.

—Lo siento, Serena. Sin parientes que reclamen...

—Pero ¿qué pasa con su hermana?

—¿Qué hermana? Chiba no tiene parientes vivos. Y, según su expediente, nunca tuvo hermanos.

—No, eso no es cierto —dije. Volví a abrir el historial y busqué entre las páginas—. Aquella noche tenía una hermana.

—¿La viste? —La voz de Neil estaba cargada de esperanza. Al igual que yo, no quería que Darien muriera.

Puesto que sabía que no encontraría nada sobre su hermana entre aquellos papeles, dejé de ojearlos y volví a cerrar la carpeta.

—No —dije, intentando no dejarme llevar por la desesperación —. Me lo dijo la casera.

Tras un suspiro decepcionado, Neil se dejó caer en la silla que había junto a la mía.

—Debió de equivocarse.

Mientras conducía hacia la clínica de cuidados a largo plazo de Santa Fe, donde se encontraba Darien, mi mente nadaba en un mar de información, intentando encajar cada pieza en pequeños archivos, organizar lo que había descubierto.

Darien había seguido estudiando y un año después de su encarcelamiento se había graduado en criminología. Luego, sorprendentemente, se había centrado en los ordenadores. Tenía un máster en sistemas informáticos. Había mejorado. Al salir habría sido un miembro productivo de la sociedad, de los que pagan sus impuestos.

Sin embargo, iban a matarlo. Neil me había explicado que la única forma de detener los planes del estado era conseguir un requerimiento, pero tendría que aducir una buena razón. Si lograra encontrar a su hermana… Cuando cogí el teléfono para llamar a Monica, empezó a sonar su tono personal, el de la canción «Do ya think I'm sexy?», de Rod Stewart.

Monica lanzó su pregunta en cuanto descolgué.

—¿Y bien?

—Está en coma.

—No fastidies.

—Sí fastidio. Y piensan retirarle el soporte vital dentro de tres días, Moni. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Las emociones que había mantenido a raya en el despacho de Neil amenazaron con liberarse. Intenté contenerlas con la técnica de inspiraciones profundas que había aprendido con el DVD de Yoga Boogie.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Te dijo algo el señor Gossett?

—Tengo que encontrar a la hermana de Darien. Es la única que puede detener esto. Aunque no pienso rendirme. Chantajearé al tío Artemis. Tal vez él pueda hacer algo. — No perdería a Darien sin luchar. Lo había encontrado después de muchísimos años, y aquello tenía que significar algo.

—El chantaje no está mal —dijo. El mundo se volvió verde mientras entraba en la zona de aparcamiento, que parecía un jardín inglés. Antes de colgar, le di a Monica otro trabajo que hacer. Según el artículo que había leído la noche anterior, Darien había pasado tres meses en el Instituto Yucca. Quizá su hermana también hubiese acudido allí.

Necesitaba los registros. Monica se puso a trabajar en los registros mientras yo me adentraba en la maravillosa institución sanitaria. Aquel lugar era sin duda mucho mejor que la enfermería de la prisión. Supuse que resultaba imposible cuidar de los pacientes comatosos en la cárcel, y que por esa razón lo habían enviado allí. Neil había llamado antes y había informado al oficial de prisiones que vigilaba a Darien de que yo le haría una visita.

Cuando empecé a caminar por el vestíbulo hacia la sala de las enfermeras, descubrí al agente en una de las habitaciones que daban al pasillo principal, coqueteando con una enfermera. No podía culparlo. Vigilar a un prisionero en coma no era muy emocionante. Y flirtear resultaba divertido.

Se enderezó al ver que me acercaba, y la enfermera se marchó a toda prisa para atender sus obligaciones.

—Señora —dijo el hombre al tiempo que se daba un toquecito en una gorra invisible—. Usted debe de ser la señorita Tsukino.

—Sí, soy yo. Supongo que el señor Gossett ya lo ha puesto al tanto de todo.

—Sí, así es. Nuestro muchacho está ahí dentro —dijo al tiempo que señalaba una puerta corredera de cristal cubierta por una cortinilla azul situada al otro lado del pasillo.

Aunque me sorprendió bastante que el agente no me pidiera una identificación, me dirigí a la puerta que indicaba. Bueno, la mayor parte de mí se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mis botas se quedaron clavadas al suelo. ¿Qué me encontraría al entrar? ¿Habría cambiado mucho en los diez años que habían pasado desde que le tomaron la fotografía del expediente de arresto? ¿Mostraría la dureza propia de la gente que pasaba mucho tiempo entre rejas?

El agente pareció darse cuenta de mi inquietud.

—No está mal —dijo con tono comprensivo—. Tiene un tubo de respiración, pero eso es probablemente lo peor de todo.

—¿Lo conocía a nivel personal?

—Sí, señora. Fui yo quien solicitó este trabajo. Chiba me salvó la vida una vez, durante un motín. Hoy no estaría aquí de no ser por él. Me pareció que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ¿me entiende?

Se me encogió la garganta y quise preguntarle más cosas, pero algo me impulsó de pronto hacia la habitación de Darien, como si la gravedad en aquel punto se hubiera incrementado exponencialmente de repente. Al final di un paso, y el agente volvió a darse un toquecito en la gorra invisible antes de alejarse hacia la máquina de café. En cuanto atravesé el umbral, examiné la zona para averiguar si su ser incorpóreo se encontraba en la estancia. Me sentí un poco decepcionada al ver que no era el caso. Se le daba muy bien lo de volverse incorpóreo.

Luego eché un vistazo a la cama. Darien Chiba estaba allí tumbado, sólido y real, con el cabello oscuro y la piel blanca que contrastaba con las sábanas blancas. La gravedad aumentó de nuevo, solo que en aquella ocasión estaba centrada en él. Me acerqué al borde de la cama y contemplé la perfección absoluta por segunda vez en mi vida.

Tenía un tubo respiratorio insertado en la tráquea y un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza. Su cabello alborotado, grueso y oscuro, le colgaba sobre la venda hasta la frente. Una barba de tres días le cubría la mandíbula y las pestañas, largas y gruesas, proyectaban sombras sobre las mejillas. Luego bajé la mirada hasta su boca cincelada, sensual e imposible de olvidar.

El único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el de la máquina de ventilación. No se oían los pitidos del monitor cardíaco, aunque había uno acoplado en el que aparecían líneas y números sin cesar. Me acerqué más, tanto que rocé con la cadera uno de sus brazos. La bata azul claro del hospital tenía mangas cortas que permitían una generosa vista de sus músculos duros, esbeltos y fibrosos a pesar del coma. Un tatuaje recorría la piel blanca del bíceps, resaltando su belleza y su elasticidad. Era una obra de arte tribal con líneas elegantes y curvas sensuales; líneas y curvas que tenían un significado. Las había visto antes. Eran antiguas, tanto como el propio tiempo. E importantes. Pero ¿por qué?

Mi corazón y mi mente tenían serias dificultades para aceptar el hecho de que aquel hombre tumbado en la cama era realmente Darien Chiba, vulnerable y poderoso a un tiempo. Mis rodillas se habían convertido en gelatina, y me preguntaba cuánto más aguantaría de pie en su presencia. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Darien parecía incluso más irreal que en mis sueños. Más hermoso que en mis fantasías.

Su amplio pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de la máquina. Deslicé las yemas de los dedos sobre su hombro y noté que ardía. Me bastó echar un vistazo al cartel que colgaba a los pies de la cama para averiguar que su temperatura era perfecta, de treinta y siete grados centígrados. Sin embargo, el calor que desprendía era tan real que me daba la impresión de estar delante de un horno. Aun dormido parecía salvaje e indómito, una criatura imposible de domesticar, de retener durante mucho tiempo. Apoyé la mano sobre la suya, soportando el ardor de su piel, y me incliné hacia él.

—Darien Chiba —dije con una voz rota por las emociones—, despierta, por favor. —Me daba igual lo que dijera el estado; Darien no estaba más muerto que yo. ¿Cómo podían considerar siquiera la idea de retirarle el soporte vital?—. Si no lo haces, apagarán estas máquinas. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Puedes oírme? Tenemos tres días.

Eché un vistazo a la habitación con la esperanza de que se presentara en otra forma. Aún no sabía qué era exactamente, pero era algo más que humano. Lo sabía sin el menor atisbo de duda. Debía encontrar a su hermana. Debía detener aquello.

—Volveré —susurré.

Pero antes de marcharme, agaché la cabeza y apreté mi boca contra la suya. El beso me abrasó los labios, pero aguanté durante varios segundos milagrosos para poder disfrutar del contacto de su boca bajo la mía. Cuando hice ademán de enderezarme para poner fin al beso, empezaron a llegarme imágenes a toda velocidad. Comencé a recordar las noches que habíamos pasado juntos durante el último mes. Recordé sus manos en mis caderas mientras le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Recordé cómo se hundía hasta el fondo en mi interior y me provocaba increíbles oleadas de placer. Recordé el beso en el despacho de Monica, cómo había guiado mi mano, cómo me había sujetado cuando me flaquearon las piernas. Y luego me acordé de aquella noche ocurrida tanto tiempo atrás. La noche que su padre le golpeó, cuando se quedó inconsciente durante una milésima de segundo. Recordé la expresión de sus ojos cuando recuperó el sentido. La furia. Aquella furia no iba dirigida contra su padre, ¡sino contra mí! Me había mirado directamente a mí. Me vio y se puso furioso. Luego recordé una taza junto a mis labios, una toalla caliente en la cabeza y un brazo que me sostenía mientras regresaba a la realidad y me preguntaba si se me habían derretido los huesos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Tsukino?

—Tome —dijo una mujer—, beba esto, querida. Se ha dado un buen trompazo.

Di un trago de agua fría y abrí los ojos. El guarda de la prisión y la enfermera estaban a mi lado. El agente sostenía una toalla húmeda sobre mi cabeza mientras la enfermera intentaba que bebiera más agua. Me habían arrastrado hasta una silla que había fuera de la habitación y trataban de mantenerme sentada en ella, a pesar de la insistencia de mi cuerpo inconsciente por comerse el suelo de baldosas.

—Huy —dijo la enfermera—. ¿La tienes?

—La tenía la primera vez. Se me resbala continuamente. Es como un espagueti gigante.

—¿Qué? —grité, ya recuperada—. ¿Cómo que gigante? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Alcé la vista para contemplar los ojos risueños del agente y di otro trago mientras se explicaba.

—No sé si se desmayó o si solo quería examinar de cerca las grietas de las baldosas, pero el caso es que se ha dado un buen golpe.

—¿En serio?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Me parece que no debería haber intentado darse el lote con él —sugirió. ¿Cómo sabía aquello?

—Le estaba dando un beso de despedida.

El agente resopló e intercambió una miradita con la enfermera.

—A mí no me dio esa impresión. Seguro que no.

Pero ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso Darien Chiba podía controlarme a pesar de estar sumido en un puñetero coma? Si era así, lo tenía chungo.

—¡Ay, madre mía! —exclamé al tiempo que me levantaba de un salto de la silla.

Tras un instante de mareo que me recordó demasiado a la noche que celebré mi graduación en el instituto, en un charco formado por mi propio vómito, me adentré de nuevo en la habitación de Darien, admiré su belleza unos segundos, le di un beso de despedida (esta vez en la mejilla) y luego les di las gracias al guardia y a la enfermera y salí pitando del hospital. Debía encontrar a la hermana de Darien, y se me agotaba el tiempo.

—¿Te desmayaste?

Suspiré junto al teléfono y esperé a que Monica superara el momento de asombro. No entendía por qué aún se sorprendía con las cosas que me pasaban.

—¿Has echado un vistazo a los informes del instituto de Darien?

—Todavía no. ¿Te desmayaste? ¿Mientras lo besabas?

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—Bueno, he examinado las memorias USB. Solo contienen cosas del señor Kumada. No hay nada en ellas que no esté relacionado con sus casos.

—Mierda. Tendré que hablar con Kumada al respecto. —De todas formas, ¿dónde estaban mis abogados?—. Y habrá que devolver esas memorias antes de que la secretaria descubra que han desaparecido.

Antes de colgar, le pedí a Monica que averiguara si la secretaria de los abogados, Nora, había ido a la oficina aquel día. Esperaba que no, ya que así no habría echado en falta las memorias.

Justo cuando entraba con Misery en la zona de estacionamiento del Causeway, también conocido como mi «hogar, dulce hogar», el móvil empezó a entonar la Quinta de Beethoven. El tío Artemis me dijo que habían conseguido la identidad y la dirección de nuestro asesino. O del tipo que creían que era nuestro asesino. Deseé que al menos uno de los abogados hubiese visto al asaltante para poder estar seguros de que habíamos dado con el tipo correcto. Por lo visto, el fulano trabajaba para Noni Bachicha, un tendero del barrio. Yo conocía a Noni personalmente, y jamás se había involucrado en nada semejante, así que estaba claro que algo no encajaba. De cualquier forma, no averiguaríamos nada hasta que atrapáramos al supuesto asesino. El tío Artemis estaba a punto de hacer justo eso. Con la ayuda de casi la mitad del cuerpo de policía. Por supuesto, no podía perderme la diversión. En cuanto lo viera, sabría si el tipo era culpable o no. Era una de las ventajas de ser un ángel de la muerte, suponía. El problema surgía cuando la persona que tenía ante mí era culpable de muchos otros crímenes. La culpabilidad era la culpabilidad, pero en ocasiones resultaba difícil distinguir entre dos crímenes. Aun así, debía intentarlo.

Anoté la dirección, realicé un giro en U y me dirigí hacia un complejo de apartamentos situado en mitad de la zona de guerra sur, donde residía un tal señor Julio Ontiveros. Los equipos estaban a una manzana de distancia, preparándose para la detención. Al parecer, estaban casi seguros de que el tal Julio estaba dormido en su casa. Debía de haber salido hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Aparqué entre el monovolumen del tío Artemis y un coche patrulla, puse el móvil en modo silencio —porque no hay nada peor que el timbre de un móvil en medio de una detención; todo el mundo te mira con muy mala cara—, y luego fui en busca de Arti.

_**ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO TE HAYA GUSTADO LUXY1985 :)**_


	13. Capitulo 13

_Las mujeres que se portan bien no_

_suelen hacer historia._

Mis tácticas como detective privado nunca serían objeto de leyendas. Jamás serían ensalzadas en los libros de texto de criminología ni en las salas de conferencia universitarias. Pero tenía la corazonada de que, si me esforzaba un poco, podría convertirme en una presencia destacada en aquellas salas. Si no podía ser un buen ejemplo, tendría que convertirme en una horrible advertencia.

Los intentos de Monica por hacerse con los informes y los registros del instituto de Darien no habían dado fruto. Era algo raro, pero a veces pasaba. Un rollo relacionado con las leyes y la confidencialidad. Así pues, entré en la comisaría con un único objetivo en mente. Puesto que quizá estaba un pelín susceptible, además de magullada y dolorida, decidí pasar por alto las miradas suspicaces y maliciosas de los demás y me dirigí directamente hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Fue entonces cuando oí el

«¡Chist!».

Aminoré el paso y eché un vistazo a la comisaría. Desde el lugar donde me encontraba, solo veía escritorios y uniformes. Sin embargo, cuando miré hacia los aseos, vi a una anciana latina con un vestido de flores que me hacía señas con el dedo para que me acercara. Llevaba una mantilla negra de encaje que le cubría la cabeza y los hombros, y habría apostado hasta mi último centavo a que hacía las tortillas como nadie. Al menos cuando estaba viva.

No tenía tiempo para asesorar a una difunta, pero no podía negarme. Nunca podía negarme. Tras echar una miradita a mi alrededor, entré en los aseos de señora con un fingido aire tranquilo y despreocupado. Aunque no sé por qué. Responder la llamada de la naturaleza no era ningún delito. Sin embargo, cinco minutos después salí de la misma forma, solo que en aquella ocasión iba armada hasta los dientes (metafóricamente) y dispuesta a hacer un trato.

Localicé al tío Artemis cerca de la puerta de la sala de observación. Cuando me acerqué, vi que estaba enfrascado en una conversación con el sargento Dwight.

—Quiero negociar un trato — dije, interrumpiéndolos. Dwight me fulminó con la mirada.

Arti enarcó las cejas con interés.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Julio Ontiveros no disparó a nuestros abogados.

La culpabilidad manaba a raudales de las personas, y yo podía percibirla a más de un kilómetro de distancia. Ontiveros no era un hombre culpable, al menos de asesinato. Lo que había parecido un disparo procedente del interior del edificio había sido en realidad un intento fallido de arrancar su motocicleta. Al parecer, la guardaba dentro por las noches para que nadie se la robara. Chico listo.

—Genial —dijo el sargento Dwight al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco—. Menos mal que te tenemos a ti para informarnos de estas cosas.

El tío Artemis frunció el ceño, bajó la barbilla y se acercó un poco.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó el sargento, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

El tío Artemis, en un raro momento de agresividad, dirigió una mirada penetrante a Dwight que habría podido marchitar una robusta rosa de invierno. Dwight apretó la mandíbula, nos dio la espalda y se dedicó a observar al sospechoso a través de la ventana-espejo.

—Este caso es de los gordos, Serena. Necesito que estés segura. Los de arriba nos están presionando mucho.

—Tus casos siempre son de los gordos. Quiero que recuerdes la última vez que me equivoqué.

Arti reflexionó unos instantes y luego hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo la última vez que te equivocaste.

—Ahí quería llegar.

—Ah. Vale. ¿Y tu trato?

A Arti le iba a encantar aquello.

—Si consigo que confiese ahora mismo su papel en todo esto y que testifique para el estado sobre el verdadero asesino, tendrás que hacerme un par de favores.

—Suena bien —dijo.

—Necesito que consigas una orden para impedir que el estado retire el soporte vital de un criminal convicto que se encuentra en coma.

Las cejas de mi tío salieron disparadas hacia la frente.

—¿Con qué motivo?

—Eso forma parte del favor número uno —le dije tratando de aparentar aplomo—. Tendrás que pensar en algo. Lo que sea, tío Artemis.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero...

—Sin peros —lo interrumpí al tiempo que levantaba el dedo índice —. Solo prométeme que lo intentarás.

—Tienes mi palabra. ¿Y el segundo?

—Necesito que me acompañes a un instituto. Y que traigas tu placa. —Abrió los ojos como platos en un nuevo gesto de sorpresa.

—Imagino que me explicarás todo esto más tarde, ¿no?

—Te lo prometo —aseguré mientras me dibujaba una cruz sobre el corazón—. Ahora, vamos a hacer que ese chico nos cuente lo que sabe.

El sargento Dwight, que había escuchado nuestra conversación, resopló ante lo que consideraba un gesto arrogante por mi parte.

Dejé escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—No tardaré mucho —le dije al tío Artemis.

Incapaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados, el sargento Dwight se volvió hacia nosotros.

—No pensarás echar por tierra nuestra investigación dejando que entre ahí, ¿verdad? —Al ver que Arti permanecía pensativo y sin hacerle el menor caso, Dwight apretó los dientes y se colocó delante de mi tío—. Tsukino —dijo, a la espera de una respuesta.

No tenía tiempo para chorradas. Mientras el tío Artemis se encargaba de aplacar a Dwight, entré en la sala de observación y estudié al señor Ontiveros a través del falso espejo. El agente que había allí se volvió para mirarme, sorprendido. Por supuesto, yo no le hice el menor caso.

Julio estaba sentado en un pequeño recinto situado frente a la sala de observación, toqueteando su silla mientras contemplaba el espejo. Tenía el aspecto típico de los pandilleros, con el pelo rapado a los lados y algo más largo en la parte superior, y se comportaba como si fuera lo más de lo más. Sin embargo, exudaba miedo por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

No era del todo inocente, pero no había disparado a nadie. Lo que le daba miedo era la posibilidad de ir a prisión por algo que no había hecho. Al parecer, eso ocurría muy a menudo últimamente.

Me volví y le guiñé un ojo a Yesenia, la mujer latina con quien acababa de conversar en el aseo de señoras y que resultaba ser la tía de Julio Ontiveros. Estaba esperando en el rincón y me sonrió con malicia cuando salí.

—Estoy lista —le dije al tío Artemis antes de entrar en la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando cerré la puerta, oí que Dwight y él corrían hacia la zona de observación para vigilarme. Luego oí más pasos similares. Por lo visto íbamos a tener mucho público. Se llevarían una decepción. No tardaría mucho.

Julio estaba sentado y esposado a una pequeña mesa de metal. Cuando levantó la cabeza y me vio, la sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos y fruncir el ceño durante un instante, pero luego recuperó la expresión indiferente.

Se reclinó en la silla al estilo de un conductor macarra.

—¿Quién cojon...?

—Cierra la boca —le dije mientras me acercaba.

Le rocé las manos esposadas con la cadera cuando me incliné sobre la mesa para impedir que viera el espejo y, más importante aún, que los hombres de la sala de observación nos oyeran. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para hacerle a Ontiveros un bailecito erótico. Un mal necesario, porque lo que iba a decirle no podía escucharlo nadie más. No si no quería que me encerraran en un lugar muy especial con habitaciones acolchadas y medicamentos servidos en vasitos diminutos.

Percibí lo mucho que se enfadó el tío Artemis al verme tan cerca de alguien a quien él consideraba un brutal asesino. Pero yo sabía que no era así. Había pillado a Julio desprevenido, y utilicé los segundos que tardó en recuperarse para inclinarme y susurrarle unas palabras al oído. El tío Artemis, preocupado por mi seguridad, entraría en la estancia en cuestión de momentos, así que no tenía mucho tiempo. Unas cuantas palabras, dos o tres frases cortas, y Julio Ontiveros desembucharía todo lo que sabía.

Recé para contar al menos con diez segundos. Y los tuve.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que cállate y escucha.

Ontiveros aprovechó la ocasión para representar el papel de tío duro. Se volvió hacia mí y me olfateó el cuello y el pelo.

—Me envía tu tía Yesenia. —Se quedó inmóvil. —Me ha dicho dónde se encuentran exactamente las tres cosas que más deseas en el mundo.

Oí cómo se giraba el picaporte. Y también percibí las dudas de Ontiveros, que de pronto había olvidado cualquier posible interés por mi cuello y mi cabello. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando hablaba sobre los muertos. Me aparté un poco para observar sus ojos suspicaces.

—Dentro de cinco minutos te acusarán de tres asesinatos, y los dos sabemos que no los cometiste. Cuéntales tu parte en esto, sin callarte nada, y te diré dónde está la medalla. Para empezar.

Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Aquel era el deseo número uno. El deseo número dos también era bastante contundente, pero el último sería algo más espinoso, ya que la tía de Ontiveros no sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraba el número tres, tan solo tenía una idea aproximada. Supuse que podría contar con Monica para solucionar aquello.

Justo cuando acabé con mi discursito, el tío Artemis entró como una exhalación por la puerta y me miró con un gesto de advertencia. Le guiñé un ojo, me volví hacia Julio, saqué una tarjeta de visita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la deslicé bajo su mano esposada.

—Tienes mi palabra —dije antes de marcharme.

Regresé a la sala de observación y esperé a ver si había picado. Aunque lo cierto es que no pude ver mucho. La diminuta estancia estaba abarrotada. La mitad de los hombres presentes me miraba a mí (entre ellos, el furioso Seiya Kou, que podía besar mi precioso culo), y la otra mitad observaba la sala de interrogatorios.

Un instante después oí lo que deseaba oír.

—Hablaré —dijo Julio a través de los micrófonos—. Le contaré lo que sé, pero quiero inmunidad en el juicio. No he matado a nadie, y no pienso dejar que me encierren por esto.

Me di la vuelta con los ojos brillantes, choqué los cinco con la tía Yesenia, la mujer que había criado a Julio y que, según sus propias palabras, no abandonaría el plano terrestre hasta que su muchacho arreglara sus mierdas, y luego salí de la comisaría con una sonrisa de alivio pintada en la cara.

El tío Artemis me llamaría más tarde para darme los detalles, y entonces le explicaría los términos de nuestro trato. Por el momento, estaba cansada y dolorida, y necesitaba con urgencia un baño caliente.

De haber sabido lo que me esperaba en casa, mis necesidades habrían sido mucho más sensuales. Con la idea de un baño de burbujas a la luz de las velas en mente, abrí la puerta y entré en el apartamento sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Monica y a Hotaru, que vivían al otro lado del pasillo. Era tarde. El sol iluminaba la mitad opuesta del mundo desde hacía horas, y no quería despertar a Monica dos noches seguidas.

Antes de ir a casa me había pasado por la oficina y había descubierto que Neil, en un sorprendente gesto de amabilidad, me había enviado una copia del expediente de Darien. No estaba segura de si aquello era ilegal o no, pero no me habría sentido más agradecida si me hubiera regalado el billete ganador de la lotería. La carpeta tenía una nota que decía: «Yo no te he dado esto».

Al bajar, le había preguntado a mi padre si tenía algún mensaje para mí, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que Rosie, la mujer a la que había ayudado a escapar de un marido maltratador, necesitara algo. Me tomé un pincho rápido de estofado de chile verde y reflexioné sobre el asunto mientras atravesaba el aparcamiento del Causeway. Aunque la falta de mensajes de Rosie era una buena señal, había algo que me daba mala espina, y deseé que me llamara a pesar de que le había dado órdenes estrictas de no hacerlo.

Encendí la luz del salón, y no había hecho más que abrir la boca para saludar al señor Wong cuando Darien se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

Darien, en toda su gloria majestuosa, se encontraba frente a la ventana de mi salón. El mismo Darien Chiba que una hora antes yacía en coma en un hospital de Santa Fe. Me dio la espalda una vez más para mirar por la ventana, lo que me permitió dejar las cosas sobre la barra.

Acto seguido, avancé para acercarme a él poco a poco. Cambió de posición, bajó su poderosa mirada hacia el suelo y me observó por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque era evidente que aquella era su forma incorpórea, parecía estar hecho de una materia más densa que la carne humana, más firme y sólida.

Intenté pensar en algo que decir. Por algún extraño motivo no me parecía apropiado decirle lo bueno que era en la cama, de modo que, en un acto de desesperación, solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Te quitarán el soporte vital dentro de tres días.

En aquel momento volvió a mirarme. Empezó por los pies y fue subiendo poco a poco. Aquella mirada dejó a su paso un hormigueo cálido, una energía radiante que llenó todas mis células y se acumuló en el abdomen, donde se arremolinó antes de iniciar un abrasador descenso hacia el vientre que convirtió mis piernas en gelatina. Me costó un considerable esfuerzo mantener la concentración.

—Tienes que despertarte —le expliqué, pero él siguió en silencio —. ¿Puedes darme al menos el nombre de tu hermana?

Su mirada se demoró en mis caderas antes de continuar su recorrido ascendente.

—Es la única que puede impedir que el estado se salga con la suya. —Nada.

De pronto recordé la reacción de Soichi en el psiquiátrico. Su miedo.

Me acerqué un poco más, pero puse mucho cuidado en seguir fuera de su alcance. Aunque mi cuerpo se estremecía ante su proximidad y suplicaba sus caricias en una especie de respuesta condicionada de Pavlov que habría enorgullecido a cualquier conductista, debíamos hablar.

—Soichi te tiene miedo —dije, con una voz que se había vuelto ronca de repente. Cuando su mirada se detuvo en Peligro y Will Robinson, pregunté—: Pero tú no le harías daño, ¿verdad? —En aquel instante, sus ojos, penetrantes y tormentosos, se clavaron en los míos. Estábamos a varios pasos de distancia, pero podía percibir el calor que manaba de él. Aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, di otro paso hacia delante. Tenía muchas preguntas, muchas dudas.

Por patético que fuera, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era saber por qué no me había visitado la noche anterior. Había venido a verme todas las noches durante un mes y, de repente, nada. Mis inseguridades empezaban a aflorar. Darien frunció el ceño y sus cejas se unieron sobre aquellos ojos azul oscuro. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si se preguntara en qué estaba pensando.

Por más que deseara obtener respuestas que aplacaran mis inquietudes, antes debía asegurarme de que Soichi no estaba en peligro, aunque no lograba imaginarme por qué debería estarlo.

—Si te lo pidiera extra-megasuper por favor, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de no hacer daño a Soichi?

Cuando bajó la mirada hasta mi boca, empecé a tener dificultades para respirar, para pensar, para resistir el impulso de abalanzarme sobre él. Tenía que concentrarme.

—Parpadea una vez para decir «sí» —dije antes de perder todo rastro de respeto por mí misma y lanzarme al ataque.

Estaba claro que era muy peligroso, y comenzaba a cuestionarme qué clase de criatura podría ser. Quizá fuera algo parecido a Soichi y a mí. Quizá hubiera nacido con un propósito, con una misión que los reveses de la vida le habían impedido cumplir, como le había pasado a Soichi.

El frágil vestigio de autocontrol que me quedaba se debilitaba cada vez más. Empezaba a ahogarme en las brillantes motas oscuras de sus ojos. Me sentía como una niña cautivada por un mago, hechizada por la poderosa fuerza de su voluntad.

Darien se dio la vuelta de repente, como si algo hubiese llamado su atención, y rompió el hechizo que me mantenía atrapada. Un instante después estaba delante de mí, con sus sensuales labios a escasos centímetros de los míos.

—Estabas cansada —dijo, desapareciendo en un remolino de oscuridad antes incluso de terminar la frase.

Aún estaba aturdida por los remanentes de su presencia, disfrutando de los matices de su voz que descendían por mi columna vertebral convertidos en oro líquido, cuando Monica entró a toda velocidad por la puerta.

—Seiya ha llamado para decirme que estabas herida —dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a mí—. Otra vez. Pero estás en pie. —Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo—. Más o menos. ¿Alguna vez has considerado la posibilidad de que tu asombrosa capacidad de recuperación tenga algo que ver con todo ese rollo de ser un ángel de la muerte?

Darien había estado delante de mí, en mi salón, tan sólido y etéreo como la estatua de David.

—¿Serena?

Aún notaba el calor de esa boca que había estado tan cerca de la mía. Un momento. ¿Cómo que estaba cansada? ¿Qué había querido decir con...? Ay, Dios. Era la respuesta a por qué no había aparecido la noche anterior. Una pregunta que no había formulado en voz alta, que solo había pensado. Resultaba muy perturbador.

—Puedo darte una bofetada, si crees que eso servirá de algo.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces antes de concentrarme por fin en Monica.

—Estaba aquí.

Mi amiga examinó la estancia con los ojos bien abiertos, inquieta.

—¿La cosa grande y mala?

—Darien.

Monica se quedó inmóvil. Se mordió el labio inferior durante un momento y luego volvió a mirarme.

—¿Le has saludado de mi parte? —preguntó.

A la mañana siguiente todavía estaba dolorida, pero por lo menos seguía respirando. El vaso medio lleno y todo eso. Llegué al cuarto de baño sin tropiezos. Quizá fuera una señal de que aquel sería un buen día. O al menos eso quería pensar, porque la noche no lo había sido. Darien había faltado a la cita. Otra vez.

Tenía la impresión de que no había hecho más que dar vueltas en la cama cuando llegó el mensaje del tío Artemis. Tras recuperarme de la impresión, porque Arti nunca enviaba mensajes de texto, intenté leerlo. Decía algo sobre «Escagada viable» e «Instiputo», pero me hizo albergar grandes esperanzas con respecto a aquel día. Íbamos a ir al

instituto de Darien.

Me había pasado la mitad de la noche en vela leyendo el historial de prisión de Darien, un grueso expediente que atesoraba valiosísimos pedacitos de información sobre él. Era uno de los textos más interesantes que había visto en toda mi vida.

Al parecer, Darien era el recluso con el coeficiente de inteligencia más alto en la historia de Nuevo México. ¿Cómo lo habían llamado? ¿Incalculable? En prisión se había mostrado muy reservado, aunque tenía unos cuantos amigos, entre los que se incluía un compañero de celda que había salido en libertad condicional seis meses atrás.

Y el oficial de prisiones del hospital me había dicho la verdad. Darien le había salvado la vida durante un motín. El agente se encontraba en el interior de la prisión cuando comenzó el disturbio y se vio rodeado de inmediato por un grupo de reclusos. Cuando apareció Darien, lo habían golpeado hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente, de modo que no pudo dar detalles concretos sobre lo ocurrido. Lo único que declaró fue que Darien le había salvado la vida y que luego lo había arrastrado hasta un lugar seguro para protegerlo hasta que finalizó el motín. Me sentía muy orgullosa de Darien. Siempre había sabido que era uno de los buenos.

Si bien era fácil utilizar la información del historial para dar pie a numerosísimas fantasías, nada de lo que había allí me servía para localizar a su hermana. De hecho, no se la mencionaba en absoluto. Consideré la posibilidad de involucrar a Seiya en el asunto. Si había alguien capaz de encontrar a la hermana de Darien, era él. No obstante, eso significaría tener que darle unas cuantas explicaciones.

Mientras le daba vueltas a aquella idea, salí de la ducha y descubrí que Peruru, mi insolente investigador de trece años, me esperaba con la cadera apoyada en el lavabo.

—¿Me necesitas, jefa? —

preguntó al tiempo que deslizaba los dedos sobre el grifo.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —

Estiré el brazo para coger el albornoz aprovechando que no miraba—. Estaba preocupada. Nunca has desaparecido durante tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento. He pasado unos días con mi madre.

—Ah. —Mantuve mis sospechas a raya y me envolví el pelo con una toalla. Había estado como Dios me trajo al mundo delante de él y el pervertido consumado, Peruru, ni siquiera se había fijado. Estaba claro que algo iba mal.

Peruru vivía (metafóricamente) para verme desnuda. Para verme el culo desnudo, sobre todo. Me lo había dicho muchísimas veces. Pero en lugar de comerme con los ojos, se dedicaba a juguetear con el grifo. Las cosas no andaban bien en Perurulandia.

Los pandilleros muertos de trece años eran muy temperamentales. Peruru y yo nos habíamos hecho colegas poco después de conocerlo la Noche del dios Darien, como a mí me gustaba llamarla. Había pasado conmigo por el instituto, la universidad y también por el Cuerpo de Paz. Cuando por fin abrí mi propio negocio como investigadora, hicimos un trato según el cual yo le enviaría a su madre el sueldo que ganara trabajando para mí (de forma anónima, por supuesto), y él se convertiría en mi mejor y único detective.

Pero con el paso del tiempo Peruru había empezado a considerar los posibles beneficios de nuestro acuerdo desde una perspectiva diferente. Hizo todo lo posible para convencerme de que debíamos sacarle el dinero a la gente utilizando nuestros peculiares dones.

—Tía, podríamos hacer un chanchullo de la leche.

—Chanchullo es la palabra más adecuada para describirlo.

—Piénsalo. Podríamos acudir a los parientes de los difuntos y sacar pasta a mansalva.

—Eso es extorsión.

—Eso es capitalismo.

—Es un acto que se castiga con entre uno y cuatro años de prisión en la penitenciaría del Estado y una multa sustancial.

Al final, la frustración lo había llevado a acusarme.

—Está claro que tú solo me quieres por mi cuerpo.

El día que quisiera el cuerpo de un chico muerto de trece años sería el día que me internaran.

—Tú no tienes cuerpo —le había recordado.

—Eso, encima restriégamelo por la cara.

—Tampoco tienes cara, técnicamente hablando. Y aunque llegáramos a conseguir dinero aprovechando nuestras singulares capacidades, no podrías comprarte un monopatín ni nada parecido.

—Sería dinero extra para mi madre, tía.

—Vale, ya está bien.

—Además, me gusta ver el momento de la iluminación.

—¿Que te gusta el qué?

—El momento de la iluminación —me había dicho—. Ya sabes, esa mirada que tiene la gente cuando por fin se da cuenta de que vas en serio.

Es algo parecido a la electricidad. Me provoca un hormigueo. Como una manta cargada de estática.

Puaj.

—¿En serio? Nunca había oído nada parecido.

—Sí, y además quiero que la gente sepa que andamos por aquí. —Me incliné para acercarme a él. —¿Quieres que tu madre sepa que andas por aquí? ¿Quieres que se lo diga? —le había preguntado.

—No... Le costó mucho superar mi muerte.

En realidad era un buen chico. Pero aquel día no se comportaba como de costumbre. Le hice un gesto para que ahuecara el ala y empecé a rebuscar en el neceser del maquillaje.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunté con un tono lo más despreocupado posible.

—Claro —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque tú estás hecha una mierda. No puedo dejarte sola ni dos segundos.

—He tenido una semana muy movidita. Puse a Rosie a salvo —le dije, refiriéndome a nuestro caso de desaparición asistida.

Había sido idea de Peruru que Rosie regresara a México, y también se había encargado de localizar el pequeño hotel en venta al lado de la playa. Tuvimos que ingeniárnoslas para recaudar fondos, pero al final salió todo bien.

Acarició un frasco de perfume que había en un estante.

—No se está tan mal aquí, ¿sabes? —señaló con un tono difícil de interpretar.

Tras admirar todos los nuevos tonos de verde que habían aparecido en mi rostro, me apliqué la base de maquillaje y lo miré.

—A este lado, me refiero. No tenemos hambre, ni frío, ni nada de eso. —Vale, la cosa empeoraba por momentos.

—¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

—No. Solo quería que lo supieras. Por si acaso te surgen dudas más adelante y todo eso.

Cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez se refiriera a Darien, contuve el aliento.

—¿Sabes algo sobre Darien Chiba, Peruru?

Dio un respingo y me miró con expresión sorprendida.

—No. No sé nada sobre él. ¿Tienes trabajo para mí o qué? — preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Joder. Nadie sabía nada sobre Darien, pero todo el mundo se ponía firme cuando mencionaba su nombre. Me moría de ganas de saber lo que ocurría.

Le hablé a Peruru sobre el caso de los abogados y el imputado inocente, Mark Weir. Como era de esperar, se mostró impaciente por conocer a Michiru. Luego le pedí que intentara encontrar alguna conexión entre el chico que murió en el jardín de Mark y el sobrino desaparecido.

—Ah —dijo Peruru antes de marcharse—. La tía Ann está aquí. Me cae bien.

Intenté no parecer decepcionada.

—A mí también me cae bien, pero sus cafés dejan mucho que desear. Sobre todo porque no existen.

Peruru soltó una risilla y se marchó a investigar.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la tía Ann salió de casa con el señor Habersham, el muerto del 2B. No quise ni imaginarme de qué iba aquello.

Oí que llamaban a la puerta y me apresuré a subirme la cremallera de las botas. Debía reunirme con el tío Artemis en veinte minutos, y no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podría venir a verme tan temprano. Me alisé el jersey marrón por encima de los pantalones vaqueros, eché un vistazo por la mirilla y me quedé de piedra al ver al agente Taft.

No, por favor. Ahora no.

Abrí la puerta muy despacio, sobre todo porque me dolía. Tenía un dolor sordo y constante en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Sí? —pregunté al tiempo que me asomaba por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta.

—Hola —dijo. Me miraba como si estuviese chiflada—. Me preguntaba si podría charlar un rato con usted.

—¿Qué clase de charla tiene en mente?

No podía abrir más la puerta. Sabía que ella estaba allí. Notaba el calor de su mirada láser intentando abrasarme la materia gris. Y achicharrarme el pelo.

—¿Es un mal momento? — preguntó el agente, que se removía con incomodidad—. Siento molestarla, pero...

—Sí, sí. Lo entiendo. ¿Qué necesita?

—Creo que, bueno, que me están pasando muchas cosas raras.

Mierda. Apoyé el hombro contra la puerta antes de abrirla un poco más para dejar al descubierto a aquel engendro de Satán, rubio y de ojos azules. Me tapé los ojos con las manos.

—¡No! ¡No me haga esto! ¡No la traiga a mi hogar, a mi santuario! — exclamé con tono melodramático.

—Lo siento —dijo Taft, que empezó a mirar hacia los lados con resquemor—. Así que es cierto, ¿eh?

Me están rondando.

Niña Demonio dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—No te estoy rondando. Solo te vigilo. —Puse fin a los lamentos y la miré.

—Eso se llama acoso, querida, y es algo mal visto en casi todas las culturas.

—¿Puede ver...? ¿Puede ver a alguien? —preguntó Taft en un susurro.

—Ella puede oírle, colega. Entre antes de que los vecinos empiecen a chismorrear.

Aquello no era más que una excusa. Los vecinos habían empezado a chismorrear en el momento en que me mudé allí. Pero lo mejor sería trasladar el circo al interior, dejar que se cobijaran en mi humilde morada, que utilizaran mi mobiliario y saquearan mi nevera.

Le hice un gesto a Taft para que se acomodara en el sofá y me senté en la silla que había enfrente.

—Le ofrecería un café, pero lo ha hecho mi tía Ann.

—Ya, bueno... Vale.

—A ver, ¿qué quiere saber?

—Bueno, últimamente me han ocurrido cosas muy raras.

—Ajá. —Tuve que esforzarme para no bostezar.

—Por ejemplo, no dejo de oír una campanilla que hay sobre la chimenea, pero allí no hay nadie, ¿sabe?

—Estoy aquí —dijo ella, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. Siempre estaré aquí. Te amo con locura.

Fulminé con la mirada a Niña Demonio

—¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto? —Me sacó la lengua.

—He oído muchas cosas sobre usted en la comisaría. Muchos chismes, ya sabe.

Dejé que Taft siguiera con su perorata mientras mis ojos vagaban hasta el lugar que había ocupado Darien horas antes. Nunca me había encontrado a nadie como él. En realidad, nunca me había encontrado con nada sobrenatural, aparte de los muertos. Ni poltergeist ni vampiros ni demonios.

—¿A qué viene tanto brillo? — preguntó Niña Demonio—. Pareces bastante sosa.

Bueno, quizá con demonios sí. Tras dedicarle mi mejor ceño fruncido, decidí cabrearla un poco. Yo ya estaba cabreada por tener que aguantar sus gilipolleces, así que me pareció justo.

—El agente Taft está hablando, querida. Cierra el pico.

La furia que apareció en sus ojos no me hizo mucha gracia. Tendría que tomarme en serio lo de convencerla para que cruzara. Peruru y yo podríamos llevar a cabo otro exorcismo. Él odiaba los exorcismos. Sobre todo porque se sentía idiota retorciéndose en el suelo y fingiendo que se abrasaba con el agua bendita que yo le arrojaba.

—Mire —dije, interrumpiendo a Taft—. Lo entiendo. Y sí, hay una niñita que lo sigue a todas partes, seguramente la misma del accidente del que me habló. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio, ojos de color azul plateado (aunque puede que eso se deba a que está muerta) y un pijama rosa con un dibujo de Tarta de Fresa. —Le eché una miradita de reojo—. Ah, y es malvada.

Taft era un poli de pies a cabeza. Sabía muy bien cómo mantener la cara de póquer, así que tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que hervía de furia. La energía que irradiaba lo envolvía como un espejismo, algo parecido a cuando se ve un charco en la carretera a pesar de que no hay nada.

¿Era por algo que había dicho? Se puso en pie de un salto y yo lo imité.

—¿Cómo cojones sabe eso? — preguntó con los dientes apretados. ¿Qué?

—Bueno, porque ella está justo a su lado.

—Y siempre lo estaré —dijo Niña Demonio—. Para siempre jamás.

No, si yo tenía algo que decir al respecto. Tarta de Fresa se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Taft estaba que echaba humo. Su furia desprendía rayos eléctricos, al estilo de un transformador de Tesla. Se situó a escasos centímetros de mí, así que me preparé para cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme. Pero me juré por todas las cosas sagradas que si alguien volvía a pegarme, a arrollarme o a lanzarme por un tragaluz aquella semana, me embarcaría en una matanza indiscriminada. Y empezaría con él.

Mantuvo su rostro junto al mío durante todo un minuto antes de susurrar con voz ronca: «Que te jodan», y luego salió a grandes zancadas por la puerta.

En fin, Serafín. Por más interesante que fuera aquello, tenía una cita con el tío Artemis. Y con el destino.

Después de guardar el expediente de Darien en el bolso, cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí a la oficina. Tarta de Fresa me siguió. Me di cuenta de que sus iniciales, TF, coincidían con «Toda una Fiera». Apropiado, pero en serio, ¿aquel día podía ponerse peor?

—No me quiere cerca, ¿eh? — preguntó mientras balanceaba los bracitos a los lados.

Levanté una barricada en torno a mi corazón.

—No —dije mientras examinaba el móvil para ver si tenía mensajes—. Y yo tampoco.

TF estampó el pie contra el suelo en un arrebato y se alejó, furiosa. Había resultado más fácil de lo que creía. Me encargaría de la fierecilla cuando tuviera algo más de tiempo. En aquellos momentos tenía compromisos que cumplir.

Mi padre aún no había llegado al bar, así que subí por la escalera exterior; muy despacio, porque me dolía. El sol brillaba con fuerza, dándole a la mañana un engañoso aspecto cálido. Durante mi largo y arduo viaje hasta la primera planta, repasé lo que debía hacer aquel día.

Número uno: Instituto Yucca. Arti enseñaría su placa y conseguiría todo tipo de cooperación. Necesitaba informes y listas de alumnos. Seguro que alguien se acordaba de Darien. ¿Cómo iban a olvidarlo? Tendría que hacer una lista con los alumnos que asistían a sus clases y descubrir quién había compartido más de una asignatura con él. Cuanto más tiempo hubiesen estado expuestos a su presencia, más probable era que lo recordaran. Y a su hermana.

Con un movimiento suave, dejé el abrigo y el bolso en una silla, encendí la calefacción y me deslicé hasta la cafetera —con cierta rigidez — en busca de mi dosis matutina.

Fue entonces cuando el mundo se abrió bajo mis pies. ¿Sería cosa del karma? ¿Acaso la falta de amabilidad con la que había tratado a Taft había vuelto para darme una patada en el culo? ¿En mi preciosísimo culo? Busqué y rebusqué, registré y recé, pero no encontré ni el menor rastro de café molido.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía el universo mostrarse tan cruel? Una llamada a la puerta me hizo albergar esperanzas. Habían llamado a la puerta interior de la oficina, la que siempre utilizaba mi padre. Seguro que me traía café. Si sabía lo que le convenía.

Abrí la puerta de par en par y me encontré con un Seiya Kou de lo más tenso. Solté el aire que había contenido y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres?

Su expresión se ablandó un poco.

—Traigo café.

Contemplé el vaso que tenía en las manos intentando no babear y me pregunté si los dioses jugaban conmigo, pero al final me rendí. Bien, les seguiría la corriente. Esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empecé de nuevo.

—Vaya, hola, Seiya. ¿Qué tal?

—No estaba mal. Le arrebaté el café de las manos y me dirigí hacia la resbaladiza comodidad del escritorio de plástico imitación madera y la silla de polipiel—. ¿Qué quieres? — pregunté por encima del hombro.

—Solo quiero hablar.

—Estoy ocupada.

—No pareces ocupada. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Todo lo que me dicen las vocecillas.

—¿Te importaría concederme un minuto?

De pronto, como si de un efecto a largo plazo se tratara, el arrebato de furia de Taft empezó a preocuparme. Otra persona enfadada conmigo sin motivo aparente. Y recordé también las miradas hostiles y recelosas que había recibido en la comisaría el día anterior.

A decir verdad, la población masculina ocupaba la posición más baja en mi lista de prioridades en aquel momento. Seiya podía irse a la mierda.

—No me siento inclinada a concederte nada, Kou. Ni siquiera un minuto.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? Lo de ayer en la comisaría. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Por favor... Aunque te lo dijera, no me creerías.

—Oye, tienes que admitir que todo esto resulta difícil de tragar — dijo mientras avanzaba despacio hacia mí—, pero te juro que lo intento.

Me levanté de la silla de un salto, cabreada con el mundo en general y con Seiya en particular.

—¿Quieres saber de qué estoy harta? —Lo pensó un momento.

—¿De la antiestética celulitis?

—De los capullos como los que estaban ayer en la comisaría. De los tipos como Taft, con sus miradas de reojo y sus chismes, que me dan la espalda cada vez que entro en una habitación. De la gente como tú, que me trata como si no valiera una mierda hasta que descubren que realmente puedo hacer lo que digo que puedo hacer y entonces, de repente, me convierten en su mejor amiga.

—¿Taft? ¿El poli?

—¡Y los demás!

—¿Los demás?

—¡Todos los demás! Todo el mundo quiere que ate los cabos sueltos que dejan cuando la cagan.

—Creí que tus abogados...

—No hablo de los abogados — aseguré con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano—. Ellos tienen todas las razones del mundo para querer atar sus cabos sueltos. Hablo de la gente que me viene diciendo cosas como: «No le dije a Stella que la amaba antes de verme succionado por el motor del avión».

—Vale, cálmate. Entrégame el café sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Te traeré otro y empezaremos de nuevo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo este? — pregunté mientras lo examinaba con recelo.

—Necesitas descafeinado.

Respiré hondo y me senté tras el escritorio. Las rabietas nunca me llevaban a ningún sitio.

—Lo siento. Me estoy quedando sin tiempo.

—¿Con este caso?

—No —respondí mientras recordaba a Darien en aquel hospital, conectado a las máquinas que lo mantenían con vida. Tras unos cuantos sorbos de café, conseguí calmarme. Bueno, más o menos. Aún me salía un poco de humo por las orejas. Taft era un bicho raro—. Bien, ¿para eso has venido? ¿Para saber qué le dije?

—Básicamente. Aunque también quería echarte la bronca por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Otra vez.

—Bufff. Ponte a la cola.

—Ese chico te arrolló con mucha fuerza. ¿Buscas formas de quedar lisiada o qué?

—No a diario. ¿Te has enterado de algo sobre el almacén?

—Sé lo bastante como para creer que no se trata de lo que creemos que se trata.

—Ah, genial, pues me alegro de no ser de las que se aferran a sus creencias.

—Por lo que he oído, el buen sacerdote que afirma ser dueño del almacén es bueno de verdad. Dirige una misión para niños fugados en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Niños? —repetí.

—No vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad? — preguntó, refiriéndose a mi trato con Julio Ontiveros.

—No. Puesto que hay dos niños implicados en el caso de Mark Weir, diría que existe una posible relación.

—Es probable. ¿Puedes darme una pista?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y me salvó de tener que decirle que no. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres con la palabra «no»?

La llamada procedía de la puerta lateral que había utilizado Seiya.

—Pasa, papá —dije antes de volverme hacia el detective—. Tenemos una puerta principal, ¿lo sabías?

Hizo un exagerado gesto de indiferencia.

Al ver que mi padre no entraba, me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta.

—Puedes pasar, papá —dije mientras la abría.

Un segundo después, mi vida pasó ante mis ojos y llegué a una importante conclusión. Fue divertida mientras duró.


	14. Capitulo 14

_Bueno, esto es muy embarazoso._

Por lo visto, aquella era sin duda la Semana Nacional de Mata a Serena Tsukino. O al menos la de Déjala Horriblemente Lisiada. Me pareció que la reluciente pistola que me apuntaba desde el otro lado de la puerta era una buena confirmación de ello. Aunque seguramente aquella fiesta nunca conseguiría la aprobación del gobierno; estaba destinada a ser infravalorada, como la de Halloween o la del Día del Diccionario.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré de frente a Zeke Herschel, el marido maltratador de Rosie, que me miraba con un brillo vengativo en los ojos. Mientras contemplaba la pistola plateada que el tipo tenía en la mano, noté que mi corazón se detenía, titubeaba y luego daba un vuelco; un instante después empezó a latir con fuerza, cada vez más rápido, hasta que cada latido se unió al siguiente en un redoble continuo similar al de esas piezas de dominó que caían una tras otra.

Es curioso, pero el tiempo se detiene cuando la muerte es inminente. Mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo se contraían los músculos de Herschel, cómo apretaba el gatillo con el dedo, observé su rostro con detenimiento. Sus ojos transparentes estaban cargados de prepotencia, de arrogancia.

Volví a bajar la vista hasta el arma y vi que el percutor salía disparado hacia delante; acto seguido, mis ojos se desviaron hacia arriba, hacia mi derecha... hacia él. El Sabio estaba al lado de Zeke Herschel, observándolo con furia. La capucha de su capa se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del hombre, y su hoja plateada emitía destellos a pesar de la escasez de luz.

En aquel momento, el Sabio concentró todo el poder de su mirada en mí y el efecto fue similar al del estallido de una explosión nuclear. Su furia, densa y palpable, ardiente e implacable, cayó sobre mí y me dejó sin aliento.

El Sabio seccionó la médula espinal de Herschel en menos de lo que se tarda en dividir un átomo. Lo supe porque ya lo había hecho antes. Pero un instante después sentí la punta de su hoja plateada clavada en mi costado. En el preciso momento en que comprendí que me había herido, Herschel salió volando hacia atrás y chocó con tanta fuerza contra la puerta del ascensor que el edificio entero se estremeció.

Un segundo más tarde, el Sabio se volvió hacia mí. Su capa y su aura se fundían en una masa ondulante, y su hoja estaba a salvo entre los pliegues de la densa materia negra. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba cayendo. El mundo se abalanzó sobre mí en el momento exacto en que unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura. Y, por primera vez, vi quién se ocultaba bajo la capucha de la capa.

Darien Alexander Chiba.

Mi padre me entregó una taza de chocolate caliente mientras permanecíamos fuera del bar, apoyados en su monovolumen. Me había envuelto con su chaqueta, ya que la mía todavía formaba parte de la escena del crimen. La chaqueta parecía engullirme, y eso me sorprendió, dado lo delgado que era mi padre. Las mangas me llegaban hasta las rodillas. Con infinito cuidado, mi padre enrolló una de las mangas, y me cambió la taza de mano antes de empezar con la otra.

El ascensor se detuvo con un crujido en el interior del bar, y supe que los de emergencias iban a sacar a Herschel. Contuve la respiración mientras hacían rodar la camilla hasta el interior de la ambulancia y cerraban las puertas. Aquel era el mismo hombre que me había golpeado en el bar. El mismo hombre que, un día sí y otro también, intentaba someter a su esposa a base de palizas. El mismo hombre que me había apuntado con una pistola mientras me miraba con los ojos llenos de odio y el corazón rebosante de violencia.

Debía de haber descubierto que su mujer lo había dejado en la estacada y, después de sumar dos y dos, había ido a buscarme para vengarse. Y, posiblemente, también para conseguir información. Y ahora se pasaría el resto de la vida inmovilizado por la parálisis.

Debería haberme sentido mal por ello. ¿Qué clase de persona sería sino? ¿Qué clase de monstruo se deleitaba con el dolor y el sufrimiento ajeno? ¿Acaso era igual que el Sabio? ¿Igual que Darien? Sentí un vuelco en el corazón al recordar, una vez más, que el Sabio y Darien eran el mismo ser. La misma criatura destructiva. De hecho, también debía de ser el borrón que veía de cuando en cuando, revoloteando a mi alrededor como un Superman maligno. Así que el Tipo Borrón era el Sabio y el Sabio era Darien. La perversa trinidad. Joder, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan bueno?

Me puse una mano en las costillas, en el lugar donde había sentido el corte de la hoja, y me maravillé ante el hecho de que la piel estuviera ilesa, ante la falta de una mancha de sangre en el suéter. El Sabio tenía estilo a la hora de cortar de dentro a fuera. Me había herido, pero solo de refilón, y únicamente una resonancia magnética podría revelar la verdadera extensión de los daños.

Pero como no me daba la impresión de tener una hemorragia interna, decidí pasar de una visita a la sala de urgencias que tenía más posibilidades de acabar en un viajecito al manicomio que en una cita con el cirujano.

—Aquí está la bala —le dijo al tío Artemis un agente de paisano. Sostenía en alto una bolsa de plástico sellada para que Arti la inspeccionara—. Estaba en la pared occidental.

¿Cómo había acabado allí? La pistola estaba justo delante de mí.

Monica volvió a sonarse la nariz, incapaz de hacerse a la idea de que habían estado a punto de pegarme un tiro. Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro. Sus emociones flotaban hasta mí como si fueran una entidad física. Quería regañarme, exigirme que tuviera más cuidado, abrazarme hasta mi próximo cumpleaños, pero debo decir en su favor que se controló muy bien delante de todos aquellos hombres uniformados.

El tío Artemis estaba charlando con Seiya, quien, a juzgar por su palidez, debía de estar en estado de choque.

Había sido Darien quien me había tendido en el suelo. Un instante después de sujetarme, me dejó tumbada bocarriba en el suelo, me examinó de arriba abajo poniendo especial atención al lugar donde me había cortado la punta de su hoja, y luego se desvaneció ante mis ojos con un gruñido. Parpadeé con dificultad, pero cuando conseguí abrir los ojos, era Seiya quien estaba encima de mí, haciéndome preguntas que no lograba comprender. Darien había dejado rastros palpables de su presencia. Su desesperación había arraigado en cada célula de mi cuerpo y comenzaba a circular por mis venas. Podía olerlo y saborearlo, y lo deseaba más que nunca.

—Esta no es la primera vez ocurre algo así, ¿sabes?

Levanté la cabeza para mirar a mi padre. Un instante antes le había suplicado que no llamara a mi madrastra. Había accedido a regañadientes, aunque me juró que lo pagaría muy caro cuando llegara a casa. No me lo creí.

—Sucedió exactamente lo mismo en el edificio de apartamentos en el que vives ahora —dijo, de pie a mi lado—. Por aquel entonces eras muy pequeña.

Mi padre intentaba sonsacarme información. Hacía mucho que sospechaba que aquella noche me había ocurrido algo. Fue el detective principal en el caso del extraño ataque al pederasta en libertad condicional, y después de más de veinte años, empezaba a encajar las piezas. Tenía razón. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, ni la segunda. Al parecer, Darien Chiba llevaba bastante tiempo siendo mi ángel de la guarda.

Incapaz de encajar los cómos y los porqués, decidí no pensar en ello y concentrarme en dos cosas que no guardaban ninguna relación con Darien: beberme el chocolate caliente y calmar el temblor de mis manos.

—Apareció otro hombre con la médula espinal seccionada sin ninguna herida externa. Sin ninguna magulladura. Sin ningún traumatismo. Y tú estabas presente en ambos casos.

Otra vez husmeando, intentando que le contara lo que sabía, que confirmara sus sospechas. Supongo que sí cambié aquel día, que me volví algo más retraída de lo normal en una niña de cuatro años. Pero ¿por qué iba a decírselo ahora? Solo le causaría dolor. No le hacía falta conocer todos los detalles de mi vida. Y había algunas cosas no se le podían contar a un padre, ni siquiera a los veintisiete. Creo que aunque hubiese querido hacerlo, no me habrían salido las palabras.

Coloqué la mano sobre la suya y le di un apretón.

—Yo no estaba allí, papá. No aquel día —mentí entre dientes.

Se alejó de mí y cerró los ojos. Él deseaba saber la verdad, pero, tal y como le había dicho a Monica, algunas veces era mejor no saberla.

—¿Ese era el tío de la otra noche? ¿El que te pegó? —preguntó el tío Artemis. Me aparté el chocolate de la boca para responder.

—Sí. Intentó ligar conmigo, le dije que no, se cabreó... y ya conoces el resto de la historia.

No pensaba decir lo que había ocurrido en realidad, ya que eso pondría en peligro la libertad de Rosie.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a la comisaría y hablar sobre esto —dijo el tío Artemis.

Se me agarrotaron los músculos al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió mi padre. No era agradable ver cómo se peleaban aquellos dos.

Divertido sí, quizá, pero me costaba creer que alguien tuviera ganas de reírse. Aparte de mí, claro. Reírse era como la gelatina. Siempre quedaba un huequecito para tomar un poco más de gelatina.

—Genial. Estaba deseando librarme de este maldito frío —dije, esquivando por los pelos la tercera guerra mundial.

—Puedes venir conmigo en el coche —dijo Arti un instante después.

¿Qué esperaba mi padre que hiciera el tío Artemis? Conocía las reglas. Al final tendríamos que pasar por la comisaría de todas formas. Lo mejor era acabar con ello cuanto antes.

El tío Artemis echó un vistazo a Seiya.

—Tú también puedes venir conmigo.

Arti le guiñó un ojo a mi padre, y este lo miró primero con asombro y luego con agradecimiento.

—Tienes que repasar tu historia en el camino —me susurró papá al oído mientras me acompañaba hasta el monovolumen del tío Artemis—. En la declaración, limítate a decir que cuando abriste la puerta viste a dos hombres peleando, que el arma se disparó y que el otro tipo huyó por la escalera de incendios.

Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y me ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de cerrar la puerta. Lo rodeaba una neblina de preocupación, y de pronto me sentí culpable por todo lo que le había hecho pasar mientras crecía. Había soportado muchas cosas por mi culpa. Había inventado excusas, había ideado maneras de meter a los hombres entre rejas sin involucrarme directamente, y ahora debía confiar en que el tío Artemis hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Seiya antes de que arti entrara en el coche—. Ese tipo debía de pesar más de noventa kilos.

Ambos estábamos sentados en la parte de atrás.

—No lo hice.

Me miró fijamente mientras se esforzaba por entender mis palabras.

—¿Fue uno de tus muertos?

—No —respondí mientras observaba a mi padre y al tío Artemis charlando. Todo parecía ir bien—. No, esto ha sido distinto.

Oí cómo Seiya se reclinaba en el asiento y se frotaba la cara con las manos.

—Vale, ¿me estás diciendo que hay algo más que muertos por ahí? ¿Qué hay? ¿Demonios? ¿Poltergeists?

—Los poltergeists no son más que muertos furiosos. En realidad todo esto no es tan misterioso —le dije.

Pero mentía. Darien era lo más misterioso del mundo. Por más que me esforzaba, no conseguía dejar de pensar en él. Me intrigaban sus tatuajes, así que intenté encontrar su significado dentro de la caótica jungla en la que se había convertido mi mente. Ojalá no hubiera almacenado tanta información inútil. Maldito fuera el Trivial Pursuit.

También me intrigaban otras cosas. ¿Era una forma de vida basada en el carbono? ¿De verdad tenía treinta años o más bien treinta mil? ¿Tenía el ombligo para afuera o para adentro? Era lo bastante lista como para no cuestionarme su planeta de origen. No era un extraterrestre. La cuarta dimensión, también conocida como el Más Allá, no funcionaba de ese modo. No había planetas ni países ni fronteras que marcaran sus límites. Se extendía por todo los confines del universo. Existía, sin más. Y estaba en todos los lugares a la vez. Como Dios, podría decirse.

—Vale —dijo el tío Artemis después de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad —. Tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas de camino a la comisaría, así que lo más probable es que no quiera oír lo que os decís el uno al otro, chicos. —Me miró por el espejo retrovisor y guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

Para el momento en que llegamos a la comisaría, ya tenía claro que había dos hombres en el pasillo cuando abrí la puerta. El otro era un tipo rubio con barba y pelo sucio ataviado con prendas oscuras y sin ninguna marca distintiva, por lo que resultaría casi imposible identificarlo.

Qué gilipollez. Para ser sincera, me sorprendió bastante que Seiya estuviera dispuesto a apoyar aquella historia.

—A ver si te crees que quiero que me encierren en una celda acolchada —dijo mientras entrábamos en la comisaría.

Empezaba a ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista y a entender por qué nunca le contaba a la gente quién era en realidad.

El primer par de ojos que me encontré en la comisaría fue el del agente Taft, que todavía estaba furioso. Dejó de leer el expediente que tenía abierto en el escritorio y me fulminó con la mirada cuando pasamos a su lado. Tarta de Fresa hizo lo mismo, pero al menos no me atacó. Todo un detalle por su parte. Aun así, no pude evitarlo. Le dediqué a Taft mi mejor sonrisa burlona y caminé un poco más despacio para poder hablarle.

—Cuando averigüe lo que le ocurre en realidad y necesite ayuda, no venga a buscarme.

—No soy yo quien necesita ayuda —replicó.

El tío Artemis apresuró el paso para situarse a mi lado.

—¿De qué iba todo eso? — preguntó, muy intrigado.

—¿Te acuerdas del Engendro Infernal de Satán? Pues ahora hace notar su presencia, y él no puede soportarlo... así que se cabrea conmigo.

Arti se dio la vuelta con expresión pensativa.

—Puedo enviarle a por una ronda de donuts para enfriarle los motores. —Sonaba bien.

En cuanto terminamos de hacer nuestras declaraciones, con frases sospechosamente similares, fuimos a tomar algo; después, el tío Artemis y yo dejamos a Seiya y nos dirigimos al Instituto Yucca.

Seiya nos suplicó que le permitiéramos acompañarnos, como si fuera un niño al que dejaban en casa un sábado por la noche. Incluso gimoteó un poco.

—Por favor —había dicho.

—No significa no. —A ver si lo entendía de una vez.

El Instituto Yucca estaba situado en el corazón de la zona sur de Albuquerque; era una vieja escuela con un pasado sórdido y una excelente reputación. Llegamos justo en un cambio de clases. Los chicos aprovechaban los cinco minutos de descanso para hablar, flirtear y acosar a los novatos. Antes de llegar, no echaba nada de menos el instituto. Y una vez allí, seguí sin echarlo nada de menos.

Los remanentes de la mañana aún pesaban sobre mis hombros. Las cosas no se movían a la velocidad normal. Todo me parecía lento, letárgico, como si nadara a través de la realidad de un mundo que no se había detenido de repente después de mi casi-experiencia cercana a la muerte. El mundo seguía en movimiento, inmerso en un ciclo interminable de aventuras episódicas que llamábamos vida. Los minutos pasaban. El sol avanzaba por el cielo. El tacón de mi bota tenía una chincheta clavada.

Entramos en la secretaría del Instituto Yucca y nos encontramos con una auxiliar administrativa de lo más atareada. Había al menos siete personas que requerían su atención. Dos querían un permiso para llegar tarde. Uno tenía una nota de su padre que decía que si el colegio no permitía que su hijo se llevara la medicina a clase, presentaría una demanda contra los elegantes uniformes nuevos de los atletas. Otra era una profesora a la que le habían robado las llaves del escritorio durante el almuerzo. Otros dos eran ayudantes de oficina que esperaban instrucciones. Y la última era una jovencita muy guapa con coleta, gafas de ojos de gato y calcetines tobilleros blancos que parecía haber muerto en los años cincuenta.

Estaba sentada en un rincón con los libros apretados contra el pecho y las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Me senté a su lado y esperé a que el caos se despejara. El tío Artemis aprovechó la ocasión para salir a hacer una llamada. Como siempre. Calcetines Blancos no me quitaba los ojos de encima, así que monté el teatrillo del teléfono móvil y la miré mientras hablaba.

—Hola —dije.

Abrió los ojos como platos y batió las pestañas en un gesto de sorpresa, preguntándose si hablaba con ella.

—¿Vienes por aquí a menudo? — le pregunté con una risilla, entusiasmada con mi portentoso sentido del humor.

—¿Yo? —preguntó por fin.

—Sí, tú —le dije.

—¿Puedes verme?

Nunca he conseguido entender por qué siempre me preguntan eso cuando los miro fijamente.

—Claro que sí. —Se quedó boquiabierta, así que me expliqué—: Soy un ángel de la muerte, pero de los buenos; no tengo nada de espeluznante. Puedes cruzar al otro lado a través de mí, si quieres.

—Eres hermosa —dijo mientras me observaba con asombro. Suelo causar ese efecto en la gente—. Eres como una piscina en un día soleado.

Vaya, aquello sí que era un buen cambio. Eché un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor y descubrí que la multitud se dispersaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Alrededor de dos años, creo. — Cuando vio que unía las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad, añadió—: Ah, la ropa. Aquella semana celebrábamos la vuelta a clase. Era el Día de los Años Cincuenta.

—Vaya —dije—. Pues estás perfecta. —Inclinó la cabeza con timidez.

—Gracias.

Solo quedaba uno de los chicos que deseaban un permiso para llegar tarde. Al parecer, el director se encargaría de la amenaza de demandda, y los de mantenimiento, de las llaves robadas.

—¿Por qué no has cruzado? — quise saber.

Un chaval que pasaba por el pasillo llamó a su amigo.

—Oye, Westfield, ¿te darán una azotaina otra vez?

El chico que esperaba el pase, sin duda un atleta, le enseñó el dedo corazón por detrás de la espalda, al estilo incógnito. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para contener la risa.

La chica que había a mi lado se encogió de hombros y luego señaló a la auxiliar administrativa con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Esa es mi abuela. Se enfadó muchísimo conmigo cuando morí.

Miré a la mujer. En su plaquita identificativa ponía: «Sra. Tarpley». Tenía el cabello estilosamente desaliñado, oscuro con mechas rojas, y unos ojos verdes impresionantes.

—Vaya, pues está genial para ser una abuela. —Calcetines Blancos rió por lo bajo.

—Solo quiero decirle una cosa. ¿No había sido yo quien poco antes había tenido una rabieta delante de Seiya por aquel mismo motivo? ¿Cómo lo había expresado? ¿No había dicho que estaba «harta de atar cabos sueltos»? A veces me comportaba como una zorra.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

El rostro de la chica se iluminó.

—¿Podrías hacerlo?

—Claro que sí.

Se mordió el labio inferior durante unos instantes.

—¿Podrías decirle que no le gasté toda la espuma? —preguntó.

—¿En serio? —No pude evitar sonreír—. ¿Es eso lo que te retiene aquí?

—Bueno, en realidad sí que le gasté toda la espuma, pero no quiero que piense mal de mí.

Sentí que algo me atenazaba el corazón al escuchar su confesión. Las ideas que se le pasaban a la gente por la cabeza antes de morir nunca dejaban de asombrarme.

—Cielo, dudo mucho que tu abuela piense algo sobre ti que no sea maravilloso. De hecho, me apostaría el alma a que ni siquiera se acuerda del asunto de la espuma.

Bajó la barbilla y balanceó los pies por debajo de la silla.

—Supongo que entonces puedo marcharme —dijo.

—Si quieres que le diga algo, aunque sea lo de la espuma, me aseguraré de que reciba el mensaje.

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Podrías decirle que mi hoja de nenúfar es más grande que la suya?

Solté una risotada. Aunque me habría encantado conocer aquella historia, en la oficina ya no quedaban ni alumnos ni profesores.

—Te lo prometo que lo haré. Y Calcetines Blancos se marchó. Olía a pomelo y a loción para bebés, y había tenido un elefante rosa llamado Chubs cuando era pequeña.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó la abuela.

El tío Artemis, también conocido como el caballero de la brillante armadura, entró en la sala y mostró su placa al estilo de los polis de la tele. Qué bueno era, por Dios. Puesto que al parecer había leyes que prohibían proporcionar información sobre los alumnos a cualquier fulano que la pidiera, no podíamos conseguir los expedientes sin una orden. Mi única esperanza era que la placa de Arti fuera garantía suficiente, ya que no tenía ni idea de en qué podríamos basarnos para solicitar una.

—Necesitamos todos los expedientes y los listados de asignaturas de un alumno que estuvo aquí hace...

El tío Artemis se volvió hacia mí. Guardé el teléfono y me levanté de un salto.

—Ah, sí, hace unos doce años.

La mujer miró a Arti antes de coger un bolígrafo para escribir las fechas que le di. Arti le devolvió la mirada. Saltaron las chispas.

—¿Y el nombre? —quiso saber.

Claro. El nombre. Con suerte, el tío Artemis no se acordaría de un hombre al que había encerrado de veinticinco años a perpetua.

—Mmm. —Me incliné hacia delante con la intención de dejarlo fuera de la conversación—. Chiba. Darien Chiba.

No me hizo falta mirar para saber que el tío Artemis seguía a mi lado. De pronto, el aire estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar.

Vaya. Mierda.

**_LUXY1985 jajajajajaj espero haber actualizado a tiempo antes que te murieras de la curiosidad, un abrazo espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo_** :)


	15. Capitulo 15

_Lo importante en la vida no es_

_encontrarte a ti mismo._

_Lo importante es el chocolate._

—Tío Artemis —dije—, ¿me darías la oportunidad de explicarme?

Estábamos en el pasillo que había junto a la oficina de la señora Tarpley, hasta donde el tío Artemis me había arrastrado del brazo.

—¿Darien Chiba? —preguntó con los dientes apretados—. ¿Sabes quién es Darien Chiba?

—¿Y tú? —contraataqué, intentando mitigar la preocupación de mi voz.

—Yo sí.

—¿Sois íntimos o qué? — pregunté, esperanzada. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No suelo entablar amistad con asesinos.

Menudo esnob.

—Solo necesito conseguir cierta información sobre él.

—Golpeó a su padre con un bate de béisbol hasta matarlo, lo metió en el maletero de su Chevy y luego le prendió fuego al coche. ¿Qué más hay que saber sobre una persona, Serena?

Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras buscaba un buen argumento. ¿Dónde narices estaban mis abogados cuando los necesitaba? A nadie se le daban mejor las discusiones que a los abogados. Como no se me ocurrió nada, decidí darle un poco más de información a Arti. Los momentos desesperados precisan medidas desesperadas.

—Él no lo hizo —dije en un susurro.

—No estabas allí. No viste...

—No le habría hecho falta. —Me incliné hacia delante para añadir—: Es... diferente.

—La mayoría de los asesinos lo son. —Arti no pensaba ceder sin una prueba contundente.

Tomé una profunda, profundísima, bocanada de aire.

—Fue él. Hoy. ¿Recuerdas lo de médula espinal seccionada? Pues lo hizo él.

—¿Qué?

El tío Artemis no quería oírme, no quería escuchar, pero no pudo evitarlo. La curiosidad siempre había sido su punto débil. Y yo conocía un método infalible para conseguir toda su atención.

—Tienes que prometerme que no se lo contarás a papá —le dije mientras me aferraba a su chaqueta.

De pronto, Arti empezó a salivar ante la posibilidad de saber más. Le expliqué lo más brevemente que pude que Darien era algo más que humano; le conté el aspecto que tenía y cómo se movía, y también le dije que había aparecido en la sala de partos el día que nací. Fue entonces cuando tuve la certeza de que mi tío había entrado en una especie de trance extraño causado por la tensión nerviosa.

No mencioné los otros dos casos de sección medular y, bueno, tampoco le hablé nuestros devaneos nocturnos. No le hacía falta saber lo intensos que eran mis sentimientos por Darien.

—¿Qué es ese tipo? —preguntó al final.

Hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Ojalá lo supiera. Pero morirá dentro de dos días si no lo impedimos. Y la única forma de evitarlo es encontrar a su hermana.

—Pero si es un... ser tan poderoso...

—Morirá su forma humana —me corregí—. Y no sé qué le ocurrirá si su cuerpo muere.

Pero sí sabía lo que me ocurriría a mí. No quería vivir sin él. Ni siquiera sabía si podría hacerlo. Ya no.

Quince minutos después teníamos la agenda escolar de Darien y una lista de alumnos de cada curso.

—¿Usted lo recuerda? —le pregunté a la señora Tarpley. La mujer apartó la mirada del tío Artemis para observarme.

—Solo llevo aquí diez años — dijo.

—¿Y no aparecen otros Chiba en el registro?

—No, lo siento. Quizá su hermana no estuviera en el instituto todavía.

—Podría ser. Además, él solo estuvo aquí tres meses. —Volví a echar un vistazo al expediente de Darien—. Pero el caso es que aquí dice que se graduó en Yucca.

—En este centro no —aseguró la señora Tarpley—. Espere. —Apretó las teclas del ordenador con las uñas —. Tenemos un registro en el que dice que recibió el diploma, pero eso es imposible.

Me incliné hacia el tío Artemis.

—No para un hacker experto.

Empezaba a entender para qué le habían servido a Darien su inteligencia y sus conocimientos informáticos.

—Le agradezco mucho todo esto, señora Tarpley —dijo Arti al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

La mujer le hizo ojitos. El tío Artemis le hizo ojitos. Todo fue muy romántico, pero yo tenía una persona desaparecida a la que encontrar. Le di un codazo a mi tío.

—¿Nos ponemos en marcha ya?

Tras una suave protesta, se volvió hacia la auxiliar para despedirse.

Justo cuando llegábamos a la puerta, me detuve en seco.

—¡Ah! —exclamé al tiempo que le entregaba una nota—. Encontré esto en aquel rincón de allí. Me pareció... importante.

—Gracias —dijo mientras la abría.

Cuando pasamos junto a la fachada principal del edificio, miré por la ventana. La mujer aferraba la nota contra su pecho y lloraba. Debía de ser por lo de la hoja de nenúfar.

Nos pasamos por mi oficina para entregarle a Monica los listados de alumnos. Ella haría una comparación entre los alumnos que habían compartido asignaturas con Darien e intentaría contactar con alguno de ellos para tratar de localizar a su misteriosa hermana.

Puesto que ya podía entrar de nuevo en mi oficina, saqué mi Glock de la caja de seguridad, la metí en la cartuchera y me la colgué al hombro. Con la chaqueta de cuero apenas se notaba. A decir verdad, nunca había tenido que utilizarla, pero quería sentirla contra mi cuerpo, saber que estaba allí, aunque solo fuera durante un ratito.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a la comisaría, dos de mis abogados aparecieron en el monovolumen del tío Artemis. Poco antes había conducido yo, pero tras un pequeño despiste, el tío Artemis insistió en ponerse al volante.

La rubia con labios de rubí, Michiru Kaiou, estaba sentada justo detrás de él.

—Hola, Serena.

—Hola. —Me volví hacia ellos—. ¿Qué tal os va? —Nicolas Kumada enarcó ambas cejas y volvió a bajarlas.

—Mi madre está enfadada.

—¿Y te sorprende? —pregunté.

El tío Artemis comenzó a removerse con incomodidad en su asiento. En realidad nunca había llegado a acostumbrarse a tenerlos cerca. Era una situación en la que tenía control cero. Y ni siquiera le gustaban las bebidas con cero calorías.

—Bueno, sí, más o menos.

—¿Tu tío se encuentra bien? — quiso saber Michiru, cuyos ojos azules parecían llenos de preocupación.

—Está enfadado conmigo — respondí con una sonrisa inquieta.

—¿Estáis hablando de mí?

—Michiru y Kumada están aquí con nosotros. Ella me ha preguntado si te encontrabas bien.

Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos cuando apretó el volante con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—No volverás a conducir este coche nunca. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor. Aquella señal era totalmente superflua. En serio, tío Artemis, ¿cuántas veces hace falta que nos recuerden el límite de velocidad?

Nadie la echará de menos.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo para toda esta mierda.

—Ah, sí. Impotencia, decrepitud. Aun así, siempre tendrás los Werther's Originals. —Observé cómo el rostro del tío Artemis pasaba de la palidez a una blancura extrema y luego a un rubor rosado. Me resultó imposible no reírme. Para mis adentros, claro, porque estaba muy enfadado conmigo—. ¿Dónde está Furuhata? —les pregunté a los abogados.

Michiru bajó la vista.

—Sigue con su esposa. La mujer lo está pasando muy mal.

—Lo siento. —No solo odiaba la parte de la gente que quedaba atrás, también odiaba hablar sobre la parte de la gente que quedaba atrás. Por desgracia, muchas veces no tenía más remedio que hacerlo—. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Mi hermana lo lleva bastante bien. Creo que está tomando fármacos. Mis padres... no tanto.

—¿Tu hermana no ha hablado con ellos? —Michiru negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero ni imaginarme lo duro que debe de ser todo esto para ellos.

—Necesitan pasar página, Serena.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Debemos encontrar al que hizo esto. Creo que eso ayudaría mucho.

Tenía razón. Saber los cómos y los porqués de un crimen a menudo ayudaba a las víctimas a superar lo ocurrido. Y encerrar al responsable entre rejas era la guinda del pastel. Quizá la justicia fuese ciega, pero como tratamiento paliativo no tenía precio.

Volví a mirar a Kumada.

—Oye, cogí siete llaves de memoria de tu oficina, pero todas eran tuyas. ¿Recuerdas qué hiciste con la que te entregó Carlos Rivera?

Se dio unas palmaditas en la chaqueta.

—Mierda, ¿qué hice con esa cosa?

—¿Es posible que se la llevaran? ¿Es posible que supieran que él te la había entregado?

—Supongo que es posible, sí. — Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Lo siento. No logro recordarlo.

Era algo que sucedía a menudo. Sobre todo cuando el sujeto había recibido dos balas en la cabeza. Puesto que no podíamos contar con la llave de memoria, tendríamos que confiar en nuestras peculiares habilidades.

—Vale, nuestro antiguo sospechoso y actual informante, Julio Ontiveros, declaró que le había entregado a un amigo una caja de munición después de vender su nueve milímetros. Esa es la razón por la que encontramos sus huellas en los casquillos de la escena del crimen.

—¿Quién era el amigo?

—Chaco Lin. ¿Y adivináis para quién trabaja Chaco Lin?

—¿Para Satán? —preguntó Michiru.

—Casi. Para Benny Price.

Michiru y Kumada intercambiaron una mirada.

—En condiciones normales no podríamos hablar de esto —dijo Kumada—, pero puesto que en realidad no estamos aquí, creo que las leyes ya no son aplicables. Benny Price ha sido acusado de traficar con seres humanos.

—Háblales de la investigación sobre el tráfico de personas —dijo el tío Artemis.

—Por lo visto ya lo saben. — Volví a mirar a Kumada—. Y tenemos a un adolescente asesinado y a otro desaparecido. ¿Conseguiste alguna información sobre el sobrino desaparecido de Mark Weir? —Se suponía que él debía vigilar a la hermana de Weir, averiguar si mantenía algún tipo de contacto con su hijo.

—No exactamente, pero debo admitir que da la impresión de que la madre del chico trama algo.

—¿Que trama algo? —Sentí un súbito hormigueo en las tripas—. ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?

El tío Artemis también se puso en alerta.

—Hace unos días recibió una llamada de un tal padre Federico. Se puso de los nervios.

Respiré hondo ante la mención del dueño del almacén.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el tío Artemis.

Kumada continuó.

—Por lo que pude deducir gracias a esa conversación telefónica unilateral, se suponía que ella debía reunirse con él, pero el cura nunca apareció.

Arti me miró con desesperación.

—Jane Weir debía reunirse con el padre Federico, pero él no apareció —le expliqué.

Llegamos a la comisaría.

—Parece que nadie lo ha visto desde hace días.

—¿Crees que podría haberle ocurrido algo malo?

—Es posible. ¿Ha aparecido... Ya sabes... en versión transparente?

—No. Pero eso no significa necesariamente que...

—Cierto —dijo.

Sacó el teléfono móvil y pulsó una de las teclas de marcación rápida para llamar a uno de sus detectives. Se pasaba más tiempo al teléfono que la mayoría de los adolescentes.

Me volví de nuevo hacia los abogados.

—¿Vosotros sabéis cuánto cuesta un parachoques para un Dodge Durango? Kumada hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Michiru se rió por lo bajo.

Cuando entramos en la comisaría para revisar la operación «Postrar de Rodillas a Benny Price», vimos a Seiya en el pasillo, ojeando sus planes para aquel día.

—¿Sabes lo que resulta más inquietante? —preguntó cuando pasamos a su lado, justo antes de cerrar la libreta.

—¿Tu adicción al porno de enanos?

—Nadie ha visto al padre Federico desde hace días —dijo sin inmutarse.

Por lo visto, había sido una cuestión retórica. Ojalá lo hubiera dejado claro antes de hacerme desperdiciar una de mis mejores réplicas ingeniosas. Detestaba equivocarme.

—Se suponía que la hermana de Mark Weir debía reunirse con él hace unos días, pero el tipo no apareció —señaló el tío Artemis.

Las cosas comenzaban a encajar. Si Benny Price traficaba con niños fuera del país, quizá tuviese en su poder al sobrino de Mark Weir, Teddy. Y tal vez también hubiese atrapado a James Barrilla, el chico que apareció muerto en el jardín de Weir. Quizá James acabara muerto al intentar escapar. Pero, por el antiguo planeta Plutón, ¿por qué habían dejado su cadáver en el jardín de Weir? ¿Para encasquetarle el crimen? ¿Acaso Weir suponía algún tipo de amenaza para ellos?

Necesitaba cafeína.

Dejé al grupo de mentes pensantes y me dirigí a la cafetera. Las mentes me siguieron, se sirvieron su propio café y luego me precedieron hasta una pequeña sala de conferencias.

—¿Por qué no puedo olerlo? — preguntó Kumada.

—¿Cómo dices? —Dejé el café en la mesa y aparté sillas para ellos.

—El café. Ni siquiera puedo olerlo.

—Yo intenté oler el cabello de mi sobrina —dijo Michiru con voz triste.

—No estoy segura del todo —dije

—. ¿Hay algo que sí podáis oler?

—Sí. —Michiru olfateó el aire —. Pero no las cosas que tengo justo delante.

—Percibís las esencias del plano en el que os encontráis, que, técnicamente, no es este.

—¿En serio? —dijo Kumada—. Porque juraría que hace un rato me ha olido a barbacoa. ¿Hacen barbacoas en el Más Allá?

Solté una carcajada y me senté al lado del tío Artemis.

Después de discutir veinte minutos sobre cómo acabar con Benny Price, se me ocurrió un plan. Benny era dueño de una serie de locales de striptease llamados Patty Cakes Clubs. Solo el nombre ya daba repelús. Y de acuerdo con el informe del grupo de operaciones especiales que lo investigaba, a Benny le gustaban las strippers, aunque no tanto como se gustaba él mismo.

—Tengo un plan —dije, pensando en voz alta.

—Ya tenemos a una unidad operativa investigándolo —señaló el tío Arti—. Lo mejor sería coordinar esfuerzos, aprovechar lo que descubran en su investigación.

—Están tardando una eternidad. Y mientras tanto, Mark Weir sigue en la cárcel, Teddy Weir sigue desaparecido y las familias afectadas siguen sin respuestas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Serena?

—Prepara una operación encubierta —contesté.

—¿Una operación encubierta? — inquirió Seiya con un gesto de incredulidad.

—Si me dais una oportunidad, conseguiré pruebas contra ese tipo antes de que el sol se ponga esta noche.

Seiya estuvo a punto de saltar de la silla, pero el tío Artemis se inclinó hacia mí con un brillo de interés en los ojos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—No puedes tomarla en serio, detective —dijo Seiya a modo de reprimenda.

Arti sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si saliera de una especie de trance.

—No, claro. Solo era una idea.

—Pero tío Artemis... —gimoteé, como una niña que acabara de descubrir que no podía pedir un poni como regalo de cumpleaños. O un Porsche.

—No,Seiya tiene razón.

Además, tu padre contrataría a alguien para asesinarme, seguro.

—Bufff —bufé mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo con expresión decepcionada—. ¿La gallinita tiene miedo?

Aquello le escoció. No le bufaban a menudo.

—Hoy han estado a punto de matarte, Serena. —Los ojos azules oscuros de Seiya echaban chispas. Siempre estaba de mal humor—. Y ayer. Ah, y también anteayer. ¿No deberías tomarte un respiro?

—Lo que debería hacer es mandarte a la mierda. —Me volví hacia el tío Artemis—. Puedo conseguirlo, y lo sabes. Juego con cierta ventaja con respecto a todos los demás.

—¿Quieres decir que eres algo mejor que los psicópatas? — preguntó Seiya—. Lo dudo mucho.

Vaya, se estaba poniendo mezquino.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó Arti sin poder evitarlo.

Mi sonrisa adquirió un tinte de superioridad. ¿Acaso Seiya nunca aprendería?

—Dijiste que no habíais podido poner escuchas en su oficina, ¿verdad? —quise saber.

—Cierto. No había pruebas suficientes.

—No puedo creer que la escuches —dijo Seiya.

—Nosotros también te escuchamos —aseguró Kumada.

Michiru asintió para mostrar su acuerdo.

—Gracias, chicos. —Fulminé con la mirada al traidor antes de volver a dirigirme a Arti—. También sabemos que Price graba en vídeo todas las entrevistas con las chicas nuevas.

—Sí. —El tío Artemis frunció el ceño en un gesto pensativo.

—Y que realiza todas esas entrevistas en su oficina, en un sofá que utiliza solo en esas ocasiones.

—Cierto.

Mientras le explicaba mi plan al tío Artemis, Seiya hervía de furia en su silla. Parecía estar a punto de sufrir un infarto.

—Es un plan bastante bueno — dijo el tío Artemis cuando terminé de hablar—, pero ¿no podrías aparecer allí y susurrarle algo al oído, como hiciste con Julio Ontiveros? Eres como el encantador de perros, solo que con los tipos malos.

—Aquello funcionó por una razón, y solo por esa razón.

—¿Y qué razón era esa?

—Que Julio no era el malo.

—Ah. Es verdad.

—Mis poderes de persuasión solo funcionan cuando tengo algo bueno con lo que respaldarlos.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta el plan —dijo Michiru—. Y ver al señor Kou echando humo por las orejas resulta muy entretenido.

Kumada y yo asentimos con una risilla disimulada.

—Me alegra que puedas reírte de todo esto, Serena —comentó Seiya con expresión airada—. No tienes ni idea de la clase de hombre que es Price.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Yo sé qué clase de hombre hay que ser para involucrarse en algo tan horrible como el tráfico de seres humanos.

—Lo he pillado, Kou. No es la clase de hombre al que una lleva a su casa para presentárselo a su madrastra. —Lo pensé mejor—. Espera un momento, puede que a mi madrastra le gustara conocerlo. ¿Crees que sus barcos llegan a Estambul?

—Serena... —dijo el tío Bob con tono de advertencia.

Conocía muy bien los cimientos de la escabrosa relación que mantenía con mi madrastra. Una vez incluso llegó a decirme que nunca había entendido por qué mi padre no había hecho nada al respecto. Algo que a mí también me sorprendía.

—Solo era una idea —dije, a la defensiva.

Mientras el tío Artemis comenzaba las negociaciones con el grupo de operaciones especiales que investigaba el caso de Benny Price, decidí buscar a Furuhata, que llevaba desaparecido bastante tiempo.

Fiel a su estilo, Seiya salió como una exhalación mientras consultaba mi móvil al lado de la sala de conferencias. Podía correr todo lo que quisiera. Él tenía su furgoneta y yo no había podido coger mi coche, así que tendría que llevarme. Cuanto antes se sentara al volante, más tendría que esperar. Algo que me beneficiaba en más de un sentido.

Tenía dos mensajes de texto. Los dos eran de Monica y los dos decían:

«Llámame en cuanto leas esto».

Debía de tener algo importante.

—He dado con una de las mujeres que iban con Darien al instituto — dijo Monica nada más coger el teléfono—. Tanto ella como una amiga suya recuerdan a nuestro chico a la perfección.

—Buen trabajo. —Adoraba a aquella mujer.

—Podrían reunirse contigo en Dave's, si quieres.

—Quiero. ¿A qué hora?

—A la hora que te venga bien.

Tengo que llamarlas de nuevo para decírselo.

—Peeerrrrrrfecto —ronroneé en una de mis mejores imitaciones de Catwoman—. Tengo que ir a buscar a Furuhata. Está desaparecido en combate. ¿Qué te parece dentro de una hora?

—Las llamaré. Por cierto, ¿cómo estás? No hemos podido hablar desde tu última experiencia cercana a la muerte.

—Estoy viva —dije—. Supongo que no puedo pedir mucho más.

—Sí, Serena, sí que puedes.

Lo pensé durante un buen rato.

—¿Entonces puedo pedir un millón de dólares? —pregunté al final.

—Por pedirlo... —contestó antes de colgar con un resoplido.

Me conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no tenía ganas de hablar de mi último drama en aquellos momentos. Ya me desahogaría después. Y ella se llevaría la peor parte. Pobre mujer.


	16. Capitulo 16

_Sarcasmo._

_Uno de los muchos servicios que_

_ofrecemos._

Treinta minutos y un horrible viajecito en coche después (Seiya no había dejado de despotricar sobre el plan hasta que llegamos a mi jeep), me encontraba frente a la casa de Furuhata, observándolo a través de una de las ventanas de la primera planta. Estaba de espaldas a mí, así que supuse que estaría observando a su esposa.

Había muchos coches aparcados junto a su magnífica residencia de tres plantas. La gente entraba y salía hablando en susurros. No obstante, a diferencia de lo que ocurría en las películas, no todos estaban vestidos de negro y no todos lloraban. Bueno, algunos sí. Pero había muchos que se reían por una cosa u otra, animaban la conversación con gestos de las manos o recibían a los visitantes con los brazos abiertos.

Me arrastré con desgana hasta la puerta principal y entré. Nadie me detuvo mientras vagaba entre la multitud hacia la escalera. Las subí despacio y caminé sobre la gruesa alfombra beige que cubría el suelo de la primera planta hasta que encontré lo que parecía el dormitorio principal.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y pude oír los sollozos que procedían del interior. Llamé a la puerta con suavidad.

—¿Señora Furuhata? —pregunté

mientras me asomaba al dormitorio. Andrew me miró con sorpresa. Estaba apoyado en la repisa de una ventana, observando a su esposa.

Otra señora, corpulenta y vestida de luto estricto, estaba sentada al lado de su mujer y le rodeaba los hombros con fuerza. La mujer me dirigió una mirada asesina. Ay, madre. Una lucha territorial.

—Me gustaría hablar con la señora Furuhata, si a ella le parece bien —dije. La señora que la acompañaba hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No es un buen momento.

—No pasa nada, Harriet —dijo la señora Furuhata, que levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

Tenía los enormes ojos castaños enrojecidos por el llanto, y el cabello rubio despeinado. Poseía ese tipo de belleza que los hombres solían pasar por alto en un principio. Un atractivo suave y honesto. Me dio la impresión de que sus sonrisas eran genuinas y sus risas, sinceras.

—Señora Furuhata —dije al tiempo que me inclinaba hacia delante para tomarle la mano—. Me llamo Serena Tsukino. Siento muchísimo su pérdida.

—Gracias. —Se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo de papel—. ¿Conocía a mi marido?

—Nos conocimos hace poco, pero era una gran persona. —Debía explicar mi presencia de alguna manera.

—Sí, lo era.

Pasé por alto la mirada cáustica de la otra mujer y continué.

—Soy detective privado. Su marido y yo trabajábamos juntos en un caso, y ahora colaboro con el Departamento de Policía de Albuquerque para ayudar a descubrir al responsable de su muerte.

—Entiendo —dijo, sorprendida.

—Me parece que este no es el momento adecuado para hablar de eso, señorita Tsukino.

—Claro que sí —aseguró la señora Furuhata—. Es el momento perfecto. ¿La policía ya ha averiguado algo?

—Tenemos algunos indicios muy prometedores —respondí, evasiva—. Solo quería que supiera que trabajamos duro para resolver este caso y que... —Me volví hacia Furuhata—, su marido no paraba de hablar de usted.

Los sollozos comenzaron de nuevo, y Harriet se dispuso a consolar a su amiga. En el rostro de Furuhata apareció una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Después de dejarle mi tarjeta y despedirme, le hice un gesto a Furuhata para pedirle que se reuniera conmigo fuera.

—Ha sido embarazoso. Estábamos delante de su casa, apoyados en Misery, observando los coches que pasaban de vez en cuando. Se había levantado un viento frío que me ponía la piel de gallina, así que me rodeé con los brazos, contenta de haberme puesto un suéter bajo la chaqueta de cuero.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Pensaba regresar con los demás, pero...

—No te preocupes. Tienes muchos problemas. Lo entiendo.

—¿Qué habéis descubierto?

Una vez que lo puse al día, Furuhata se animó un poco.

—¿Crees que todo esto está relacionado con el tráfico de seres humanos?

—Tenemos un plan de acción casi consolidado, si quieres participar.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Genial. Parecía estar mejor. Reflexionó un momento y luego preguntó—: Mientras tanto, ¿te importaría que utilizara tu cuerpo para enrollarme con mi esposa?

Tuve que contener una risotada.

—Las cosas no funcionan así.

—En ese caso, ¿podrías enrollarte tú con mi esposa y fingir que estoy dentro de tu cuerpo?

—No.

—Puedo pagarte. Tengo dinero.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

Volví a colarme en el despacho de abogados de Furuhata, Kaiou & Kumada, dejé las llaves de memoria en el escritorio de Kumada y realicé otra búsqueda rápida por si acaso me había dejado alguna. Nora no había aparecido por allí, lo que era de agradecer. Si no había estado allí, no habría echado en falta las memorias y no podría causarme problemas.

El paso siguiente eran las compañeras de clase de Darien. El Dave's Diner era un local que parecía salido de los años cincuenta, con cartelitos de metal y batidos de chocolate con huevo y nata que, sorprendentemente, no llevaban ni huevos ni nata.

Dos mujeres sentadas en un rincón me saludaron con la mano en cuanto me vieron entrar. Me acerqué a su mesa, aunque no entendía cómo me habían reconocido.

—¿Serena? —preguntó una de ellas.

Era una mujer grande y muy bonita, con el pelo castaño cortado a la altura de los hombros y una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo lo sabíais?

La otra también sonrió. Era una chica latina con el pelo rizado recogido en una coleta y una piel envidiable.

—Tu ayudante nos dijo que serías la única chica que entrara por la puerta con pinta de sentirse orgullosa de un nombre como Serena Tsukino. Yo soy Kalaberite.

Estreché la mano de Kalaberite y luego la de su acompañante.

—Me llamo Berjerite —dijo la amiga—. Acabamos de pedir algo para comer, si tienes hambre.

Me senté en el cubículo circular y pedí una hamburguesa y un refresco bajo en calorías.

—No os imagináis lo mucho que me alegra que hayáis accedido a reuniros conmigo.

Se echaron a reír, como si compartieran alguna broma privada, y luego se apiadaron de mí y me lo explicaron.

—Aprovechamos cualquier oportunidad para hablar de Darien Chiba.

—Vaya —dije, sorprendida—. Yo también. ¿Lo conocíais bien?

—Nadie conocía bien a Darien Chiba —aseguró Kalaberite después de volver a mirar de reojo a su amiga.

—No sé —comentó Berjerite—. Quizá Fiore.

—Es cierto. Había olvidado que salía con Fiore Kisenian.

—¿Fiore Kisenian? —Abrí el bolso y saqué el historial de Darien—. Fiore Kisenian estuvo con él en prisión. De hecho, fueron compañeros de celda. ¿Me estáis diciendo que ya eran amigos antes de ingresar en prisión?

—¿Fiore estuvo en prisión? — preguntó Berjerite, atónita.

—¿Te sorprende? —Kalaberite miró a su amiga y arqueó una de sus delicadas cejas.

—Un poco, la verdad. Era un buen chico. —En aquel momento me miró—. Darien nunca se relacionaba con nadie hasta que conoció a Fiore. Se hicieron amigos enseguida.

—¿Podéis hablarme de Darien?

Se me aceleró el corazón a causa de la expectación. Había buscado a Darien durante mucho tiempo, pero lo cierto era que había sido él quien me había encontrado. Era el Gran Sabio. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

Kalaberite examinó una servilleta de papel que había plegado en forma de cisne.

—Todas las chicas del instituto estaban enamoradas de él, pero era tan callado, tan... reservado.

—Era muy listo, ¿sabes? —añadió Berjerite—. Yo siempre lo había tomado por un holgazán, pero de eso nada. Está claro que tenía muchas facetas.

—Capuchas —dijo Kalaberite, que estaba de acuerdo con su amiga—. Siempre llevaba puesta la capucha de la sudadera. Eso le acarreaba muchos problemas, pero no dejaba de hacerlo.

—Todos los días intentaba entrar en clase sin quitarse la capucha — comentó Berjerite—, y todos los días el profesor le ordenaba que se la bajara.

Kalaberite se inclinó hacia mí con un brillo especial en los ojos castaños.

—Bueno, tienes que entender que a pesar del poco tiempo que Darien estuvo allí, aquello se convirtió en un ritual. No para él ni para los profesores, sino para las chicas.

—¿Para las chicas? —pregunté.

—Sí, para las chicas —respondió Berjerite, que asintió con expresión soñadora—. Había un momento todos los días en el que se podía escuchar la caída de un alfiler: el instante en que él levantaba las manos para bajarse la capucha y dejaba al descubierto las puertas del paraíso.

Pude verlo en mi mente. Tuve la certeza de que mostrar su hermoso rostro de aquella manera había conseguido que los corazones latieran más deprisa, que la sangre se acelerara en las venas y que las chicas suspiraran al unísono.

—Era muy inteligente —comentó Kalaberite después de dedicarle un instante a aquel recuerdo—. Estaba en la misma clase de matemáticas que nuestra amiga Petzite, y siempre se salía de las tablas. Sacaba sobresaliente en todos los exámenes.

—Nosotras íbamos con él a lengua y a ciencias. Un día, el señor Stone nos puso un examen — intervino Berjerite, entusiasmada—, y Darien sacó la máxima puntuación.

El señor Stone lo acusó de haber copiado, ya que algunos de los conceptos que aparecían en el examen se estudiaban solo en la universidad.

—Ah, ya me acuerdo de eso. El señor Stone dijo que era imposible que Darien hubiera respondido bien a todas las preguntas. Y Darien dijo algo como: «Yo no he copiado, así que váyase a la mierda», y el señor Stone respondió: «Sí, sí que has copiado», y después llevó a Darien al despacho del director.

—Suzy trabajaba como ayudante en aquel momento, ¿te acuerdas? —le preguntó Berjerite a Kalaberite, quien respondió con un gesto afirmativo—. Nos contó que el señor Stone tuvo problemas en la oficina porque el director aseguró que Darien sacaba la máxima puntuación en todos los exámenes, y que no tenía ningún derecho a acusarlo de hacer trampas.

—¿Le hicieron alguna vez un test para averiguar su coeficiente intelectual? —quise saber.

—Sí —respondió Kalaberite—. El director pidió que se lo hicieran, y luego aparecieron unos tipos del comité de educación que querían hablar con él, pero la familia de Darien ya se había trasladado.

Sí, seguro que sí. El padre de Darien los mantenía en movimiento constantemente. Para eludir a las autoridades.

—Aún me cuesta creer que matara a su padre —dijo Berjerite.

—No lo hizo —aseguré.

Me pregunté si tanta convicción por mi parte procedía más de mis propios deseos que de las pruebas físicas.

Ambas me miraron con expresión sorprendida. Igual debería haberme callado, pero deseaba tenerlas de mi parte. De parte de Darien. Les hablé de la noche que lo conocí, de la paliza que le estaba dando su padre, de la hermana que había dejado dentro de casa.

Hice una pausa cuando llegó la comida, ya que quería que el camarero se marchara antes de continuar.

—Por eso estamos aquí. Necesito encontrar a su hermana. —También expliqué lo que había ocurrido en prisión y que Darien estaba en coma, pero ninguna de las dos recordaba mucho acerca de la chica—. Ella es la única que puede impedir que el estado ponga fin a los cuidados terminales. ¿Conocéis a alguien que pudiera haber salido con ella?

—Deja que haga unas cuantas llamadas —dijo Kalaberite.

—Yo también voy a hacer algunas. Quizá podamos descubrir algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Consulté mi reloj.

—Treinta y siete horas.

De camino a casa llamé a Monica y le dije que buscara a Fiore Kisenian, ya que al parecer era la única persona que podría saber algo importante sobre Darien. Era tarde, pero había pocas cosas que a Monica le gustaran más que dar caza a un estadounidense de sangre caliente. Monica con un nombre era como un pitbull con un hueso.

Justo después de colgar, sonó el teléfono. Era Berjerite. Kalaberite y ella habían recordado que su prima, que en aquella época estaba en el octavo curso, solía salir con una chica que había almorzado con la hermana de Darien de vez en cuando. Poca cosa, pero más de lo que tenía cinco minutos antes. Habían intentado llamar a la prima, pero no habían conseguido ponerse en contacto con ella, así que le habían dejado un mensaje con mi nombre y mi número de teléfono.

Tras anotar la información y darles las gracias un millón de veces, fui a un supermercado para comprar los alimentos básicos para la vida. Café, nachos y aguacates para el guacamole. Nunca se toma suficiente guacamole.

Cuando salí de mi jeep, escuché mi nombre y, cuando me di la vuelta, descubrí que Julio Ontiveros estaba justo detrás de mí. Era más grande de lo que me había parecido en la comisaría.

Cerré la puerta del coche y me dirigí a la parte de atrás para recoger las bolsas.

—Tienes mejor aspecto sin las esposas —le dije por encima del hombro.

Me siguió.

—Yo también te veo mejor ahora que no llevo las esposas puestas. Vaya por Dios. Había llegado el momento de eludir los envites amorosos. Me detuve para enfrentarme a él. Tenía que acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

—La medalla que tu hermano consiguió en la operación Tormenta del Desierto está en el joyero de tu tía.

Se quedó muy decepcionado.

—Menuda gilipollez. Ya la busqué ahí. —Se acercó más. La furia y la preocupación que había disimulado brillaban ahora en sus ojos.

—Me dijo que dirías eso — repliqué mientras abría el portón trasero para coger las bolsas—. No está en ese joyero, sino en el que está escondido en el sótano. Detrás de la nevera vieja que no funciona. Se detuvo un momento para pensarlo.

—No sabía que tuviera otro joyero.

—Nadie lo sabe. Era un secreto.

—Sujeté dos de las bolsas con una mano y me dispuse a coger la tercera —. Y los diamantes también están allí.

Aquella información lo dejó aun más desconcertado.

—¿De verdad tenía diamantes? — inquirió.

—Sí. Solo unos pocos, pero los guardó para ti. —Me detuve y lo miré de arriba abajo—. Por lo visto cree que aún hay esperanzas para ti.

Dejó escapar un suspiro sobrecogido, como si esa idea le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estómago, y se apoyó en Misery.

—¿Cómo sabes...? ¿Cómo es posible que...?

—Es una larga historia —le dije mientras cerraba el coche y me dirigía a la puerta principal del edificio de apartamentos.

—Espera —dijo mientras trotaba detrás de mí—. Dijiste que sabías dónde encontrar las tres cosas que más deseaba en el mundo. Solo me has dicho dos.

Aún albergaba dudas. Su mente era como un hámster en una de esas norias: daba vueltas y más vueltas en un intento por descubrir cómo era posible que yo supiera aquellas cosas. Si de verdad sabía aquellas cosas.

—Ah, cierto. —Me pasé todas las bolsas a un brazo y rebusqué en el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro con la otra—. Ay, no, por favor... — dije con tono sarcástico—, no me ayudes con las bolsas, que no hace falta. —Julio cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y sonrió con sorna. ¿Para qué me había molestado? Saqué la mano del bolso con un bolígrafo—. Dame tu mano.

Extendió el brazo y se acercó un poco mientras le escribía un número de teléfono en la palma. Y luego se arrimó un poco más.

Su sonrisa se volvió de lo más maliciosa cuando vio el número. Enarcó las cejas y se acercó más aún.

—Eso no es lo que más deseo. Sin perder un instante, acorté la escasa distancia que nos separaba y lo miré a los ojos.

El movimiento lo desconcertó, pero su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—José Ontiveros.

Se quedó inmóvil. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro mientras volvía a contemplar el número escrito en su palma.

—Está en Corpus Christi, en un refugio. Pero se mueve un montón. Mi ayudante tardó dos horas en dar con él, y eso que contábamos con la información que nos dio tu tía. Se quedó pasmado, con los ojos clavados en el número de su mano.

—¿Dos horas? —preguntó a la postre—. Llevo buscando a mi hermano...

—Dos años. Lo sé. Tú tía me lo dijo. —Volví a cambiarme las bolsas, ya que empezaba a temblarme el brazo a causa del peso—. Y por si acaso te queda alguna duda en esa cabecita, sí, tu tía Yesenia te está vigilando. Me pidió que te dijera que recojas todas tus mierdas, que dejes de meterte en problemas ridículos (son sus palabras, te lo aseguro) y que vayas a buscar a tu hermano, porque él es lo único que te queda.

Puesto que ya había cumplido mi parte del trato, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el edificio antes de que reaparecieran las propuestas amorosas. Julio tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Cuando salí del ascensor en mi planta, noté de inmediato la oscuridad que reinaba en el pasillo. El conserje había tenido problemas para arreglar los cables de la luz en aquella planta desde que me mudé, así que mi nivel de alerta solo subió un par de puntos.

Mientras buscaba las llaves, escuché una voz que procedía del rincón oscuro que había más allá de mi puerta.

—Señorita Tsukino.

¿Otra vez? ¿En serio?

Sobre las ocho y media de aquella mañana, mi nivel de tolerancia con la Semana Nacional de Mata o Mutila Horriblemente a Serena Tsukino había llegado a su cuota máxima. Poco después había cogido un arma. Saqué la Glock y apunté con ella hacia la oscuridad. Fuera quien fuese quien se ocultaba en las sombras no estaba muerto, de lo contrario habría podido verlo a pesar de la escasez de luz. En aquel momento, un chico dio un paso hacia adelante y me dejó sin aliento.

Teddy Weir. Era imposible no reconocerlo. Era igualito que su tío. Levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición e intentó parecer lo más inofensivo posible.

Bajé el arma.

—No quería golpearla, señorita Tsukino.

Volví a levantar la pistola y enarqué las cejas en una expresión interrogativa. Pensé en arrojarle las bolsas del supermercado y darme a la fuga, pero los aguacates eran muy caros. Maldito fuera mi amor por el guacamole.

El muchacho se detuvo en seco y levantó las manos aún más. A pesar de que solo tenía dieciséis años, me sacaba casi diez centímetros.

—Creí... Creí que era uno de los tipos de Price. Estábamos despejando el lugar, pero pensé que nos habían encontrado antes de poder terminar.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me golpeó en el tejado?

Esbozó una sonrisa. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azul claro. Un perfecto candidato a estrella de cine o a socorrista.

—Solo fue un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero dio la casualidad de que estábamos en un tejado.

—Qué graciosillo —murmuré

mientras le dirigía mi mirada mortal. Se echó a reír, pero volvió a ponerse serio enseguida.

—Cuando cayó por aquella claraboya creí que mi vida había terminado. Pensé que me pasaría el resto de la vida en prisión.

Guardé la pistola en la cartuchera y abrí la puerta del apartamento.

—¿Como tu tío?

Bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Se suponía que Carlos arreglaría eso.

—¿Carlos Rivera? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Sí. Hace días que no lo veo.

Teddy entró detrás de mí, cerró la puerta y echó la llave. En condiciones normales, aquello me habría preocupado, más que nada por lo de la nueva fiesta nacional y todo eso, pero sabía que el chaval lo había pasado muy mal. Le había ocurrido algo y no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo.

Darien también estaba en el salón. Estuve a punto de caerme redonda al ver la neblina oscura frente a la ventana. Y luego lo sentí. Sentí su calor, su energía. La estancia olía como una tormenta en el desierto a medianoche.

—Siéntate —le dije a Teddy mientras señalaba uno de los taburetes de la barra como si no pasara nada.

Para disimular los temblores que invadían mi cuerpo ante la proximidad de Darien, me mantuve en movimiento. Primero preparé un café, y luego guardé los alimentos en la nevera. Puesto que noté que a Teddy también le temblaban las manos, saqué un poco de jamón, fiambre de pavo, lechuga y tomates.

—Me muero de hambre —mentí —. Iba a prepararme un sándwich. ¿Quieres uno?

Negó con la cabeza en un gesto educado.

—Es evidente que nunca has probado uno de mis sándwiches.

El brillo desesperado de sus ojos dejó bien claro el hambre que tenía.

—¿Jamón, pavo o los dos? — pregunté, fingiendo que comer o no era elección suya.

—Los dos, supongo —dijo, inseguro, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Suena bien. Creo que yo tomaré lo mismo. Ahora vamos con la parte más difícil.

Sus cejas se unieron en una expresión preocupada.

—¿Refresco, té helado o leche?

Esbozó una sonrisa y su mirada se desvió inevitablemente hacia la cafetera.

—¿Qué te parece la leche para acompañar el sándwich? Luego podrás tomarte un café.

De nuevo recurrió al silencio y a un gesto para darme su consentimiento.

—Ya hemos descubierto que el malo es Benny Price —dije mientras colocaba la tercera loncha de jamón en su sándwich—. ¿Podrías hablarme de la noche en que murió tu amigo?

Agachó la cabeza, reacio a hablar del tema.

—Teddy, tenemos que sacar a tu tío de prisión y encerrar a Price.

—Ni siquiera sabía que habían arrestado al tío Mark. Es de risa pensar que él podría matar a alguien —añadió con un resoplido—. Es la persona más tranquila que he conocido en toda mi vida. No se parece en nada a mi madre, eso se lo aseguro.

—¿Has visto a tu madre alguna vez desde que regresaste?

—No. El padre Federico dijo que arreglaría un encuentro cuando regresáramos a un lugar donde ella estuviera a salvo, pero él también lleva un tiempo desaparecido. Es posible que Price descubriera lo que pasaba y se hiciera cargo de él también.

—¿Y qué es lo que pasa? — pregunté después de llenarle un vaso alto de leche.

Dio un enorme mordisco al sándwich y lo engulló con la ayuda de un buen trago de leche fría.

—Price tiene rastreadores. Ya sabe, gente que se encarga de buscar a chicos sin hogar o con otro tipo de problemas. Chicos a los que nadie echará de menos.

—Lo he pillado. Pero tú no eras un chico sin hogar.

—James sí, más o menos. Su madre lo echó de casa cuando volvió a casarse. No tenía adónde ir, así que se quedaba en el cobertizo del tío Mark.

—Y cuando lo hirieron, fue allí.

—Sí. James no se fiaba de aquel rastreador que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, que quería saber si a James le quedaba algún pariente vivo y si estaba dispuesto a vivir con él. Así que investigamos un poco por nuestra cuenta. —Dejó el sándwich —. Averiguamos para quién trabajaba el rastreador y nos colamos en uno de los almacenes de Price. Una especie de aventura a lo James Bond, ¿sabe? No teníamos ni idea de lo que ocurría en realidad.

—Así que os atraparon, pero conseguisteis escapar, ¿no?

—Sí, pero James estaba muy malherido. Nos separamos mientras huíamos. Yo tenía a dos tíos pisándome los talones. Tíos grandes. Nunca he pasado tanto miedo.

Me senté al lado de Teddy y le pasé un brazo por encima de los hombros. Dio otro mordisco al sándwich.

—Me enteré de lo que hacía el padre Federico...

—¿Lo que hacía? —lo interrumpí.

—Ayudar a chicos fugados y todo eso.

—Ah, sí —dije—. ¿Y fuiste a verlo?

—Sí. Lo curioso es que ya lo sabía todo sobre Benny Price. Me escondió en su almacén.

—Espera, el mismo almacén...

—El mismo. Le pido disculpas por eso otra vez, por cierto.

Por fin tenía la oportunidad de descubrir por dónde se había largado todo el mundo aquella noche.

—Vale, había dos tipos empaquetando cajas en el almacén, pero cuando aterricé en el suelo, todo el mundo había desaparecido.

¿Alguna idea al respecto? Teddy sonrió.

—Ese almacén tiene un sótano con una entrada casi imposible de encontrar. Nos escondimos allí hasta que se marchó todo el mundo.

Muy listos.

—Así que el padre Federico intentaba ocultar a los chicos que buscaba Price, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no acudió a la policía?

—Lo hizo. Le dijeron que estaban preparando un caso contra él. Pero mientras tanto, los chicos seguían desapareciendo. Ya ha visto los carteles.

Los había visto.

—Dijeron que el padre Federico no tenía pruebas suficientes para demostrar que Price estaba detrás de los secuestros.

—Entonces, ¿estuviste en aquel almacén dos años? —Se le atragantó un bocado y tomó un trago de leche.

—No. Tiene que entender que el padre Federico es uno de esos tipos a los que les gusta hacerse cargo de todo. Al ver que los polis no nos ayudarían, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Organizó una vigilancia, un equipo de búsqueda y rescate, y una especie de ferrocarril clandestino.

Contuve mi asombro y esperé a que Teddy continuara.

—Tenemos a toda clase de gente trabajando en esto —dijo después de zamparse el último bocado—. En cuanto a mí... yo acabé en Panamá.

—¿Panamá? —pregunté, atónita.

Aquel asunto era más gordo de lo que pensaba. De lo que todo el mundo pensaba.

—Sí. Conseguimos registros de embarques, facturas e incluso la dirección de algunos compradores. Los había en todas las malditas partes del mundo. Pero Price no paraba de buscarme, así que el padre Federico se aseguró de esconderme bien.

—Entonces, ¿Carlos Rivera trabajaba para el padre Federico?

—Al principio no. Era un rastreador. El rastreador. El que intentó atrapar a James. Supongo que cuando asesinaron a James, Carlos decidió que ya estaba harto.

Acudió al padre Federico e hicieron un trato. El padre puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere. ¿Y ese café?

Cierto, el café.

No pude evitar preguntarme por qué Carlos no había acudido a la policía. Aunque supuse que su decisión tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que si hubiera acudido a la policía se habría convertido en el objetivo principal. Algunas personas creen que los policías son peores que los criminales, que recurrir a ellos es un suicidio.

—Así que has estado en Panamá...

—Sí. He salvado a siete chicos, si quiere saberlo —dijo con orgullo—. Bueno, ayudé a salvar a siete chicos.

—¿Y no sabías lo que le estaba pasando a tu tío?

—Sí, lo sabía. El padre Federico me mantenía informado, pero pensábamos que retirarían los cargos contra el tío Mark. En realidad no había hecho nada, así que me parecía imposible que lo declararan culpable. No queríamos arriesgar nuestra operación para salvar al tío Mark, pero cuando lo encarcelaron, no nos quedó otra opción. Todavía me cuesta creerlo. ¿Cómo es posible que los zapatos del tío Mark estuvieran manchados con la sangre de James?

—Eso ya lo he solucionado —le dije—. Había estado lloviendo. Tu tío sacó la basura aquella noche, y es posible que pisara la sangre de James.

Él no se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás del cobertizo, pero alguien debió de ver a James saltando la valla y llamó a la policía.

—Claro. —Dio un largo trago del café solo y humeante.

—¿Tienes edad suficiente para beber el café solo?

Sonrió. En aquel momento me pareció lo bastante mayor como para beber el café como le diera la gana.

Sus ojos habían visto muchas cosas. Su corazón había experimentado demasiado miedo y demasiado dolor. Debía de haber envejecido una década en los últimos dos años.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —quise saber.

—Tenía que hacerlo. No podía permitir que el tío Mark fuera a la cárcel por algo que no había hecho.

—¿Aun cuando eso significara poner tu vida en peligro? —pregunté con el corazón henchido de orgullo.

—No he hecho otra cosa que arriesgar mi vida en los últimos dos años —respondió—. Estoy cansado de huir. Si Price me quiere, que venga a buscarme.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho. No pensaba dejar que eso ocurriera.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo sé. En parte, por eso estoy aquí. El padre Federico ha desaparecido, y queremos contratarte.


	17. Capitulo 17

_No molesten. Ya lo han hecho._

A lo largo de la noche, Darien me dio leves codazos, se frotó contra mi brazo y deslizó los dedos sobre mis labios, lo que provocó pequeños terremotos que estremecieron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Pero en aquel momento, tenía la casa llena de placas. Literalmente. Habría apostado hasta mi último centavo a que incluso el señor Wong se sentía un poco claustrofóbico en su rincón, de espaldas al mundo.

Incluso el jefe de policía y el fiscal del distrito estaban en mi apartamento. Debería haber ordenado la casa. Haber puesto algunas velas. Preparar un aperitivo de queso. Monica no daba abasto llenando tazas de café, y Hotaru estaba coqueteando con un novato que pasaría a llamarse Fiambre si no dejaba de flirtear con ella. ¡Hotaru tenía once años, por el amor de Dios!

Pero seguro que el tipo solo estaba siendo amable. Y eso era un detalle muy bonito por su parte. En un sentido algo pederástico, claro.

En medio del caos, recibí una llamada de la prima de Berjerite.

—Hola, ¿es usted la señorita Tsukino? —preguntó con voz tímida.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Es usted Karmesite?

Eché un vistazo a Teddy. Creí que le entraría el pánico al verse rodeado de polis, pero parecía tranquilo, casi aliviado.

—Así es —respondió ella—. Bejerite me dijo que estaba buscando a la hermana de Darien Chiba. Llamé a mi amiga Emily, pero lo único que recordaba era el nombre de la chica. Se llamaba Rei. Darien y ella tenían apellidos diferentes.

Interesante. Me pregunté si sería Walker, como Earl Walker.

—Eso es lo único que recordamos de ella —añadió—. Eso y que era muy maja.

—Bueno, es más de lo que tenía ayer.

—Siento no poder ayudarla más. Aunque los dos eran muy buenos amigos de Fiore Kisenian , ¿lo sabía?

—Sí, ya lo había oído. —Quizá el tal Fiore Kisenian fuera el camino correcto a seguir. Estaba claro que los conocía bien a los dos—. Oiga, ¿a qué colegio iban ustedes?

—Ah, estábamos en la Escuela Secundaria Eisenhower.

—Vale. Así que Rei estaba en la Escuela Secundaria Eisenhower hace unos doce años, ¿correcto?

—Sí. Espero que la encuentre.

—Muchas gracias por llamar, Karmesite.

—De nada.

Bueno, con aquello no avanzaría muy rápido. Pero tenía una Rei y una Escuela Secundaria Eisenhower. Al parecer, tendría que volver a salir con el tío Artemis al día siguiente, si él aceptaba. Me pregunté si me dejaría conducir.

—¡Ah! —dijo Monica al tiempo que se acercaba a mí. Ella también había estado coqueteando—. Tengo la dirección y el número de tu Fiore Kisenian.

—Geeenial.

Antes de ir a la escuela, le haría una visita al señor Kisenian. Seguro que él podía decirme el apellido de la hermana y dónde encontrarla. Los compañeros de celda lo compartían todo. Sobre todo los compañeros de celda que habían sido amigos antes de ir a prisión.

Chocamos los cinco y Monica se fue a calentar otra taza. Eran casi las once y empezaba a notar las consecuencias de los golpes y de haber dormido poco. Sin embargo, aunque mi cuerpo se estremecía de cansancio, mi mente se negaba a rendirse.

Me senté al lado de Teddy para asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero lo más curioso es que fue él quien me dio la mano. Le di un apretón. Aquel muchacho me había robado el corazón desde el momento en que salió de las sombras, y odiaba que me pasara eso.

El fiscal del distrito estaba sentado frente a nosotros, interrogando a Teddy; su expresión era una mezcla de interés y preocupación.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted?

El agente Taft estaba de pie a mi lado. Por detrás de él estaba Niña Demonio, que hacía lo imposible por convencer al señor Wong para que jugara a la rayuela con ella.

—No estoy de humor, Taft. —Le di la espalda con frialdad.

—Siento lo de esta mañana. Me pilló desprevenido. —Me volví hacia él con expresión desconfiada.

—Si piensa tener otra pataleta, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Dejó la taza de café y se agachó a mi lado.

—Nada de pataletas. Lo prometo. ¿Me daría la oportunidad de explicarme? —Taft iba de paisano, y estaba segura de que había ido a mi casa solo para hablar conmigo, porque no podía saber que iba a encontrarse una sala llena de uniformes. Después de darle otro apretón en la mano a Teddy, conduje al agente hasta el dormitorio, donde podríamos hablar en privado.

Darien nos siguió y eso me preocupó un poco. Si cometía alguna estupidez, Taft aparecería con la médula seccionada, y no me apetecía nada tener que dar explicaciones al respecto. Menudo engorro. Seguro que me obligaban a hacer una declaración, y se me daban fatal las declaraciones. Lo mío eran las miradas gélidas y las réplicas ingeniosas.

Me senté en la cama, con lo que a Taft no le quedó más remedio que permanecer en pie. La única silla de la habitación estaba ocupada por varios pares de pantalones, una camisola de encaje y unas relucientes esposas reglamentarias. Ah, y un espray de pimienta. Todas las chicas deben tener su espray de pimienta.

Se reclinó sobre el tocador y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cadera. Pero Darien... Darien era otra historia. Se estaba impacientando.

Revoloteaba a mi alrededor, me rozaba el brazo y respiraba junto a mi oreja, lo que me erizaba el vello de la nuca. Tenerlo tan cerca disparaba mi libido. Consciente de lo que era capaz, empecé a temblar. Mi falta de control en lo que a él se refería estaba alcanzando niveles ridículos.

Niña Demonio entró en el dormitorio, pero se detuvo en seco en la puerta y abrió unos ojos como platillos volantes al fijarse en Darien.

Aunque yo no podía verlo bien (era como una neblina oscura), ella debía de tener una visión panorámica multicolor. Se quedó boquiabierta, mirándolo fijamente.

Como si de pronto se sintiera incómodo con tanto público, Darien se acercó a la ventana. Sentí un escalofrío provocado por su ausencia. Niña Demonio se quedó muy quieta, como si le diera miedo moverse.

Resultaba gracioso.

—La chica que me describió esta mañana no era la de la escena del accidente —dijo Taft, que volvió a centrar mi atención en el problema que teníamos entre manos.

—Vaya. Nunca me lo habría imaginado.—Mi actitud no pareció desanimarlo.

Bajó la barbilla y apretó las manos sobre el tocador.

—Era mi hermana.

Mierda. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que no se trataba de un simple caso de críos que se conocían desde la escuela primaria.

—Se ahogó en un lago que hay junto a la casa de mis padres — añadió con una voz cargada de tristeza.

—Él intentó salvarme —dijo Niña Demonio, que aún no había apartado la vista de Darien—. Casi se muere por intentar salvarme.

Endurecí mi corazón para protegerme de la hija de Satán y me negué a fijarme en cómo apretaba los bracitos a los lados, en el brillo maravillado de sus ojos azules y en su boquita de muñeca.

Le dediqué mi mejor gesto de repugnancia.

—Qué horror —dije.

—¿Por qué? —Al final, Niña Demonio apartó la vista de Darien, pero solo durante un segundo. Luego volvió a clavar los ojos en él, como si tuviese un sistema de localización por radar en las córneas.

—¿Lo amas con locura? —le pregunté al recordar lo que me había dicho antes—. Es tu hermano.

—¿Está aquí? —quiso saber Taft. —Ahora no, Taft. En estos momentos tenemos asuntos más graves a los que enfrentarnos.

La expresión de Tarta de Fresa adquirió un toque de diversión cuando por fin se concentró en mí.

—Claro que lo amo. Intentó salvarme. Estuvo una semana ingresado en el hospital con neumonía debido a la cantidad de agua que se le metió en los pulmones.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo —dije al tiempo que levantaba una mano como si fuera a declarar bajo juramento.

Siempre olvidaba que los parientes de otras familias se amaban los unos a los otros—. Pero aun así, es tu hermano. No puedes rondarlo. No está bien.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

—De todas formas, ya no me quiere a su lado.

Mierda y mierda. Dos veces mierda. Me concentré en cualquier cosa que no fueran las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en las pestañas: impuestos, guerras nucleares, caniches...

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — pregunté.

—Quiero quedarme con él. —Se limpió las mejillas con la manga del pijama y luego se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Empezó a dibujar círculos en la alfombra, aunque su mirada se desviaba hacia Darien de vez en cuando—. Pero si él no me quiere...

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro de agotamiento.

—Me ha dicho que intentó salvarla —le comenté a Taft. Él me miró con expresión sorprendida. —Y que después se pasó una semana ingresado en el hospital.

—¿Y ella cómo lo sabe?

—Estuve allí —dijo la niña—. Todo el tiempo.

Le transmití lo que decía la niña a Taft y pude contemplar cómo su asombro crecía por momentos.

—Dice que ahora usted detesta la gelatina verde, y que se ha negado a comerla desde su estancia en el hospital.

—Es verdad —ratificó el agente.

—¿Quiere que ella se vaya?

La pregunta lo dejó desconcertado. Farfulló una respuesta después de otra hasta que al final se decidió.

—No. No quiero que se vaya.

Pero creo que sería más feliz en otro lugar.

—¡No, de eso nada! —gritó su hermana, que se puso en pie de un salto para situarse a su lado. Se aferró a la pernera del pantalón del agente como si de ello dependiera su vida.

—Ella quiere quedarse, pero solo si usted también quiere.

Un momento después me di cuenta de que Taft estaba temblando.

—No puedo creer que me esté ocurriendo esto.

—Yo tampoco. No bromeaba cuando le dije que era malvada. — Taft pasó por alto el comentario.

—Si quiere quedarse, me encantaría que lo hiciera —aseguró —. Pero no sé cómo hablar con ella, cómo entablar una comunicación.

Ay, madre. Empezaba a ver hacia dónde me llevaba todo aquello.

—Mire, no pienso hacer de intérprete, ¿vale? Ni se le ocurra pensar que puede venir a verme cada vez que quiera saber lo que trama su hermana.

—Podría pagarle —dijo, y me recordó un montón a Furuhata—. Tengo dinero.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

Se oyó una llamada suave a la puerta, y acto seguido el tío Artemis asomó su enorme cabeza bigotuda por detrás de la hoja de madera.

—Nos vamos ya —dijo.

—¿Qué vais a hacer con Teddy? —pregunté, preocupada.

—Lo vamos a dejar en un piso franco con un par de polis uniformados. Mañana haremos arreglos más permanentes.

Cuando Taft y yo salimos del dormitorio, descubrimos que el piso estaba casi vacío. El fiscal tomó mi mano y me la estrechó con entusiasmo.

—Señorita Tsukino, hoy ha hecho un trabajo magnífico.

Magnífico.

—Gracias, señor. —Decidí no mencionar que mi magnífico trabajo había incluido también caer por un tragaluz y hacer un sándwich de jamón y pavo—. El tío Artemis colaboró. Un poquito.

El hombre resopló y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Teddy me dio un abrazo de oso y lo siguió. El abrazo fue agradable. El chico estaría bien. Siempre que Price no lo encontrara.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de la operación encubierta de mañana por la noche? —le pregunté a Arti en cuanto se marchó el último de los agentes.

—La unidad de operaciones especiales quiere reunirse con nosotros a primera hora de la mañana. Ya veremos. Lo que nos ha contado el muchacho quizá sirva para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

—Oye, oye, un momento — protesté—. No podemos poner en peligro la vida de Teddy, tío Artemis.

Debemos conseguir pruebas contra Price que nos permitan no tener que recurrir al testimonio de Teddy. Y es necesario encontrar al padre Federico. ¿Y si lo tiene Benny Price? La frente del tío Artemis se llenó de arrugas de frustración.

—En estos momentos, lo único que tenemos es el testimonio de Teddy. Hay que acabar con ese tío, Serena, y cuanto antes. Tenemos que poner fin a toda su operación. Aguanté el tipo, me mantuve en mis trece y di un puñetazo sobre la mesa... metafóricamente, claro.

—Dame una oportunidad. Solo una. Sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Tenemos que intentarlo al menos. El tío Artemis, que parecía soportar el peso de un luchador de sumo sobre los hombros, sopesó mi oferta.

—Veamos lo que tiene que decirnos la unidad operativa mañana.

—¿Qué estás tramando ahora? — preguntó Monica en cuanto se marchó el tío Artemis.

—Bah, ya me conoces —dije mientras señalaba a Hotaru con una sonrisa—. Nada que no pueda manejar.

Hotaru se había quedado dormida en el sofá, y su cabello formaba un marco perfecto para los delicados rasgos de su rostro. Aquella niña iba a convertirse en una rompecorazones.

Monica apretó los labios para no sonreír e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

—El coqueteo resulta agotador.

—Desde luego que sí —aseguré mientras rodeaba el sofá para abrir la Puerta.

Monica despertó a Hotaru y luego la guió por el pasillo hasta su apartamento. Tras esquivar por los pelos el marco de la puerta y una maceta, Monica se volvió hacia mí.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que no vamos a hablar de lo que ha sucedido hoy —me dijo.

Ah, sí, la casi-experiencia cercana a la muerte.

—Bueno, pues tú no creas que no vamos a hablar sobre tu actitud — solté en un intento por distraerla.

Me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

Y por fin nos quedamos a solas. Me aferré al manillar de la puerta como si fuera un salvavidas, temblando a causa de la anticipación.

Darien se materializó detrás de mí como un soplo de brisa y de pronto me vi rodeada por el aroma terrenal de los elementos, intenso y penetrante. Un instante después, me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y cerró la puerta con la otra mano.

Me derretí sobre él cuando me estrechó contra su pecho. Su calor me abrasó la piel, como si hubiera caído en una hoguera.

—Eres él. —Mi voz temblaba más de lo que habría deseado—. Estabas presente cuando nací. ¿Cómo es posible?

Sentí sus labios ardientes en el cuello mientras su mano me dejaba un reguero de llamas sobre el abdomen, por debajo del suéter. Las puntas de sus dedos tantearon con mucho cuidado la zona donde me había cortado, y en algún recóndito lugar de mi mente, me sentí agradecida por su preocupación.

Un momento más tarde colocó la boca junto a mi oreja.

—Holandesa —susurró, y su aliento fue como una caricia sobre mi mejilla—. Por fin.

Cuando me di la vuelta, él se apartó un poco para estudiar mi rostro y finalmente pude ver con claridad al extraordinario ser conocido como Darien Chiba.

No me decepcionó. Era la criatura más magnífica que había visto en mi vida. Era sólido y fluido a un tiempo, con músculos fibroso esculpidos en un material pétreo capaz de disolverse en cuestión de segundos. El cabello de color Negro le caía sobre frente amplia y se rizaba tras la oreja. Sus ojos azul oscuro, salpicados por motas negras, mostraban el brillo de una lascivia apenas contenida. Y su boca, grande y masculina, se había entreabierto en un gesto sensual.

Reconocí su atuendo: era un uniforme de prisión, tal y como había dicho Michiru. Las mangas enrolladas dejaban al descubierto unos antebrazos largos y musculosos.

Con infinita delicadeza, deslizó la yema de los dedos por mi labio inferior. Tenía una expresión seria, como la de un niño que acabara de descubrir las luciérnagas y quisiera averiguar qué tipo de magia las iluminaba.

Cuando me rozó los dientes inferiores con los dedos, se los mordí con suavidad, cerré los labios en torno a ellos y los succioné para paladear el sabor exótico y terrenal de su piel. Reyes contuvo el aliento con un silbido brusco, apoyó la frente sobre la mía con los ojos cerrados y se esforzó por controlarse mientras yo me introducía los dedos más profundamente en la boca.

No me quedó claro si lo hacía por él o por mí, pero de pronto apoyó un brazo en la puerta, me aplastó contra la madera con un gruñido y me rodeó la garganta con la otra mano para mantenerme inmóvil mientras luchaba por recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Fue lo más sexy que me había ocurrido en la vida.

Mi cuerpo respondió a sus caricias con una descarga de excitación. En mi vientre se acumuló un anhelo, ardiente y doloroso, que giró y se extendió hasta convertirse en un deseo abrasador.

Quería tenerlo a mi lado para siempre, y una pequeña parte de mi mente se preguntó qué sería de mí si él moría. ¿Podría seguir viéndolo? ¿Vendría a buscarme tras su muerte o cruzaría al otro lado y me dejaría navegando sola por el plano terrestre? Me aterraba pensar que podría perderlo si su cuerpo físico moría. Quise que se despertara, que fuera mío tanto en carne como en espíritu. En ese sentido, era una acaparadora.

—Darien —dije con una voz enronquecida por la necesidad cuando su boca encontró un punto especialmente sensible detrás de mi oreja—, despierta, por favor.

Se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido, como si no me entendiera. Luego agachó la cabeza para apoderarse de mi boca y perdí todo vestigio de raciocinio.

Empezó con suavidad, con un delicado roce de lenguas que solo pretendía provocar y saborear. Pero las chispas no tardaron en convertirse en un incendio y el beso se intensificó, se volvió salvaje, feroz y exigente. Darien invadió, exploró y saqueó mi boca, inmerso en una necesidad primitiva.

Aquel beso barrió de mi mente cualquier rastro de duda que pudiera haber albergado. Reyes sabía a lluvia, a rayos de sol y a productos inflamables.

Cuando se acercó más y me aplastó contra su cuerpo, sentí un chispazo en la entrepierna. Justo cuando había empezado a bajar las manos para acariciar la dureza que me presionaba el abdomen, Darien se detuvo.

Interrumpió el beso y se dio la vuelta con un movimiento tan rápido que me dejó mareada. Su capa se materializó al instante, como una entidad líquida que nos envolvió a ambos, y pude oír la canción del acero que cobraba vida, de una hoja afilada que salía a la luz. Darien soltó un gruñido siniestro, profundo y gutural, y de repente fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Estaba tan débil que apenas podía mantenerme en pie. ¿Había alguien en la estancia con nosotros? ¿Algo?

No podía ver lo que nos acechaba más allá de las enormes espaldas de Darien, pero percibí la tensión que había solidificado todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había allí, era muy real. Y muy peligroso.

En un momento dado, Darien se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, me rodeó la cintura con la mano libre y me apretó contra él. Sus brillantes ojos azul oscuro buscaron los míos y me suplicaron comprensión.

—Si despierto —dijo en un susurro agónico—, me encontrarán.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —pregunté, alarmada.

—Y si me encuentran —añadió sin despegar la mirada de mi boca—, te encontrarán.

Y tras decir aquello desapareció. Unos tres segundos después, me desplomé en el suelo.


	18. Capitulo 18

_Cuando pelees con payasos, ve_

_siempre a por el malabarista._

¿Me había pasado dormida las últimas veintisiete horas? ¿Existían seres y criaturas que nunca había visto? ¿Seres tan poderosos y salvajes que solo podía combatirlos algo sobrenatural?

Me senté en la sala de conferencias con el tío Artemis, incapaz de concentrarme después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Seiya también estaba allí, junto con el fiscal del distrito, el detective jefe de la unidad operativa especial que investigaba a Price, los abogados y Peruru, que parecía muy nervioso.

Estábamos dando los últimos toques al plan de aquella noche. Era un poco arriesgado trazar planes cuando no todos los allí presentes estaban en el ajo, pero, tal y como me esperaba, el tío Artemis sorteó el problema con facilidad.

Seiya y Peruru estaban muy callados, y eso era muy extraño. Lo de Seiya podía entenderlo, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con mi plan. Pero Peruru tenía una oportunidad perfecta para coquetear con una despampanante abogada difunta con minifalda y no la aprovechaba. De hecho, casi ni la miraba.

No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba. ¿Era por Darien? ¿Sabía de mis fantasías con él que rayaban en la ilegalidad?

En cuanto se marcharon el detective y el fiscal del distrito, el tío Artemis se giró hacia mí.

—Vale, ¿cuál es el verdadero plan?

De vuelta a la realidad. Esbocé una débil sonrisa.

—Entraré allí con mi ridículo vídeo y mis pruebas falsificadas, y obligaré a Price a confesarlo todo.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Puedo hacer eso.

—Vaya —dijo, impresionado—. Está claro que eres una encantadora de criminales.

Seiya se removió en su asiento, pero se negó a abrir la boca.

—¿Y si no logramos encontrarlo? —preguntó Kumada, refiriéndose al padre Federico, ya que yo había dejado la búsqueda del sacerdote en sus manos—. ¿Y si la unidad especial no conoce todas las propiedades de Price? ¿Y si lo tienen encerrado en otro lugar?

—¿Y si lo han matado ya? — añadió Furuhata.

—Siempre existe esa posibilidad —dije—, pero Price es católico hasta la médula. Creo que le sería muy difícil matar a un cura.

—Entonces, Kumada y yo revisaremos sus propiedades —dijo Michiru—, y Furuhata y Peruru te ayudarán, ¿es eso?

—Ese es el plan.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —quiso saber el tío Artemis.

Le resumí nuestras ideas y él nos dio el visto bueno. Mejor, porque en realidad no teníamos un plan B.

—Peruru —dije mientras los demás se marchaban—, ¿piensas desembuchar ya o tendré que recurrir a las técnicas de tortura que aprendí el año pasado en el Mardi Gras?

Sonrió y dio un pequeño saltito entre pasos.

—Estoy bien, jefa. Puedo hacer esto con los ojos cerrados.

—Solo porque puedes ver a través de los párpados.

—Cierto —dijo en un tono apático.

Comprobé el teléfono. Monica me había dejado un mensaje.

—Pareces muy triste —señalé mientras marcaba el número del buzón de voz—. Como si alguien te hubiera robado tu nueve milímetros favorita.

—No estoy triste. —Empezó a caminar pasillo abajo—. No cuando te miro, al menos.

Vaya. Qué encanto. Estaba claro que tramaba algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser.

—¿Sabes qué? ¿Sabes qué? — repicó la voz de Monica en el teléfono—. Tengo su nombre. El de la chica. Llamé al compañero de celda de Darien, ese tal Fiore Kisenian, y lo amenacé con denunciar una violación de la condicional si no cantaba. Tengo su nombre y su dirección. Es... —Sonó el pitido del buzón de voz y al instante comenzó otro mensaje—. Lo siento. Malditos teléfonos. Todavía vive en Albuquerque. Se llama Rei Hino, y todavía está aquí.

Se me doblaron las rodillas. Cogí un bolígrafo y un papel del escritorio del poli que tenía al lado, lo que me granjeó una mirada de lo más siniestra, y anoté la dirección.

—El tipo no pudo darme un número, pero dijo que la chica trabajaba desde casa, así que lo más probable es que esté allí cuando escuches este mensaje.

En aquel momento, le habría dado un besazo a Monica.

—Sí, lo sé. Quieres matarme a besos. Encárgate de encontrar a la hermana de Darien y ya nos enrollaremos más tarde.

Me subí a Misery con una risotada y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad. Tenía un nudo de anticipación en el estómago. Eché un vistazo al reloj. Veinticuatro horas.

Solo nos quedaban veinticuatro horas.

Durante el trayecto en coche tuve tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que me había dicho Darien la noche anterior. ¿Qué significaba eso de que lo encontrarían? ¿Quién lo encontraría? ¿Acaso lo estaban buscando?

Decidí no pensar en lo que le había hecho gruñir. Resultaba evidente que había cosas a nuestro alrededor que ni siquiera yo podía ver. Y eso me llevó a formularme una serie de cuestiones importantes:

¿Qué sentido tenía ser un ángel de la muerte si no podía ver todo lo que había ahí fuera? ¿No debería estar informada? En serio, ¿cómo esperaban que hiciera bien mi trabajo?

Después de aparcar junto a un complejo cerrado de apartamentos, caminé hasta la puerta del 1B y llamé. La mujer que respondió tendría más o menos mi edad, y llevaba un paño en las manos, como la hubiese pillado secando los platos.

Me adelanté con la mano extendida.

—Hola, señora Hino —le dije—, soy Serena Tsukino.

Me estrechó la mano con recelo. Sus finísimos dedos estaban fríos al tacto. Tenía el cabello de color negro y los ojos de un tono oscuro; no se parecía en nada a Darien.

Raíces japonesas con alguna que otra mezcla.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? — preguntó.

—Soy detective privado. —Saqué una tarjeta y se la entregué—. ¿Podría hablar con usted?

Tras estudiar la tarjeta durante unos instantes, abrió más la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que pasara. Una vez en el salón, examiné la estancia en busca de alguna foto de Darien. No había fotos, ni de Darien ni de nadie.

—Así que es detective privado — dijo al tiempo que me señalaba un asiento—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Se sentó frente a mí. El sol de la mañana se filtraba a través de las cortinas de gasa y llenaba de calidez el salón. Aunque había pocos muebles, todos estaban limpios y en perfecto estado. No pude evitar preguntarme si la señora Hino no tendría una pizca de TOC, también conocido como Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.

Me aclaré la garganta mientras buscaba una forma de empezar.

Aquello era más difícil de lo que había pensado. ¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que su hermano está a punto de morir? Decidí ahorrarle aquella parte por el momento.

—Estoy aquí por Darien — empecé.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó ella antes de que pudiera explicarme.

Parpadeé, sorprendida. ¿No me había oído?

—Estoy aquí por su hermano — repetí.

—Lo siento, pero no sé de qué me está hablando —dijo—. No tengo ningún hermano.

Puesto que se me daba muy bien interpretar a la gente, supe de inmediato que me estaba mintiendo.

Menuda sorpresa. ¿Por qué mentiría? Mi mente comenzó a repasar las posibilidades, una a una, en un intento por resolver aquel nuevo enigma. Pero no tenía tiempo para jueguecitos. Ni siquiera para los que resultaban tan intrigantes.

Decidí pagarle con la misma moneda y mentir también.

—Darien ya me advirtió que diría algo así —dije con una sonrisa agradable—. Me pidió que le dijera la contraseña para que usted supiera que podía hablar conmigo tranquilamente.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué contraseña? —Se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Darien le habló sobre mí? —Había sido demasiado fácil. Casi me sentí culpable.

—No —dije con tono pesaroso—, no lo hizo. Pero usted acaba de hacerlo.

La furia relampagueó en sus ojos, pero aquella furia no iba dirigida contra mí. Estaba enfadada consigo misma. Sus hombros caídos, la mueca disgustada de sus labios y su ceño fruncido me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. Darien no era el único en la familia que había sufrido abusos.

—Por favor, no se enfade —le dije. La empatía pesaba más que la culpabilidad en mi interior—. Me gano la vida con esto porque se me da muy bien. —La mujer contempló el paño que tenía en las manos y lo apretó con más fuerza mientras me escuchaba—. ¿Por qué quería Darien que su identidad permaneciera en secreto? No hay ni una sola referencia a usted en su expediente.

Él jamás la nombró como pariente o como posible contacto. En ninguno de los registros judiciales se menciona a una hermana.

Tras una larga pausa, habló con una tristeza casi palpable.

—Claro que no. Me prometió que no le hablaría a nadie sobre mí. Tenemos distintos apellidos. Fue fácil ocultarlo en el juicio. Nadie sospechó nada.

¿Por qué demonios querría Darien que su hermana permaneciera en el anonimato durante el juicio? Podría haber sido una testigo clave.

—¿Sabe lo que le ha sucedido? — le pregunté.

Bajó la barbilla aún más, con lo que el pelo ocultó sus ojos.

—Sé que le dispararon. Me lo dijo Fiore.

—Ah. ¿Fiore la mantiene informada?

—Sí.

—Entonces ya sabe que el estado le retirará el soporte vital mañana.

—Sí —dijo con voz rota.

Por fin empezábamos a llegar a algún sitio. Tal vez pudiera conseguir algo, después de todo.

—Tiene que luchar, Rei. Nadie más puede hacerlo. Según parece, usted es su único pariente con vida.

—No puedo —replicó ella, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza —. No puedo involucrarme.

La incredulidad me dejó sin aire en los pulmones. La miré fijamente, desconcertada y atónita.

Rei retorció el trapo con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

—No me mire así, por favor. Usted no lo entiende.

—Le aseguro que no.

Un sollozo le sacudió el pecho.

—Me hizo jurar que jamás volvería a ponerme en contacto con él. Dijo que cuando saliera me encontraría. Por eso me he quedado aquí, en Albuquerque. Pero no puedo ir a visitarlo, ni llamarlo, ni enviarle regalos por su cumpleaños. Me hizo jurarlo —dijo, suplicándome con la mirada que lo comprendiera—. No puedo involucrarme.

Aunque no entendía por qué Darien le había hecho jurar algo semejante, estaba claro que la situación había cambiado. Decidí lanzarme a la yugular. Por lo de los momentos desesperados, las medidas desesperadas y todo ese rollo.

—Rei, su hermano la protegió durante muchos años —señalé con un tono de voz cargado de acusaciones —. ¿Cómo es posible que no quiera hacer nada?

—«Proteger» no es la palabra más adecuada —dijo antes de sorber por la nariz por detrás del paño.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Hubo… abusos sexuales?

No sabía de dónde salía tanta arrogancia, el coraje que había sacado de repente en aquel momento de adversidad.

Acababa de soltar como si nada un comentario tan sensible que rayaba en la brutalidad. Las lágrimas de Rei abandonaron sus pestañas y formaron regueros en sus mejillas, respondiendo en su lugar.

—Y él la protegió lo mejor que pudo, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿cómo puede darle la espalda ahora?

—Ya se lo he dicho, «proteger» no es la palabra más adecuada.

Se me estaba agotando la paciencia. ¿Por qué no quería ayudarlo? Yo había sido testigo de lo mucho que él se preocupaba por ella; le había visto arriesgar la vida una noche para permanecer a su lado.

Darien podría haber huido, podría haber acudido a la policía y haber dejado al psicópata de su padre en manos de las autoridades. Podría haberse liberado. Pero se había quedado. Por ella.

—¿Y cuál es la palabra adecuada, entonces? —pregunté con voz cáustica. Tras pensarlo durante un largo instante, me miró, y pude ver el sol de la tarde reflejado en sus ojos.

—Soportar.

Vale. Aquello me había dejado descolocada.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué...?

—Mi padre... —me interrumpió con una voz rota por el peso de las palabras—. Mi padre nunca me tocó.

Solo me utilizaba como arma para controlar a Darien.

—Pero hace un momento ha dicho... Me ha dado a entender que hubo abusos sexuales.

Cuando me miró de nuevo, sus ojos estaban llenos de resentimiento.

Era evidente que no quería hablar de ello.

—He dicho que nunca me tocó. A mí. No he negado que hubiera abusos sexuales.

Me quedé aturdida y muda de asombro durante todo un minuto. Intenté asimilar lo que Rei acababa de decirme, analizarlo al detalle. El simple hecho de pensarlo me hacía daño, como si la idea en sí fuese una entidad física, una caja cubierta de afiladas esquirlas de cristal que se me clavaban en los dedos cada vez que intentaba abrirla.

—Al principio utilizaba animales para controlarlo.

Me concentré de nuevo en su rostro frágil y volví a prestarle atención.

—Cuando Darien era pequeño, utilizaba animales —repitió—. Si Darien se portaba mal, los animales pagaban las consecuencias y sufrían por él. Nuestro padre descubrió muy pronto que esa era la única forma de controlarlo.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y permití que aquellas palabras penetraran en mi mente a pesar del súbito impulso que me pedía a gritos que no las escuchara.

—Luego, mi madre, una drogadicta que al final murió a causa de las complicaciones de la hepatitis, le entregó el arma definitiva. A mí.

Me dejó en su puerta y jamás volvió la vista atrás. Le dio a mi padre el poder absoluto sobre Darien. Si no obedecía todas y cada una de sus órdenes, me dejaba sin cenar. Sin desayunar. Sin comer. Y al final, sin agua. Y cada vez peor, hasta que Darien cedía. Nuestro padre no tenía el menor interés en mí, salvo como herramienta. Era la palanca que controlaba todos los movimientos de mi hermano.

Me quedé sin habla, incapaz de imaginar una existencia semejante, de imaginarme a Darien tan indefenso, esclavizado por un monstruo. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y un millón de nudos en el estómago. El desayuno se me subió a la garganta, de modo que tragué saliva con fuerza y respiré hondo unas cuantas veces, asqueada conmigo misma por haber obligado a Rei a revivir un infierno así.

—Pero debe entender cómo es Darien —continuó ajena a mi agonía —, cómo piensa. Lo que le he contado es la verdad pura y dura, pero desde su persepctiva, nuestro padre me hacía daño por su culpa. Cargó con esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros todos aquellos años; cargó con el peso de mi bienestar como lo hace un rey con el de su pueblo.

Tensé la mandíbula con fuerza para evitar que me temblara la barbilla.

—Me aseguró que nadie volvería a hacerme daño por su culpa. ¿Cómo es posible que piense así? Era justo al revés. Mi padre le hacía daño por mi culpa. —Después de enjugarse una lágrima, alzó la cabeza para mirarme con expresión destrozada—. ¿Sabe por qué le estoy contando esto?

Aquella pregunta me sorprendió, y negué con la cabeza. No lo había pensado.

—Porque es usted.

Hice todo lo posible por concentrarme, por superar lo que me estaba contando y escuchar.

—Darien siempre ha padecido ataques, desde que era pequeño. Eran algo así como desmayos, y en ocasiones duraban hasta una hora.

Cuando despertaba de uno de ellos, tenía recuerdos de lo más extraños. Recuerdos sobre una chica de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules. En el instante en que abrí la puerta, supe que era usted.

¿Tenía recuerdos? ¿Sobre mí? Se me aceleró el pulso.

—Me dijo que le había salvado la vida una vez. Dijo que un hombre la había llevado a un apartamento. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Por si no lo sabe, usted no habría salido de aquel apartamento con vida. Aquel hombre tenía intención de hacer lo que le diera la gana con usted antes de asfixiarla. Ya lo había hecho antes.

Una descarga de ansiedad recorrió mi cuerpo.

—¿Darien supo que yo estaba en peligro? —pregunté cuando por fin recuperé la voz.

—Sí. En otra ocasión también creyó que corría peligro, pero al final resultó que su madrastra le estaba gritando delante de un montón de gente. Usted se sentía asustada y avergonzada, y esas emociones tan fuertes fueron las que le provocaron el ataque. Estaba tan indignado, tan preocupado por usted, que estuvo a punto de partir a su madrastra en dos solo para darle una buena lección. Pero me dijo que usted le suplicó en susurros que no lo hiciera.

—Lo recuerdo. Estaba muy furioso —dije mientras revivía lo ocurrido aquel día en mi cabeza.

—Más tarde aprendió a localizarla sin sufrir ataques.

Iniciaba una especie de trance solo para verla, para observarla. —Sonrió al recordar los buenos momentos—. La llamaba «Holandesa».

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro.

Estaba temblando. Cada palabra que decía despertaba nuevas preguntas y me confundía aún más.

—Si Darien aprendió a controlarse, a mantener a raya el poder y a utilizarlo, ¿por qué no… detuvo a su padre?

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—No era eso lo que él creía.

— Fruncí el ceño. —No lo entiendo.

—Para él, aquello no era más que una fantasía, algo imaginario.

Incluso usted era una invención de su mente, la chica de sus sueños. Pero yo sabía que lo que hacía era real. Cuando crecimos, empecé a investigar algunas de las cosas que él había imaginado, de las que había hecho. Todo lo que me había contado había sucedido de verdad.

La inteligencia que brillaba en los ojos de Rei echaba por tierra la fachada de la mujer apocada y dulce que había conocido al entrar. La hermana de Darien había aprendido a ocultar quién era. De lo que era capaz.

Sentí una enorme admiración por ella. Me habría encantado ser su amiga en una vida diferente. En circunstancias diferentes. No obstante, todo era posible.

—¿Sabe... sabe qué es él?

La pregunta no pareció sorprenderla.

—No. Desde luego que no. — Acompañó la respuesta con un gesto negativo de la cabeza—. Solo sé que es especial.

No es como nosotros. Ni siquiera tengo claro que sea humano.

Yo no podría estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Y sus tatuajes? —quise saber —. ¿Le habló alguna vez sobre lo que significan?

—No. —Se relajó un poco—. Lo único que me dijo es que, hasta donde él sabía, siempre los había tenido.

—Sé que significan algo... Pero no logro recordar el qué. —Me llevé la palma de la mano a la frente, como si quisiera evitar que mis pensamientos avanzaran tan rápido.

—¿Usted es como él? —preguntó Rei sin inmutarse. Respiré hondo y volví a concentrarme en ella.

—No. Yo soy un ángel de la muerte.

Siempre sonaba fatal cuando lo decía en voz alta. Pero ella se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa, grande y bonita.

Me sorprendió bastante.

—Eso fue lo que él me dijo, que usted se encargaba de llevar las almas al otro lado. Dijo que brillaba como una galaxia recién creada y que se daba tantos aires de grandeza como un niño rico con el Porsche de su padre.

No pude contener la risotada.

—Sí, bueno, él también se lo tiene bastante creído. —Rei rió por lo bajo y dobló el paño sobre su regazo.

—Creo que eso es lo que lo impulsa hacia delante. Su actitud. Si no fuera tan fuerte, no habría podido soportarlo.

Se me encogió el corazón al pensar en todo lo que Rei me había contado. Quería que Darien estuviera bien. Quería borrar todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado. Pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo si no despertaba?

—¿Podría impedir que ocurra esto, por favor? —pregunté con voz desesperada.

Sus dedos aplastaron las arrugas del paño. Había tomado una decisión.

—Serena, él ya ha sufrido bastante por mi culpa. Le hice una promesa. No puedo romperla ahora, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Por más que deseara protestar, entendía su posición. Veía el amor en su rostro y lo escuchaba en su voz. Lo que en un principio había tomado por desinterés era en realidad una profunda y ardiente lealtad. Tendría que depositar todas mis esperanzas en el tío Artemis. Él conocía a gente que conocía a gente. Si alguien podía lograrlo, era él.

Me marché con la misma sensación de irrealidad que me envolvía desde hacía días. Cada hora que pasaba descubría algo nuevo, algo sorprendente sobre Darien.

Después de buscarlo durante tanto tiempo sin ningún éxito, la avalancha de información que me llegaba desde todas las direcciones resultaba un poco abrumadora. Aunque no me quejaba. La gente que se muere de sed no se queja de las inundaciones.

El misterio de Darien Chiba se volvía más y más enigmático a cada paso. Y estaba decidida a descubrir cuántos pasos exactamente tenía aquel misterio. Pero la cuestión era: ¿podría hacerlo en veinticuatro horas?


	19. Capitulo 19

_Tal vez no lo parezca,_

_pero soy experto en fingir que soy_

_un ninja._

—¿Dónde estás?

Acababa de salir de los tribunales cuando me llamó el tío Artemis. Furuhata había sugerido que rellenara una orden preliminar contra el estado en base a la falsa posibilidad de que Darien fuera el único hombre vivo con información sobre un asesino en serie de Kansas.

Detestaba tener que echar mano de un recurso al estilo Hannibal Lecter, pero fue lo único que se nos ocurrió con tan poca antelación. Si se aceptaba, aquella orden impediría que el estado retirara a corto plazo el soporte vital a Darien, lo que me daría algo más de tiempo.

Necesitaba otra oportunidad para hablar con él, preferiblemente sin que se acercara mucho a mí. Sin que me tocara. Quizá así pudiera conseguir alguna información sólida. Me preguntaba si podría retenerlo de alguna manera, atándolo al fregadero de la cocina o algo por el estilo. Necesitaría una cuerda mágica. O unas esposas rociadas con polvo de hadas.

—¿Dónde estás tú? —le pregunté a mi vez. El tío Artemis era un cotilla.

—Tenemos que prepararte.

—¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?

¿Acaso accedí yo a que me prepararan? No recordaba haber accedido a que me prepararan. Ni siquiera había ido a la escuela preparatoria. Arti soltó un largo suspiro. Fue divertido.

—Para la operación encubierta — dijo con tono exasperado.

—¡Ah, es verdad! —Lo había olvidado—. Acabo de rellenar un requerimiento contra el estado. ¿Podrías hacer que se cursara cuanto antes? No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Claro. Llamaré a una juez con la que solía salir.

—Tío Artemis, lo que necesitamos es una persona a la que le caigas bien y que esté dispuesta a hacerte un favor.

—Te aseguro que a ella le caía muy bien. Por todos lados.

Me detuve a media zancada, estremecida ante semejante idea, y luego continué mi camino hacia Misery.

—Gracias, tío Artemis. Te debo una.

—¿Una? ¿Estás de coña?

—¿Es que llevamos la cuenta? Porque si llevamos la cuenta...

—Da igual. Mueve el culo hasta aquí.

Tras revisar el plan hasta la saciedad con nuestros dos equipos, el que se encargaba de los asuntos técnicos y el que vigilaba las instalaciones, regresé a mi apartamento a fin de ponerme el atuendo apropiado para llevar a cabo mi parte. Me esforcé sobre todo en cubrir los cardenales azulados que me quedaban de las últimas aventuras.

Para el momento en que entré en escena, tenía el aspecto de una bibliotecaria puritana con seductores ojos de gatita y una boquita de piñón que habría hecho llorar a muchos hombres.

Seiya dejó lo que estaba haciendo para devorarme con la mirada. Me lo tomé como una buena señal, pero solo hasta que habló.

—Se supone que vas a seducirlo, no a revisar sus cuentas.

Siguiendo el estilo de Michiru Kaiou, me había puesto una falda de traje roja con zapatos de tacón de diez centímetros. No obstante, a diferencia de Michiru, me había recogido el pelo en un moño tirante y llevaba una de esas gafas con montura de pasta gruesa propias de gente con estreñimiento.

—¿De verdad eres un hombre, Kou? —Al ver que fruncía el ceño, pregunté—: ¿Es que nunca has tenido sueños húmedos con una secretaria, una bibliotecaria o una institutriz alemana?

Miró a su alrededor con aire culpable para asegurarse de que nadie me había escuchado.

—¡Bingo! —exclamé con aire triunfal antes de echar a andar hacia el furgón de vigilancia. Seiya me siguió, así que continué con la perorata—: ¿De verdad crees que Benny Price no sospecharía de una fulana callejera con pinta de querer seducirlo y hacerle confesar el asesinato de cuatro personas? Mmmm. Es una idea estupenda. Si hoy me sintiera con ánimos suicidas, podríamos haber intentado algo así. Mira a tu alrededor. —Esperé a que Seiya se fijara en las mujeres que había calle abajo, dos strippers que entraban en el club—. Esa clase de chicas son para él como el agua del grifo: siempre están disponibles. Yo, por el contrario, no —dije mientras señalaba mi atuendo.

Nos acercamos a la furgoneta aparcada a media manzana del club y llamamos a la puerta. Me volví hacia Seiya y le di un cachete justo en el momento en el que el tío Artemis abría las puertas traseras.

—Estoy especializada en sociología, ¿recuerdas? Se encogió de hombros para mostrar su acuerdo cuando el tío Artemis tomó mi mano para ayudarme a entrar. Traje de falda y tacones. Seguramente no era el mejor atuendo para una emboscada. Me preocupaba un poco que Seiya intentara impulsarme de nuevo empujándome por el culo. Y también que no lo hiciera. Una chica debe buscar emociones donde sea.

El furgón se hundió cuando entró Seiya.

—Todavía no tenemos noticias del padre Federico —le dije al tío Artemis—. Si no logran encontrarlo, no sé qué vamos a hacer.

—Nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde —replicó Arti—. Ahora vamos a ponerte esto. —Sacó un micro diminuto de una caja acolchada—. Le hemos puesto el cable más pequeño que hemos podido encontrar.

—¿Hablas en serio? —pregunté, anonadada—. ¿Cables? El plan es que Peruru ponga en marcha esa cámara sofisticada y carísima que Price ha instalado detrás de su escritorio. Lo grabaremos todo sin que se entere. Y, lo más importante, saldré viva de esta.

—Ya, pero debemos vigilarte de algún modo —replicó—. ¿Cómo sabremos si estás en problemas?

—Si estoy en problemas, te enviaré un mensaje. —Miré a Peruru, que acababa de entrar. Era evidente que estaba entusiasmado con el plan. Y sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer—. ¿De verdad crees que Price no hará que sus hombres me cacheen en cuanto se entere de por qué estoy allí? —Me incliné hacia el tío Artemis—. El hecho de que pueda ver a los muertos no quiere decir que quiera estar muerta.

Veinte minutos después salí de una sala llena de tías medio desnudas y ambientada con una música bastante decente para adentrarme en el silencioso despacho de Benny Price. Un hombre de negocios. Padre de dos hijos. Un asesino.

—No lleva micros, jefe —dijo uno de sus secuaces, un rubio alto y musculoso al que las strippers habían mirado con ojos codiciosos. Me había cacheado en un pasillo poco iluminado que conducía al despacho de Price, provocándome un arrebato de indignación y una excitación de lo más inapropiada—. Pero sí una videocámara.

Benny Price, que estaba sentado tras un descomunal escritorio de teca, resultó ser mucho más impresionante en persona de lo que las fotos de vigilancia me habían hecho creer. Aunque para ser justa, había que tener en cuenta que aquellas fotos eran robadas y el tipo no había estado al tanto de que debía posar.

Tenía el cabello corto y negro, un bigote bien recortado y perilla. Lo que hizo que le perdiera por completo el respeto fueron la corbata y el pañuelo. La corbata tenía un color magenta que contrastaba con la camisa lisa negra y el chaleco a rayas, mientras que el pañuelo que asomaba por el bolsillo del chaleco era más bien de color violeta. Aquel detalle eliminó cualquier posible duda. Había que acabar con él.

—¿Quería verme, señorita...?

—Señora... Magenta. Violeta Magenta —dije sin inmutarme.

El guardaespaldas dio un paso adelante y colocó la videocámara que había encontrado en mi bolso sobre el escritorio de Price.

—Me dijo que se llamaba Lois Lane.

Al parecer se lo había creído. Qué penita de hombre.

Price se puso en pie y examinó la cámara. Tenía una postura estudiada que resultaba amenazadora, desdeñosa e intimidante. Aquella táctica le habría funcionado con muchas mujeres a las que yo conocía, pero conmigo no tenía nada que hacer.

Me senté en el lado opuesto del escritorio mientras él abría el monitor LCD para ver el vídeo grabado en la cámara.

—«Me llamo Donna Wilson» —

me escuché decir desde el otro lado. Bueno, no desde el otro lado...

—«He enviado esta grabación a diez personas, entre las que se incluyen mi abogado, un colega y mi pedicuro.» —Mi pedicuro. Intenté no echarme a reír—. «Si no llamo a todas esas personas a las nueve en punto de esta noche, le enviarán el vídeo directamente a la policía. Tengo a buen recaudo en una caja de seguridad pruebas irrefutables de que Benny Price, dueño y director de los clubs Patty Cakes Strip, está traficando con niños y vendiéndolos como esclavos en otros países. Una de las diez personas mencionadas posee la llave de la caja de seguridad, y se la entregará a la policía si no regreso sana y salva antes de la hora acordada.»

Benny contempló la pantalla con aire desconcertado; luego cerró el monitor y me devolvió la cámara. Puesto que ahora parecía contar con toda su atención, empecé a actuar. Respiré hondo, aferré con fuerza mi bolso (una maravillosa creación de seda que me había prestado Monica) y lo miré con expresión decidida y algo ingenua.

Era evidente que no me entregarían el premio a la persona predilecta del club Patty Cakes aquel año. Aunque lo había encajado bien, Price estaba cabreado; aun así, mantuvo la calma y volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio.

—¿Y qué clase de pruebas tiene? —preguntó con voz gélida.

Bajé la mirada hasta el bolso antes de volver a clavarla en su rostro, aunque temí estar pasándome con todo aquel rollo de la damisela en apuros. Tenía que conseguir que se lo tragara, no metérselo con calzador en la garganta.

—Tengo una memoria USB que me entregó mi jefe, un abogado al que mataron de un tiro hace un par de días. Me dijo que en esa memoria estaba todo lo que necesitábamos para meter a Benny Price, o sea, a usted, entre rejas.

En aquel momento, Price se calmó. Cuando vi cómo se curvaban las comisuras de sus labios, supe de inmediato que tenía la memoria. Tal vez fuera lo bastante estúpido para… Abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una llave USB.

—¿Se refiere a esta?

Sí. Había sido lo bastante estúpido. Aunque mis tripas dieron un salto al estilo Snoopy, el resto de mi cuerpo comenzó a notar los efectos del pánico.

Peruru y Furuhata salieron de la habitación que había detrás de Price con el dedo pulgar en alto. La cámara estaba grabando.

—¿Ya puedo ir a ver a las stripper? —preguntó Peruru.

Apreté los dientes, lo fulminé con la mirada y luego seguí hiperventilando. Price esbozó una de esas sonrisas de superioridad típicas de los jefes de la mafia y de los directores de las residencias de ancianos. Furuhata permanecía atrás, asesinando al criminal con los ojos.

—Ay, casi se me olvida —dijo Peruru.

Se acercó a mí de un salto y me desabrochó el botón superior de la blusa ceñida para darle a Price, y con suerte también a la cámara, una buena panorámica de mi canalillo. La mirada de Price se desvió de inmediato hacia aquella zona. Peligro y Will Robinson.

Extraordinarias distracciones. Cuando alzó la vista, unos cuantos mechones de cabello se habían escapado mágicamente del moño para enmarcar mi rostro.

Me levanté las gafas con un gesto nervioso.

—Puedo asegurarle que no se trata de la misma memoria USB. — Me lamí los labios en un gesto pensativo y añadí—: Mi jefe me entregó una memoria, y sé que esa memoria contiene... bueno, él dijo que contenía pruebas. Estaba codificada, pero...

—¿Es posible que le entregara la memoria equivocada? —sugirió con amabilidad.

—No, no es posible. Él tenía… Bueno, siempre tenía un montón de llaves USB en su escritorio, pero...

—Le prometo, preciosidad, que mi hombre le arrebató esta directamente a su abogado. Segundos después de su muerte.

¿Preciosidad? ¿Por quién me había tomado? ¿Por un caballo de carreras? No sé por qué, pero había dado por sentado que un hombre que salía cada día con mujeres hermosas utilizaría piropos menos anticuados.

Mientras yo hacía lo posible por hiperventilar sin hiperventilar de verdad, Price se puso en pie, rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó en la mesa justo por delante de mí. Lo hizo, al menos en parte, para ver desde arriba cómo se retorcía su nueva víctima, como los que disfrutaban viendo achicharrarse a una hormiga bajo una lupa; pero sobre todo para poder echarles una buena ojeada a mis chicas.

Peruru aprovechó la situación para intentar desabrocharme otro botón con una sonrisa diabólica. Fingí colocarme bien la blusa y aparté de un manotazo los dedos de aquel pequeño pervertido. Peruru frunció el ceño, decepcionado.

—¿Busca dinero? —preguntó Price, tan frío que ni siquiera un incendio habría derretido su arrogancia. Le hizo un gesto al rubio para que se marchara.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y asentí con la cabeza, fingiéndome incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Extendió el brazo para quitarme las gafas. La culpabilidad, una culpabilidad sin remordimiento alguno, rezumaba por todos sus poros y formaba un charco a sus pies.

—Y por eso decidió pasarse por aquí y exigirme que se lo diera, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Estoy... metida en un lío.

Ahora que los abogados de mi empresa han muerto, se hará una auditoría.

—Ah —dijo mientras plegaba las gafas y las dejaba sobre el escritorio

—. Y ha sido una chica mala.

—¿Usted... los mató? ¿Fue usted? —Lo miré a través de las pestañas sin levantar la barbilla. Pareció gustarle.

—Por supuesto que no. Tengo hombres que se encargan de esas cosas. —Mierda. ¿Se podría ser más evasivo? Necesitaba una confesión, no una mísera afirmación que cualquier abogado digno de considerarse como tal podría descalificar.

Intenté ponerme en pie, pero el tipo estaba tan cerca que no podía hacerlo sin tocarlo, así que me aseguré de rozarle la erección con el hombro.

—¿Envió a sus hombres a matar a mis jefes? ¿Por qué? —Como ocurría con la mayoría de los criminales, la arrogancia fue su perdición. Me agarró del brazo para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

—Porque puedo.

Respiré hondo con expresión horrorizada e intenté librarme de su mano.

—Me marcho —dije, fingiendo que fingía sentirme muy segura de mí misma.

Price acababa de confesar una conspiración, y no permitiría que saliera de allí con vida.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—Si no doy señales de vida antes de las nueve en punto de esta noche, usted acabará en prisión.

Price consultó el reloj de su muñeca y luego me rodeó la cintura con las manos para estrecharme con fuerza.

—Eso nos da casi tres maravillosas horas para descubrir quiénes son sus sus amiguitos.

Es curioso, pero cada vez me resultaba más fácil parecer asustada. Hice un gesto con la cabeza para dar la señal a Peruru. Él asintió y se marchó, pero Furuhata permaneció donde estaba, clavado al suelo, con una impresionante mirada de odio.

—Así que la respuesta a su pregunta es sí, maté a esos tres abogados. —Price deslizó un dedo por mi clavícula antes de hundirlo en el canalillo—. Pero usted no tiene por qué ser la siguiente.

Ya, claro. Le di un empujón en el pecho con aire indefenso. Por Dios, ¿cuánto se tardaba en invadir una habitación? Lo único que Peruru tenía que hacer era darle un tironcito de la corbata al tío Artemis, la señal acordada para que Arti hiciera entrar a sus hombres con las armas en alto. No hacía falta estudiar neurocirugía ni nada de eso.

—¿Me está diciendo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo? — pregunté con una voz ronca a causa del miedo.

Una sonrisa lánguida apareció en lo que en su día había sido un rostro apuesto. El rostro de un asesino y un secuestrador que vendía a los niños como esclavos. O para cosas peores.

Seguro de sí mismo, Benny Price me rodeó la garganta con una mano y agachó la cabeza para tener acceso a la comisura de mis labios. Empecé a preguntarme si no lo habría subestimado.

De pronto, en el escritorio de Price empezó a parpadear una luz roja. Se enderezó con asombro en el momento en que su guardaespaldas entraba en el despacho a toda velocidad.

—Polis —dijo el escolta.

Price me miró con incredulidad. Podría haberme comportado como una listilla y haberle dicho algo como «Que no se te caiga el jabón», pero la expresión del rostro de Price hizo que me mordiera la lengua por una vez. Parecía, no sé, un poco molesto. Su rostro se puso lívido en cuestión de segundos. Antes de que pudiera advertirle sobre los peligros de un aumento súbito de la presión arterial, me agarró del brazo con fuerza suficiente para partírmelo en dos y me empujó contra la pared. Solo que no era la pared. Se trataba de una puerta secreta que comunicaba con un pasillo a oscuras. Una de las paredes del pasillo estaba ocupada por falsos espejos que permitían una visión perfecta de su despacho.

Mientras forcejeaba con Price, la unidad táctica entró en la oficina y echó al suelo al guardaespaldas antes de examinar la estancia, buscándome. Respiré hondo a fin de prepararme para gritar mientras Price me arrastraba pasillo abajo, pero su enorme mano me tapó la boca sin ninguna delicadeza. Impidió mi grito e interrumpió mi suministro de aire. Un asco. El azul no era el color que mejor me quedaba. Y en aquel preciso momento percibí la presencia de Darien. La sentí incluso antes de verlo. Me invadió una oleada de calidez cuando lo vi materializarse delante de nosotros como una espiral de humo oscuro, densa y palpable. En un santiamén, su furia impregnó el aire y las moléculas de agua presentes alcanzaron el punto de ebullición, abrasándome la piel. El pánico me atenazó la garganta.

¿Cómo explicaría otra médula espinal seccionada? Puesto que no podía gritar lo que estaba pensando (que era básicamente: «¡Agáchese, Price!»), articulé la orden en mi mente. Darien me había leído los pensamientos en otras ocasiones, así que tal vez lo hiciera de nuevo.

No te atrevas a hacerlo, pensé. Con vehemencia. Intenté proyectar mis pensamientos a través de la barrera de su furia para poder llegar a su mente.

Darien se quedó inmóvil y el agudo silbido de su hoja se desvaneció al instante. Aunque no podía verle la cara, supe que me estudiaba con detenimiento desde el interior de la capucha. Ni se te ocurra, Darien Chiba.

Se inclinó hacia nosotros y soltó un gruñido, pero me mantuve en mis trece. Mientras lanzaba patadas y mis pulmones se quedaban sin aire, pensé: Si lo haces, te daré una buena patada en el culo.

La masa oscura se retiró, sorprendida al parecer por el hecho de que me hubiera atrevido a amenazarla. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por eso. Ni para pensar en cómo podría llevar a cabo semejante amenaza. Arañarle las manos a Price no estaba sirviendo de nada. Había llegado el momento de apelar a mi ninja interior. El primer movimiento de lo que esperaba fuera una serie de muchos, sería darle una patada a mi agresor en la entrepierna. Las patadas bien dadas eran capaces de derribar hasta al más duro de los oponentes. ¿Y con tacones? Mucho mejor.

Mientras mi mente se preparaba para la patada y calculaba el siguiente movimiento, noté un dolor agudo en el cuello que bajó por mi espada, vi un estallido incandescente y escuché un estruendoso crujido que resonó en las paredes. Me convertí en gelatina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Segundos antes de perder la conciencia, me di cuenta de que Price me había roto el cuello. Menudo capullo.

Casi esperaba escuchar el clamor de las trompetas, o el canto de los ángeles, o incluso el sonido de la voz de mi madre, dándome la bienvenida al Más Allá. En general había sido una buena persona. Teniendo en cuenta todas las circunstancias. Seguro que mi alma ascendía a las alturas.

En lugar de eso, escuché el goteo del agua, tan lento y constante como el latido de un corazón que apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante. Olí el polvo que había bajo mi cara, el cemento y los productos químicos. Y saboreé la sangre.

Tardé unos segundos en comprender que Darien estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo. Sentía su fuerza. Su furia demoledora. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor sin moverme, por si acaso Benny Price andaba por allí. No quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba consciente e intentara finalizar lo que había empezado. Estábamos en un pequeño almacén. Las paredes de cemento estaban cubiertas de estanterías llenas de utensilios y productos de limpieza. Darien estaba encaramado a una de ellas, balanceándose sobre los talones como un ave de presa. Se negaba a contemplar la puerta abierta, y también a mí.

Sí, estaba furioso. Aunque todavía estaba envuelto en la oscuridad de su capa, se había retirado la capucha, de modo que su rostro y su cabello quedaban a la vista. La capa permanecía inmóvil, al igual que su hoja. Sostenía la empuñadura de aquella arma letal con una de sus fuertes manos y mantenía la punta apoyada en el suelo de cemento. La hoja era recta, como la de otras espadas, pero mucho más larga; sin embargo, ambos filos eran curvos, con terribles dientes de metal. La espada me recordaba a dos cosas: a un aparato de tortura medieval y a sus tatuajes.

—Estoy viva —dije con voz ronca al darme cuenta de que Price no estaba con nosotros.

—Por los pelos —replicó él, que aún se negaba a mirarme.

Pero ¿cómo era posible? Levanté una mano y me froté la garganta.

—Me rompió el cuello.

—Intentó romperte el cuello.

—Pues a mí me dio la impresión de que había tenido mucho éxito.

Por fin, Darien se volvió hacia mí. La fuerza de su mirada me dejó sin aliento.

—No eres como los demás seres humanos, Holandesa. La cosa no es tan sencilla.

Y tú no te pareces a nadie que haya conocido, pensé. Nuestros ojos se enfrentaron durante un largo momento mientras intentaba en vano llenar mis pulmones de aire. En aquel instante nos interrumpió una voz masculina.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Después de muchos esfuerzos, conseguí incorporarme un poco. Cuando me volví, vi a un hombre atado con los ojos vendados que estaba en un rincón de la estancia. Tenía una barba canosa y abundante cabello oscuro. También llevaba el alzacuellos de los sacerdotes católicos.

—¿Padre Federico? —pregunté.

El hombre se puso rígido antes de asentir con la cabeza.

¡Bingo! Estaba vivo. Y yo también.

Aquel día mejoraba por momentos. Hasta que sentí una pistola contra la sien.

Antes de poder volverme hacia Price, escuché el silbido de una hoja que atravesaba el aire. El arma cayó al suelo y Price se dobló en dos con un grito de dolor.

Joder. Mi padre iba a matarme.

Me arrastré para ponerme fuera del alcance de Price, regresé a por el arma y luego me arrastré de nuevo fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, el tipo se retorcía de dolor, se aferraba la muñeca y se mecía sobre las rodillas. La mayoría de los hombres con la médula espinal seccionada no podían mecerse sobre las rodillas.

Alcé la vista, pero Darien se convirtió en una masa oscura de humo y desapareció antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Y habría jurado que estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué me ha hecho?

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué le había hecho Darien? Como de costumbre, no había ni una gota de sangre. Furuhata apareció de repente, comprobó cómo se encontraba Price, me hizo un gesto de aprobación y volvió a desvanecerse.

—No puedo mover los dedos. Price no dejaba de llorar y de babear. Resultaba bastante grotesco.

Darien debía de haberle seccionado los tendones de la muñeca o algo parecido. Estupendo. Mantuve la pistola apuntada hacia su cabeza mientras me acercaba al padre Federico. Justo cuando había empezado a desatarlo, Peruru entró en la estancia seguido por un desastrado tío Artemis. Me pregunté cómo había conseguido Peruru guiarlo hasta allí.

En cuanto dos de los policías se hicieron cargo de Price, el tío Atemis se arrodilló a mi lado.

—Serena —dijo con el rostro lleno de arrugas de preocupación. Me rozó los labios con el pulgar. Seguro que Price me había hecho sangre al taparme la boca—, ¿estás bien?

—¿Bromeas? —pregunté mientras retiraba la venda de los ojos del padre Federico—. Lo tenía todo controlado.

Luego se produjo un momento de lo más extraño. Una especie de toma de conciencia o algo así. El tío Artemis me quitó la pistola y luego me ayudó con la venda del sacerdote. Cuando terminó de quitársela, la expresión del rostro del hombre, llena de alivio y gratitud, me abrumó por completo.

Arti me observaba con un gesto tan tierno, tan angustiado, que me arrojé a sus brazos y lo estreché con fuerza. Mi tío me devolvió un abrazo que me supo a gloria, aunque no fuera precisamente celestial. Debía de haber sido el alivio. O el hecho de estar viva. O de haber encontrado al padre Federico. O de haber acabado con Price. Mientras me hundía en la calidez del abrazo de Arti, luché contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a la luz. No era momento para lágrimas. No podía comportarme como una niña. Luego sentí una mano sobre el hombro, y supe que era la de Peruru.

—Bueno, ¿puedo irme ya a ver a las strippers o qué?

Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro de Arti y vi la sonrisa de mi ángel sin alas. Lo habría abrazado también, pero siempre quedaba muy raro cuando abrazaba a un muerto en público.

—Me tiró de la corbata — respondió el tío Artemis cuando le pregunté cómo nos había encontrado.

—¿Peruru te tiró de la corbata?

—Me condujo directamente hasta ti.

Estábamos sentados en la sala de conferencias de la comisaría, viendo el vídeo de la confesión de Price. Era muy tarde, y habíamos visto aquel vídeo unas siete mil veces. Creo que Seiya lo veía una y otra vez por las imágenes de mis chicas. Por lo visto quedaban muy bien en pantalla.

—Debo admitirlo, Tsukino, estoy impresionado —dijo con los ojos pegados a la pantalla—. Se necesitan cojones.

—Por favor... —dije con un resoplido—, lo que se necesitan son ovarios. Y de esos tengo dos. Se volvió hacia mí con un brillo de apreciación en la mirada.

—¿Te he mencionado que soy licenciado en ginecología? Si tus ovarios necesitan algo...

Puse los ojos en blanco, me levanté de la mesa y caminé descalza hasta la puerta. Aunque había ocultado el hecho de que Price me había roto el cuello durante su intento de huida, no pude disimular que me había torcido el tobillo de camino a la furgoneta. Malditos tacones. En fin, el resultado era que tenía un dolor horrible de cuello y de tobillo.

En aquel momento, Kuamda y Michiru aparecieron para decirme que habían localizado al padre Federico. Estaba en el hospital. Solo se decepcionaron un poco cuando les expliqué que estaba en el hospital porque nosotros lo habíamos llevado allí. No estaba en muy buenas condiciones, pero sobreviviría. Al final había sido un buen día.

Teníamos la memoria USB, el vídeo y el testimonio del padre Federico. Lo más probable era que Benny Price pasara el resto de su vida en prisión. O al menos, gran parte de ella. Por supuesto, tendría que aprender a utilizar la mano izquierda, pensé con una risilla para mis adentros.

El tío Artemis se llevaría todo el mérito, pero así debía ser. Con todo, el hecho de ser detective privado resultaba de gran ayuda a la hora de encontrar tapaderas. Ya no era necesario buscar excusas que explicaran por qué me encontraba en una escena del crimen o qué tipo de asesor era exactamente. Era investigadora privada. Mucha gente dejaba de hacer preguntas después de saberlo.

—Nunca me has dicho cómo se llaman —me dijo Seiya. Me di la vuelta y alcé las cejas en un gesto interrogante. Seiya esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Me presentaste a Peligro y a Will Robinson, pero olvidaste presentarme a los otros dos. —Bajó la mirada hasta mi vientre.

—Vale —dije con un suspiro impaciente—, pero no puedes reírte al escuchar sus nombres. Son muy sensibles.

Me mostró las palmas de las manos.

—Jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así.

Tras reprenderlo con un ceño fruncido, señalé la zona de mi ovario izquierdo.

—Este es Sácame de Aquí. — Luego apunté hacia el derecho—. Y este es Scotty.

Seiya soltó una risotada y enterró la cara en las manos. Él lo había preguntado.

—Esperadme —dijo el tío Artemis. Se ofreció a llevarme a casa, ya que tenía el pie vendado y cubierto de hielo.

—Buen trabajo, Tsukino —dijo uno de los agentes cuando pasé a su lado. Los miembros del personal de la comisaría se pusieron en pie y me dedicaron sonrisas y gestos de aprobación. Sus bocas articulaban la palabra «enhorabuena». Después de años recibiendo miradas hostiles y comentarios desdeñosos, aquello me resultó algo inquietante.

—Recuperaremos tu jeep mañana —dijo Seiya, que nos siguió hasta el exterior. Me ayudó a subir al monovolumen de Arti y se aseguró de que me había puesto el cinturón de seguridad antes de cerrar la puerta —. Buen trabajo —articuló con los labios mientras salíamos del aparcamiento.

La cosa se estaba poniendo espeluznante.

Ya de vuelta en mi apartamento, me sentí mil veces mejor. No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. El tío Artemis me ayudó a entrar y esperó a que me pusiera el pijama para echarle un nuevo vistazo a mi tobillo.

Los abogados se reunieron conmigo en el dormitorio en cuanto terminé de cambiarme.

—Lo conseguimos —dijo Michiru con expresión radiante.

—Sí, lo conseguimos. Extendí los brazos para recibir su abrazo helado.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? — preguntó Kumada. Lo miré casi con tristeza.

—Ahora cruzaréis.

Michiru se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él.

—Bueno, si alguna vez quieres pasarte por allí, estoy en la primera tumba a la derecha de la zona nueva.

Kumada se echó a reír.

—Yo estoy al otro lado. Mi funeral fue... agradable.

—El mío también.

—Puede que me equivoque — señalé, intentando no partirme de risa—, así que no vengáis luego a atormentarme ni nada de eso, pero estoy casi segura de que os veréis allí donde vais. Tengo la sospecha de que los amigos y los seres queridos están muy cerca por allí.

—Es muy raro —dijo Michiru—. Ahora me da la sensación de que quiero marcharme. Es casi como si no me quedara otra elección.

—Yo siento lo mismo —aseguró Kumada, que tomó la mano de Michiru como si quisiera anclarse a su lado.

—El impulso es fuerte —les expliqué—. ¿Por qué creéis que no hay más como vosotros en el mundo? Es un lugar cálido y atrayente; el lugar donde debéis estar.

Se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Sin una palabra más, se marcharon. Desde mi perspectiva, los cruces eran algo así como ver desaparecer a la gente delante de mis narices. Notaba cómo se deslizaban a través de mí. Sentía sus emociones. Sus miedos. Sus sueños y esperanzas. Sin embargo, nunca había sentido odio, rencores ni celos. Lo que más percibía era un abrumador sentimiento de amor. Cada vez que alguien cruzaba, aumentaba mi fe en la humanidad.

Michiru le había dejado todo lo que tenía a sus sobrinos y, Kumada, unos cuantos años atrás, había contratado una escandalosa póliza de seguros. Su madre iba a ser una mujer muy rica. Aunque no me cabía duda de que ella habría preferido tener a su hijo, albergaba la esperanza de que aquello le proporcionara cierto consuelo. Al final el abogado le había dejado una nota, igual que Michiru y Furuhata, y si bien la suya era un poco… mordaz, seguro que su madre la apreciaría.

Me volví hacia Furuhata.

—Y tú ¿qué?

Estaba mirando por la ventana.

Agachó la cabeza.

—No puedo marcharme.

—Andrew, ellos estarán bien.

—Lo sé. Me iré, pero no ahora.

Desapareció antes de que pudiera decirle algo más.

—Hola, calabacita.

Miré a la tía Ann, y estuve a punto de soltar un grito al ver con quién estaba. En lugar de eso, me obligué a sonreír.

—Hola, tía Ann. Señor Habersham... —El señor Habersham era el difunto del 2B, el tipo que había instigado la invención del insecticida trascendental.

No dejaban de reírse y coquetear, así que no pude evitar sonreír un poco. La tía Ann tenía una expresión adorable en su dulce rostro arrugado.

—Vamos a ir al Margarita Grill

para poder oler la langosta, y luego iremos a ver el amanecer. Y después es muy probable que nos embarquemos en una ardiente sesión de sexo salvaje sin precauciones.

¿Q... Qué? Incluso mi diálogo interior tartamudeó. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿De verdad servían langosta en el Margarita Grill?

—Vale, tía Ann. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Está bien, lo admito, imaginarme a aquellos dos embarcados en una ardiente sesión de sexo salvaje sin precauciones me resultaba algo espeluznante, sobre todo porque a mi tía ya no le quedaba ni un diente. Pero lo cierto era que sus cuerpos estaban a una temperatura cercana al punto de congelación. ¿Cómo iba a ser ardiente?

Regresé al salón mientras me preguntaba si debía contarle a Arti lo que tramaba su tía abuela. Al final decidí no hacerlo.

—Aún no puedo creerlo —dijo con un gesto negativo de la cabeza mientras retiraba el vendaje de mi tobillo—. Has sobrevivido a la paliza de un borracho enorme que pretendía rehacerte la cara, a una caída de más de tres metros desde una claraboya y no solo a uno, sino a dos intentos de asesinato, para acabar derribada por un tacón. Siempre he sabido que estas cosas son un peligro.

—La predisposición genética a las enfermedades mentales también es un peligro, pero no veo que tú te quejes.

Soltó una carcajada y arrojó el vendaje sobre mi sofá de segunda mano.

—La hinchazón ha bajado. Un montón. Es impresionante. La inflamación se había reducido.

Supuse que Darien tenía razón. Era cierto que me recuperaba muchísimo más rápido que la gente que me rodeaba. Y que era mucho más difícil acabar conmigo. Obviamente.

—No hace falta que me vuelvas a poner la venda. Ahora me duele mucho menos.

—Está bien. Entonces me voy ya. Pero hay algo que debo decirte — señaló mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la puerta—. Hablé con mi amiga la juez. Está revisando tu requerimiento.

El alivio inundó todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Ahora solo tenía que averiguar qué hacer a continuación, cómo detener al estado de forma permanente en caso de que Darien no saliera del coma. —Y han llamado del despacho. El padre Federico descansa en el hospital y te envía un enorme abrazo de agradecimiento. En estos momentos, Teddy está con él. El padre quiere verte en cuanto puedas pasarte por allí. —Se dio la vuelta para encaminarse de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo una vez más y se rascó la cabeza—. Y el fiscal del distrito iniciará los papeleos necesarios para liberar a Mark Weir a primera hora de la mañana.

Avanzó hacia la puerta una vez más y se detuvo... otra vez. Intenté no echarme a reír. A ese paso, jamás llegaría a su casa.

—Ah —dijo. Sacó la libreta y pasó unas cuantas hojas—, y según parece, el agresor que intentó acabar contigo ayer, ese tal Zeke Herschel, estaba a punto de convertirse en un asesino de masas. No fuiste la primera persona a la que intentó matar. Gracias a Dios, pusiste fin a sus correrías.

Contuve el aliento. Mis pulmones se quedaron paralizados y noté un hormigueo en la espalda.

—¿De qué...? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—El departamento de policía tuvo que ir a su casa esta tarde. Encontramos a su esposa en el dormitorio, ahogada en un charco de su propia sangre.

La habitación se oscureció y el mundo se abrió bajo mis pies.

—Uno de los peores casos de violencia doméstica que he visto en mi vida. —Luché contra la fuerza de gravedad, contra el impacto y contra un patético sentimiento de rechazo y negación. Pero la realidad se abrió paso para darme una patada en el culo.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Qué? —El tío Artemis levantó la vista y dio un paso hacia mí.

—La mujer de Herschel. No podía ser ella.

—¿La conocías?

—Yo... más o menos.

No podía estar muerta. Yo misma la había dejado en el aeropuerto. Y me reuní con Herschel justo después. Era imposible que fuese ella.

—Serena. —La dureza de la voz del tío Artemis hizo que le prestara atención—. ¿La conocías? ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber sobre este caso?

—Te equivocas. No era su esposa.

Tiene que ser otra persona. El tío Artemis suspiró. Reconocer y enfrentarse a la negación formaba parte de su pan de cada día.

—Es la señora Herschel, cielo.

Como estaba preocupada porque no había sabido nada de ella, la tía de la señora Herschel vino en avión desde México. Fue ella quien identificó el cadáver esta tarde. Me hundí en el sofá, me encerré en mí misma y me dejé atrapar por la inconsciencia.

No oí al tío Artemis marcharse. No tenía claro si estaba dormida o despierta. Ni siquiera supe cuándo me había arrastrado hasta el suelo para acurrucarme con la manta que guardaba en el rincón. Y, sobre todo, no sabía en qué momento exacto me había convertido en la chapucera monumental que siempre acababa por arruinarlo todo.


	20. Capitulo 20

_Bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta primera parte, las dudas sobre quien es Darien serán resueltas espero lo disfruten. _

_Espero que todas tus dudas se hayan resulto Luxy1985, y creo que de ahora en adelante ayudar a Darien va a ser más complicado :)_

_un abrazo_

_No te mezcles en asuntos de_

_dragones,_

_porque estás crujiente y sabes muy_

_bien con ketchup._

No, eso no es cierto. Sabía con exactitud cuándo comenzó mi larga e ilustre carrera como metepatas consumada. Una metepatas que jamás habría debido caminar y masticar chicle al mismo tiempo, y mucho menos andar suelta por las calles de Albuquerque. Había dejado un rastro de muerte y destrucción a mi paso desde el día en que nací. Ni siquiera mi madre resultó inmune a mi veneno. Murió por mi culpa. Todas las vidas que tocaba quedaban mancilladas irreversiblemente. Mi madrastra lo sabía. Intentó advertírmelo. Pero yo no le hice el menor caso.

Aquel día estábamos en el parque, mi madrastra, Kaguya, Molly y yo. La señora Johnson también estaba allí, y al igual que los dos últimos meses, miraba hacia la línea de árboles con la esperanza de ver el rostro su hija desaparecida. Llevaba puesta la rebeca gris de siempre, y se la sujetaba con fuerza a la altura de los hombros, como si temiera que en caso de abrirse, su alma escapara volando y no pudiera volver a recuperarla. Llevaba el cabello castaño sucio y recogido en un moño desaliñado, con mechones sueltos que salían disparados de su cabeza en todas direcciones. Kaguya, en uno de sus momentos menos egoístas, se había sentado a su lado e intentaba entablar una conversación sin mucho éxito.

Kaguya me había advertido que no hablara sobre los difuntos en público. Decía que mi desmesurada imaginación molestaba a la gente; incluso había intentado convencer a mi padre en muchas ocasiones de que me apuntara a algún grupo de terapia. Pero en aquella época mi padre ya había empezado a creer en mis habilidades.

Así pues, sabía muy bien que no debía hablar sobre el tema. Pero la señora Johnson estaba muy triste. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y la vitalidad, y se estaba volviendo casi tan gris como su chaquetilla. Me pareció que querría saberlo, eso es todo.

Me acerqué a ella con una amplia sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, estaba a punto de darle las mejores noticias que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Tras darle un rápido abrazo por encima de la rebeca, señalé la zona donde su hija estaba

jugando.

—Está ahí, señora Johnson. Bianca está justo ahí. Nos está saludando con la mano. ¡Hola, Bianca!

Mientras le devolvía el saludo, la señora Johnson ahogó una exclamación y se levantó de un salto. Se llevó las manos a la garganta y buscó a su hija con aire frenético.

—¡Bianca! —gritó al tiempo que corría con torpeza a través del parque.

Iba a guiarla hasta el lugar donde jugaba la niña, pero Kaguya me sujetó y observó con expresión mortificada a la señora Johnson, quien recorrió el parque gritando el nombre de su hija, le chilló a un crío que llamara a la policía y luego salió disparada hacia el bosque.

Cuando llegó la policía, Kaguya se encontraba en estado de choque. Mi padre también había respondido a la llamada. Encontraron a la señora Johnson y la trajeron de vuelta para averiguar lo que ocurría. Pero mi padre ya lo sabía. Mantenía la cabeza gacha en un gesto perturbadoramente avergonzado. Fue entonces cuando todo el mundo empezó a gritarme. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso no entendía por lo que estaba pasando la señora Johnson?

Kaguya se encontraba en primera fila, gritando, temblando y maldiciendo el día en que se convirtió en mi madrastra. Me clavaba las uñas en los brazos y me zarandeaba para que le prestara atención. Su cara era la viva imagen de la decepción.

Me sentía tan confundida, tan herida y traicionada, que me encerré en mí misma.

—Pero, mamá —susurré a través de unas patéticas lágrimas que no parecían importarle a nadie, y mucho menos a mi madrastra—, la niña está justo ahí.

La bofetada llegó tan deprisa que ni siquiera la vi. Al principio no me dolió, no sentí más que una fuerza desconcertante seguida de un instante de oscuridad, el instante que tardó mi mente en asimilar el fuerte chasquido que la mano de mi madrastra había causado al chocar contra mi cara. Cuando me recuperé, la nariz de Kaguya estaba pegada a la mía y su boca se movía de una forma exagerada y furiosa. Apenas conseguía verla con claridad, ya que las lágrimas me enturbiaban la visión. Eché un vistazo a los rostros enfadados y borrosos, a la expresión ultrajada de toda la gente que había a mi alrededor. Y entonces apareció el Sabio. Darien. Su furia era aún más impresionante que la de aquellos que me rodeaban. Pero no estaba furioso conmigo. Si se lo hubiera permitido, habría partido a mi madrastra en dos. Estaba tan segura de ello como de que el sol ascendería por el cielo. Le supliqué en un susurro que no le hiciera daño. Intenté que comprendiera que todo lo que había ocurrido era culpa mía. Que me merecía la ira de aquellas personas.

Kaguya me había advertido que no hablara sobre los otros. Pero no le había hecho caso. El Sabio vaciló y luego desapareció con un rugido estremecedor, dejando atrás su esencia, un aroma a tierra mojada acompañado de un intenso sabor exótico.

Mi padre dio un paso adelante, agarró a Kaguya por los hombros y la acompañó hasta el coche patrulla mientras ella se estremecía entre sollozos. Los policías me interrogaron durante lo que me parecieron horas, pero me negué a volver a hablar sobre el tema. Puesto que no sabía con certeza lo que había hecho mal, cerré la boca y no dije nada más. Y jamás volví a llamar «mamá» a Kaguya.

Fue una lección dura, una que no olvidaría jamás. Dos semanas más tarde, me escabullí hasta el parque sola y me senté en el banco para ver cómo jugaba Bianca. Ella me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, pero yo aún estaba demasiado triste.

—Dímelo, por favor —dijo la señora Johnson, que estaba justo detrás de mí—, ¿Bianca todavía está ahí?

Me había asustado, así que salté del banco y la observé con recelo y preocupación. Ella miraba hacia el lugar donde Bianca jugaba en su cajón de arena, cerca de los árboles.

—No, señora Johnson —dije mientras retrocedía—. No veo nada.

—Por favor —suplicó—. Dímelo, por favor. —Las lágrimas formaban regueros en su rostro.

—No puedo. —Mi voz no era más que un murmullo aterrado—. Me meteré en problemas.

—Serena, cariño, solo quiero saber si es feliz. —Dio un paso hacia delante y se arrodilló delante de mí conteniendo el aliento. Me di la vuelta y me alejé corriendo para esconderme detrás de un cubo de basura mientras la señora Johnson se arrastraba hasta el banco del parque y lloraba. Bianca apareció detrás de ella y le acarició el pelo con su manita.

Sabía que no debía. Sabía que no debía decir nada. Conocía las consecuencias. Pero lo hice de todas formas. Me escabullí hasta los arbustos que había detrás del banco y me escondí allí.

—Es feliz, señora Johnson.

La mujer se volvió hacia donde yo estaba y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento por divisarme entre las hojas.

—¿Serena?

—Mmm... No. Soy el capitán Kirk. —Estaba claro que no era la criatura más imaginativa del plano terrestre—. Bianca me ha pedido que le diga que no se olvide de dar de comer a Rodney, y que siente mucho haber roto la taza de porcelana de su abuela. Pensó que Rodney tendría mejores modales en la mesa. La señora Johnson se llevó las manos a la boca. Se puso en pie y rodeó el banco, pero yo no pensaba dejar que me dieran otra bofetada.

Salí pitando hacia mi casa y juré que jamás volvería a hablar de los muertos. Pero ¡ella me siguió! Me alcanzó y me levantó del suelo como un águila que hubiera cazado su cena en el lago. Pensé en gritar, pero la señora Johnson me abrazó con fuerza durante... bueno, durante mucho rato. Se estremecía con sollozos incontrolables cuando nos sentamos en el suelo. Bianca estaba a nuestro lado, sonriente, y acarició el pelo de su madre una vez más antes de flotar a través de mí. Supuse que ya le había dicho a su madre todo lo que necesitaba saber (por lo visto había sido una taza muy importante) y que sintió que ya se podía marchar.

Cuando cruzó, olía al zumo Kool-Aid de uva y a aperitivos de maíz. La señora Johnson continuó abrazándome hasta que apareció mi padre en su coche patrulla. Entonces se apartó un poco y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Dónde está, cielo? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Agaché la cabeza. No quería decirlo, pero me pareció que ella necesitaba saberlo.

—Está junto al molino que hay más allá de los árboles. La partida de búsqueda estuvo mirando en el lugar equivocado.

Lloró un poco más y luego habló con mi padre de lo que había ocurrido mientras yo observaba al Sabio desde la distancia. Su capa negra se sacudía como una vela al viento, tan larga que cubría tres enormes troncos de árbol. Era un ser magnífico, y lo único que me había dado miedo en toda mi vida. Se desvaneció ante mis ojos cuando la señora Johnson se acercó para darme otro abrazo.

Encontraron el cadáver de Bianca aquella misma tarde. Al día siguiente, recibí un montón de globos y una bici nueva; una bici que Kaguya no me permitió quedarme. Sin embargo, todos los años, el día del cumpleaños de Bianca, recibía globos con una tarjeta que decía simplemente: «Gracias».

Aprendí dos cosas de aquella experiencia: que la mayoría de la gente jamás creería en mis habilidades, ni siquiera los más próximos a mí, y que la mayoría de la gente nunca llegaría a entender la devastadora necesidad de las personas que quedan atrás. La necesidad de conocer la verdad.

Sin importar cómo salieron las cosas al final, aquel día causé muchísimo dolor. Y mucho más desde entonces. Debería haberme cerciorado de que Rosie Herschel subía a aquel avión. Debería haberla acompañado hasta el control de seguridad y después haberle dado veinte dólares a alguien del personal para que se asegurara de que estaba a salvo. Era imposible que Zeke la hubiera encontrado antes de que despegara el avión, porque estaba conmigo.

¿Acaso Rosie había cambiado de opinión? Seguro que no. Estaba como una niña con zapatos nuevos, entusiasmada con la nueva vida que la esperaba. Se había quitado de encima la enorme carga de vivir cada día bajo la amenaza de violencia. No, no había cambiado de opinión. Y en lugar de proteger a mi cliente, me había dedicado a jugar a esquiva-el-gancho-de-derecha con el puerco de su marido. Eso era lo peor: ella había confiado en mí. Me había confiado su vida. Y, una vez más, había permitido que alguien muriera de la peor manera posible.

Sentí a Peruru al otro lado de la habitación y lo observé con disimulo. Tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba de vez en cuando hacia mi derecha, hacia donde se encontraba Darien. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él también estaba allí en la oscuridad, aguardando pacientemente a mi lado, sin tocarme ni exigir nada. Irradiaba calor como la arena de una duna.

Peruru no pensaba acercarse más. No con Darien tan cerca. Le tenía miedo. Empezaba a darme cuenta de que Darien no era una criatura corriente. Asustaba incluso a los muertos. Me acurruqué en la manta y enterré la cara en ella.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho —le dije a Peruru con la voz amortiguada por el grueso tejido de la manta.

—Sabía que te preocuparías.

—Por eso has estado así dos días. Casi pude sentir cómo se encogía de hombros.

—Supuse que sería mejor que creyeras que había conseguido huir. Que nadie podría encontrarla.

—¿En el suelo del dormitorio, en medio de un charco formado por su propia sangre?

—Ya, bueno, eso todavía no lo había descubierto.

—Quería que fuese feliz —dije a modo de explicación—. Lo había planeado todo. Iba a abrir un hotel, a relacionarse de nuevo con su tía y a ser más feliz de lo que lo había sido en toda su vida.

—Es más feliz de lo que lo ha sido en toda su vida. Y no solo de la forma que tú querías que lo fuera. Si supieras lo que es estar aquí, estar aquí de verdad, no estarías tan triste. Suspiré. Por alguna razón, aquella idea no me consolaba.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Lo hizo todo bien; hizo justo lo que le dijiste —explicó—. Dejó la cena en el horno. Dejó el bolso con el monedero sobre la mesilla de noche. Dejó los zapatos y el abrigo en la entrada. Él jamás habría sospechado que había huido. Habría pensado que le había ocurrido algo.

—¿Qué pasó, entonces? ¿Qué salió mal?

—La manta de su bebé.

Levanté la cabeza de inmediato. Peruru estaba situado al lado de la barra y hacía lo posible por no mirar a Darien.

—Regresó a por la mantita de su bebé —explicó.

—No tenía ningún bebé — repliqué, confusa.

—Lo habría tenido si él no le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la barriga. —Agaché la cabeza una vez más mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

—La había tejido ella misma. Era amarilla, porque aún no sabía si iba a ser niño o niña. Perdió el bebé la noche que reunió el coraje suficiente para decirle que estaba embarazada.

Cerré los párpados con fuerza para que las lágrimas más inútiles de mi vida atravesaran por fin mis pestañas. La manta las absorbió y deseé con todo mi corazón que me absorbiera a mí también. Que me tragara y escupiera después mis estúpidos huesos. ¿Para qué estaba en el mundo? ¿Para ponerme en ridículo, tanto a mí como a mi familia? ¿Para hacer daño a toda la gente que conocía?

—Pero Zeke Herschel estaba en la cárcel —señalé, incapaz de aceptar del todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Pagó la fianza casi en el mismo instante en que lo encerraron; su primo se dedica a prestar fianzas. Eso ya lo sabía, pero nunca pensé que ella fuera a regresar.

—Herschel la pilló justo cuando salía de la casa por segunda vez. Y nada más mirarla a los ojos, supo lo que estaba haciendo. —Peruru se mordió el labio inferior durante un instante antes de continuar—. Después de... hacer lo que hizo, encontró tu tarjeta en su bolsillo y sumó dos y dos.

Se hizo un largo silencio mientras me esforzaba por averiguar cuál era mi papel en el mundo. Estaba claro que no había desempeñado bien mi trabajo como ángel de la muerte. Quizá ese fuera el problema. Quizá debiera olvidarme de ese trabajo. Quizá debiera vivir mi vida sin intentar ayudar a los demás, vivos o muertos, sin tratar de solucionar sus problemas.

—No fue culpa tuya, ¿sabes? — dijo Peruru después de un rato.

—Ya, claro —repliqué con un tono de voz deprimido y exhausto—. Es cierto. Seguro que fue culpa de Rosie. Podemos echarle la culpa a ella.

—No era eso lo que quería decir. Sé cómo eres. Siempre te lo echas todo a la espalda, como ese tipo que sujeta el mundo, y no deberías hacerlo. No eres tan musculosa, ni de cerca.

—¿Por qué demonios estoy en este mundo? —le pregunté. A él. A Peruru. A un pandillero muerto de trece años.

—Porque debes estarlo, supongo.

—Ah, claro, no se me había ocurrido verlo de esa manera.

—¿Por qué crees tú que estás aquí?

—Para desatar el caos y la miseria entre la gente —respondí—. Seguro.

—Bueno, si supieras... —El asomo de una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios.

Darien se agitó a mi lado y Peruru volvió la mirada hacia él de inmediato.

—¿Por qué crees que él está aquí? —le pregunté a Peruru al tiempo que señalaba a Darien con un gesto de la cabeza.

Peruru lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Para desatar el caos y la miseria entre la gente —respondió.

No repitió también lo de «Seguro», y comprendí que hablaba en serio.

Eché un vistazo a Darien. Tenía los ojos clavados en Peruru en una especie de advertencia.

—Me largo —dijo Peruru—. Mi madre tiene cita en la peluquería mañana por la mañana. Me gustaría ver qué se hace en el pelo.

No era la peor excusa que había utilizado, pero estaba cerca.

—¿Me lo contarás la próxima vez? —le pregunté. Me guiñó un ojo, el muy ligón.

—Ya veremos. —Y con eso, se marchó.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —le pregunté a Darien, que estaba sentado a mi lado. No respondió. Menuda sorpresa—. Me salvaste la vida. Otra vez. ¿Tienes pensado despertarte pronto? No sé durante cuánto tiempo podré demorar la decisión del estado.

Se me había acelerado el pulso en el momento en que descubrí que estaba allí conmigo, pero en cuanto nos quedamos a solas, mi corazón se lanzó al hiperespacio sin preocuparse por un posible choque con las estrellas de las cercanías. La energía de Darien era una entidad tangible, eléctrica y excitante, que me rodeaba por completo. No se había movido, pero lo sentía en todas partes.

—¿Qué eres tú, Darien Chiba? — le pregunté en un intento por conservar la cordura, o algo que se le asemejara.

Sin decir una palabra, extendió un brazo, agarró la manta y me la quitó para dejar mi piel expuesta a su calor. Me incliné hacia él y deslicé los dedos sobre las rectas sedosas y las curvas suaves que formaban su tatuaje. Era un diseño primitivo y futurista a un tiempo, una combinación de tramas entrelazadas que terminaban en afiladas puntas, como las de su espada, y de curvas que le rodeaban el bíceps antes de desaparecer bajo la manga.

Aquel tatuaje era una obra de arte que se extendía por sus omóplatos y bajaba en espiral por ambos hombros hasta los brazos. Y significaba algo. Algo importante. Algo... fundamental.

Y de repente me perdí. Me sentí como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, atrapada en aquellas curvas, con miedo a no poder escapar. Era un mapa de una entrada. Lo había visto antes, en otra vida, y no lo asociaba a buenos recuerdos. Era una especie de advertencia. Un augurio.

Y entonces lo recordé. Era el mecanismo, laberíntico y despiadado, de un cerrojo que abría la puerta a un reino de oscuridad devastadora. Era la llave de entrada al infierno.

Volví al presente con una sacudida. Atravesé la superficie de la realidad y llené mis pulmones de aire, como si me estuviera ahogando. Me volví hacia Darien con expresión horrorizada, y poco a poco, muy despacio, empecé a ponerme fuera de su alcance.

Pero él lo sabía. Sabía que yo había descubierto quién era. Me miró con los ojos llenos de perspicacia y me atrapó con la velocidad de una cobra al ataque. Intenté alejarme, pero me agarró del tobillo, me arrastró y se colocó encima de mí con un solo movimiento. Me sujetó contra el suelo mientras luchaba por liberarme con uñas y dientes. Pero era demasiado fuerte, y demasiado rápido. Se movía como el viento y echó por tierra todos mis intentos de fuga.

Después de un rato, me obligué a calmarme, a bajar mi ritmo cardíaco. Me había sujetado las manos por encima de la cabeza y su cuerpo, duro y esbelto, actuaría como barrera si se me ocurría cambiar de opinión. Me quedé allí tumbada, jadeante bajo su peso, mirándolo con recelo mientras mi mente barajaba un centenar de posibilidades. De pronto, una emoción extraña y desconcertante apareció en su rostro. ¿Remordimientos, tal vez?

—No soy él —dijo con los dientes apretados, incapaz de enfrentar mi mirada.

Mentía. No había otra explicación.

—¿Quién más lleva esa marca? ¿Quién más, en este mundo o en el otro? —pregunté, poniendo todo mi empeño en parecer asqueada, y no dolida, traicionada y algo más que desconcertada, que era como me sentía en realidad.

Alcé la cabeza hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Darien olía como las tormentas que prometen lluvia. Y, como de costumbre, desprendía calor, un calor casi abrasador. También estaba sin aliento. Eso debería haberme consolado un poco, pero no lo hizo.

Al ver que no respondía, empecé a luchar de nuevo para liberarme.

—Para —dijo con una voz ronca que parecía llena de dolor. Me sujetó más fuerte las muñecas—. No soy él.

Volví a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo y cerré los ojos. Él cambió de posición sobre mí para sujetarme mejor.

—¿Quién más, en este mundo o en el otro, lleva esa marca? — pregunté de nuevo. Lo acusé con una mirada furiosa—. La marca de la bestia. ¿Quién más tiene la llave del infierno tatuada en la piel? —¿Quién sino él?

Se apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro, como si intentara ocultar su rostro, y luego sentí un largo suspiro sobre la piel de mi mejilla. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz estaba tan llena de vergüenza y de indignación, que tuve que contener el impulso de echarme hacia atrás. Pero lo que dijo me dejó sin aliento.

—Su hijo. —En aquel momento me miró y estudió mi expresión en un intento por descubrir si lo creía o no—. Soy su hijo.

Me quedé pasmada. Lo que decía era imposible.

—Llevo siglos escondiéndome de él —dijo—, esperando a que te enviaran, a que nacieras en la tierra.

El dios de los cielos no envía a un ángel de la muerte muy a menudo, y todos los que aparecieron antes que tú fueron una decepción para mí, una terrible pérdida.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, perpleja. ¿Cómo sabía esas cosas? Aunque quizá la pregunta más importante fuera otra.

—¿Por qué te decepcionaron? — quise saber.

Volvió la cabeza antes de responder, como si se sintiera avergonzado.

—¿Por qué la tierra busca el calor del sol? —Fruncí el ceño en un intento por comprender. —¿Por qué el bosque busca el abrazo de la lluvia?

Hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza, pero él continuó.

—Cuando supe que iban a enviarte, elegí una familia y nací también en este mundo. Para esperar. Para observar.

Estaba tan desconcertada que tardé un momento en recuperar el habla.

—¿Y elegiste a Earl Walker? —le pregunté.

Mientras recorría mi rostro con la mirada, una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó para formar una sonrisa torcida. Apartó una de las manos de mis muñecas y deslizó las yemas de los dedos por mi brazo hasta llegar al cuello.

—No. —Sus ojos tenían un brillo febril, como si estuviera fascinado—. Un hombre me secuestró y me apartó de los padres que había elegido, me retuvo durante un tiempo y luego me vendió a Earl Walker. Sabía que no recordaría mi pasado cuando me convirtiera en humano, pero renuncié a todo para estar contigo. No descubrí quién era... lo que era, hasta después de varios años en prisión. Mis orígenes me venían en fragmentos, en sueños fracturados y recuerdos rotos. Tardé varias décadas en terminar ese puzzle.

—¿No recordabas quién eras cuando naciste?

Aflojó un poco la presión sobre mis muñecas, pero solo un poco.

—No. Pero yo también investigué un poco. Debería haber crecido feliz, haber ido a los mismos colegios que tú, a la misma universidad. Sabía que no podría controlar mi destino una vez que me convirtiera en humano, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

—Pero eres su hijo —señalé mientras me esforzaba por odiarlo—. Eres el hijo de Satán. Literalmente.

—Y tú eres la hijastra de Kaguya Tsukino. —Vaya. Aquello había sido un poco cruel, pero...

—Vale, estamos empatados.

—¿No somos todos productos del mundo en el que nacemos, tanto o más que de los padres que nos engendran?

En la universidad había escuchado muchas veces todo ese rollo del binomio naturaleza educación, pero aquello estaba un poco traído por los pelos.

—Ya, pero resulta que Satán es un poco... no sé, malvado.

—Y tú crees que yo también soy malvado.

—¿De tal palo, tal astilla? — pregunté a modo de explicación.

Trasladó el peso de su cuerpo hacia un lado. El movimiento agitó el cúmulo tumultuoso que seguía creciendo en mi interior, de modo que tuve que luchar contra el deseo de rodearle las caderas con las piernas y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

—¿Te parezco malvado? — preguntó con una voz ronca tan suave como una caricia de terciopelo.

No dejaba de observar el pulso de mi cuello, de toquetearlo con la yema de los dedos, como si la vida humana lo fascinara.

—Tienes cierta predisposición a seccionar las médulas espinales.

—Solo por ti.

Perturbador, aunque extrañamente romántico.

—Y te encerraron en prisión por matar a Earl Walker.

Bajó la mano y la deslizó sobre Will Robinson antes de meterla bajo el dobladillo del suéter. Luego volvió a ascender. Recorrió mi piel desnuda con la palma y me provocó oleadas de placer que se extendieron hasta las partes más íntimas de mi anatomía.

—Eso fue un problema —dijo.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Puedes preguntárselo a Earl Walker cuando lo encuentre. —Sin duda había ido directo al infierno.

—¿Puedes regresar? ¿Puedes volver al infierno a buscarlo? ¿No te estabas escondiendo?

La mano ascendió aún más, cubrió a Will y toqueteó la cima endurecida con la punta de los dedos.

Contuve un jadeo de placer.

—No está en el infierno.

—¿No me estarás diciendo que ha ido en la otra dirección? —repliqué, atónita.

—No. —Agachó la cabeza y buscó con la boca el pulso acelerado de mi cuello, donde depositó diminutos besos ardientes.

—¿Todavía sigue en este mundo?

—Intentaba concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero Darien parecía decidido a evitar que eso ocurriera.

Noté su sonrisa sobre la piel.

—Sí.

—Ah. ¿Entonces por qué te escondes de tu padre? —pregunté, casi sin aliento.

—¿De Earl Walker?

—No, del otro.

Tenía muchas preguntas. Quería saberlo todo sobre él. Todo sobre su vida. Y sobre su vida anterior.

—Ya no —dijo mientras me mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Me provocó un escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo.

—¿Cómo que ya no? —susurré al tiempo que buscaba alguna distracción, algo que me hiciera olvidar la avalancha de placer que inundaba mi cuerpo.

—Pues eso, que ya no.

—¿Podrías explicarte?

—Si te empeñas... Pero preferiría seguir haciendo esto.

—Ay... Dios... m… Había metido la mano bajo el pantalón del pijama, se había colado en mis braguitas y había encontrado una deliciosa zona con la que juguetear. Me estremecí cuando sus dedos acariciaron los pliegues sedosos que había un poco más abajo. Y cuando los hundió en mi interior empecé a temblar. La sensación era exquisitamente intensa.

Hijo de Satán. Hijo de Satán.

Mientras sus dedos acariciaban el territorio sensible que había entre mis muslos, su boca, aquella gloriosa boca perfecta, descendió y empezó a mordisquear a Peligro. En un recóndito rinconcito de mi mente, comprendí de repente que estaba medio desnuda delante de uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo. No recordaba que Darien me hubiera quitado ninguna prenda. ¿Acaso tenía superpoderes desnudadores además de los que seccionaban médulas?

Retorcí los brazos para liberar las manos y enterré los dedos en su cabello. Lo atraje con fuerza y lo besé con todo el deseo que había acumulado durante años. Aquel era su beso, el beso especial que había reservado para aquella ocasión.

Paladeé su sabor suave en la lengua mientras él inclinaba la cabeza para explorarme más a fondo, para absorber mi esencia y mi fuerza vital.

Era la primera vez que sentía a Darien de verdad, la primera vez que no estaba inmersa en un mar de deseo tan intenso que no me dejaba ver nada más. Tenía ciertas dificultades para concentrarme, pero me sentía algo más controlada, un poco más lúcida. Él era muy real, muy sólido. Aquello no era un sueño. No era una experiencia extracorporal. Era Darien Chiba en carne y hueso, o lo más parecido a eso que había, teniendo en cuenta que una hora antes estaba en coma.

El aire formaba ondulaciones a nuestro alrededor, como las corrientes calientes que se desprenden de los hornos. Cuando oí el gruñido de Darien, me retorcí y sacudí las piernas para ayudarle a quitarme los pantalones. Un segundo más tarde, interrumpió el beso, me los sacó por los pies y se los arrojó al señor Wong.

Al momento siguiente estaba encima de mí otra vez, como una manta de fuego. Sus llamas me abrasaron la piel e incendiando mi cuerpo hasta convertirlo en un frenesí de calor y deseo. Cuando se incorporó para mirarme con un brillo pecaminoso en los ojos, empecé a quitarle la ropa. Sus amplios hombros eran una muralla de músculos sólidos cubierta de tatuajes de líneas suaves y puntiagudas.

Aquellas líneas, enérgicas y fluidas, marcaban los límites entre el cielo y el infierno, y se fundían tan bien con la apariencia natural y etérea de Darien que parecían respirar a la misma vez que él. Deslicé las palmas por su pecho, robusto como el antiguo acero templado, hasta su durísimo abdomen, que se contrajo ante el contacto de mis manos.

Al final, bajé la mano aún más para rodear su erección, aunque apenas conseguí abarcarla con los dedos. Él resopló con fuerza y me sujetó las muñecas para inmovilizarme mientras luchaba por recuperar el control. Se incorporó sobre las rodillas, temblando de necesidad.

—Quiero que esto dure.

Yo lo quería dentro de mí. Sin hacer caso del tobillo dolorido, me apoyé en los talones, me subí encima de él y lo introduje en mi interior. Aspiré con fuerza y apreté la mandíbula para controlar el placer que estalló en mi vientre.

Darien se convirtió en mármol dentro de mí y me rodeó con los brazos para impedir que me moviera. Le concedí un minuto mientras me deleitaba con la sensación de tenerlo dentro, con aquella rigidez exquisita que me llenaba casi hasta el límite.

Aunque permanecí completamente quieta, estaba al borde del orgasmo, y el estallido se acercaba más y más a cada instante. Luché contra las manos que me sujetaban, ansiosa por moverme, por llegar. Enredé los dedos en su cabello para sujetarme e intenté empujar con las piernas sin ningún éxito. Darien soltó un gruñido y me apretó contra su cuerpo con brazos de acero.

Y un instante después dejó escapar un gemido gutural, me tendió de espaldas y se hundió hasta el fondo en mi interior con una poderosa embestida. Respiré hondo y retuve el aire en los pulmones mientras él se retiraba con un movimiento lento y meticuloso.

Me torturó durante varios minutos más, deteniéndose cuando yo estaba a punto de llegar, retirándose cuando le clavaba las uñas en aquellas nalgas de acero para pedirle más. Poco a poco, muy despacio, incrementó el ritmo, aceleró la cadencia e intensificó más y más el infierno que se había desatado en mi vientre, hasta que el orgasmo estalló dentro de mí. Con una interminable descarga de adrenalina, el dulce escozor del clímax me recorrió de arriba abajo, inundando todas y cada una de las moléculas de mi cuerpo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, me mordí el labio inferior y me preparé para cabalgar la ola, estremecida por su intensidad.

Darien llegó un momento después y me provocó un segundo orgasmo que se extendió a través de mis venas. Pero aquel fue diferente. Fue más intenso. Más... importante. Dentro de mi cabeza, las estrellas estallaron para convertirse en supernovas incandescentes. En mi mente se formaron galaxias que me permitieron presenciar el nacimiento del universo. Los escombros formaron los planetas mientras la gravedad se extendía y sometía a los elementos a su voluntad. Los gases y las capas de hielo se transformaron en esferas orbitantes; algunas de ellas comenzaron a brillar contra la negrura de la eternidad y otras salieron disparadas a través del cielo a una velocidad imposible.

Pude contemplar cómo tomaban forma el planeta Tierra y su magnetosfera, la capa que condecía al brillante orbe azul la capacidad de sustentar la vida, como un escudo que lo protegiera del cielo. Vi una masa de tierra dividirse para convertirse en muchas. Vi el ascenso de los ángeles y, más tarde, la caída de unos cuantos. Liderados por un hermoso ser, los caídos se escondieron en las rocas y en las grietas de todo el universo, allí donde el magma más ardiente ascendía y descendía como los océanos terrestres.

Fue entonces, tras una breve guerra entre los ángeles, cuando nació Darien. Casi idéntico a su padre, fue creado a partir del calor de una supernova y forjado con los elementos de la tierra. Ascendió entre sus filas con rapidez y se convirtió en un gran líder muy respetado. Superado en rango tan solo por su padre, comandó millones de soldados; un general entre ladrones más hermoso y poderoso que su progenitor, con la llave de las puertas del infierno grabada en su piel.

Pero eso no sirvió para aplacar el orgullo de su padre. Quería el cielo. Quería el control absoluto sobre todos los seres vivos del universo. Quería el trono de Dios.

Darien acató todas las órdenes del rey de las tinieblas y aguardó la aparición de un portal nacido en la tierra, un pasaje directo al cielo, una forma de salir del infierno. Puesto que era un rastreador con sigilo y habilidades intachables, se abrió camino a través de las puertas del inframundo y encontró portales en los rincones más lejanos del universo.

Y al final me encontró. Por más que lo intenté, no pude verme a través de sus ojos. Lo único que conseguí percibir fue un millón de luces idénticas tanto en forma como en tamaño. Pero él se esforzó más y logró divisar una luz de hilo dorado, una hija del sol brillante y resplandeciente. La luz se volvió hacia él y sonrió al verlo. Y aquello fue la perdición de Darien.

Caí en picado al presente y sentí que Darien se incorporaba sobre los brazos con expresión alarmada.

—No quería que vieras eso —dijo con una voz agotada, jadeante.

Yo aún temblaba. Los orgasmos, que ya comenzaban a disiparse, me habían dejado muy débil.

—¿Esa era yo? —susurré, atónita.

Se tumbó a mi lado para recuperar el aliento, apoyó la cabeza en un brazo y me observó. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que sus ojos parecían pequeñas galaxias con un millón de estrellas brillantes.

—No intentarás huir de mí otra vez, ¿verdad?

—¿Serviría de algo? —pregunté, demasiado desconcertada para sonreír. Darien levantó uno de sus fuertes hombros.

—Si supieras de lo que eres capaz, puede que sí.

Un comentario muy interesante. Me puse de lado para verle la cara. Sus ojos tenían un brillo satisfecho y relajado.

—¿Y de qué soy capaz exactamente?

Sonrió, y su hermoso rostro, demasiado apuesto para ser humano, se suavizó bajo mi mirada.

—Si te lo dijera, perdería la ventaja.

—Vaya... —Acababa de encajar una de las piezas del puzzle—. El general consumado tiene más trucos en la manga que un mago veterano.

Bajó la barbilla, como si se sintiera avergonzado.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Su cuerpo brillaba junto al mío, y no pude evitar recorrer con la mirada las colinas y los valles que formaban su maravillosa forma humana. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba lleno de cicatrices, algunas diminutas y otras, no tanto. Me pregunté si eran el resultado de su vida con Earl Walker o de su vida como general del infierno.

—¿Qué querías decir con eso de «ya no»? ¿Por qué dijiste eso cuando te pregunté si Satán te estaba buscando?

Deslizó un dedo perezoso alrededor de mi ombligo, y eso originó diminutos terremotos que me llegaron a lo más hondo del alma.

—Quería decir que ya no me busca.

—¿Se ha rendido? —pregunté, esperanzada.

—No. Me ha encontrado.

Me quedé boquiabierta, aterrada.

—Pero ¿eso no es malo?

—Muy malo.

Me senté para poder verle mejor la cara.

—Entonces tienes que volver a esconderte. No sé dónde estabas antes, pero tienes que regresar allí y ocultarte.

Pero ya lo había perdido. Algo que escapaba a mi percepción me había robado su atención. Un instante después estaba de pie, envuelto en la capa negra con capucha. Examiné la estancia, pero no pude percibir lo que él veía, y eso me asustó, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de presenciar. Había muchas cosas que no podía ver, muchas cosas a las que no tenía acceso y que me rodeaban a cada minuto del día.

—Darien —susurré, pero casi antes de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre, estaba delante de mí, tapándome la boca con la mano.

La capa me provocó un hormigueo en la piel e hizo que saltaran chispas en mis terminaciones nerviosas, como la electricidad estática.

Con los ojos en llamas, Darien cambió de forma y se disolvió entre dos mundos. Un instante después apartó la mano de mi boca y la sustituyó por sus labios para darme un beso que me provocó escalofríos a pesar del calor del ambiente.

—Recuerda —dijo antes de desvanecerse—, si te encuentran, tendrán acceso a todo lo sagrado. Hay que mantener los portales ocultos cueste lo que cueste.

Tragué saliva con fuerza al detectar el apremio y la tristeza de su voz.

—¿Cueste lo que cueste? —

pregunté, aunque conocía la respuesta.

—Si te encuentran, tendré que exterminar tu fuerza vital para cerrar el portal.

Me invadió una sensación de terror.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Apretó los labios contra mi frente y cerró los ojos.

—Significa que tendré que matarte.

Se disipó ante mis ojos. Su esencia se me enredó en la piel y en el pelo, hasta que solo quedaron los elementos más frágiles, que cayeron con suavidad al suelo. Por primera vez en mi vida, supe lo que estaba en juego. Tenía respuestas que ya no deseaba.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco traicionada, aunque no podía culpar a nadie salvo a mí misma. Sabía que salir con el hijo de Satán no traería nada bueno.


	21. Capitulo 21

_Una conciencia tranquila es_

_generalmente el signo de una mala_

_memoria._

—Es más que evidente que lo pasaste demasiaaaaaaado bien anoche.

Intenté separar los párpados y orientarme al mismo tiempo, pero no conseguí ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Todavía estoy desnuda en el suelo del salón? —Monica soltó un silbido.

—Vaya, te lo has pasado mejor incluso de lo que pensaba. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama, rebotó un poco para molestarme y luego dijo—: He preparado café.

Ah, las tres palabras mágicas. Mis párpados se abrieron para contemplar la maravillosa imagen de la taza de café que flotaba delante de mi cara. Me retorcí y me estiré un poco para incorporarme, y luego le arrebaté la taza.

—Y te he traído un burrito para desayunar —añadió.

—Qué encanto. —Después de tomar un largo y delicioso trago, pregunté—: ¿Qué hora es?

—Por eso sé que lo pasaste bien anoche —respondió ella con una risotada—. Es muy raro que duermas hasta tan tarde. Bueno, por eso y porque tu pijama estaba desperdigado por el salón. He recogido la mayor parte de tus cosas, pero tus pantalones están en el rincón del señor Wong. No pienso acercarme al rincón del señor Wong. Bueno, ¿piensas contármelo ahora o lo dejarás para después?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ahora, supongo —contesté—. Pero tendrás que conformarte con una versión resumida.

—Trato hecho. —Removió el café y luego me miró por encima del borde de la taza, expectante.

—Bueno, pues he descubierto que soy mucho más difícil de matar que los seres humanos normales y corrientes.

En su rostro apareció un ceño de asombro.

—He descubierto que Rosie Herschel nunca llegó a salir del país, porque su marido la mató antes de venir a por mí.

El asombro se transformó en alarma.

—He descubierto que Darien es un dios del sexo y de todo lo orgásmico. —La alarma pasó a confusión.

—Y he descubierto que en realidad es el hijo de Satán, y que si ellos (y con «ellos» me refiero a las criaturas del inframundo) me encuentran, se verá obligado a matarme.

Otra vez alarma.

—Sí —dije mientras lo pensaba —, eso es en resumen lo que descubrí anoche. ¿Piensas que estoy chiflada?

Monica parpadeó unas cuantas veces, claramente preocupada.

—Porque a estas alturas, la cordura es lo único que me queda. Bueno, eso y el burrito del desayuno.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces más.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Es esa hora de verdad? —pregunté después de echar un vistazo al reloj.

Mi amiga se limitó a mirarlo; al parecer, se había quedado sin habla. No entendí por qué. Aún tenía su taza de café.

Pero eran casi las nueve. Salté de la cama, ajena a mi falta de ropa pero muy consciente del dolor que parecía fundirme las vértebras de la espalda con las del cuello, y corrí hacia el cuarto de baño para vestirme. El estado desconectaría a Darien a las diez en punto. Si la orden no había tenido éxito… No podía pensar en eso ahora. El tío Artemis tenía a una juez trabajando en ello. Seguro que salía bien.

Después de ponerme un suéter y unos vaqueros oscuros, me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me tomé cuatro pastillas de ibuprofeno a la vez. Luego corrí a la oficina, donde tenía todos los números del caso apuntados en un despliegue de coloridas notas adhesivas. Las recogí todas antes de salir pitando por la puerta.

Me encontré a Monica en las escaleras y le dije adónde me dirigía. Ella farfulló algo acerca de que necesitaba un aumento, pero pasé a su lado a toda prisa y corrí hasta el aparcamiento. De camino hacia Santa Fe, llamé a Neil Gossett a la prisión, pero no estaba. Intenté hablar con el agente de la clínica de cuidados terminales, pero una azarada recepcionista me dijo que no podía proporcionar información sobre los pacientes por teléfono. Probé con el tío Artemis, pero no respondió. Lo intenté con la oficinista del juzgado en el que había rellenado la orden, pero me dijo que la petición había sido remitida al tribunal de Santa Fe.

Empezó a entrarme el pánico. ¿Y si la petición no había sido aceptada? ¿Y si el tribunal de Santa Fe había desestimado la orden? Faltaban dos minutos para las diez cuando me adentré con el coche en la propiedad de la clínica y me sumergí en el caos de luces parpadeantes y gente ajetreada. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Quizá hubiese ocurrido algo en la clínica que le hubiera impedido al estado llevar a cabo sus intenciones. Si ese era el caso, seguro que tenían que posponer la muerte de Darien hasta otro día.

Un instante después vi el monovolumen con el parachoques abollado del tío Artemis. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? En cuanto aparqué a Misery, mi puerta se abrió.

—Tienes el móvil sin batería otra vez —dijo el tío Artemis al tiempo que extendía una mano.

—¿En serio? —Acepté la ayuda que me ofrecía y busqué el móvil en el bolso con la mano libre—. Pero si acabo de llamarte.

Era verdad. El teléfono estaba más muerto que mi abuela.

Necesitaba sin falta una batería nueva. A poder ser, una con una carga nuclear que durara doce años sin provocarme un tumor cerebral.

—Intenté llamarte a la oficina antes —dijo Arti mientras me ayudaba a bajar de Misery. Su voz sonaba rara, distraída.

—Yo te llamé mientras venía hacia aquí. No lo cogiste. ¿Qué pasa?

Sentí un hormigueo en la espalda. Arti se comportaba de manera extraña. No es que eso fuera raro en él, pero estaba más extraño que de costumbre.

Cerró la puerta del coche y me guió entre la multitud de polis y profesionales sanitarios.

—Tío Artemis —le dije a su espalda mientras me esforzaba por seguirle el paso—, ¿le ha ocurrido algo a Darien?

—El requerimiento no salió adelante —dijo por encima del hombro.

Frené en seco. Una combinación entre incredulidad y negación rotunda me robó el aliento mientras repasaba un millón de posibilidades en mi cabeza. Si le habían retirado el soporte vital y había muerto, ¿cruzaría al otro lado? ¿Se quedaría? ¿Podríamos mantener una relación si estaba muerto? A lo mejor se había despertado cuando le quitaron las máquinas. Seguro que estaba bien. Busqué un final estilo Hollywood para cada hipótesis, deseando algo que tenía toda la pinta de ser imposible.

—Serena... —El tío Artemis se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí. Su voz tenía un tono admonitorio que atrajo toda mi atención—. ¿Vas a contarme lo que sabes sobre Chiba? Ocurría algo. Sentí el despertar de mi intuición femenina, junto con el de otras partes de mi cuerpo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, me dijiste... —Se inclinó y bajó la voz— que era un ser sobrenatural. Pero creí que te referías a que era como tú. Ya sabes, no sobrenatural del todo.

Lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue: ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Si el tío Artemis sospechaba que Darien era un ser «sobrenatural del todo», seguro que estaba bien.

—Bueno... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Serena —dijo con voz seria.

Mi corazón se disparó. Arti me agarró del brazo y empezó a avanzar una vez más entre la multitud.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunté, y cada una de las sílabas estaba teñida de esperanza.

Darien tenía que estar vivo. Debía de haber ocurrido algún milagro. ¿Por qué sino preguntaría el tío Artemis algo así? ¿Por qué sino habría tanta gente allí?

—No lo sé, Serena —respondió con sarcasmo—. Nadie lo sabe, en realidad. Quizá tú puedas explicarme cómo es posible que un hombre desaparezca sin más de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Qué? —Eso llevaba las cosas a un segundo tiempo muerto—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

El tío Artemis se detuvo de nuevo y se volvió para mirarme.

—Sabía lo importante que era esto para ti, así que me pasé por aquí para hablar con la juez personalmente. No sirvió de nada. Ella no podía justificar el soporte vital de tu amigo cuando era evidente que su cerebro estaba muerto y al estado le costaba una fortuna mantenerlo con vida.

—¿Fuiste a verla? ¿Por mí?

—Sí, sí —dijo mientras tiraba del cuello de la camisa, incómodo—. Así que supuse que lo menos que podía hacer era estar aquí cuando le quitaran las máquinas. Pero cuando llegué, el lugar era un caos. Se había marchado.

—¿Marchado? —chillé. Me aclaré la garganta—. ¿Adónde se ha ido? —Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante. —No es que se haya marchado sin más, Serena —me dijo en un susurro desesperado—. Es que ha desaparecido.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Se ha escapado?

—Tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos.

Apresuró el paso hacia las puertas de entrada y me condujo hasta una pequeña sala de seguridad.

—Enséñaselo —le dijo al agente de seguridad, que lo obedeció de inmediato.

—¿De qué va esto? —pregunté cuando el tipo empezó a teclear órdenes en su ordenador.

—Mira y calla.

El monitor mostraba la grabación de una cámara de seguridad. Reconocí la zona.

—¿Es el pasillo de la habitación de Darien?

—Mira y calla —repitió, enigmático y aborrecible.

Y entonces vi un movimiento. Me acerqué más a la pantalla. La puerta de Darien estaba abierta, y la grabación en blanco y negro enfocaba directamente su habitación. Chiba se movió, levantó el brazo hasta la cabeza y luego se incorporó para mirar a su alrededor. La resolución era tan baja que resultaba difícil distinguir algo con claridad, pero parecía Darien, sin duda alguna.

En cuanto se recuperó de la conmoción, se calmó, respiró hondo, se giró hacia la cámara y sonrió. ¡Sonrió! Esbozó aquella típica sonrisa torcida y perversa que siempre me derretía por dentro. Un fallo imprevisto de la grabación hizo que la imagen se congelara; la pantalla se volvió negra durante una fracción de segundo y cuando regresó la imagen, él se había desvanecido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un momento estaba allí y al siguiente su cama aparecía arrugada y vacía.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —le pregunté al guarda de seguridad, que se encogió de hombros.

—Esperaba que tú nos lo dijeras —respondió el tío Artemis.

Darien era sin duda de otro mundo, pero era imposible desmaterializar un cuerpo humano, y punto. Al menos que yo supiera. Por supuesto, pocas horas atrás tampoco sabía que Satán tenía un hijo.

—Tío Artemis —le dije en un intento por esquivar la verdad—, en realidad no te lo he contado todo.

—¿No me digas? —El tío Artemis le hizo un gesto al guarda para que se marchara.

—Es solo que... —añadí en cuanto salió por la puerta—. Bueno... En realidad, nunca te lo he contado todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó, más perplejo aun que antes.

—Soy diferente, eso ya lo sabes. Pero no te he contado hasta qué punto soy diferente.

—Vale —dijo con recelo—, ¿hasta qué punto eres diferente?

Contarle al tío Artemis que yo era un ángel de la muerte o que Darien era el hijo de Satanás no mejoraría en nada la situación. Hay cosas que es mejor no decir.

—Digamos que soy más diferente de lo que crees y sí, una parte de Darien es súper-sobrenatural.

—¿Qué parte?

—Mmmm. ¿La parte súpersobrenatural?

—Quiero algo más que eso, Serena —me advirtió al tiempo que daba un paso adelante—. Tienes que explicarme esto.

Me senté en el borde de la silla del guardia de seguridad, con la espalda rígida y la mandíbula apretada. En mi mente aparecía sin cesar una palabra: mierda. ¿Cómo demonios podía explicarle la desmaterialización de un cuerpo humano? Si eso era en realidad lo que había ocurrido, claro está.

Justo entonces apareció Neil Gossett. Me miró de inmediato y luego se giró hacia el tío Artemis con expresión culpable, como si compartiéramos un secreto. Algo que, en cierto sentido, era cierto; solo que él no estaba al tanto de todos los detalles.

—Señor Gossett —dijo el tío Artemis antes de ofrecerle la mano.

—Detective —replicó Neil mientras se la estrechaba—. ¿Alguna novedad? —El tío Artemis volvió a mirarme.

—Nada importante.

Tanto Arti como Neil sabían lo suficiente para resultar peligrosos. Y ninguno conocía la historia completa. Me pregunté durante cuánto tiempo podría mantener a raya sus preguntas. La semana anterior ya había revelado más sobre mí misma que en toda mi vida. Si bien eso me había quitado un peso de encima, también era arriesgado invitar a tanta gente a mi mundo. Ya lo había hecho antes. Y lo había pagado muy caro.

—¿Quién es esa tal Holandesa? — preguntó el tío Artemis mientras señalaba el monitor con un gesto de la mano.

Me quedé sin aliento. Aunque yo no había tocado nada, la pantalla estaba negra. En el centro había una única palabra seguida de un cursor parpadeante, y el alivio que sentí al verla fue tan abrumador, que pensé que me caería de la silla.

Darien. Darien Alexander Chiba estaba vivo. Contemplé durante un buen rato el apodo que me había puesto el día que nací; me pregunté si podría venir a verme, si podríamos estar juntos.

Luego sentí un roce en los labios y supe que mi vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Bueno este es el final de la primera parte espero les haya gustado

Pronto empezare a subir la segunda parte

un abrazo

Gracias por seguir la historia


End file.
